NARUTO EL TERCER DIOS
by Insurreccion
Summary: adventure,romance
1. Chapter 1

UN NUEVO MUNDO

Mmmm….que donde estoy?-decía un rubio de ojos azules

Se supone que yo ya debería estar muerto como demonios sigo consciente…-pensaba

Mientras él seguía en su estado pensativo una luz se le acercaba lentamente.

[Tú eres el niño de la profecía la luz que llego al rubio después de unos cuantos segundos de aparecer]-dijo el ente de luz.

Mmmmm…..AHHHHH!...quién demonios o qué demonios eres tú?!...-dijo el rubio todo aturdido ya nunca en su vida vio ese tipo o cosa.

[Yo soy el que te trajo aquí joven].- dijo el ente de luz con mucha calma.

Y por qué me trajiste aquí?.-preguntó el rubio todo confundido.

Además que es eso de joven yo ya tengo más de 30 años? .-dijo el rubio con total falta de respeto a ente de luz

[Pues yo te traje aquí para pedir un].-dijo en ente.

Pero fue interrumpido por el rubio que le volvió a preguntar.

Oye y cómo te llamas?- dijo en rubio.

[..Mmmmm…..mi nombre no importa solo importa lo que necesito que hagas].-dijo el ente.

O eso sí que es malo como vas a decir que tú nombre no importa…?.- dijo el rubio con un poco de enfado en su voz.

Nuestros nombres si importan y mucho.- dijo en rubio más serio.

Nuestros nombres dicen de donde provenimos y quienes somos….-dijo el rubio.

Y también nos dice que por medio de ese nombre que tenemos recordamos a aquellos que nos lo dieron para así recordarlos y no perder lo que ellos depositaron en darnos nuestros nombre.-finalizo el rubio todo seguro de lo que dijo.

[Mmmmm… es una extraña manera de pensar la tuya pero puedo ver que no avanzaremos nada si no te lo digo cierto?].- dijo el ente.

Si tienes razón.- respondió el rubio

[Bueno la verdad es que no yo no tengo un nombre y nunca lo necesite pero…. Podrías llamarme SHINIGAMI….].- dijo en ente de luz.

Mmmm…. Shinigami que clase de nombre es ese ¿?.-dijo en rubio

[Bueno eso no importa lo que sí importa es lo que quiero que hagas].- dijo el ente.

Y eso sería ¿?.-dijo el rubio con mucho interés.

[ Quiero que vuelvas a la vida].-declaro le ente.

Mmmmm….QUE?!-dijo el rubio

[Si mira….. tu y yo nos conocemos desde a sé mucho tiempo].- dijo el ente.

¡Si claro yo nunca te vi en mi vida no te recuerdo!- dijo el rubio.

[Bueno es comprensible ya que yo te vi cuando tu apenas tenías muy poco de haber nacido].-declaro el ente

….eso no puede ser!...-dijo el rubio.

[Si es posible ya tu padre me convoco].-dijo el ente

Espera!.. Dices que mi padre te convoco ¿?...-dijo el rubio

[Si el me convoco].-dijo el ente.

Mientras el ente termino de decir eso…el rubio recordó un pequeño recuerdo.

AAHHH!...ya recuerdo tú eras el.- dijo el rubio.

[Veo que tienes vagos recuerdos de quien soy yo].-dijo el ente.

Bueno no es algo que yo pueda olvidar porque es una historia que me conto mi madre.-

Declaro en rubio.

[Oh eso es una sorpresa].- dijo el ente.

[Bueno volviendo al tema como dije a ser unos minutos quiero que vuelvas a la vida].-dijo el ente.

Como es eso de que vuelva a la vida no te entiendo?.-dijo en rubio un poco más calmado.

[Bueno la verdad es que tú ya estás muerto… y quiero pedirte un favor y ese favor seria que vuelvas a la vida].- dijo el ente.

No te entiendo háblame más claro!.- dijo el rubio.

[Está bien te lo explicare más claro…así que presta atención. Como dije y vuelvo a declarar quiero que vuelvas a la vida ya que necesito de ti. Y tu poder para arreglar lo que está mal].- dijo el ente

[Lo que quiero decir es que quiero que vayas acierto lugar].-dijo el ente.

[y ese lugar está muy lejos de qui….es por eso que espere este momento cuando tú ya no estés en el mundo de los vivos ].- declaro el ente.

[Ya ice los arreglos para poder llevarte ese lugar]…..¡aghhh! .- se quejó el ente que parpadeo su existencia por unos momentos.

Oye estas bien ¿?!.-dijo el rubio.

[Si estoy más o menos bien].-….mierda no me queda mucho tiempo.-pensó lo último el ente.

[ Ya es momento así que que dices ¿?].-dijo el ente.

Mmmm el lugar al cual quieres que vaya está lejos de aquí ¿?.- cuestiono el rubio.

[si está muy lejos ].-dijo el ente.

Mmm pues la verdad no estoy muy convencido.-dijo el rubio.

[sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo es muy extraño pero no hubiera venido aquí si no fuera extremadamente urgente lo que te pido].- dijo el ente.

mmmm. Pues no sé qué decir.- dijo el rubio.

[el lugar al que te pido que vayas esta en mucho riesgo….es muy posible que pase lo que paso aquí hace ya mucho y dejo una rastro de sangre enorme y sabes a lo que me refiero].-termino de decir el ente mientras el rubio abrió a mas no poder sus ojos .

Me estas diciendo que abra una guerra en ese lugar ¿?!.-dijo el rubio

[Si es muy probable….es por eso que quiero que vayas a ese lugar….por favor te lo suplico].- dijo el ente con mucha preocupación por lo que sucederá en ese lugar y por las respuesta del rubio.

[Acepta].-dijo una voz que vino dentro del rubio.

Mientras el rubio se sorprendió por eso…pero queriendo dejar eso asunto para después este ya avía tomado su decisión.

Está bien acepto esta misión o lo que sea que sea lo que me estas pidiendo hacer.-declaro el rubio con mucha determinación.

[Muchas gracias].-dijo el ente para luego sentir que su estado de luz se debilitaba y este queriendo aclarar más cosas con el rubio uso todo su poder para estar más tiempo con el rubio.

[Estoy seguro que podrás a ser algo cuando llegues a ese lugar podrás parar lo que está por ocurrir ya que durante todo este tiempo te estuve viendo y nunca dejaste de avanzar y dejarte caer por lo que la vida te lanzo sé que lo lograras].- dijo el ente.

Oye eso suena como si no fueras a ir conmigo a ese lugar ¿?.-dijo el rubio dudoso.

[Ciertamente eso es algo que no podré hacer].-dijo el ente.

Que?!...por qué!-dijo el rubio todo exaltado.

[Por que rompí todo lo que no podía ser roto y es por eso que estoy pagando por eso].-dijo el ente mientras poco a poco desaparecía.

No te entiendo por que ¿? …por qué ases esto ¿?!.-dijo el rubio.

[Tu menos que nadie puede estar preguntando eso…..ya que yo hago todo esto por lo mismo que tu hiciste una vez cuando estabas en el mundo de los vivos].-declaro el ente.

Mientras en rubio se quedó callado por lo que dijo el ente que se izó conocer ante el cómo shinigami.

[No me queda mucho…antes de irme quiero darte una regalo de un amigo tuyo que lo contacte antes de venir aquí].-dijo el ente mientras le entrego una frasco con dos objetos en forma de unas esferas pequeñas.

Mientras el rubio tomo ese frasco con mucha curiosidad….solo para luego abrir los ojos como platos ante lo que sostenía en su mano.

QUE!...Esto es.-dijo el rubio mientras miraba al ente con muchas preguntas en su mente.

[Sé que tienes muchas preguntas pero solo diré que el me dijo]…. [Estas en busca de la persona equivocada se de una persona capaz de hacer lo que me pides solo tienes que esperar un poco más y podrá entrarte con el]… [Eso es lo que me dijo antes de darme eso que tienes en la mano].-termino de explicar el ente.

No me lo puedo creer…..-dijo el rubio.

[Dado que ya te di lo que tenía que darte solo me queda decirte que el lugar a donde vas a ir es muy distinto en muchos aspectos a tu hogar pero no muy distinto a la vez].-dijo el ente.

Que quieres decir?-cuestiono el rubio.

[Lo veras cuando está ahí]…. [Ya es momento de despedirnos]…-dijo el ente mientras miraba al rubio quien lo miraba directamente.

[Tu nombre?].-cuestiono el ente

Mientras el rubio lo miraba no prestando atención lo último que dijo el ente.

mm..Que dijiste?-dijo el rubio.

[Te pregunte cuál es tu nombre].-dijo el ente.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.-declaró el rubio.

[Que interesante nombre….que significa ese nombre ¿?].-dijo el ente

Pues la verdad mu nombre tiene semejanza con un fideo de ramen…..-dijo el rubio.

Mientras el ente lo seguía mirando como ase una momento claro si eso puede decirse mirar…

Pero lo que aprecio de ese nombre es que nunca tengo que olvidar mi camino y nunca rendirme.-declaro el rubio ahora llamado naruto.

[Oh que interesante….bueno veo que nuestro tiempo se terminó].-declaro el ente

[Bien es momento de que te vayas].-volvió a decir el ente.

Mmm y como se supone que iré a ese lugar.-dijo el rubio.

[O es cierto solo tienes que seguir ese camino que aparecerá cuando yo ya no este].-dijo el ente.

Ok y tu adonde iras?-cuestiono el rubio.

[Yo simplemente desaparece de la existencia].-declaró el ente

Mientras el rubio lo miraba con mucha preocupación.

QUE?!...pensé que solo recibirías tu castigo como una multa o algo.-dijo el rubio totalmente preocupado.

[Ese es algo que yo ya tenía conocimiento y lo acepte y no me arrepiento de haberlo echo].-dijo el ente.

[Ya es la hora].-dijo el ente mientras la disolución de su cuerpo llegaba hasta su cabeza.

[Buena suerte Naruto Uzumaki sé que lograras salvar ese lugar tal como salvaste tu hogar].-dijo el ente con mucha confianza en el rubio.

Mientras el rubio lo veía como poco a poco el ente de luz que conoció como shinigami está desapareciendo.

Si tenlo por seguro que lo lograre no te defraudare lo conseguiré.-dijo el rubio solo para terminar de ver como el ente de luz desaparecía.

Lo prometo!-dijo el rubio solo para ver como un camino aparecía delante de él.

Bueno es momento de ir.-dijo el rubio.


	2. capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2 (LOS DEMONIOS Y EL COMIENZO DE UNA VIDA PROBLEMÁTICA)

Bueno hola de nuevo aquí traigo otro capítulo. Sin más que decir que empiece.

(Aclaro que ni naruto ni high school dxd son de mi propiedad estas obras pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores)

Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!-dijo naruto.

[Jejejeje…..enserio tu eres el único que podría meterse en este tipo de cosas].-dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.

Mientras el rubio refunfuñaba el comentario que escucho este seguía corriendo por lo que dedujo que era un bosque.

Si se preguntan del por qué naruto estaba corriendo pues volvamos unos cuantos minutos atrás.

 _ **Flashback:**_

Bueno lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente.

Mmmmm cuanto más falta.-dijo naruto para sí mismo.

Ya me estoy cansando no he parado de caminar desde que inició este camino.- reclamo el rubio.

[Naruto no te quejes y sigue caminando].-exigió la voz dentro de él.

Oh cállate tú no eres el que está cansado.-respondió el rubio todo molesto por el comentario de su así llamado compañero

[Quisiera que lo intentaras mocoso].-respondió la voz.

Ughhh…a veces no entiendo lo que dices o tratas decir kurama.-respondió el rubio todo exasperado por el comentario de kurama.

[Jajajajajaja].-eso fue la única respuesta que se escuchó el rubio.

Mmmmm bueno al mal camino darle prisa.-dijo naruto para darse ánimos mientras seguía su camino.

 _ **15minutos después:**_

Ne Kurama me estado preguntando por que me pediste aceptar esto?-preguntó el rubio a su compañero de viaje.

[Mmmm….].-eso fue lo único que dijo kurama.

O vamos somos amigos no?...además me pica la curiosidad en todo de lo que estamos juntos la mayoría del tiempo me guardas cosas no crees que ya va siendo hora de que me cuentas lo que piensas.- cuestiono naruto a kurama.

[Mmmmm….ciertamente tienes razón en algunos puntos naruto….].-respondió kurama.

[La verdad vi esto como una nueva oportunidad para todos].-dijo kurama.

Todos ¿?.-cuestiono el rubio.

[Si mira todo lo que vivimos lo que pasamos nunca fue lo que nosotros queríamos no ¿?].-dijo kurama.

Mmm que dices ¿?.-dijo el rubio.

[Pues tome esta oportunidad para tener una nueva vida para olvidar lo que pasamos].-dijo kurama.

Pero lo que pasamos es lo que nos trajo aquí!.-dijo el rubio todo enfadado.

[Lo se naruto!...pero no pensaste por lo menos un poco en que si hubieras nacido más tarde de lo que naciste podrías haber disfrutado de una vida más agradable de la que pasaste].-dijo kurama.

[Vi esto como un nuevo camino o destino para poder vivir mejor de lo que vivimos].-dijo kurama mientras el rubio lo seguía viendo como la expresión de que continuara.

[Te pedí que hiciéramos esto para poder comenzar de nuevo y para poder ver que es lo que depara ese lugar y ver si nos pasa lo que nos pasó en konoha].-dijo kurama.

Mientras el rubio veía fijamente a kurama.

Claro esta que esta conversación se dio en la mente de naruto.

El rubio puedo ver que lo que kurama quiso decir con esas palabras era que quería devolver lo que no tuvo la mayor parte de su inicio de su vida.

Mmmmm bueno si eso es lo que piensas está bien por mi.-dijo el rubio.

 _ **Unas horas más tarde (supuestamente).**_

O creo que ya llegamos al final del camino.-dijo naruto.

[Lo dices por la luz al final de este camino o porque el camino que seguiste ya no está apareciendo delante de nosotros ¿?].-cuestiono en forma de broma kurama.

Oh cállate kurama.-dijo naruto todo molesto por el comentario sarcástico y bromista de kurama.

[Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaa].-se burlaba kurama.

Tsk….bueno ya estamos aquí.-dijo naruto.

Como funcionara esta cosa?-dijo naruto viendo el portal que esta frente a el.

[Eres tan idiota que preguntaste eso ¿?].-interrogo kurama a naruto por su falta de pedir información…..aunque él también estaba ahí y no pregunto eso.

Mmmm…pues la verdad de me olvido así que que hacemos?-dijo el rubio.

[La verdad yo diría que entres para ver como resulta esto].-dijo kurama.

Si creo que tienes razón…..además porque se aparecería un portal giratorio si no es para cruzarlo.-dijo el rubio

 _Mientras el rubio caminaba a ese portal poco a poco su cuerpo iba desapareciendo mientras en la mente de naruto se dijo así mismo "ojala sea el que me lleve a ese lugar"._

 _ **Unos cuantos minutos más tarde**_.

Oooooaaaahhhhh….mmmmmm….-bostezo naruto.

[Hasta que despiertas naruto].-dijo kurama.

Mmmmm…. oh kurama.-dijo naruto.

[Si soy yo].-respondió kurama.

Mientras naruto poco a poco iba recobrando más la conciencia este puedo notar que estaba en un tipo de bosque con apariencia un tanto diabólico.

AHHHH!...DONDE ESTAMOS KURAMA?!.-dijo naruto todo alarmado por ver ase unos segundos una árbol en forma de una serpiente gigante.

[Cállate naruto].-exigió kurama.

Pero….-dijo naruto.

[Te dije que te calles no me dejas pensar].-dijo kurama solo para luego analizar todo lo de su entorno.

[Mmmm parece que llegamos].-dijo kurama.

Oh enserió como sabes eso ¿?.-cuestiono naruto.

[Por que deje sentir la mayoría del chakra que había donde estábamos.].-declaro kurama.

Oh y eso…..Cómo pudiste notar chakra si "shinigami"dijo que estábamos muertos.-dijo naruto.

[Incluso cuando los humanos que poseen chakra mueren se puede sentir su leve chakra que poco a poco se va disipando].-dijo kurama.

Y eso dice que llegamos a nuestro destino,….oh que bien ya me estaba hartando de caminar sin rumbo fijo.- dijo naruto.

[Naruto cambia conmigo].-dijo kurama.

Y eso por qué?.-dijo naruto.

[Solo hazlo].-dijo kurama.

Oh está bien.-dijo naruto.

 _Mientras kurama tomo el cuerpo de naruto este puedo notar distintas formas de energía pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la energía natural…..estaba todo contaminado de sentimientos negativos._

Y que encontraste kurama?-dijo naruto en el lugar donde estaba el y kurama.

[Mucho la verdad….la energía de este lugar es muy maliciosa….es como la mía cuando nos encontramos por primera vez aunque muy reducida.].-dijo kurama.

Es así…mmm con lo demás que sientes ¿?.-dijo el rubio.

[Pues la verdad es las demás son una poco inusuales pero son como las de tus amigos pero con un poco de cambio en ella].-dijo kurama.

[Naruto será mejor que mires tu cuerpo].-declaro kurama.

He y eso porque.- dijo el rubio de ojos azules.

[Lo entenderás cuando lo veas por ti mismo]

Ok…haber que es lo que tengo que… (Unos segundos después)….QUE DEMONIOS LE PASO A MI CUERPO?!.-dijo naruto

Por qué me veo como un niño de 10 años?!.-dijo el rubio todo alarmado.

[Puede ser que shinigami hiciera esto para poder llegar a este lugar]

PERO?!...por qué no me lo dijo…ese imbécil…..-dijo naruto todo alarmado de su nueva apariencia

[Puede que el haya sido un imbécil en no decirte de esto pero tú tampoco preguntas así que tú también lo eres naruto].-dijo kurama para aliviar la situación.

Mmmmmm…creo que tienes razón yo no le pregunte como me mandaría a este lugar y con que aprécienla creo que es mi culpa por no pedir más información.-dijo naruto.

Fuuuuuuuu…..lo mejor será salir de este bosque y encontrar a alguien que me diga donde estoy.

 _(Unos momentos más tarde)._

Creo que recorrí este lugar ya dos veces.

[Crees o lo hiciste?]

Mmmmm…si no ayudas mejor estate calladito kurama.

Oh creo que escuche algo por ese lugar…un creo que es una persona.

 _Mientras naruto se acercaba al lugar señalado este puedo ver que era lo que estaba en ese lugar cubierto por árboles y arbusto._

Ahhhhh….eso es….una serpiente gigante…que demonios ase aquí?!.

[Naruto te daré un consejo será mejor que corras.]

Eh y por qué debería hacerlo yo solo puedo con esa cosa solo basta mi _rasengan_ para acabar con ella.

[Ese es el problema en este momento no puedes usar tus técnicas].-declaró kurama.

…..que dijiste?!...

 _Mientras naruto discutía con kurama la serpiente gigante noto su presencia y este animal se dirigió a él ante la ignorancia del rubio_.

Que es lo que dijiste kurama?!...por qué no puedo hacer el rasengan?!.

[No puedes porque tu chakra se encuentra está tratando de adaptarse a este lugar y ahora solo eres un niño sin ningún poder].

Ehh!... Tienes que ser una maldita broma y como are para enfrentarme a ese serpiente!.

[No lo aras será mejor que corras si quieres vivir por lo pronto].

 _Mientras naruto y kurama terminaban su discusión la serpiente se acercó lo bastante para atacar a naruto y comérselo al parecer la serpiente noto la gran cantidad de poder viniendo de él y lo hizo más sabroso ante su gusto_.

Ahhhh!...dijo naruto cuando esquivo el primer ataque de la serpiente y este no queriendo ser el aperitivo de ese animal decidió hacer caso al consejo de kurama y se dispuso a correr por su vida, cosa que a la serpiente no le gusto y empezó a seguirlo con clara intención de devorar a nuestro protagonista.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

[Enserio tu eres un imán de problemas]

 _(En otro lugar el "bosque")._

Rías estas segura de esto...-hablo una pequeña niña de cabellera nagra corta ojos color violeta y gafas rojos.

Vamos sona…..a que no es divertido.-respondió una niña de cabello carmesí largo y ojos color azul celeste verdoso.

Si sona-sama esto es más divertido que quedarse a estudiar todo el día.-dijo una niña de cabello negro atado en una cinta de color amarillo y de ojos violeta.

Fuuuuuu…..está bien pero que si nos descubren será su culpa rías.

Tsubaki ven con nosotras no estés tan apartada.-dijo rías a una niña de pelo negro con gafas y ojos color castaño claro.

Mis disculpas rías-sama pero no creo que debería estar alado de usted y sona-sama.-dijo tsubaki.

No seas así tsubaki eres nuestra amiga no ¿?.-dijo rías mientras las otras dos chicas asentían con la cabeza, y tsubaki decidió aceptar la invitación de rías y sona.

Adonde iremos buchou?.-dijo akeno la niña que tenía amarado su cabellos con una cinta amarilla.

Mmmm….que tal por ese lugar.- dijo rías señalando parte del bosque familiar que tenía su familia.

Tu siempre quieres ir a lugares que no conoces no ¿?.-dijo sona

Que te digo me gusta la aventura.-dijo rías mientras empezaba a caminar al lugar señalado.

 _(30 minutos después de iniciar la caminata)._

Este lugar es muy bonito.-dijo akeno…si claro un bosque oscuro es un lugar bonito….

(Creo que este lugar no es la definición de bonito).-fue el pensamiento de las compañeras de exploración.

Oigan chicas creo que encontré algo muy extraño.- dijo rías.

Mientras que las mencionadas se acercaban al lugar donde estaba rías estas vieron como varios árboles destrozados y como en el suelo había una marca de un animal que se nota que era enorme.

Que crees que sea rías?.-cuestiono sona.

Pues no lo sé parecer de una ¿serpiente?-dijo rías con interrogante.

Mmm creo que tienes razón rías-sama…..pero que ase una serpiente de este tamaño en este lugar?-dijo tsubaki.

Pues oni-sama dijo que debido a lo extenso de nuestra casa hay algunos lugar donde no pudieron ser examinados….creo que este lugar es uno de ellos.-declaro rías.

Fufufufufu…..parece que buchou nos trajo a un lugar muy peligroso.-dijo akeno quien se ganó una mirada fulminante de rías.

Enserio rías ¿?.-dijo sona.

Jejjejejeejejejejejeje…-rio nerviosamente rías para poder escapar de la culpa de no saber que era este lugar.

Por lo pronto será mejor que nos vayamos de este lugar.-dijo tsubaki quien gano el asentimiento de los anteriores mencionadas.

[Oh mira lo que encontramos en este peculiar bosque].-dijo una voz adulta

 _Mientras las chicas dirigieron sus miradas a la voz que se escuchó estas pudieron ver como una persona adulta que esbozaba unas alas de un cuervo y como el ambiente cambio totalmente._

Un ángel caído…-susurro sona.

 _Mientras el mencionado miro a las chicas y este volvió hablar._

[miren lo que me encuentro cuando salgo de paseo….a cuatro niñas que se encuentran en un lúgubre bosque y para aumentar más las cosas dos de ellas son herederas de dos familias muy importantes y hermanas de esos dos que buena suerte tengo ].

 _Mientras que con las 4 niñas…..estas pudieron notar que cuando hablo el ángel caído este mismo estaba metiendo en sus palabras, una de ellas decidió hablar._

Como es que entraste aquí?-cuestiono rías con un leve temor en su voz.

[Jajajaja enserio estas preguntando ¿?...deberías estar más temerosa de su destino ahora, jajajajajajaja].-dijo el hombre caído.

Que es lo que quieres de nosotras?-pregunto sona. Con mucho temor en su voz ya que aun siendo ellas demonios y de clase alta ella sabía que no podían hacer nada ante este ángel caído era obvio lo que iba ocurrir si ellas decidían pelear.

[Que no es obvio porque estoy aquí ¿?...vine aquí para llevarme a ustedes donde está mi señor nada más ni nada menos]-dijo el ángel caído.

 _Mientras en ángel ciado termino de hablar este emitió de su poder para intimidar a sus víctimas, cosa que lo logro con solo empezar a hacerlo_.

 _Mientras con las 4 niñas estas sintieron pánico ante el sujeto que estaba ahí._

 _Desconocido para ellos era que a la distancia se podía ver a un rubio y una serpiente acercándose Asia ellos a una velocidad, sorprendente._

[Es momento de ir nos].-dijo el ángel caído.

 _Las cuatro chicas se tensaron al oír las palabras del ángel caído._

No….no…..tennos acerques!-exclamaron las cuatro chicas con mucho temor.

 _(Con Naruto):_

Maldita sea que este bicho no se cansa….ya me tiene arto.-dijo el rubio.

[Jejejeje mira a donde haz llegado].

Te dije que te calles kurama si no me das una solución para esto no quiero oírte-dijo naruto.

[Jejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejeje]

Are… ne…kurama no si es por el cansancio o por qué estoy alucinando pero puedes ver a unas personas delante de nosotros?

[Mmmmm….no….son personas las que estamos viendo ahora]

Mmmmm debería ir a hacia ellos o debería no ir ¿?.

[Lo mejor sería no ir pero no creo que ese animal nos de elección].-dijo kurama.

Ah si tienes razón ya sea que si no vayamos Asia ellos puede que este animal las vea y los ataque lo mejor será advertirles de este animal, bueno en marchas.-dijo el rubio analizando todo lo que podía pasar.

Ohm…..Hahn….maldita culebra deja en paz.-dijo el rubio esquivando las mordidas de la serpiente que no se rendía en la persecución de su presa.

( _Con las chicas)._

Estas estaban listas para echar a correr dada la situación en la que estaban.

Chicas….cuando lance mi hechizo echamos a correr.-dijo tsubaki

 _Este comentario gano el asentimiento de las demás…_

Listas aho-pero la declaración de rías se terminó cortando dado el temblor que se estaba haciendo presente.

QUE DEMONIOS?!...-dijo el ángel caído.

 _Mientras las 4 chicas reaccionaron al igual que el ángel caído._

Que es esto?!.-dijo tsubaki al igual que sona.

Miren allá.-declaró akeno.

 _Mientras todos miraban a donde apunto akeno, estas quedaron con ojos abiertos a mas no poder por lo que estaban mirando …eran una niño de su edad y una serpiente gigante de al menos 50 mts de largo y 10 de ancho_.

Hey corran….huyan de ahí.-declaro naruto.

[No creo que te hagan caso naruto parecer ser que están más asustados por el animal que nos viene siguiendo]

Tsk….entonces tendré que correr más rápido y llegar a ellos más antes de que esta cosa se dé cuenta de ellos.-dijo el rubio.

Qué demonios ase aquí un humano?!...pero más importante ese animal...tendré que deshacerme de cosa para poder cumplir mi misión.-dijo el ángel caído dirigiéndose Asia naruto y la serpiente.

Es ahora tenemos que irnos…!.-dijo sona mientras las demás asentían para poder escapar.

Soy solo yo o ese tipo saco una especie de alas para volar?!...-dijo naruto.

[ Naruto muévete a la derecha ahora!].-dijo kurama.

 _Naruto al oír a kurama decidió hacer caso a este para luego de unos segundos ver como una especia de lanza que emitía una luz cegadora pasaba por su lado._

 _En la mente de naruto este mismo se decía que si kurama no le advertía ahora mis estaría con esa lanza en su estómago._

Qué demonios como ese tipo pudo crear eso?!

[Más importante mira atrás naruto]

 _Naruto al darse vuelta pudo notar una cosas la serpiente que ase un momento lo perseguía esta postrada en el suelo sin moverse._

No me digas que lo mato con esa lanza?!.-dijo el rubio

[Si parecer que ese tipo es alguien fuerte].

Dime que ase un humano…en este reino?.

Que quieres decir con eso?.-dijo naruto al ser de alas nagras que tenía en frente.

Siempre es lo mimos con ustedes los humanos…..siempre son unos idiotas…..eh ignorantes.-dijo el ángel caído.

( _Soy yo o este tipo me acaba de insultar_ ).-pensó naruto.

 _Mientras con las 4 chicas estas ya se disponían a correr pero la voz de una de ellas las detuvo._

Enserio dejaremos a ese chico con ese ángel caído.-dijo rías.

No podemos hacer nada rías ese ángel caído acaba de matar a una serpiente de 50 mts no tenemos el poder para hacerle frente necesitamos irnos o nos capturara.-dijo sona muy firmemente.

Per….-dijo rías.

Buchou tenemos que irnos…es como dice sona-sama no tenemos el poder para pelear con ese ángel caído y mucho menos para rescatar a ese chico.-dijo akeno toda seria pero en el fondo se culpaba por no tener más poder y salvar al rubio, este sentimiento era compartido por todas ya que no querían dejar a un humano indefenso contra un ser sobrenatural.

 _Con naruto este seguía viendo al ángel caído._

Dime humano como quieres que acabe con tu vida te daré ese regalo antes de matar anda dime como deseas morir.-dijo el ángel caído con arrogancia.

[Naruto].-hablo kurama con enojo en su voz.

Si?...-dijo naruto mental mente.

[Ahora puedes usar parcialmente tus poderes pero no podrás entrar al modo sabio, modo biju, y mucho menos al modo de rikudo].-declaro kurama.

A es así y que es eso del modo rikudo?...-hablo naruto con curiosidad.

[Eso te lo explicare más tarde por lo pronto acaba con este tipo me da mala espina]

Ok pero que poderes puedo usar?

[Solo tus bases y parte del modo chakra que obtuviste antes de entrar al modo biju. Pero el tiempo es limitado no creo que aguantes en ese estado más de 5 minutos].

Y con eso podre ganar no ¿?.

[No será problema acabar con este tipo]

Está bien…pero desde cuando podía usar mis podres?

[Mmmm seria desde que viste a este tipo y a esas chicas que están corriendo en dirección opuesta en la que estamos nosotros]

Que?!...y por qué no me lo dijiste ¿?.-dijo naruto pero este no obtuvo respuesta de kurama.

( _Que es lo que está pensando este mocoso….además adonde mira_ ).-pensó el ángel caído antes de ver Asia donde estaba mirando naruto.

 **Que?!...esas mocosas piensan que se pueden escapar…-** dijo el ángel caído para volar en dirección así donde estaba las niñas corriendo, dejando al rubio un poco aturdido por la acción de este tipo ase unos segundo dice que lo va a matar y luego se va.

Hoy espera…-dijo naruto antes de salir corriendo en su busque ya que presentía que este tipo no era bueno… _(Si cuando un tipo extraño viene y te dice que elijas como morir sientes que no es bueno)…._

Maldición ya se dio cuenta que estábamos escapando...-dijo sona.

Eso ya no importa lo que ahora importa es perderlo.-dijo rías.

Si tienes razón buchou.-dijo akeno.

Tsubaki lanza un hechizo para confundirlo.-ordeno sona. A su amiga y reina.

Hai. Kaichou.-dio tsubaki acto seguido lo hizo y este logro su cometido.

 **Demonios las perdí de vista….maldita sea esas mocosas me las pagaran...-** dijo el ángel caído.

Hoy tu cuervo porque estas siguiendo a esas niñas?...-cuestiono naruto quien rápida mente llego a él después de seguirlo.

 **Que es lo que quieres humano tenías la oportunidad de escapar y me sigues sí que es lo que te pasa por la cabeza**?-cuestiono el ángel caído.

Por qué dices eso?-cuestiono el rubio.

 **Tsk….. Primero pierdo a esas mocosas y ahora me tocas los cojones este humano inmundo**.-dijo el ángel caído.

Hoy que quieres decir?-dijo naruto.

Mmmm…..será mejor que acabe con este insecto…luego iré por esas mocosas.-dijo el ángel caído.

( _Este tipo no escucha lo que le digo)._ pensó naruto para sí mismo.

[Naruto tal parece que este sujeto planea hacer lo mismo a esas niñas que lo planeaba hacer contigo será mejor que lo detengas].

Y como lo sabes?...

[Ciento que su energía que lo rodea se está empezando a distorsionar….este tipo planea matar a esas mocosas].

Esa así entonces será mejor que lo detenga…..cuanto del modo chakra puedo usar?...

[Mmm no mucho solo un 10%...no es mucho pero podrás acabar con ese tipo fácilmente.]

Solo por curiosidad….por que no puedo usar todos mis demás poderes?...

[Eso sería por la constitución de tu cuerpo actualmente tu cuerpo no soportaría la cagar de todos tus poderes y los nuevos que obtuviste]…

A que te refieres?...

[Te lo diré más tarde por lo pronto será mejor que lo detengas creo ya sabe dónde están esas mocosas]

Rías vez algo?.-dijo sona

No…. Creo que lo perdimos buen trabajo tsubaki.-dijo rías.

Gracias rías-sama.-dijo tsubaki.

Ara ara parece ser que tsubaki se está volviendo más fuerte.-el comentario fue dado por akeno quien veía con una sonrisa su amiga.

Si tienes razón.-dijo sona.

Ya avise a nuestras familias para que vengan aquí.-dijo rías.

( _Dado el hecho que apareció un ángel caído este pudo crear una barrera mágica que impedía la comunicación mediante círculos mágicos y tele transportación lo que obligo a rías, akeno, sona, tsubaki a correr para alejarse del área de afectación de su campo de mágico del ángel caído)._

Si lo único que podemos hacer es esperar por el momento.-dijo sona.

Si y que creen que le haya pasado a ese niño rubio.-dijo akeno.

Lo más segura es que lo haya matado.-dijo tsubaki quien se ganó las miradas de las chicas.

Tsubaki no digas eso.-dijo rías.

Pero talvez sea cierto…..puede que ese ángel caído quisiera desquitarse con ese niño por interrumpir su misión y no avernos capturado.-dijo sona analíticamente….. _ciertamente eso era muy probable ya que en cada bando había gente que pensaba que los humanos no eran más que herramientas y los mataban sin ninguna contemplación y más aún si los humanos se interponían es sus misiones._

 **Mocosas será mejor que salgan** …..-grito una voz que ellas reconocían.

Mientras que con las mencionadas estas se tensaron al oír esa voz.

Como nos encontró tan rápido?!.-se cuestionó sona.

Parece ser que ese ángel caído tiene habilidades de rastreo.-dijo tsubaki.

Mmmm que hacemos…?.-dijo akeno.

 **Será mejor que salgan si no quieren que mate a este mocoso**...-dijo el ángel caído.

 _Que?!...-_ fue el pensamiento de las cuatro.

Eso no puede ser cierto él debe estar mintiendo no caigan es su juego.-dijo sona

Pero y si dice la verdad sona?...…-dijo rías.

Yo no sé…la verdad no se.-dijo sona. _Era cierto y si el ángel caído decía la verdad ella y las demás cargarían con esa culpa de no poder salvar a un niño._

Que esperan salgan tienes hasta la cuenta de 3 para salir sino quieren escuchar las últimas palabras de este mocoso.-dijo el ángel caído.

Que hacemos buchou?.-dijo akeno.

Yo…. Saldré no quiero que alguien que no tienes que ver con nosotros muera.-declaro rías con mucha seriedad…mientras las demás la veían... Con un poco de asombro.

Tienes razón rías….no podemos involucrar a ese niño con nosotros eso deshonraría a nuestras familias.-dijo sona…. _(Pero las demás sabían que en el fondo sona no quería que una vida inocente sea sacrificada solo porque ellas se ocultaron_.)

 **Uno…..dos….-** dijo el ángel caído quien empezó a contar.

Estamos todas de acuerdo con esto dijo rías.-mientras veía a las demás y esta solo podía sonreír por como sus amigas la miraban y esta pudo ver como ninguna dudaba.

Bien vamos.-dijo rías mientas las demás la seguían.

 **Oh parece ser que son valientes mocosas**.-dijo el ángel caído quien miraba a los chicas quienes salían de detrás de un arbusto.

Donde esta ese niño?-dijo rías quien miraba a todos lados para encontrar al chico de cabello rubio

 **Jejejejejeje….enserio son unas idiotas pensar que recurría a algo tan simple para hacerlas salir así…no cabe duda que sus familias son todos unos idiotas.** -dijo el ángel caído.

 **Es hora de irnos mocosas**.-dijo el ángel caído cuando poco a poco si iba acercando a las chicas.

 _(Demonios).-_ fue el pensamiento de las 4 chicas.

Hey espera cuervo!-se oyó una voz que venía de no muy lejos y se iba acercando poco a poco.

 **Qué demonios ase ese humano?** -dijo el ángel caído quien miraba al rubio correr hacia ellos al igual que las chicas.

Por qué está viniendo hacia nosotros.-dijo sona en voz baja pero fue audible para las demás compañeras que tenía.

 **Tsk….los humanos son todos unos idiotas…mueres escoria**.-dijo el ángel caído acto seguido lanzo una lanza de luz hacia el rubio.

No déjalo fuera de esto no tiene nada que ver con esto!-dijo rías al igual que las demás al ver que ese ángel caído ataco a un niño humano indefenso.

Listo kurama?-cuestiono naruto.

[Si solo recuerda que tienes 5 minutos]...

Hombre que ya lo sé no es necesario que me lo repitas más de una vez no soy un idiota!-dijo naruto mientras veía la lanza que se dirigía a si él.

[Es por el hecho de ser un idiota que te lo digo tiendes a olvidar las cosas].-dijo kurama en forma de regaño a su portador.

 **(Rasengan):** fue lo que se oyó viniendo del rubio.

 _Mientras las rías, sona, tsubaki y akeno veían con asombro como el rubio era cubierto por una capa de color amarrillo en todo su cuerpo._

 _Todos quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos al ver la nueva apariencia era como un sol._

Phoenix?-dijo sona con asombro ya que no recordaba a una persona con esa apariencia en ese clan.

 _Mientras con el ángel caído este pudo ver como su lanza era destrozada por la técnica del ese niño y causa una leve explosión._

 **Qué clase de ataque era ese ¿?.** -cuestiono el ángel caído

Eso fue el **rasengan** …..es una técnica que me enseño mi maestro ase tiempo.-dijo naruto.

 **Veo que no eres un humano común**.-dijo el ángel caído.

 _Que acto seguido se lanzó contra el rubio con dos lanzas de luz una en cada mano._

Dijo humano acaso no es un demonio del clan Phoenix?-dijo tsubaki.

Tal parece que no lo es.-dijo rías quien veía al rubio esquivar los dos ataques iniciales del ángel caído. Mientras que las demás demostraban asombro al ver con un chico de su edad podía dar pelea a un ángel caído mucho mayor.

 **Tu!...qué clase de humano eres?...qué diablos es esa aparecía?-** dijo el ángel caído

Eso no tiene nada que ver ahora….dime cuervo que planeas hacer con ellas.-dijo naruto.

 **No te molestes en preguntar!... Ya que aunque te lo diga no lo entenderás**.-declaro el ángel caído.

Tu….planeas matarlas?-dijo naruto con preocupación.

 **Eso no te importa!...lo único que importa es que te matare**.- dijo el ángel caído quien volvió a atacar a naruto.

Eso lo veremos dijo.- naruto quien se lanzó contra el ángel caído.

Mientras las chicas podían ver a ese chico pelear, con ese ángel caído era una pelea igualdad.

Esto….increíble como ese chico puede enfrentarse con ese ángel caído….que es esa paraciencia que tiene ¿?.-cuestiono sona.

Mientras cada chica miraba la pelea que se llevaba a cabo delante de ellas era una pelea muy impresionante se notaba que el chico de cabello rubio tenia experiencia en pelea.

 _(Con naruto):_

 _Este acaba de esquivar una patada que lanzo el cuervo y este a su vez bloqueo su brazo con el que pretendía golpearlo_.

 _Naruto uso su completo conocimiento en combate cuerpo a cuerpo para poder sacar ventaja contra el cuervo cosa que logro y pudo golpearlo en la boca del estómago, cosa que al caído no le vino de gracia y este aprovecho la distracción que tuvo naruto para poder juntar sus manos y dar un fuerte golpe a la espalda de naruto que se incrusto de golpe así el suelo._

 _Ya en el suelo naruto decido usar su velocidad aumentada para salir de ese pequeño cráter que se creó para después de unos segundos clavar su pie en el estómago del ángel caído y mandarlo a volar a unos metros atravesando algunos árboles._

[Naruto acaba de una vez con este tipo cuervo no tenemos tiempo].-declaro kurama.

Ok….-dijo el rubio quien acto seguido corrido así el ángel caído para quien se estaba recuperando del ataque que él le dio.

MALDITO MOCOSO!...me las pagaras-dijo el ángel caído.

Acto seguido se dirigió así el rubio quien al igual que el corrió así el con una esfera un su mano derecha.

MUERE!-grito el ángel caído.

 **(RASENGAN)** **.-** grito naruto

 _Mientras con las chicas estas pudieron ver como los dos combatientes dirigirse uno contra otro para luego ver como ambos lanzabas sus ataques los cuales eran una lanza de luz del caído y una esfera azul del niño rubio._

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

 _Ese fue el sonido que se puedo escuchar al ver que los dos ataque chocaron y esto a su vez levanto una cortina de humo_.

Como termino ¿?.-fue el pensamiento de cada chica.

La energía del ángel caído está desapareciendo.-dijo sona.

Entonces ese niño lo venció?!.-dijo akeno junto con rías.

Creo que si.-dijo tsubaki

Vamos a ver.-dijo rías quien empezó a caminar al campo de batalla.

 _Naruto puedo ver con ese tipo con alas de un cuervo estaba tendió en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de el dado que ese tipo resabio de pleno el rasengan_.

Uffff…. Sí que estuvo un poco complicado esquivar su último ataque.-dijo naruto

[Si pero con la percepción que tienes en el modo chakra pudiste esquivarlo a tiempo si no no estarías muy bien que digamos]

Si eso sí estuvo cerca….pero que y quien es este tipo?-dijo naruto.

Oye te encuentras bien?…..-dijo una voz que vino detrás de él.

Naruto dando se vuelta puedo ver a las cuatro niñas que estaban con este sujeto hace no mucho. Si y ustedes como están…?.-naruto vio que las 4 niñas lo miraban con miedo y a la ves con asombro.

Si pero y como esta ese sujeto ¿?.-cuestiona más de una de las chicas al unísono.

Esta inconsciente pero no está muerto.-naruto noto que las chicas veían a ese sujeto con temor y a la vez con un poco de odio cosa que al rubio no le gusto.

Digan porque este tipo estaba con ustedes ¿?.

Pues la verdad…es que este sujete nos quería llevar a la fuerza con y nosotras nos opusimos a eso y él pensó en usar la fuerza para llevarnos.-dijo rías ganándose la mirada del rubio quien lo miraba directamente.

[Naruto alguien se acerca]

Parecer ser que hay alguien mas con este tipo será mejor que se escondan.-dijo naruto quien miraba a los lados para ver de dónde vendría ese sujeto.

Chicas dónde están?.-dijo una voz que se sonaba cerca.

Esa voz es….oni-sama!-rías quien vio al hombre de cabellera de igual a la suya Salio de unos arbustos

Rías…chicas están bien?!...escuche muchas explosiones...

Si oni-sama.-dijo rías quien acto seguido salió corriendo así su hermano para abrasarlo mientras las de más chicas iban con ella para estar cerca de una persona que conocían.

 _(Soy yo o nos excluyeron de esto kurama?)…._

[Creo que si naruto….lo mejor será irnos de aquí no queremos levantar sospechas]

Si será lo mejor.-dijo naruto que acto seguido empezó a abandonar al grupo de chicas y un hombre mayor.

Espere por favor joven.-dijo una mujer que apareció delante del camino de naruto

[Esta mujer…ten cuidado naruto esta mujer es muy fuerte]

Oh yo y mi suerte que hago?

[Será mejor que estés preparado…. si tenemos que escapar no me agrada mucho la idea pero es lo mejor por el momento]

Sí que puedo hacer por ti?.-dijo naruto a la mujer que estaba parada

Quiero saber que ase un humano en este territorio.-dijo la mujer con una mirada fría a si naruto.

Etto….-dijo naruto

Grayfia…ese es el chico nos salvó no le agás nada.-declaro rías toda alarmada al ver que su cuñada estaba frente a ese niño.

Eso es cierto chicas? .-dijo el hombre de cabello rojo carmesí.

Si sirzechs-sama él fue quien derroto a ese ángel caído de ahí.

Eso sí es muy grave….que este un ángel caído aquí es muy grave dada nuestra situación….

Sirzechs-sama que hacemos con el salvador de rias-ojuosama y las niñas?

Mmmm….por lo pronto quiero agradecerle como es debido así que lo llevaremos a casa.-dijo el así llamado sirzechs.

Pero…..yo salve a las chicas con esa intención solo quería ayudar nada mas no es necesario que me lo agradezcan

Insisto…no quiero que el salvador de mi hermanita y sus amigas se vaya con las manos vacías por este acto heroico.-dijo sirzechs para luego dar una orden a grayfia para que tomara a naruto de la mano.

[Esto se está saliendo de control naruto tenemos que irnos ya averiguaremos después que es este lugar este tipo meda mala espina]

( _Si a mí también será meque me vaya_ )

Acto seguido naruto opto por volver a su estado de chakra para zafarse del agarre de mujer quien vio esto con ojos abiertos

Lo siento pero tengo que irme perdón.-dijo naruto solo para luego desaparecer es un haz de luz amarilla.

Ohm….ese chico es muy interesante…. (Escapar del agarre de grayfia ya de por si es una acto muy impresionante me pregunto que es ese niño?)…..rías sabes cómo se llama ese niño ¿?

No oni-sama no se lo pregunte se nos olvidó.-dijo rías con mucha vergüenza por no saber cuál era su nombre de su salvador al igual que los demás

Eso….mmmm….bueno por lo pronto será mejor volver a casa otu-san y kaa-san están preocupados

SI TIENEN PREGUNTAS PUEDEN HACERLAS TRATARE DE RESPONDERLAS LO MAS ANTES POSIBLE.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 (LA LLEGADA AL MUNDO HUMANO)

Fuiiiii….eso sí que estuvo cerca.-dijo naruto cuando no hace mucho Salió disparado del grupo que ahora está a más de unos cuantos kilómetros.

 **[Si esa mujer aparte de ser poderosa tenía un aire que daba escalofríos].**

Si y que lo digas pero y que hacemos ahora ¿?

[ **Lo mejor por el momento es alejarnos de ellos deben estar buscándote** ].

Si….

[ **Oye** **naruto como está tu cuerpo?]**

Pues me siento extraño volver a tener este tamaño….aparte de eso no me quejo todo esta en su lugar.-dijo naruto quien poco después de pararse para descansar este vio una ciudad?.

Oye kurama esa es una ciudad?

[ **No te sorprendas naruto nunca pensamos que ese bosque era lo único aquí** ]

Si pero…esta ciudad no te parece extraña?  
[ **Si pero eso no es nuestro problema ahora es mejor seguir hasta encontrar un lugar más seguro para descansar** ]

Si….tienes razón….(era cierto esa cuidad con edificaciones muy hermosas y con muchos lugar con tienda de ropa que daba aire de gente noble y adinerada no era algo que el haya visto ni cuando este se volvió la persona mas importante de su aldea).

(En la ciudad)

Ne…ya oíste. Lo que ocurrió en la casa de lucifer-sama.-dijo una mujer que aparentaba de una 20 a 25 años.

No a ver cuéntame.-dijo su amiga de al promediar la misma edad.

Pues segundo los rumores hoy por la tarde un ángel caído llego a casa de lucifer-sama y causo mucho alboroto.

Enserio?!.

Si dicen que después de una dura pelea lograron apresarlo…..

Yo oí que el que entro a la casa de lucifer-sama fue un asesino contratado por los ángeles caído para secuestrar a las hermanas menores de lucifer-sama y leviatán-sama.-dijo un hombre de pelo castaño con mucha musculatura.

Oh?... .que lo trae por aquí.

Pues solo viene a ver como estaban las cosas….

Si…..no lo creo…..cómo es posible después de todo no se puede confiar en los ángeles caídos

Señora no creo que sea correcto que digan eso…..si bien el que ataco a rías-sama y sona-sama fue un ángel caído no sabemos si fue una orden de su líder así que juzgar a los de más por lo que unos cuantos hagan eso sería volver a lo de antes no lo creen?.-dijo el Sr. Almos.

Si quizás tenga razón Sr. Almos…..pero no cree que lo que hiso ese ángel caído causara más revuelo en los más jóvenes demonios para hacer crecer su odio ¿?...

Si talvez eso es lo que buscaba….pero al fin y al cabo no logro a mayores….si ese joven que andan buscando no lo hubiera evitado esto talvez eso hubiera llegado a desatar una guerra.

Eso sí sería muy grave…..yo….nosotros….no queremos volver a pasar por lo de antes.-dijo una de las señora

Si…..y cambiando de tema…..Sr. Almos que sabe de ese joven que salvo a las hermanas de nuestros maous-sama?.

La verdad nada más de lo que dijeron, que solo era una niño de 10 a 11 años y pudo derrotar y salvaguardar a rías-sama y sona-sama.

Ohm yo quisiera conocer a ese joven héroe.-dijo una mujer

Si…..oh lo siento pero me tengo ir hasta otra queridas señoras.-

Si hasta otra Sr. Almos.-dijeron las dos mujeres haciendo una reverencia

(Casa de rías)

Onii-sama….como fue con la búsqueda de ese joven rubio.

La verdad no hay mucho que decir solo pasaron una 3 horas desde que se fue no es necesario que vengan todas ustedes aquí cada hora.

(Era cierto desde que naruto se fue las chicas estaban un poco dolidas ya que su salvador se fue y no pudieron ni siquiera pedir su nombre además que querían agradecer por salvarlas de un destino incierto)

L…L..Lo siento de verdad quiero agradecer a ese muchacho por salvarnos.-dijo rias quien recibió un asentimiento de las demás que estaban en acuerdo con eso.

Rías dice la verdad sirzechs-sama….yo….todas queremos darle las gracias por lo que hizo ese chico rubio.

Ahí…..esta bien rías tratare de que se lo encuentren lo más rápido posible.

Muchas gracias onii-sama.

Si muchas gracias sirzechs-sama.

Bien pero ya va siendo hora de que vaya a sus clases este problema no debe afectar su rendimiento educativo…..claro si es que quieren ir al mundo humano para terminar su educación

Sirzechs-sama…eso quiere decir que mis padres…-dijo sona

Si sona-chan ya hable con lord y lady sitri para que puedas acompañar a mi querida rias-tan al mundo y ellos aceptaron iras con rias-tan al mundo humano.

Muchas gracias sirzechs-sama.-dijo sona (dentro se sona esta estaba celebrando ya que podía ir al mundo humano con su mejor amiga).

Muchas felicidades sona.-dijo rias quien acto seguido se abalanzo sobre su amiga para abrazarla.

Ya…rias…no es necesario hacer esto.

Muchas felicidades sona-sama.-dijeron al unisonó akeno y tsubaki.

Si….bueno por lo pronto vayan a sus clases

Hai….

( _ **Con naruto).**_

Mmm kurama creo que ya estamos seguros.

[ **si naruto** ].

Uffff….mejor ya me canse.

[ **jajajajajajajajajajajaja** ].

Cállate kurama….mejor me voy a recostar y dormiré un poco estoy cansado

[ **esta bien naruto yo estaré atento a todo de lo que pase en el entorno** ]

Gracias amigo

[ **si lo que digas solo cállate y duérmete de una vez** ]

Acto seguido naruto cayo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _3 horas después._

[hoy…..]

[ **hoy. Naruto despierta** ….]

[ **naruto** ]

[ **DESPIERTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ NARUTO** ]

Ehhh?!...que…..donde…. que paso…

mmmm…..que demonios que te pasa kurama?!...por qué me despiertas asi ¿?!...

[ **cállate y mira al frente** ]

( _acto seguido naruto miro al frente y lo que vio lo dejo con una mirada en blanco_ )

Ne….kurama porque veo a un tipo con apariencia de un degenerado?

[…..]

Oye kurama dime algo…..

[ **Arréglalas tú solo a mi no me metas en esto** ]….

Ehhh…..por que dices eso …. No me puedes dejar tirado asi!

[ **Quien dice que no puedo** ]

Ehh….espera….kurama…no puedes-

 _ **(Acto seguido kurama boto a naruto de su paisaje mental)**_

Maldito seas kurama esta me la pagas!

Es tu que ases en este lugar?.-dijo un hombre de apariencia ruda con pelo y barba de color negro

Ehhh…pues digamos que me perdí.-dijo naruto inclinando su cabeza a un lado

Si….eso no lo creo mocoso…dime a que lado perteneces….?

 _(este tipo piensa que voy por ese lado_ )….es disculpe pero yo no voy por ese lado…..debería buscar a otra persona..

Te estas burlando de mi mocoso?!...

Ehhh no yo solo digo que no voy por ese camino como usted así que esta perdiendo su tiempo jiji.

Mira mocoso no estoy aquí para perder mi tiempo asi que dime de qué lado eres?!...

Que ya te lo dije yo no voy por ese lado!

Mocoso de mierda ven aquí ahora mismo!

Que?! Eso no maldito degenerado!

A quien le dices degenerado mocoso de mierda!

A ti vez a alguien mas por aquí?!..

Ya me hartaste te matare mocoso de mierda!

( _ **Mejor me voy no quiero que este tipo me toque).**_

Acto seguido naruto salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la que ese hombre estaba corriendo.

Vuelve aquí enano!

Que te jodan ya te dije que yo no voy por ese lado!

Cuando te atrape te vas a enterar!

 _(15 minutos de persecución)_

Ha…. .ha estoy muy cansado para seguir corriendo.-dijo naruto mientras mira atrás para ver como ese hombre estaba casi en las mismas condiciones.

Hoy mocoso…

Que ¿?...

Como es que tienes esas habilidades?

Eso no te importa nunca dejare que me atrapes!

Ha… por que no descansamos un poco?...

Y para que luego me lleves contigo ni loco…..primero muerto antes que unirme a ti!

Unirte ami?...tu sabes quién soy?

Si!...un jiji-hentai!

Que?!...que mierda dices mocoso!

Solo digo la verdad….y como dicen la verdades duele!

Mocoso de mierda!... no se de donde sacaste eso pero yo no soy así!

Si claro primero me preguntas a que lado pertenezco y luego me persigues!.

Mocoso inútil de mierda te pregunte a que facción perteneces!

…..eh?!...

Estúpido niñato!...tu que pensabas?!

 _ **( si le digo que lo vi como un viejo degenerado no la cuento**_ )

Y bien espero tu repuesta mocoso?!...

Ehh…pues yo….lo siento pensé que eras uno de eso tipos que andan por ahí buscando niños y bueno tu sabes…

Mocoso de mierda!...

Lo siento jiji…pero eso fue lo que pensé al verte….

Estúpido niñato!...y bien a que facción perteneces?

Mmm dime que es una facción?

Dime que estas de broma?.-dijo el hombre mientras veía a naruto quien no daba indicio de mentir.

Haaaaaaa….enserio…..mira.-dijo el hombre

 _( y aquí es cuando le cuentan a naruto le cuentan todo lo que concierne a la guerra de las tres facciones)_

 _(Después de 25 minutos)_

Huaa…..enserio paso todo eso.-dijo naruto mientas veía al hombre

Si eso es todo lo que te puedo decir de las facciones actuales…y bien dime a que lado perteneces?...

Yo….digamos que a ninguna

Si eso es cierto que ases aquí?

Pues ni idea la verdad ni siquiera sabía que este lugar era el inframundo.

Mientras que el hombre veía a naruto este pudo notar que no había mentira en su voz

Veo que no mientes….

Si la verdad todo esto me tiene muy impresionado…..y dime jiji como es que te llamas?

mmmm….lo diré si me dices quien eres….

Pues no veo por qué no mi nombre es naruto uzumaki.

Mmm…..el mío es baraqiel.

Ehh que nombre más cool!.-dijo naruto con estrellas en los ojos

Jejejejejejejejejejejejejeje…..eres un niño muy raro….

Jajajajajajaja …pues gracias muchas personas dicen lo mismo…

Oh….será mejor que vuelve azazel debe de estar enojado por no a verme quedado.-dijo baraqiel

Ya te vas baraqiel-jiji?  
si tengo asuntos que atender con un amigo….será mejore que me apure.

Oh bueno hasta otra jiji

Mmm me estado preguntando…algo naruto…

Si?

Tienes un lugar a donde ir?..

Pues por el momento no pero ya encontrare algo en este lugar..

Mientras baraqiel miraba a naruto este hablo

No quieres venir conmigo?

Eh?...

Mira naruto este lugar es peligroso mas a un cuando no tienes a alguien quien te acompañe

Oh por eso no te preocupes jiji. Se cuidarme solo

Puede que eso sea cierto pero aquí no podrás comer lo que comerás si vas conmigo

Es así….y que se supone que podre comer si voy contigo?

Muchas cosas deliciosas además me contaste que te gusta mucho el ramen no?...pues ahí podrás comer mucho

Que esperamos por donde vamos jiji.-dijo naruto quien se paro alado de baraqiel mientras que este lo miraba en estado de shock

Enserio si que eres una chico raro…..

(Cuartel de Grigori mundo humano)

Se ve a naruto junto con baraqiel entrar por la puerta principal de la sede principal de grigori en el mundo humano.

Ne baraqiel-jiji cuanto falta para que podamos ir a comer…?

No mucho mocoso solo tenemos que ir a ver a azazel y luego podrás ir a comer todo lo que quieras

Si me muero de hambre!...además quien es azazel?

Es mi jefe….pero mas exacto es como mi mejor amigo….aunque a veces no se lo que piensa u lo que ase…

Jajajajajajajajajaj tienes un jefe muy raro!

Cállate mocoso….no querrás que los demás te oigan!.

Y? Eso que tiene de malo según lo que me dijiste tu eres uno de sus líderes y si azazel es tu jefe no creo que me hagan nada…

Eres muy confianzudo lo sabias?

Si Melo dicen muy seguido…jajajajajajajajajaja

Como se sígueme es por aquí…

Lo que digas jiji.

( _Oficina de azazel)_

Demonios donde se fue a meter ese cabrón de baraqiel….-dijo un hombre de estatura alta ojos de color violeta y de cabello negro salvo la parte delantera de esta.

Deje de quejarse azazel y continua con su trabajo.-dijo una voz femenina a lado de azazel, La mujer en si era una mujer alta y hermosa, con una figura esbelta, cabello largo y púrpura, pupilas de color marrón nogal y senos grandes

A penemue deja solo un rato quieres?...

Para que te vayas de vago como la última vez que te deje solo eso si que no tienes que acabar los informes de ascensión de grado…

Pero eso podías dejárselo a shemhazai no ¿?

Podría pero shemhazai esta igual o mas ocupado que voz en este momento…así que como líder por lo menos tendrías que hacer esto y no irte de vago a algún bar del mundo de los humanos donde exhiben a las mujeres como cualquier cosa!

O vamos por lo menos déjame ir al menos un par de horas prometo que no me tardare si ¿?...

Azazel parece que tu no entiendes no?...creo que deje claro que no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que termines de revisar esto informes!.-sentencio penemue con mucha ira y enojo así a azazel ya que este quería ir se de putas teniendo a ella tan cerca…..claro también esta el echo de que tiene trabajo por terminar….

O que aburrida eres penemue!...

Di lo que quieras pero de aquí no sales hasta terminar!

En eso se escucharon unas voces provenientes del pasillo..

Jiji cuanto mas falta me muero de hambre!

Deja de gritar mocoso…eres muy escandaloso!

Ese es baraqiel…..pero con quien habla .-dijo azazel quien tenia intriga por como su amigo entablaba una charla con un ¿niño?

Si parecer que ya regreso y no solo .-dijo penemue

Hoy azazel ya regrese perdón por irme sin avisar es que tenia cosas que hacer .-dijo baraqiel entrando en la habitación de su actual líder.

Baraqiel…donde cojones te metiste?!...

La verdad tenia que atender algunos asuntos en el inframundo y me dirigí a si ahí para resolverlos…

mmmm…ya veo…espero que los hayas resuelto amigo mío?

Pues la verdad no pude ya que algo se presento de improvisto.-dijo azazel mientras tomaba asiento no sin antes saludar a penemue quien se encontraba a la derecha de azazel… al parecer ella lo estaba controlando para que no salga…..

Veo que te tienen muy bien vigilado. Jajaja

Oh cállate….seria mejor si ella no estuviera aquí así podría irme a un bar…

(Azazel eres un idiota!)

Ohm….veo que azazel-sama no me quiere a su lado pues si así lo quiere me retiro.-dijo penemue toda molesta por el comentario de azazel así su persona.

Oh vamos penemue que no sabes lo que es una broma?...solo estaba jugando no lo decía enserio…

Penemue-sensei….penemue-sensei…..

Mmmm creo que te están llamando penemue….

Si ya la oí….creo que ya termino la tarea que la encomendé…..

Ahora que lo dices en escuchado rumores de que aceptaste una aprendiz?...es eso cierto

Si lo es baraqiel…..es una niña muy prometedora tiene mucho potencial…

Jejejeje eso sería muy interesante de ver…

Ni se te ocurra acercarte a raynare…si lo ases te calcinare esas alas que tienes en la espalda.-dijo penemue con mucha seriedad ya que ella conocía muy bien a azazel y esta amenaza logro su cometido viendo como azazel tenia una mirada de miedo así su persona..

Hey y tu quien eres niño?...-dijo una muchacho de cabellera rubia parado afuera de la habitación de su líder…

Mmm…ah..Hola como estas mi nombre es naruto….. y el tuyo?

Yo….soy raynare….

Hola raynare…dime tu eres igual que el jiji?

Jiji?...no se de quien me hablas…..

O cierto su nombre el baraqiel….tu eres como el?

Como conoces a baraqiel-sama?!...

Pues digamos que tuvimos una pequeña pelea. Jajaja…pero dime tu eres como el?

Como el?.te refieres a ser un ángel caído?..

Si lo eres?...

Si lo soy pero aun me falta mucho que aprender….-dijo apenada ya que asu edad muchos de los ángeles caídos tenían muchos mas poder que ella y es por esa razón que a veces cuando se juntaba con los chicos de su edad esta era dejada de lado y solo llamaba la atención de personas que ella no quería…

Jajajajajajajajajajajaja….

De que te ríes ¿?!...

Pues…jajaja…..la verdad…es. De como te presentaste…jejeje…

Que tiene de malo?!...lo ice como lo enseño no tienes por que burlarte!.

Perdón…perdón…pero dime por que te avergonzaste cuando dijiste que eres un ángel caído?

Eso…eso…no te importa….

Mmmm esta bien

Raynare con quien hablas?...-dijo penemue saliendo de la habitación para luego encontrarse con su aprendiz.. y un niño?

A penemue-sensei….la estaba buscando!..

Ya raynare…no es necesario que hagas un escandalo para encontrarme….

L…L..lo siento mucho sensei…

Ya no importa y dime quien es ese niño que esta detrás de ti?

Pues dijo que se llamaba naruto y que esta esperando a baraqiel-sama..

Ehh a baraqiel…

Si penemue el es inconveniente por lo cual no pude termina lo que tenia que hacer.-dijo baraqiel saliendo junto con azazel quien este dio un vistazo rápido a los dos niños cosa que lo dejo muy impresionado mas el niño que la niña ya que este tenia algo que llamo su atención.

Oh parecer que encontraste algo muy interesante baraqiel…

Ni baraqiel-jiji. Ya terminaste tengo hambre.-dijo naruto llamando la atención de los adultos..

Parece que a este niño no le enseñaron modales .-dijo penemue molestas por como ese niño llamo a su amigo..

Jejej aunque el termino le queda. Jajajaja..

Mocoso ya deja de llamarme así!...

Tengo hambre!...

Maldito mocoso…..fuuuuuu. Sígueme te llevare a comer….azazel penemue los veo mas tarde tengo que llevar a este mocoso a comer….

Ehh….espera azazel déjame ir contigo…..

Eso si que no azazel tienes que terminar primero….-dijo penemue mientras veía como azazel entraba a regañadientes a la habitación…..

Raynare-chan…ve con baraqiel y ese niño a comer algo ya hablaremos más tarde sobre esto esta bien ¿?

Si sensei…

Dicho y echo raynare siguió a baraqiel

(Baraqiel, naruto y raynare)

Esto si que esta delicioso.-dijo naruto mientras comida su ramen….

Si esta delicioso.-dijo raynare…

Vez te lo dije que podrías comer comidas muy deliciosas..

Si….tienes razón…jiji

Parece que nunca me llamaras por mi nombre no?

Nop…

Joder con este crio….

 _ **(35 minutos después)**_

Ufffff….comí demasiado….

Si eso se nota….

Raynare-chan…porque estas tan callada?

Ehhh…..pues…yo….

No estas así de tensa no te are nada….

Si como no…..

Dijiste algo mocoso?!...

Yo?... no que va estoy calladito

Mejor mantente así no quiero cometer infanticidio…

Jajajajajajajajajajaja…..

Y bien raynare-chan. Ya estas mejor?.-dijo baraqiel

Si un poco baraqiel-sama….

Eso esta bien será mejor apresurarnos para llegar a la sede…

Que tengo que volver a ese lugar tan feo?...

Que lugar feo mocoso..?!...y si tenemos que volver y tu vienes con nosotros.

Ehh…..y eso por que?.

Por que lo digo yo y además me debes lo de la comida…..

Tch…..esta bien ire contigo…..

Bien entonces volvamos…

 _ **(cuartel de gorigori)**_

Después de que baraqiel llevara a comer a naruto y raynare estos fueron llevados con azazel y penemue quienes los esperaban en la misma habitación para discutir del chico llamando naruto.

Y bien baraqiel dime por que esta este niño con nosotros?...-cuestiono azazel

Mmmm pues como decirlo….encontré a este muchacho en el inframundo eso diría la mayor parte del por que esta el aquí…

El inframundo ehh?...estas diciendo que esta afiliado a nosotros?..-cuestiono penemue quien estaba alado de raynare…

Ne Penemue…esta bien que ella este aquí?..digo no es que me moleste pero…

Descuida azazel raynare-chan no dirá nada de lo que se hable aquí no es asi raynare-chan?

Si penemue-sensei.

Fuu esta bien continua con tu explicación baraqiel…

Esta bien como iba diciendo…

 _ **(en esta parte baraqiel le conto todo lo que paso con naruto**_ )

Oh eso…si que es gracioso…jajajajajaja….enserio te confundió con un pervertido?.-dijo azazel mientras miraba a baraqiel para luego matarse de la risa al ver su cara.

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja….

Deja de reírte azazel!...lo digo en serio

Que parte? La de como ese niño te confundió con un pervertido ¿?o la parte en que se burlo de ti en mas de un sentido?...

Cállate!...ese mocoso no tiene respeto por sus mayores…

Eso si te la creo ese niño es muy confianzudo.-dijo azazel para luego mirar a naruto quien no le aparto la mirada ese niño si que sabia como a ser le frente….

Bueno dejando eso dijiste que lo encontraste durmiendo en una parte del territorio gremory no?

Así es.

mmmm…..y dime que asías tu en ese lugar.-cuestiono penemue a baraqiel.

Pues….yo…

Ya déjalo penemue tanto tu como yo sabemos del por qué baraqiel estaba por ese lado asi que no lo molestes…lo que deberías estar preguntando es del por que ese niño estaba en el territorio gremory…?.-dijo azazel. Quien no apartaba la mirada de naruto

Si dime mocoso por que estabas por ese lado?

Mmmm….pues la verdad no sabia que ese bosque era parte del territorio del clan gremory

lo dices en serio?.-dijo azazel.

Lo dice enserio azazel ese chico no sabia que estaba en el territorio gremory mucho menos que estaba en el inframundo.

Jejeje…es así chico…?

Si lo que dice baraqiel-jiji..es cierto azazel-jiji..

Que dijiste?...

Que lo que dijo baraqiel-jiji dijo es cierto….

mmmm….esta bien….entonces dime por que estabas en el inframundo?...

ya te lo dije no sabia que estaba en el inframundo y muchos menos en territorio de los demonios

si eso es cierto entonces dime como llegaste ahí?.-cuestiono penemue.

Pues la verdad no lo sé solo aparecí en ese lugar.

Mmmm la verdad no se si creer pero no demuestras ningún signo de mentira en tu voz.-dijo penemue.

Muchas gracias por eso oba.-dijo naruto pero fue interrumpido por la mirada que la mencionada le dio esa mirada era como la de tsunade-bachan era aterrador

Muchas gracias penemue-san.-dijo naruto

Mientras que los demás mas claramente con azazel y baraqiel estos se mostraron asombrados de como penemue no fue ridiculizada por ese chico.

Ne penemue como es que hiciste eso?.-preguntaron tanto azazel como baraqiel.

Hacer que ¿?

Pues hacer que ese mocoso te tenga respeto?

Mmm no lo veo la gran cosa .-dijo penemue.

Como que no es la gran cosa yo pase mas tiempo con es mocoso y nunca me llamo por mi nombre

Jejejeje lo único que puedo decir es que es un secreto de mujeres.-dijo penemue con un poco de arrogancia en su voz por como logro que ese chico le tenga respeto.

la mejor .-dijo raynare con unas estrellas en sus ojos.

Jajajajajajajaja…bueno bueno y ahora que aremos con el chico.?.-dijo baraqiel.

mmmm….si quieren puedo tenerlo a mi cargo .-dijo penemue mirando a naruto.

Oigan que yo no tengo voz ni boto aquí?.-dijo naruto

Claro que no lo tienes apenas tienes mas o menos la misma edad que mi aprendiz y además sabes sobre nosotros así que no podemos dejar ir así a la ligera.-dijo penemue con una sonrisa

No tengo salida no es así ¿?

No no la tienes .-dijo penemue quien sonreía.

Creo que arreglamos esto por el momento lo que me intriga es lo que escuche cuando fui al territorio grermory.-dijo baraqiel.

Y que seria eso baraqiel?

Pues que un ángel caído ataco a la princesa gremory.

Mmm eso si es grave…..se sabe quién fue ¿?

No la verdad no se sabe puesto que este incidente ocurrió ase unas cuantas horas…no creo que los demonios tomen esto de buena manera.-dijo baraqiel.

Si tienes razón pero si no sabemos quien fue como podemos justificarnos?

mmmm….yo no me preocuparía por eso penemue si el que ataco a la casa gremory esta encarcelado bajo las ordenes de sirzechs no creo que este le tome como algún intento de parte de nosotros hacia ellos.

Y como están tan seguro azazel?

Pues el como líder debe saber que hay opositores a la paz que tenemos por el momento y no dudo en que el haga uso de este acto así su hermana para atacar verbalmente a esos grupos.

Si talvez tengas razón sirzechs es muy diferente de los antiguos demonios a los que nos enfrentamos.-dijo penemue.

Si bueno ya llegara una carta o un aviso de parte de ellos para justificar ese ataque por lo pronto…..baraqiel quiero que averigües quien fue el imbécil que ataco a la princesa gremory y si este tienes mas amigos que traten de hacer lo mismo.

Entendió azazel.-dijo baraqiel dejando la habitación.

Bien…si ya terminamos aquí penemue será mejor que le des una habitación a naruto para que pueda quedarse bajo tu cuidado.

Si lo are .

Bien será mejor que vuelva al trabajo si quiero salir por lo menos unas cuantas horas en la noche.

Mmmmmm….esta bien azazel.-dijo penemue un poco deprimida ya que azazel no estaría casi toda la noche.

Bueno nos vemos mas tarde enanos.-dijo azazel

Si azazel-sama.

Bueno no tengo mas que aceptar eso así que por mi esta bien nos vemos mas tarde azazel-jiji.-dijo naruto saliendo a la par que las dos mujeres

 _ **(con penemue y los niños)**_

Muy bien naruto-chan esta será tu habitación.-dijo penemue mostrando un cuarto del tamaño promedio.

Huaaa…si que es muy grande

Si te sorprendes solo por esto quedaras sin palabras cuando veas el lugar donde duerme penemue-sensei.-dijo raynare quien se reía un poco por como naruto reacción a su nuevo hogar.

Eso talvez sea cierto.-dijo penemue.

Bueno naruto-chan. Según lo que dijo baraqiel tu tienes alguna que otra habilidad en el campo de pelea..

Si bueno podría decirse que lo que dijo baraqiel-jiji se un poco cierto.

Bueno sea cierto o no será mejor que te prepares ya que te enseñare una que otra habilidad para el campo de lucha….

Si bueno espero aprender…..aunque sea algo…

Jejejeejejejeje lo que dijo baraqiel es muy cierto tu eres un niño muy raro…

Si me lo dicen muy a menudo…

Bueno…naruto…bienvenido a gorigori..

Si será muy interesante estar en este lugar .-dijo naruto mirando a la ángel caído y luego mirar a raynare…..

Si creo que este lugar será muy entretenido de ahora en adelante.

 _ **(Cinco años después de la llegada de naruto a grigori)**_

Naruto-kun….naruto-kun…..-gritaba raynare

mmm….donde se fue a meter ese idiota ahora?...

oh raynare…..se puede saber por que estas aquí?

O penemue-sensei…..la verdad ando buscando a naruto-kun…ya es hora de ir a comer…

Te apegaste mucho a naruto no?...

( _ **era cierto naruto al quedarse en grigori este no tuvo problemas en hacerse amigos de penemue baraqiel azazel y raynare quien esta ultima siendo la única de su edad que entraba en contacto con el ya que al estar con los ángeles caídos de su edad muchos no sentían aprecio de que un humano este con ellos y mucho menos con los actuales lideres)**_

 _ **(con penemue naruto se volvió mas que su aprendiz esta lo vio con un hijo que nunca tuvo pero que deseaba tener en un futuro así que practicar con el no era una mala opción)**_

 _ **(con baraqiel naruto era como el hijo que nunca tuvo en su vida, eso no quiere decir que no amara a su hija que tenia la amaba desde lo mas profundo de su corazón nunca dejaría que nada malo le pasara era ese mismo sentimiento que tenia con naruto pero en menos tamaño)**_

 _ **(con azazel este veía a naruto como un joven muy prometedor y además que le parecía gracioso el como se refería a el y a los demás con era gracioso…pero hablando enserio esta veía a naruto como su alumno uno que el dijo que no tomaría pero con la llegada del rubio eso cambio….y eso le gusto ya que podía ver en naruto a el de joven….eso era gracioso jajajajajajajajajajaja)**_

 _ **(con raynare bueno digamos que ella era la única amiga de naruto cuando este no estaba con azazel baraqiel o penemue)**_

Ehhh….que cosas….dice penemue-sensei.-dijo raynare muy apenada

Oh vamos raynare…yo se lo que sientes por naruto-chan…

Entonces si lo sabe sensei..por que me preguntas esas cosas?

La verdad es que quería divertirme un poco contigo…jejejeje

Que cruel es penemue-sensei.-dijo raynare con un puchero dirigido así su maestra y modelo a seguir

Jejejejejej…ya pero si estas buscando a naruto-chan esta con azazel lo llamo a se unos minutos.

Gracias penemue-sensei.

 **(Habitación de azazel)**

Ne jiji. Para que me llamaste?  
a….naruto que bueno que viniste rápido….tengo un favor que pedirte…-dijo azazel dándole un folder…

Y eso que seria .-dijo naruto abriendo el sobre.

Ayer por la noche me contacto sirzechs para informarme de que kokabiel y algunos de sus subordinados están en la ciudad donde se encuentra su hermana y la hija menor del clan sitri….

el murciélago ese esta causando problemas.?

mmmmm….no lo se tal vez…

mmm no se a donde queires llegar con eso..?

pues te dare el resumen rápido…

como sabes kokabiel no esta deacuerdo con ningunos de los dos lados en el sese al fuego actualmente y como sirzechs conoce a kokabiel este esta temeroso de algo le pase a asu hermanita y a la heredera del clan sitri..

bien y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?...sabes que estas cosas de la diplomacia no me da….

Si lo se…..pero como es uno de nosotros el que esta amenazando a un demonio ,sirzechs pidio que nosotros mismos lo solucionemos…es por eso que te he llamado…..necestio que vayas a donde se encuentra la hermana de sirzechs y la protejas de cualquier cosa que intente kokabiel en contra de ella y sus amigos….

Mmmm y por que yo puedes ir tu o mandar a baraqiel-jiji..

Eso seria echarle mas llena al fuego….no podemos ir ni yo ni baraqiel ya que los demonios tomarían eso como un acto de guerra asia ellos y los de nuestro lado diran que somos unos tiranos que querremos someter a kokabiel por el bien de los demonios…

Eso da asco…..pero puede que sea cierto tus subordinados no verán con buenos ojos si vas tu o baraqiel-jiji…y con lo s demonios talvez tengas razón….

Si por eso quiero que vayas tu y trates de convencer a kokabiel de que no aga nada en contra de la princesa gremory y la heredera del clan sitri y sus noblezas…

Mmm bueno por mi no hay problema…pero si kokabiel ataca a ambas herederas estas seguro que dos noblezas no podrán darle pelea a kokabiel?…

Eso lo dudo salvo a dos personas ….una actualmente se encuentra en el inframundo y el otro aunque tenga potencial no podrá ganar contra kokabiel por falta de entrenamiento…

Mmm bueno esta bien ire ahora mismo

Ok…..

Bueno será mejor que me prisa….. a por cierto donde se encuentra la ciudad donde esta kokabiel?

Pues no esta nada cerca tendras mucho camino que recorrer…esta en la cuidad de kou…

Estas de broma no?...como mierda llegare a ese lugar?!

Jejejejeje…será mejor que te des prisa….

Eres un idiota azazel…!

Oh naruto-kun te estaba buscando .-dijo raynare

Que tal raynare que te trae por a qui?

Deja de hacer bromas tenemos que ir a entrenar.-dijo raynare con cierto enfado en su voz pero a la vez un poco de alegría por estar con naruto.

Ehhh…..lo siento ray-chan…pero tengo que salir azazel me dio una misión…

Ehhh?!...por que?

Pues dijo que solo yo podría hacer eso asi que acepte..

Puedo ir contigo?

Lo siento ray-chan pero tengo que hacerlo solo eso lo especifico muy encarecidamente.-dijo naruto mientras veía a raynare muy triste

No te preocupes ray-chan no creo que me tome mas de una semana volveré pronto.-dijo naruto tratando de animar asu amiga.

Esta bien naruto te estare esperando.-dijo raynare con un poco mas de alegría

Bien será mejor que me vaya tengo mucho camino que recorrer…tch maldito azazel esta me la cobro.-dijo naruto claro que lo ultimo fue solo para si mismo.

(ciudad de kou[academia kuoh][sala del consejo estudiantil])

Buchou esta segura que podremos salir de esta .-dijo un chico de cabello castaño corto y ojos marrones.

Si iseei descuida no dejare que nadie les haga daño a ninguno de ustedes.-dijo rias

tiene razón..-dijo una chica de pelo blanco y ojos color avellana.

Mmmm si ustedes lo dicen solo me queda creer en todos ustedes,. Dijo iseei

Bueno rias como nos enfrentaremos a un líder de los ángeles caídos no crees que sea mejor que llames a tu hermano el te quiere mucho y no dudo en que venga a ayudarte.-dijo sona quien estaba parada alado de su nobleza.

Si….pero…..lo mismo diría de tu hermana si la llamas ella vendrá de inmediato.-dijo rias tratando de cubrir su nerviosismo anta la mención de su hermano.

m..mi..hermana….tu hermano te quiere mucho es mas seguro que el venga .-dijo sona.

Ya avise a sirzechs-sama de la situación.-dijo akeno quien apareció alado de rias quien esta ultima se mostraba sorprendida por el actuar de su amiga.

Akeno!...

Buchou…nos encontramos en una situación muy critica no es malo pedir ayuda.-dijo akeno con su sonrisa que ya era costumbre en ella.

Haaaa…..gracias akeno.-dijo rias esbozando un suspiro ya que a esta no le gustaba pedir ayuda a su familia y mucho menos a su hermano eso no quiere decir que no los quiera, pero ella quería volverse independiente, sobresalir por su cuenta.

Y que fue lo que dijo onii-sama?

Dijo que vendrá dentro de una hora que por lo pronto mandara a valí-san

Onii-sama…mandara a valí?!...

Si pero hubo una cosa que no puede entender?

Y eso?

Pues que aparte de valí-san vendrá alguien mas….no se a lo que se refería sirzechs-sama.

Que vendrá alguien mas aparte de valí?...eso no seria necesario onii-sama debe saberlo mas que nosotros.

Tienes razón si viene valí-san no veo el caso de que sirzechs-sama envié a mas personas. Es extraño

Bueno mientras mas ayuda mejor no lo cree así sona-sama?.-cuestiono tsubaki

Si pero…..esto resulta muy raro….por que mandarían a alguien mas a parte de valí si todos en el inframundo saben lo poderoso que es ¿?...

Buen dejemos eso para después….akeno en que tiempo vendrá valí?

Sirzechs-sama dijo que lo envió hace mas de 15 minutos

Ya veo entonces estará aquí en muy poco tiempo hasta eso tenemos que resistir…todos los ataques de kokabiel….

Rias yo y mi nobleza nos encargaremos de poner un campo de energía para que la ciudad no se vea muy involucrada

Bien en ese caso yo y mi nobleza nos encargaremos de detener a kokabiel hasta que llegue vali.-dijo rias mientras miraba a su nobleza y pudo notar que todos asentían con confianza pero a la vez con miedo.

Chicos se que lo que los voy a pedir es muy arriesgado pero confió en ustedes es por eso que se los pido .-dijo rias quien logro quitar el miedo de cada uno de ellos

Hai….buchou!.-dijeron a unisonó

Bien entonces a la carga .-dijo rias

Hai!

Entonces por qué no me dejan participar en esto.-dijo una voz que era familiar para todos sin excepción

A si que esta es la cuidad que ese cara de murciélago quiere destruir.-dijo naruto quien se encontraba parado encima de una edificio mirando para abajo ….era una ciudad un poco distinta a las que naruto conoció cuando estaba en grigori…era como decirlo mas pintorescas. Y mas divertida

Pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue el echo que no muy a lo lejos se encontraba una edificación bastante enorme casi tanto como una mansión…..pero eso no fue lo que en verdad llamo su atención si no fueron las personas que se encontraban dentro de ella misma eras varios chicos y chicas de su misma edad estos mismos se encontraban frente a una persona que el conocía ese tipo era kokabiel quien se encontraba muy tranquilo a pesar de estar rodeado por mas de 10 personas….

[ **naruto acaba de una vez con esto** ]-dijo kurama ya un poco harto de como estaba esta situación..

Si…será lo mejor .-dijo naruto que acto seguido salto del edificio en le que estaba parado

Te encuentras bien rias?.-pregunto un chico de cabello color plata oscuro y ojos azules.

Si gracias por ayudarnos…valí.-dijo rias quien se encontraba detrás de el mencionado ya que unos segundos atrás kokabiel lanzo unas cuantos ataques dirigidos a si su persona

Descuida rias..

Jajajajajajaja parece ser que el Hakuryuukou es todo lo que mencionan…pudiste ver y repeler mi ataque eso si es de sorprenderse…..-dijo kokabiel con arrogancia en su voz

Jajajajajajajajajajaja….veo que a la princesa de los gremory solo le gusta estar rodeado de basura jajajajajajajajajajajaja…..

Pero esto si es interesante ver como los dos serás mas opuestos del mundo se encuentra mucho muy cerca del otro eso si no me lo esperaba….

Ver tanto al Hakuryuukou y al Sekiryuutei juntos en un solo lugar sin tratar de matarse eso es simplemente absurdo.-dijo kokabiel mientras este se reía a carcajadas por lo ilógico que sonaba todo esto

Rias..estas bien .-dijo sona quien había llego a el campo de batalla al ver que su escudo mágico se rompió

Si sona me encentro bien si no hubiera sido por valí creo que no estaría viva.-dijo rias quien miraba al resto de su nobleza a cercarse a ella junto a los enviadas de la iglesia.

Es un alivio escucharlo.-dijo sona mirando donde asi donde se encontraba ise y valí

Sona que paso con la barrera?  
no lo se…..de un momento a otro se rompió..

Creo que fue por el echo de que están los dos dragones celestiales y un cadre de grigori.-dijo akeno quien se encontraba a lado de rias….

Si eso seria lo mas probable…..

Bueno…..es mejor no irse con juegos con este tipo ya me esta hartando..-dijo valí quien se encontraba al frente era verdad antes de venir al inframundo a valí se lo prohibió usar todo su poder ya que creyeron que este podía ocasionar otra guerra

Entonces iras con conto no valí-san.-dijo tsubaki…

Si..

Bien yo tampoco me puedo quedar atrás así que te apoyare en todo lo que pueda.-dijo rias quien se ponía de pie

Yo igual no puedo dejar que solo tu te agás cargo de esto.-dijo sona quien se paro alado de su mejor amiga

Ustedes dos…si que son.-dijo valí pero fue interrumpido por algo o mas bien alguien que cayo del cielo.

HABRAN CANCHA SEÑORES!.-fue lo único que se pudo escuchar antes de ver como alguien caía en sima de valí e ise

Itte…ite…itte…eso si me dolió.-dijo naruto mientras veía sobre cuantas personas había caído…y se levantaba de las personas a las que había abatido con su caída

Que hace un humano en este lugar?.-fue la interrogante de cada persona quien se encontraba ahí

Valí!...ise!...están bien ¿?!

Si….

Lo siento por a ver caído encima de ustedes.-dijo naruto

Tu…..que ase un humano aquí tienes que irte rápido.-dijo rias mientras veía al chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules

Ehhh!…acabo de llegar…no puedes pedirme que me vaya a demás me tomo su tiempo encontrar este lugar….

Como que acabas de llegar…y que es eso de que estabas buscando este lugar?!-dijo sona mientras veía al rubio _(buscar su instituto por la noche eso era imposible a demás de extraño)_

Les digo la verdad…..-dijo naruto quien miro a la persona que estaba en su misión

De casualidad ustedes dos son rias gremory y sona sitri?-interrogo el rubio a las dos mujeres

Tu como sabes eso ¿?!-fue el comentario de ambas mujeres…

Por su reacción diría que eso es un si…uffff que alivio pensé que no eran ellas….entonces todos ellos son de su familia….si que son muchos.-dijo naruto divagando mirando al resto de las personas.

Dime como conoces el nombre de sona-sama?-cuestiono un chico de cabello rubio y ojos grises.

mmmm…por tu energía diría que perteneces a sona sitri no?...bueno ella tiene buen ojo en como escoger a los miembros de su nobleza.-dijo naruto mientras que la mencionada tenia un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

 _ **(por que me sonroje cuando el hablo de que tengo buen ojo para escoger a mi nobleza**_ ).-ese fue el pensamiento de sona

Y veo que la heredera del clan gremory no se queda atrás también tienes a personas muy interesantes. En especial ese chico de cabello castaño….

Tu!...quien eres y que ases aquí ¿? .- fue el cuestionamiento de rias Asia el rubio.

mmmm…lo lamento pero por el momento no puedo decir mi nombre y lo que vengo hace aquí pues….

 _ **TU QUE MIERDA QUIERES EN ESTE LUGAR?!**_

Todos giraron a si kokabiel quien fue el que pronuncio esas palabra al parecer el y este chico se conocían.

Hola kokabiel….parece ser que el cerebro al fin se te quedo frito para hacer esto no lo crees?

Cállate maldito engendro que haces aquí ¿?!.-dijo kokabiel totalmente furioso por la presencia de naruto.

Ya debes saberlo…..el echo de que este aquí es para detener….-sentencio el rubio mientras este ganaba la mirada de todos los demonios(un humano va a detener a uno de los lideres de los ángeles caídos)

Jajajajajajaja…enserio crees que podrás detenerme…?

Si no…no estuviera aquí no ¿?

Tu que crees que ases?!... un humano no debe estar aquí tienes que irte.-dijo un chico de cabello rubio y ojos grises.

Gen-chan…..cálmate .-dijo una chica de color negro y ojos azules y verde.

Pero. Momo-chan…

Saji cálmate.-sentencio sona mientras miraba al rubio

…..ustedes si que son divertidos..-dijo naruto mientras reía un poco por ver como se trataban eran como sus antiguos amigos en cierta pate lo eran

De que te ríes?.

Yo de nada chico solo que ustedes me recuerdan a algunos amigos míos del pasado….-dijo naruto mientras recordaba a todos de su villa

Como conoces a ese ángel caído?.-dijo rias

Mmmm yo no diría que conozco a ese tipo mas bien solo tuve encuentros con el…..

Pero bueno eso lo dejaremos par después por lo pronto tengo que llevar a ese cuervo conmigo .-dijo naruto mientras caminaba así el con una sonrisa en su rostro..

Muy bien kokabiel vendrás conmigo deforma pacifica o tendré que golpearte ¿?

Jajajajaja que te ase pensar que yo ire contigo?

Bueno es eso oh que ese chico de pelo plateado te mate…..

Me mate ¿?

Ese chico se esta conteniendo para pelear contigo solo estaba jugando contigo…

Que dijiste?!...me dices que ese mocoso de mierda solo estaba jugando conmigo un líder de los ángeles caídos ¿?!

Estas sordo o que ¿? Era obvio que lo así a de entre todos es el único que puede barrer el suelo contigo parecer que azazel tenia razón al decir que ese chico de pelo plateado y el otro de pelo castaño son muy interesante y fuertes….

Por que ases esto ¿?...tu ..tu no tienes nada que ver con esto deberías mantener al margen!

Tu si que eres idiota enserio me dices eso …mmm talvez tengas razón en que no tenga nada que ver en esto pero esto se volvió de mi incumbencia cuando tratas de desatar una guerra matando a personas que no te hicieron nada

Tch….a iban las negociaciones pero dudo que tu puedas darme una buena pelea no se por que azazel dijo que nunca te enfrentáramos…..

Tu dices todo a la ligera ….no tuviste compasión al revelar lo que todos trataron de oculta ya ahora me sales con toda esta mierda que es lo que te propones?

Tu mismo lo dijiste yo deseo la guerra y si para ello tengo que matar a esas estúpidas perras lo are jjajajajajajajajajajajaa!

Enserio no se lo que tienes en la mente….pero eso lo discutiremos cuando volvamos a grigori…herederas del clan gremory y sitri…les pido disculpas por ese imbécil .-dijo naruto dándose vuelta asiendo una reverencia asi ya las mencionadas.

Por que te disculpas ¿?!...

Por que si nosotros nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de lo que tramaba kokabiel nada de esto hubiera ocurrido todos tus amigos no hubieran pasado por lo que pasaron. De verdad lo siento…

No te entiendo que es lo que dices?

Que tanto ese chico de pelo castaño y la chica que yase desmayada en manos de la chica de pelo blanco…..nada de lo que pasaron esos dos hubiera ocurrido si hubiéramos dado cuenta de lo que planeaba kokabiel….

Entonces ustedes están consiente de lo que paso Asia!

Así es ¡!

Tu maldito .-dijo ise quien acto seguido corrió asi el rubio para darle un golpe en la cara que lo dejo en el suelo..

Tu…..ustedes…por su culpa Asia murió por culpa de ustedes mi ciudad esta en peligro. No tienes derecho a pedir disculpas!

Lo se….-dijo naruto mientras se levantaba

Se que no pudimos hacer nada con lo que ocurrió con ustedes dos…es por eso que estoy aquí para que nada de eso vuelva a ocurrir…

Jajajajajaja…no puedo creer que hicieras eso!...jajajaja..tu eres un idiota…-dijo kokabiel mientras reía en voz fuerte…

Tu de que te ríes!.-dijo saji

De lo estúpido que suena todo esto….en especial de que ese demonio de ahí pida disculpas

Demonio?

Jajajaja es lógico que ustedes no lo sepan ya que el solo nos los dijo a nosotros…

Suficiente kokabiel!...dime que arras? vendrás conmigo?

No! yo desatare de nuevo la guerra no dejare que nadie se interponga en mi camino ¡!.-dijo kokabiel mientras creaba una lanza de luz del tamaño exagerado incluso mas grande de lo que le lanzo a valí

Fuuuu…entonces será asi….-dijo naruto mientras este caminada a si kokabiel sin importar esa lanza de luz

MUERE!.-dijo kokabiel.

Vamos…..kurama

[ **si acabemos con este tipejo** ]

 _ **Modo Chakra del Nueve Colas**_ _ **(**_ _ **九尾チャクラモード**_ _ **,**_ _ **Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo**_ –dijo naruto mientras su cuerpo tomaba el color de una llama naranja y con unos cuantos puntos negros y líneas alrededor de si cuerpo…eso resulto muy familiar para la mayoría de las personas de ese lugar pero mas exactamente cuatro mujeres quienes no podían formular ninguna palabra en su boca

Ese….ese chico es!.-dijeron al unísono rias, sona, akeno, tsubaki

Muy bien kokabiel acabemos con esto

[ **valí…ese chico…es extremadamente fuerte…..].-** dijo Albión el sacred gear (dividing divine)

 **[ADELANTE NARUTO** ]

Si….

Ven demonio!

 _ **(**_ _ **仙法・螺旋手裏剣**_ _ **,**_ _ **Senpō: Rasen Shuriken**_ _ **)**_.-dijo naruto mientras en su mano se formaba un orbe de color azul muy pequeño.

 _ **Lanza sagrada.-**_ dijo kakabiel mientras lanzaba su ataque así el ataque del rubio.

En pocos segundos ambos ataques impactaron creando una fuerte colisión, que se mantenía como una esfera muy brillante

Esos ataques….-dijo rias mientras veía con los ojos abiertos al igual que los de mas. Era muy impresiónate ver como ese chico rubio volviera a aparecer ante ella y mas aun ver lo fuerte que era ya que solo vasto para ver ese orbe azul para darse cuenta que es chico era fuerte mas fuerte que la primer vez que se encontraron con el

Jajajajaj….veo que lo que dijo azazel era cierto esto se pondrá mas inte-pero kokabiel no pudo terminar su frase ya que este vio con horror como su ataque era supero poco a poco eso era imposible.

A aquí acaba todo kokabiel.-dijo naruto que apareció detrás de kokabiel mientras creaba un orbe azul pero este era diferente al que lanzo.

 _ **(**_ _ **螺旋丸**_ _ **,**_ _ **Rasengan**_ _ **)**_.-dijo naruto mientras clavaban el orbe azul en el estómago de kokabiel quien no resistió el impacto ya que salió disparado así donde se encontraba el ataque de ambos

Este tardo menos de 2 segundos en impactar contra su propio ataque y el ataque de naruto, en ese mismo momento cuando kokabiel izo contacto con ambos ataques para sorpresa de todos este exploto junto con la gran masa de energía, después de unos cuantos segundos se pudo ver como estaba la zona después de que ambos ataques cesaron, la zona en si era un completo desastre no había nada en ese lugar salvo el cuerpo ya inconsciente de kokabiel.

Será mejor que acabemos con el .-dijo xenovia esta era una chica de cabello azul y una parte de color verdoso y ojos color café

Esperea no podemos…-dijo rias mientras veía que la chica ya mencionada se acercaba a kokabiel.

No lo hagas .-dijo naruto mientras pasaba por el lado de rias desactivando su estado de chakra.

Que dices ¿?!...por que tendría que perdonar a este tipo? dijo xenovia.

No lo digo por que quiera que lo perdones si no por que el tiene que enfrentar todo lo que hizo y lo que iba a hacer.-sentencio naruto, mientras se acercaba a kakabiel para luego colocárselo en la espalda.

Que aras con el? .-dijo sona mientras los demás se acercaban a ellos. Ya que el lugar donde estaba kokabiel se encontraba un poco lejos de los demás así que fueron solo rias sona y valí

Yo no are nada…el que juzgara a kokabiel será azazel el líder de los ángeles caídos .-dijo naruto mientras veía a las personas que estaba ya frente a el.

Tu!...por que demonios interviniste..?!.-dijo valí quien se encontraba enojado. Por la intervención del rubio.

Yo solo viene aquí a impedir que se desate una guerra. Y si intervine fue por que necesito a esta imbécil con vida para que sea juzgado.-dijo naruto mientras en su mano aparecía una circulo mágico indicando que tenia que volver a donde estaba azazel.

Lo siento pero tengo que irme ya se me izo tarde.

Espera!...-dijo rias mientras tomaba a naruto de la mano..

Si que sucede?

Hace 5 años en el bosque que pertenece a mi familia nos encontrábamos yo y 3 amigas mías jugando en eso aparecieron dos sujetos…uno era un ángel caído y el otro era un niño de mi edad en es tiempo…tu eras ese niño?.-dijo rias mientras soltaba la mano de naruto

Mmmmm hace 5 años?...mmmmmm…a si ya lo recuerdo así que eras tu ¿?!.vaya que has cambiado!...

Entonces era cierto….eres tu!.-dijo sona mientras denotaba alegría

Si…bueno….tengo que irme nos vemos otro día .-dijo naruto mientras caminaba para el portal que apareció ase unos cuantos segundos.

Espera podría volver a verte ¿?!.-dijo rias mientras los miembros de sus respectivas noblezas ,llegaban

Si no veo por que no…..

Dime…..dime cual es tu nombre?.

Naruto uzumaki…..-dijo naruto mientras desaparecía en el circulo mágico.

Naruto uzumaki….si lo recordare .-dijo rias mientras veía el lugar ya abandonado por naruto.

LO SIENTO POR LA DEMORA


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPITULO 4 (EL REENCUENTRO)

Naruto kun. Despierta ... .naruto-kun ... naruto-kun

mmmmm ... ah..Quien..es? .- dijo naruto

soy yo naruto ... ..

hola ... nena?! ...- dijo el somnoliento naruto que pudo ver una cabellera negra

hinata?! .. quien es esa ¿?! .- dijo raynare muy molesta al ver que el rubio la estaba confundiendo.

Soy yo naruto raynare ...

mmm ... ..ray-chan? ... que pasa? .- dijo Naruto mientras daba un ultimo bostezo ...

ya se ha decidido ... lo que pasara con kokabiel ...

oh en serio y como fue.-dijo naruto mientras se sentaba ..

como era de esperar fue condenado a permanecer a lo largo de lo que puede traer la vida a las cárceles ... penemé-sensei ... dijo que la sentencia fue más de 10000 años en prisión ..

tanto tiempo? ... por que tanto?

Eso no lo se ... .pero naruto-kun quien es hinata?

mmmm. Hinata? ... donde escuchaste ese nombre?

ahora mismo dijiste ese nombre dime quien es ella.-dijo Raynare tratando de ocultar su molestia para que naruto no se cuente

Ray-chan no quiero hablar de eso.-dijo Naruto mientras se iba al baño para tomar una ducha ...

¿Pero naruto-kun por que no me quieres decir? ... somos amigos

Incluso los amigos pueden tener secretos que no pueden decir por el momento no?

Si ... .pero yo te dije todo cuando pasamos tiempos juntos por que no quieres decirme quién es ella?

Por el momento no quiero hablar de eso ... .así que no insistas

Pero ... quiero decir que no puedo decir que la mirada que le dio el rubio dijo que no iba a hablar no por el momento ...

Esta bien pero yo lo contaras mas adelante no ¿?

¿Por qué no me gustas las cosas ... y los viejos y penemue-san?  
azazel-sama, baraqiel-sama y penemue-sensei son en una reunión parece que surgió algo muy inesperado ... .aunque la verdad no es que se trata ...

Bien ... .pero ray-chan ... .podrías dejar mi habitación para que puedas tomar una ducha?

Ehhh! ... yo ... lo siento naruto-kun.-dijo Raynare mientras salía de la habitación toda roja por el comentario del rubio ...

Jajajajajaja ...

(reunión de los lideres de grigori)

Y bien azazel que te dijo srizechs? .- pregunto penemue

mmmmm ... .pues lo normal me agradeció que mandara alguien para detener un kokabiel ... nada relevante hasta cierto. Punto

mmmm. Cierto punto? .- dijo baraqiel

si bueno a lo que me refiero es que el quiere una ayuda?  
ayuda? ... el nos pide ayuda? .- dijo Penemue.

Si ... lo que quiero decir es que quiere que mande a naruto.-Dijo azazel mientras que otros tienen sus ojos muy abiertos.

¿Qué mandes un naruto-chan? ... para que? .- dijo penemue

¿Quién quiere el mao lucifer con naruto? .- dijo baraquiel igual de preocupado que penemue.

No lo se ... dijo que quería hablar con el ...

Dime que te negaste?

Nop no me negué.-Dijo azazel mientras ganaba la mirada de enojo de los otros dos ...

Miren tiene que tener un aprecio y un naruto pero les recuerdo que no es un niño ni creció ... además, no creo que sirzechs el daño ... ustedes deben saberlo bien ...

Dime azazel cuando pidió que se reunieran?

Hoy ... .más exactamente dentro de una hora ...

Tranquila penemue ... yo no creo que sirzechs haga clic en contra de naruto.-dijo baraqiel calmando un poco a su amiga.

¿Por qué no miramos?

Esta bien.-Dijo penemé un poco más tranquila ...

¿Por qué?

No lo sé ya lo que dije ... Además, ¿no es así?

Si lo quieres pero no sabes que ...

Si lo desea pero no puede hacer nada ... no puede persuadir para que se reúna conmigo conmigo mismo.

Bien, eso es lo que hagas, no trates con nadie ... .toma esto en caso de que algo se salga de control ... .es abrirá un portal para que yo baraquie y penemue te mueva donde estas tu ...

Eso es conveniente ... ..bueno azazel Nos vemos más tarde No queremos hacer la esperanza al diablo no? .. jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja ...

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. Si tienes razón ...

(sala del club del ocultismo)

Onii-sama por que viniste aquí? ...

Pues tengo asuntos que atender.-dijo sirzechs ...

A los demás puedo ver mi querida hermanita ...

Sirzechs-sama controle sus acciones.-dijo grayfia quien estaba junto a valí ...

Oh ~~ grayfia. No hay mares tan así que quie.-pero las palabras de los niños fueron cortadas por la mirada de su esposa mientras que los hombres desaparecieron de sudor ...

Sirzechs-sama dijo que tenia asuntos que atender? ... ¿Podría decirse que los asuntos tienen aquí en el mundo humano? Dijo que el que estaba parado alado de rías junto a su nobleza de ella y la nobleza de la mencionada.

Pues ... ..- sirzechs np pudo terminar ya que apareció un circuito mágico que llamara la atención de todos ese tipo de circuito mágico era de los ángeles caídos

Oh, sí, que ya has llegado. -Dijo Sirzechs mientras que los demás lo que vimos ...

Bien mi nombre es naruto uzumaki ... un gusto conocer un grimson satan lucifer.-dijo que el cuento que daba la mano a sirzechs era el que indicaba que tomar asiento ...

Rias-oujosama y sona-sama juntos con sus noblesmás allá de mi junto con valí.-dijo grayfia mientras que los más salían de su choque parcial de nuevo a el rubio

Hai ...- Bundió un unsono ...

Bien naruto uzumaki-kun ... .quisiera hacerte unas cuantas preguntas ... ¿esta bien? .- dijo sirzechs mientras tomaba asiento ...

Por qué siempre y cuando no tenga nada que ver con los relatos de mi vida

mmmm ... esta bien pero no puedo evitar que sienta más sobre lo que ahora no lo haga?

Si lo se…..

Bien porque las relaciones con los ángeles caídos ...?

Mmm tú dirías que uno que otro hijo mis amigos ...

Entre esos amigos se encuentra azazel?

Si juntos con baraqiel-jiji y penemue-san.-dijo Naruto mientras miraba a sirzechs ...

Ya veo ... eres parte de su facción?

No ... no lo soy si podría decir que la ayuda en algunas cosas que ellos no pueden hacer ...

Y que como seria eso? ...

Pues en lugares donde no quieren a los ángeles caídos ...

¿Ya veo ... nosotros hemos considerado una amenaza para los demonios ...?

Eso es lo que dudo yo no odio a los demonios y ninguna raza en especial ...

¿Podemos considerarte un aliado?

Si asi lo quieres tomar por mi bien no tengo ningún problema con eso ...

Ya veo dos ultimas preguntas ... ..eres un humano?

Si lo soy ... .. no se por todos me andan preguntando eso ...

Esta bien ... .dime dos cosas

Si pidiéramos tu ayuda nos la darías?

Si

Dime tu eras el niño que salva a mi pequeña hermanita, sona-chan, akeno-chan y tsubaki-chan?  
mmmm ... si ...

¿Ya veo que puedo pedirte un favor?

¿Qué está dentro de lo que puedo hacer?

No te tradujiste con el líder de los ángeles caídos ¿? ¿Dijo grisfia quién llama la atención de ambos y los demás?

Oh es cierto ... mmmmm ... azazel no importa! .- dijo Naruto mientras todos veían en estado de shock.

¿Qué?...

¿Por qué quieres molestar a tu líder? .- dijo rías mientras miraba a el rubio.

Mi líder ... jajajajajajajajajajajajaja ... ..- se reía naruto ...

Por que te ríes de el.-dijo sona mientras miraba al rubio que poco a poco se calmaba ...

Pues ... ..jajajaj ... .es que ese viejo ... ..no es mi líder ... ..siendoán diciendo que no soy yo solo que me permita tenerlo aquí por que me invitó a nada más.

Entonces ... .por que lo ase.-dijo asia mientras miraba al rubio ...

Bueno ... porque la verdad es lo que hago para un niño azazel.-dijo Naruto

Además, el favor de mí pides es mejor que quedarse en ese lugar matándome del entrenamiento

Pero no te dije que era ese favor?

A es cierto de que se trata? ...

¿Grayfia puede dejarnos solos? .- dijo sirzechs mientras miraba a su esposa ya los demás demonios ...

Esta bien, sirzechs-sama ... chicos por favor síganme.- dijo grayfia ... .mientras los seguimos más de cerca no puedo notar que todos lo que miraban era un sentimiento extraño

¿Bien de que quieres hablar conmigo?

La verdad es que ... ¿se debe saber cómo es la sociedad demoniaca no?  
si azazel-jiji menciono algo respecto a eso pero la verdad no lo entendí mucho ...

Pues la verdad es que mi hermana menor está comprometida en un matrimonio ...

Ehh ... es así?

Si pero la verdad es que mi pequeña hermana quiere deshacerse de ese compromiso ... .ella quiere estar con alguien que ella ama ...

¿Así que ella quiere eso? ...

No es tan fácil ... ...

Que quieres decir ...

¿Cuál es la mayor parte de los resultados? ¿Cuál es el mejor compromiso?

Entonces estas en contra ¿?

Si no quiero ver a mi hermanita sufrir ...

Sabes eres un hermano muy siscon, cuando se trata de tu hermana no?

Si pues me puedes culpar ver ... ..antes ella andaba detrás mío llamándome onii-sama ... cada momento ...

¿Es solo por eso que ases esto?

No ... .bueno en parte es eso, pero como te dije que ella mar feliz con la persona que ella elige para amar y para casar solo deseable para la felicidad para ella ... que sirzechs mirando al rubio mentira en la mirada del pelirrojo

Bueno, eso es algo sorprendente ... Entonces tu plan es ¿?

En 3 semanas el prometido de rías-tan vendrá al mundo humano para aclarar algunos puntos con mi hermana ..

¿Ya ves que quieres que tu patea el trasero ...?

Jajajajaja ... no es eso sí, si lo hicieras, volveré a ser un enemigo de los demonios de la clase alta o nobles ...

mmm. Jajaja poco me importa ...

jajajajaja ... bueno lo que quiero que hagas es que los ayudes en ese tiempo ...

estas pidiendo que los entrene?

Si y no ... no tengo una buena cara que una buena parte de los ángeles que están perdidos ... .así que solo te pido que los ayudes ...

Solo hasta que ella lo pida no es así ¿?  
¿Veo que captas por donde voy? ... aceptas ...?

Mmmm como dije esto servirá para molestar a azazel. Y a baraqiel ... no tengo nada mejor que hacer en este momento ...

Antes de que diga algo ... ..cuando este compromiso se rompa ... ella puede elegir con quien estar ¿?  
tal vez ... ..pero no lo creo si rías se libera puede que la posibilidad de que otro lo vea ..

Entonces ... ..lo que me pides solo ayuda a corto plazo a tu hermana ...

Tienes razón ... .mmmmmmm ... es mejor que cuando se libere de este compromiso.

¿Es así que usted está interesado?

Si seria lo mejor ... ..pero por lo pronto será mejor centrarnos en el presente y arreglaras lo que viene no ¿?

Si todavía no hay nada que hacer para dejarlo para otro momento ... .bien cuento contigo naruto-kun ...

Si déjamelo a mi ... por lo pronto tengo que regresar a grigori ... .si no penemue-san se molestara conmigo ...

Jajajaj ... si entonces yo le mandaré a azazel información de la nobleza de mi hermana ... .me me olvidaba ... .también seria bueno bueno que ayudes a sona-chan ...

A la heredera sitri? .. por que? ..

Tómalo como una carga extra ... a los demás no les faltará algo muy interesante ...

Y eso seria ...

Grayfia-onesama por que onii-sama vino ¿?

Eso no es lo que rías-sama ... .talvez quiere algo de chico

talvez sirzechs-sama ... quiero agradecer a ese chico por salvarla en el paso buchou ...

si talvez tengas razón hyodo-san.-dijo sona mientras miraba como los demás sacaban sus hipótesis para el encuentro con siruto con naruto.

De pronto se abrió la puerta dando paso a sirzechs y luego a un naruto que estaba un poco en shock

Muy grayfia nuestro asunto ya termino aquí volvamos al inframundo ...

Entendido sirzechs-sama ..

Chicos fue un gusto verlos ... ..rías no olvides que tienes que visitar más seguido a otu-san y ka-san ... ellos te extrañan ...

Si onii-sama ...

Bien valí vamos ...- Dijo sirzechs.

Tu ... ..quieres pelear conmigo? ..- dijo valí a naruto ...

mmm ... ..lo siento pero por ahora no puedo ...

(Parece que lo que dije es lo dejo impresionado) .- Pensó sirzechs ..

¿Por qué no quieres pelear conmigo? ...

Uno es que estamos en un instituto ... y el segundo es que no quiero ... por el momento tengo que ir a otro lugar ...

Sirzechs-san mandaras lo informes azazel no?

Si…..

Entonces me retiro ...- Dijo naruto mientras activaba el objeto que le dio azazel ...

Nos vemos ...

Y se fue sin despedirse ... ..que los malos modales tienen.-Dijo saji mientras que este molesto era el lugar donde antes estaba el rubio ...

No lo culpes Saji-san ... Naruto-kun ... un Diferencias de Muchos de Aquí tienes Problemas y Tienes que atenderte ... una parte de eso es solo de un ... humano.-Dijo sircechs MIENTRAS sona Miraba molesta un su nueva pieza por ESE comentario ...

Bien por el momento nos vemos ... tengo papeles que requieren mi sello.-dijo sirzechs mientras desaparecía en un círculo mágico junto con grayfia y valí ...

¿Para qué crees que tu hermano haya citado un naruto uzumaki aquí? .- dijo sona a su mejor amiga

No lo sé, pero para mí, que es un asunto serio.

Bueno por lo pronto volveré a clases ... no puedo sacar conclusiones erróneas de lo que paso aquí ...

Si nos vemos el almuerzo sona ...

Si…

(Al día siguiente)

A ver joven guarden silencio ... -decía un hombre que promediaba los 40 años ...

Si ... .sensei ... -fue la respuesta a un unísono de los alumnos que estaba un cargo del hombre de cabello negro ...

Sensei ... .por qué está tan nervioso? ...- La pregunta de una chica de pelo negro y corto ...

Esta era, sona shitori ... .la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de esta academia ...

Shitori-san ... .pue la verdad es que recibí una carta del director que decía que hoy estaba aquí ...

Quiere decir que no vino a su primer día de clases. Ni a su presentación ante nosotros? ...

Si puede ser o también puede ser perdido en el camino a la escuela ... .el es extranjero

¿? ... es un estudiante transferido? ..

Si viene desde el este de Europa ...

Un joder que me perdí de nuevo! ... no entiendo el gusto de tener una academia tan grande!

[ **jajaja** ]

¿De que te ríes kurama? ...

[ **pues de ti que mas? ... como te puedes perder en este lugar? ...]**

Si me perdí y ¿? .. no tiene nada de malo… ..soy nuevo!

[ **jajajajajajajajajajajajaja** ]

Joder donde puedo encontrar a alguien que me ayude! ...

hora del almuerzo

Ne..ne..oíste que un chico muy guapo de cabello rubio esta caminando por la academia?

Si… pero no se lo puede ver… ..

Mooo ... yo quiero verlo ...

En ese momento una chica de pelo rojo estaba caminando por la costa de la chica que hablo de naruto….

¿Un chico de cabello rubio? ... Comenzó a ser extraño.

Oh es rías-onesama….

Están bella ...

Solo con mi día se estremece….

Eso y muchos comentarios fueron escuchados.

En ese momento no hay que prestar atención cuando se dirija a Asia su salón ... este choco con un chico ...

Itte… .me dolió.-dijo rías mientras que había caído de trasero así como el suelo…

Oh, disculpa no me fije…. -Dijo Naruto que no tardo ni dos segundos en ayudar a la accidentada ..

Tu?! ...- dijo rías en voz baja ya que puedo ver a el rubio ... nuevamente ...

Hola de nuevo rías gremory ..- dijo naruto mientras soltaba la mano de ya mencionada….

 _(sala del club del ocultismo_ )

¿Tu club es un aterrador no crees? .- dijo naruto mientras veían sus lados para ver qué era por algo que se llamaba club del ocultismo ...

Si yo mismo lo elegí… .pero dime que ase un aliado de los ángeles caídos en mi territorio? .- pregunto rías sin ningún rodeo… ya que estarás frente al naruto que da un poco de miedo dado que este poder es mucho muy superior a ella

Pues… .mm? y los demás miembros de tu nobleza?

Ellos están almorzando o asiendo otro trabajo….

Justo en ese momento de lado de donde ellos estaban sentados frente a frente apareció en un círculo mágico y en este mismo verso akeno que llegué de un trabajo

Bochou ya ter-… tu?! .- dijo akeno sorprendida pero rápidamente se puso a un lado de su presidenta para protegerla ...

Hola mmmm… .akeno no es así?

Si…. Dijo akeno no muy cómodo con la presencia del rubio en la sala

Bien… ..veo que por lo menos ya tienes una reina contigo que me siento feliz ...

¿Dime que aseses aquí? .- dijo rías ya un poco molesta con el rubio ...

Bueno… .antes de que usted puede contactar con la herencia del clan sitri. Esto también le incumbe ..

A sona por que? ... que tienes que habar con nosotras? ...

Vamos a no ser nada malo… solo quiero hablar con ustedes….

Esta bien veo que no quieres causar problemas ...

Bien pues

( _10 minutos después)_

Rías que es lo que.-sona no termino de hablar al ver al rubio mirando por la ventana…

Tu?!...que haces en este lugar dijo sona mientras creaba una esfera de agua en su mano…

Tranquila no le are nada….solo vine a hablar….-dijo naruto mientras veía como sona desmaterializa su esfera de agua….

Veo que viniste no solo con tu reina si no también con tu peón?...bueno vamos al grano….como saben ayer yo me reuní con su líder sirzechs-san….el me pidió un favor el cual se trata de ayudarlos en mejorar sus habilidades demoniacas….

Que?!...onii-sama no pudo..

Deja terminar quieres?.-dijo naruto mientras veía a rías que aun no aceptaba la realidad…

Bueno donde iba…ah si….el dijo que los ayudara en todo lo que pudiera…y eso es lo que me trae aquí….

Me quieres decir que sirzechs-sama pidió ayuda a un aliado de los ángeles caídos?!...

Como se dice aliado no lo soy….se los dije ayer no?...solo estoy con la facción de azazel-jiji..por que las cosas algunas circunstancias…(ahí entra penemue y su habilidad para con naruto)

Dime por que deberías aceptar tu ayuda?.-el comentario fue dado por akeno quien miraba molesta a el rubio…

Si quieren pueden aceptarlo o sino no…..es su decisión no la mia….pero por lo que sucedió con lo de kokabiel ase unos cuantos días….no creo que ninguno nobleza pueda aguantar en el campo de batalla…

Dices que nuestras familias son débiles?!...-fue el comentario unísono de rias y sona

No….solo digo que les falta entrenamiento y un motivo por el cual hacerse fuerte….

Tu tienes un motivo?.-pregunto tsubaki al rubio

Mmm podría decirse..

Dices que onii-sama hizo un trato contigo…..que recibirás a cambio de entrenarnos claro si es que aceptamos….?

Yo no recibiré nada solo hago esto por quiero.-dijo naruto mientras los demás lo veían en estado de shock por el comentario del rubio…

Hacer un contrato sin recibir nada a cambio? Acaso eres un idiota?.-dijo saji quien miraba a el rubio con enojo por algún motivo

Pues si….no tiene nada de malo en ser un idiota…sabes…y cual es su respuesta?

No necesitamos tu ayuda!...kaicho ase un buen trabajo en entrenarnos y con rias-sempai digo lo mismo!.-dijo saji mientras veía mas enojado al rubio….

Saji calmate…..-dijo sona

Pero kaicho….no puede aceptar la ayuda de ese tipo….

Bueno eso es decisión de ellas no lo crees?..

Si tienes razón es nuestra decisión…..y creo que lo que dijo saji-san esta claro no?...yo y mi nobleza no aceptaremos la ayuda que venga de tu parte aun sabiendo que fue a petición de onii-sama-dijo rías muy firmemente.

Yo pienso igual.-dijo sona

Fuuuuuuu…bueno. Si esa es su respuesta que se le va hacer…..sin mas que decir me retiro…..a antes alguien me puede decir donde queda el salón 3-A…

Están estudiando en esta academia?

Si bueno me transfirieron….por así decirlo….

Por que decidiste estudiar en nuestra academia?...

Pues a decir verdad me obligaron….(la imagen de penemue se aparece y eso izo temblar a el rubio)

3-A….estas en nuestro salón….-dijo sona junto con rías…

A pues genial me pueden decir donde queda?...la verdad ya tenia que haber pasado clases…..

Si como presidente del consejo estudiantil es mi deber guiarte…tsubaki saji vamos…

Hai…kaicho….

A antes de que me vaya si cambias de opinión puedes decírmelo rías.-dijo naruto mientras deja la sala del club del ocultismo…

Rías…estas bien?...-dijo akeno mientras veía a su amiga…

Si es solo que no puedo creer que onii-sama hiciera esto?...no tiene el la confianza de que yo pueda guiarlos?...

No creo que sirzechs-sama hiciera esto por que no tenga confianza en usted buchou…

No lo defiendas akeno…..

No lo defiendo buchou solo trato de pensar como el piensa….

Bien por lo pronto cuando acabe las clases iré a ver a onii-sama para hablar de esto….

Como desee buchou….es momento de volver a clases….

(inframundo tras terminar las clases)

Onii-sama esta en su despacho grayfia-onesama?

Hai….rias-oujosama…siezechs-sama esta en su estudio en este momento…padre y madre salieron con milicas….

Mejor así no quiero verlos por el momento….-dijo rías mientras iba donde estaba su hermano…

Onii-sama. Puedo entrar?

Si pasa no hay problema…..que te trae por aquí rías-tan.-dijo sirzechs con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su hermana menor….

Pues es sobre tu contrato con naruto uzumaki…..por que le pediste que nos ayudara ¿?

Pues…solo quise ayudarte….

Pero pudiste pedirle a otra persona que nos ayudara…no a el.-dijo rías mientras veía a su hermano con cierto enojo….

No veo cual es tu problema con el….mmmm es por lo que paso con los dos nuevos miembros de tu nobleza?...

Si…..ellos sabían lo que tramaban esos ángeles caídos y no hicieron nada…..

Yo no diría eso…..si ellos sabían de lo que pasaba nosotros también lo sabíamos y no hicimos nada rías…-dijo sirzechs

Si…pero

Rías dime por que no quieres que el los ayude?...es por lo que paso hace 5 años?

….

Vamos rías dime soy tu hermano mayor….

Pues….tienes razón onii-sama….es por lo que paso hace 5 años….

Pero no que en ese entonces solo querías reunirte con ese chico que las salvo…..ahora puedes hacerlo…..y darle gracias como es debido…..siempre decías que estarías siempre agradecida con el por salvarte a ti y a las demás….por que ahora estas tan reacia a que el te ayude?

Onii-sama…..

Dime rías tiene algo que ver el echo de que este con los ángeles caídos?.-dijo sirzechs mientras veía como rías temblaba un poco con la palabra de los ángeles caídos…..

Fuuuuu….es eso no rías?...es por eso que no quieres que el los ayude….

Hai…onii-sama…..

Rías tu piensas que lo que paso hace 5 años fue un plan de parte de los ángeles caídos para acercarte a ti no, y piensas que usaron a ese niño para ello…..y piensas que lo sabe no?

…

Talvez tengas razón rías…hay muchos misterios que rodean a naruto-kun….pero te puedo asegurar algo el no es ese tipo de persona…que se deja manipular por otras para llegas a sus metas el es diferente…

Eso no lo sabemos onii-sama…..el solo puede estar fingiendo ayudarnos…..para luego engañarnos y atacarnos a traición….

Eso lo veo muy distante rías…y sabes por que?

Por que onii-sama?

Por que según azazel…. naruto-kun a tenido una vida por muy poco que decir complicada….no me dijo mucho sobre como conoció a naruto-kun…ni mucho menos de su vida de antes de estar con ellos pero lo único que me afirmo es que el confía en naruto-kun con los ojos cerrados y las manos atadas en la espalda….ese simple comentario me dejo con la intriga de que por que azazel confiaría así en un humano…..

Pero onii-sama….

Rías se que por el momento el que el los ayude esta muy complicado pero ten en cuenta algo….

Y que seria onii-sama?

que el solo estará en tu academia por un plazo de un mes…..

y eso por que onii-sama?...

por el momento no puedo decirlo….pero el se esta tomando este tiempo para dedicarlo a ustedes solo piensa en eso rías…sin ningún tipo de beneficio para si mismo….el te lo dijo no es así?...el quiere ayudarlos solo por el quiere y también por que yo se lo pedí aunque si no lo hubiera echo creo que igual los hubiera ayudado

y además seria bueno que tomaras eso como un camino para dejar atrás el compromiso. Que tienes con el heredero del clan Phoenix…..si no te lo mencione era por que no quería que te preocuparas….pero raiser-kun desea hablar contigo para aclarar sobre la boda que tendrán…..

onii-sama… .no me digas que hiciste esto para ayudarme a salir del compromiso… ..?

mm… no se me ha dicho que me hablas rías yo solo te mande un amigo para que pudieras mejorar tus habilidades de combate nada más esto no tiene nada que ver con tu compromiso….

Dicho esto, miré a su hermano, quien revisaba unos documentos del inframundo ... mas claro los documentos solos eran del clan Phoenix ...

Onii-sama… ..esta bien aceptare la ayuda de uzumaki-san….

Me alegra oírlo… ..eso es todo lo que querías preguntar? ...

¿Por qué también esta sona dentro del contrato? ... no es que no me moleste sino que se resulte ser muy extraño viniendo de ti onii-sama ...

Eso fue una petición de fallos ... cuando se mencionó acerca de naruto-kun ella insistió en que hiciera incluir a su hermana en el contrato ... La verdad me hubiera negado pero se caería cuando se trata de su hermana ...

Quien da miedo sirzechs-sama.-dijo grayfia mientras veía a su esposo un poco por su comentario… ..

Nadie grayfia. Solo fue un tonto para comentar ... -dijo Sirzechs, mientras que los ojos de su esposa no lo devore ...

Entiendo sirzechs-sama ... valió sus clases y desea hablar con usted ...

Así que ya volvió… ..rias no quieres venir conmigo a hablar con valí…?

Me encantaría pero tengo que regresar a mi club tengo una reunión con todos los demás que tengo una nueva pieza… ..

Es bueno oírlo… ..nos vemos otro di arias….

Hai onii-sama saluda a valí de parte mía… -dijo rías mientras se retiraba de la sala

Bien grayfia ... -mejor decir sirzechs pero fue cortado ya que grayfia se le acerco muy rápido ...

Dígame ahora sirzechs-sama quien es la persona que le da miedo? ...

Oh vamos grayfia no hay nadie solo fue un comentario ... -dijo sirzechs mientras se acercaba a su esposa ...

Sirzechs-sama ...

¿Sabes que no me dejaría que nadie me atemorice… ..solo dejo que tu lo hagas y sabes por que no…?… Por que eres mi esposa y la mujer que mas amo en mi vida así que no tienes que estar celosa ...

¿Celosa? ... ¿Qué es lo que piensa eso? Sirzechs-sama ...

Pues la forma en que se elevó tu poder mágico cuando dije ese comentario… .seria prueba de ello….

Lo siento sirzechs-sama….

No tienes que disculparte más me siento feliz de que estés celosa… .es así que de tus muestras tus sentimientos Asia mí y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti grayfia… ..- dijo sirzechs mientras abrazaba a su esposa….

Gracias sirzechs-sama….

¿Qué tal cuando termine todo este embrollo todos vamos a un día de campo ...?

Eso seria muy bueno sirzechs-sama….

Si… bueno eso lo aremos cuando se resuelva todo esto asi que por lo pronto que es lo que quiero valí…?

Desea hablar sobre su nuevo entrenamiento….

Oh, así que ya está tena emocionado ... .bueno que se haga la mañana.

Entendido sirzechs-sama…. -Dijo grayfia retirándose de su despacho ..

Bueno, ¿qué debo hacer?

 _(salón del club del ocultismo)_

Ya regrese ... -dijo rías mientras veía a todos los miembros de su nobleza, quienes estaban preocupados ...

¿Buchou esta bien? .- fue la pregunta general de todos en la habitación ...

Chicos… ..si estoy bien solo fui a ver a onii-sama… .no tienen que preocuparse.

Esta bien, gracias a los comentarios de los ángeles caídos ..- dijo akeno mientras se acercaba a su mejor amiga ...

Esta bien akeno….era algo inevitable, además dejando eso de lado tenemos que dar la bienvenida a nuestra nueva amiga…..Xenovia Quarta….bien venida al club del ocultismo.-dijo rías mientras veía a la chica que estaba a un lado de todos para no estropear el ambiente….

Muchas gracias por recibirme en este lugar.-dijo xenovia mientras veía a todo el grupo de demonios….

Eso explica el echo de que xenovia-san este aquí.-dijo Asia mientras se acercaba a la peli azul para dar la cordial bienvenida

La verdad tenia pensado presentarla mientras almorzábamos pero ocurrió lo que ya saben y no se pudo…..

No tiene que preocuparse buchou lo entendemos….-dijo ise mientras se mostraba molesto por la aparición de naruto…

Que dijo sirzechs-sama…..?

La verdad me aclaro muchas cosas y otras solo me dejo en duda….

Lo único que pude comprender es que onii-sama quiere que nosotros nos volvamos fuertes…es por eso que aceptare la ayuda de uzumaki-san….-dijo rías mientras los demás veían con asombro lo que dijo mas akeno…

Buchou…..esta segura le recuerdo que el es un aliado de los ángeles caídos….

Si lose pero…si el nos ayuda en hacernos fuertes no me importa…

Si esa es la decisión de buchou-san yo la aceptare.-dijo asi mientras miraba a rías

Ya sabe que la seguiré a donde se buchou.-dijo kiba

Yo también.-dijo koneko…..

Si es tu decisión no me queda de otra que seguirte.-dijo xenovia…..

Yo….quiero volverme fuerte para poder proteger a mis amigos así que yo también la seguiré buchou…-dijo ise

Yo también lo are buchou.-dijo akeno un poco disgustada por el echo de estar junto a naruto

Bien entonces lo primero será encontrar a uzumaki-san…

Yo lo vi caminando ase un momento así la salida si nos damos prisa lo encontraremos…..-dijo Asia mientras recordaba al rubio

Vamos entonces….-dijo rías mientras veía como los demás asentían..}

[ **naruto esta seguro de esto?]**

Si…bueno no es malo relacionarse con mas gente no lo crees?...además ellos parecen muy buenas personas…

[ **si tu lo dices a mi no me agrada demasiado relacionarme con los demonios** ]

Y eso?

[ **por que ellos me recuerdan como eran los shinobis hace mas de 100 años….]**

Si tienes ellos se parecen pero…como ellos estos también pueden cambiar no lo crees?

[ **mmmm…]**

Vamos no seas aguafiestas…..será divertido…

[ **esta bien has lo que tu quieras** ]

Uzumaki-san…..-se oyó una voz detrás de el rubio….

Ohh!...ah hola como están?.-dijo el rubio mientras miraba a todo la nobleza gremory

Pues la verdad desearía hablar contigo….-dijo rías

Mientras ajeno a todo lo que hacia ya el pequeño pero llamativo grupo varios de los estudiantes de la academia kuoh murmuraban varios comentarios

Por que rías-onesama esta hablando con ese chico…..

Oh miren es todo el club del ocultismo…que bien se ven

Si todos se ven hermosas y hermoso…..menos ese pervertido…de hyodo…como diablos entro a el club de rías-onesama…?!...no es justo…!

Si como esa bestia esta con las personas mas populares de nuestra academia….

Mientras que el mencionado se mostraba molesto por esos y muchos mas comentarios…

Tranquilo ise-kun solo ignóralos…-dijo kiba mientras trataba de calmar un poco a su amigo….

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…..esta bien tratare…..-dijo el castaño mientras miraba hacia donde esta el rubio

Y para que desean hablar conmigo rías?.-dijo naruto todo natural….al parecer este no tenia modales con nadie….

Por que no vamos a otro lugar para hablar…..estamos llamando mucho la atención…..

Yo no veo cual es el problema…pero si tu lo quieres así por mi bien…..-dijo naruto mientras seguía a todo el grupo cosa que dejo perplejos a todos al parecer el nuevo chico llamo la atención de sus dos mas grandes one-samas.

Bien entonces por que no vamos a el parque que esta cerca de aquí?...

Bien…

 _(10 minutos de caminata)_

Y bien de que tienen que hablar conmigo? Es sobre el contrato con tu hermano?….

Hai…después de acabar mis clases inmediatamente fui a ver a onii-sama. Para saber mas detalles sobre tu ayuda así nosotros….

Y supongo que eso te hizo aclarar mas las ideas no es así?...

Si tienes razón a un principio estaba reacia a relacionarme con un aliado de los ángeles caído….

Ya te dije que no soy aliado de los ángeles caídos solo soy amigo de azazel-jiji….

Dejando eso de lado….después de visitar a onii-sama eh decidió que aceptare tu ayuda…-dijo rías mientras recibía la mirada de todos y mas a un la mirada de Asia y akeno quienes se vieron mas afectada por el acto de los caídos así su persona…

Eso es bueno…..y la heredera del clan sitri?...seria mucho mejor que ambas tuvieran los mismos pensamientos….pero esta bien es mejor tener una porción del pastel que no tener nada…..

( **nos comparo con un pedazo de pastel)**.-fue el pensamiento de todos al unísono….

Bien…..comenzamos mañana... tienen un lugar al cual podamos ir y que ninguna persona se involucre?...

Si tengo una casa de campo no muy lejos de la ciudad….-dijo rias mientras el rubio lo miraba con una cara en blanco….

Tu…..enserio tienes una casa de campo cerca de donde vives?...

H..Hai…técnicamente no es mía sabes….es de mis padres pero como ellos no pueden venir a qui muy a menudo yo la puedo usar…..

Jajajajajajajajajajajaja…bueno…jajajajajajaja…..ya dejando de …..

De que te ríes?!...

Solo….pensaba en el motivo de que por tus padres tendrían una casa aquí….no seria mejor tenerla en el inframundo…..

Puede que tengas razón…pero eso no es asunto tuyo….

Si pero es un poco gracioso….pero ya dejando eso de lado…mañana comenzaremos a las 9 de la mañana….les parece ¿?  
si esta bien…no tenemos problemas con eso ya que mañana es fin de semana…..

Si bueno con eso ya aclarado…como dije antes me gustaría que tu amiga viniera mañana….puedes convencerla?

No te aseguro nada pero puedo hacer el intento….pero por que tanto interés en que sona se una a nosotros mañana?.-dijo rías quien mostraba un poco de celos así su amiga….

bueno digamos que sirzechs-san insiste mucho en no dejarla de lado…..solo trato de cumplir con el acuerdo del trato que tengo con tu hermano…solo es eso nada mas…..bueno yo ya tengo que irme….nos vemos mañana….-dijo naruto mientras trataba de retirarse pero fue detenido ya que akeno lo detuvo.

Dime puedo hablar contigo a solas….-dijo akeno mientras miraba a rías y a los demás…..

Si eso es lo que quieres esta bien…

Rias puedo…-dijo akeno

Esta bien akeno estaremos esperando a la salida del parque….

(con akeno y naruto).

Y bien de que quieres hablar conmigo.-cuestiono el rubio a la ojivioleta,….

Tu sabes quien soy?...

Si lo se eres hija de baraqiel-jiji no?...el me dijo que cuidara de ti…..

Que cuidaras de mi?...ese hombre no tiene el derecho.-trato de terminar su comentario pero no puedo

Se muy bien lo que pasaste….pero no creo que culpar a tu padre por la muerte de tu amada madre sea lo mejor…

Tu que sabes de eso…tu no estuviste ahí para decir eso no tienes idea de lo que dices!...y mucho menos ese hombre!.

Si tienes razón en que no tengo nada que ver con lo que paso contigo y tu familia…..pero si te puedo decir algo…..no eres solo tu la que sufre…por la muerte de tu madre hay personas que igual que tu tienen ese mismo dolor….…

Ese hombre…..no tiene derecho a sentir dolor!...fue su culpa que mi madre este muerta!...

Si ese es tu pensamiento no puedo hacerte cambiar….eso es lo único que querías hablar conmigo…..?

Si solo deseaba saber si eso nada mas ahora me voy…

Bien dile a rías que las espero mañana en el instituto…para ir a su casa de campo o de verano.-dijo naruto que se retiraba

 **(Al día siguiente)**

Después de encontrarse en lugar acordado naruto y la nobleza de rías….fueron a la casa de verano que pertenecía a los padres de rías…..el recorrido fue digamos que un poco incomodo ya que la mayoría de la nobleza de rías están alerta por cada movimiento de el rubio cosa que en cierto caso le molesto un poco…

Utah….asa que esta es la casa de tus padres es ¡!enorme¡.-grito el rubio mientras veía la gran mansión ..

Tus padres si que son muy extravagantes…mira que comprar una casa de semejante tamaño….

Creo que tienes razón. Uzumaki-san….-dijo rías un poco avergonzada por el tamaño de su casa

No vinimos a preciar la casa de rías no?.-dijo una sona quien miraba un poco molesta a el rubio….

Sona asistió a el entrenamiento que daría el rubio ya que rías le conto todo lo que dijo su hermano y después de que rías insistiera a que ella fuera con ellos sona cedió ya que aunque no lo admitiera esta tenia curiosidad del como el rubio ayudar a ambos clanes para hacerse fuertes….

Y en parte tenia miedo de que el rubio hiciera algo en contra de su mejor amiga…

Bien por lo pronto ustedes entren a su casa yo preparare algunas cosas….-dijo el rubio mientras los de mas asistían

Mira donde me voy un metro… .jajaja

 **[solo tu ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca numero uno puede hacer eso** ]

Te recuerdo que me pediste que aceptaste esto… .ya se te olvido?

 **[…]**

[ **y como harás para entrenarlos ¿?]**

[ **no tienes idea como entrenarlos no es así?** ]

Si la verdad no lo se… es muy complicado ayudar a la gente que no tiene tu misma energía….

 **[si tienes una razón pero no puedes negar que ellos tiene potencial… ..son como tu en el pasado…** ]

Si, pero dejando eso de lado me ayudaras….

[ **me queda otra opción….]**

Gracias amigo… ..mmmm como están los de mas… ..?

[ **siguen reuniendo su chakra… .sabes que les tomara un poco mas de tiempo… estaban muy cansados cuando despertaron…]**

¿Ahora que dices por que tu no estabas como ellos ...?

[ **por que tu eres mi jinchuriki y no de ellos es por ese motivo que no termine en el estado en que están ellos** ]

Ya veo… ..y con lo otro como vamos? ...

[estamos bien por el momento solo podríamos usarlo por una hora a lo mucho… y no es por que no tengamos el poder si no mas bien es por el eco de que no lo usamos]

Ya veo entonces tendré que entrenar con ellos… ..será muy divertido… ..

[ **lo que digas… .pero lo que te dijo ese pelirrojo crees que sea verdad?]**

No lo sé, pero no sé lo que tenemos.

 **[si…]**

Bueno… ..en otro tema como crees que tenga que ayudarlos….

[ **bueno no sabemos como actúan en el equipo además de que son dos equipos… por lo pronto solo evalúa sus condiciones y luego de ahí te diré como seguir…]**

Okey comandante ...

[deja de jugar después de terminar esto nos entrenaremos nosotros…]

Oh esta bien ...

Bien uzumaki-san como entrenaremos….

Bueno por lo pronto quiero ver como son sus habilidades en grupo… ..

Entonces nos aras pelear una nobleza contra otra….? .- dijo sona mientras se analiza que el rubio tenia en su mente….

Mmm seria lo mejor ... pero no lo creo ustedes se conocen muy bien y deben saber muchas de sus estrategias y habilidades ... lo mejor seria que peleen contra un oponente que no saben ...

Estas diciendo que nos enfrentaremos a ti ¿? .- dijo sona….

Sep.… .bueno ahora el problema será quienes serán los primeros en enfrentarme… ..

¿No creo que te causemos problemas? .- dijo con un poco de arrogancia en tu voz ...

Si puedes tener eso también funciona.

¿Por qué no tengo ningún problema y ustedes chicos?

Muy bien entonces lo asemos sona?

Si esto puede ser muy bueno para ambos por mí no hay problema…y los miembros de mi nobleza no creo que los moleste verdad?

No hay problema kaicho…

Bien entonces comenzamos?...

Si…

Bueno nos vemos en ese campo de allá en 3 minutos….

Esta bien…..

(30 minutos después campo de entrenamiento).

Muy bien…..antes de empezar les aconsejo que vengan con todo lo que tengan no se reserven nada….-dijo el rubio mientras esta saltaba a un árbol que esta cerca de donde el se encontraba…

Lo mejor será no contenernos rías…

Si tienes razón….ya tienes un plan para enfrentarnos a el….

Si escúchame….

mmmmmmm…que están planeando?...-dijo el rubio mientras mira el lugar donde estaban los demonios….

[naruto atrás de ti]

Ya lo se….-dijo el rubio mientras esquiva una esfera de color azul de momo una obispo de sona…

Nada mal….pero todavía te falta…..

Esto solo era un distracción…-dijo momo mientras veía a un miembro de la nobleza de rias atacar a el rubio….

Holy breaker y flame delete….-dijo kiba convocando sus espadas de hielo y fuego

Como dije todavía falta…-dijo naruto esquivando el ataque de kiba

Lo sabia .-dijo kiba…

Acto seguido se vio a koneko y a tsubasa….atacar por la espalda a naruto….

Si que son buenos…..-dijo naruto….mientras agarraba ambas manos de las ya mencionas para mandarlas a donde estaba kiba y momo….

Por aquí….-se oyó un par de voces.

[ **naruto esto puede ser beneficioso…para usar los ojos de sasuke…]**

Estas seguro…..?  
[ **por lo pronto solo usaremos el ojo del solo el sharingan de tres aspas…]**

Esta bien si tu lo dices….-acto se vio como el ojo derecho de naruto cambio de color y tomo un color rojo y unas aspas….

 **[solo usaremos….]**

Entendido….

No te distraigas….-fue el grito de xenovia y tomoe….

Bien….vamos allá….-dijo naruto esquivando los cortes que le daban ambas las cuales no se quedaron atrás y siguieron a duras penas los movimientos del rubio

No nos dejen fuera de eso…..-dijo kiba junto con koneko y tsubasa quienes se metieron el enfrentamiento de los ya mencionados….

En eso se pudo como naruto usando el sharingan de sasuke esquivo todos los ataques de sus ahora llamados enemigos….era impresionante solo poder ver la destreza del rubio….ninguno de sus cortes puñetes y patadas le llegaba había partes del ya campo de batalla que por los ataques de los demonios estaba un poco destrozados….

Nada mal.-dijo naruto mientras agarraba la pierdas de tsubasa y koneko para luego lanzarlas asía donde estaban xenovia y tomoe….

Sword birth…-dijo kiba detrás de naruto mientras este creaba una gran cantidad de espadas en el suelo tratando de corta a naruto.

Gran fue su sorpresa al ver al rubio esquivar cada uno de sus espadas que salían del suelo…

Toma esto dijo .-momo mientras lanzaba varias esferas de fuego al rubio.

(土遁・土流壁, _Doton: Doryūheki_ ).-dijo naruto mientras creaba una pared de tierra para detener los ataques de momo…

Eso es increíble tienes poderes mágicos sobre la tierra…tienes un sacred gear que se haga referencia a la tierra?.-pregunto kiba mientras se acercaba a momo….

Yo no lo llamaría sacred gear….pero eso no tiene nada que ver a lo de ahora …..díganme eso es todo?

No nos subestimes no te la dejaremos tan fácil.-dijo tomoe. Mientras corría así el rubio…

Espera tomoe-san no podemos atacar individual mente .-dijo kiba

Parece ser que su táctica se rompió….-dijo naruto mientras creaba símbolos con sus manos…

(千鳥千本, _Chidori Senbon_ ).-dijo naruto mientras lanzaba varias agujas pequeñas de chakra así sus adversarios para luego verlos caer….inmovilizados…

¡¿Qué nos hiciste?!.-fue la pregunta de kiba a naruto…

Solo paralice sus articulaciones nada mas….se descuidaron en su formación de ataque….y lo aproveche

Bueno solo quédense ahí por el momento…..iré a ver que traman los demás.-dijo naruto mientras desactivaba el sharingan

Sona estas segura de que funcionara?...

Puede que no como también puede que si… no estoy muy segura….

Kaicho…yo no se puede ver las explosiones que se podían ver antes.-dijo nimura….era cierto en el combate que tuvo naruto con los 6 demonios ase uso momentos se puedo notar alguna que otra explosión….

Parece ser que derroto a todos…-dijo tsubaki…

Si….pero este no es el momento para estar impresionados….

Si tienes razón no lo es sona.-dijo naruto mientras Salía de una arboles….

Tal parece que lo que pesaba era cierto ellos no pudieron contigo…

Bueno decir que no pudieron conmigo esta mal solo aproveche un momento de su descuido para poder ganarles

[ **mentiroso]**

Calladito kurama….-dijo naruto para si mismo…

Una pregunta por qué solo mandaron a solo 6 de ustedes….?

Pensamos en mandar a que ellos recolecten mas información de tus habilidades…es por eso que mandamos a tres caballeros dos torres y un obispo….

Creo que lo entiendo mandaron…..tres caballeros ya que ellos se basan en la velocidad y…dos torres para que si los caballeros estuvieran en problemas ellos los salvaran ya que su atributo es la fuerza…y un obispo para que los ayudara en su recuperación…o en el ataque ….una estrategia muy simple pero a la vez muy complicada…lo pensaron muy bien eso si es usar el cerebro….

Gracias por el alago pero creo que no funciono….

Si bueno esa estrategia funcionaria con alguien normal…pero contra mi eso no funcionara…

Y eso? Por que lo dices…..

Por que yo soy diferente, nada mas

Si eso es cierto ya sabes mas o menos lo que estamos asiendo no es así?.-cuestiono nimura al rubio….

Bueno me ago. a la idea pero bueno será que comenzamos esto de una vez tenemos un dia entero por delante

Si tienes razón akeno .-dijo rías

Tsubaki.-dijo sona

Hai buchou, kaicho .-dijeron ambas mientras lanzaban ataques Asia naruto..

 _ **(Rayo resuena en la tierra).-**_ dijo akeno lanzando su magia característica de ella

Saji,numira-hyodo-san ayuden a tsubaki y a akeno .-dijo sona mientras los de mas asentían….

Es momento de mostrar de que estamos echo hyodo.-dijo saji a su amigo y rival

Si tienes razón….le enseñaremos un par de cosas..-dijo ise mientras corría al lugar donde están luchando tsubaki y akeno…

Puedes seguir Asia?...-pregunto rías a su obispo…

Hai buchou-san daré mi mejor esfuerzo…

Gracias Asia….

Reya. Mantente alerta en caso de que uzumaki-san llegue hasta aquí..-dijo sona a su avispo…

Hai kaicho…

 _(con naruto)_

En esta naruto pudo ver un poco de diferencia al anterior. Ya que tanto akeno como tsubaki se especializan en ataque a distancia eso lo dificultaba….

Ahora veo del por que ustedes dos llevan las pieza de reina. Son muy buenas atacando a distancia .-alabo naruto Asus contrincantes….

No te distraigas.-dijo nimura apareciendo a espaldas de naruto para darle un golpe..

Nunca me distraigo en este tipo de cosas.-dijo naruto agarrando su puño de la chica…

No me subestimes.-dijo nimura para luego dar una patada que iba a ser directo a la cara de naruto en el momento en que empecé su pie ante la sorpresa de la chica….

Tienes muy buenas piernas ..- dijo naruto asiendo sonrojar a la chica…

Eres un pervertido! .- Grito Nimura

¿Que? ... no se a lo que te refieres ... pero.-naruto no puedo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que vio saji eh ise salían corriendo de los arbustos para darle cara a naruto ..

¡Suelta a nimura! .- Dijo saji mientras iba a ser así también donde estaba naruto y que también pare por la impresión de como naruto tenia agarrada a nimura ...

Si eso quieres ahí la tienes ..- dijo naruto mientras lanzaba a nimura asi donde estaba saji ...

Nimura! .- dijo saji mientras agarraba a la chica ...

Te has encontrado bien? ...

Si ... lo siento gen-chan ... no puede ni siquiera tocarlo ...

Descuentos ahora lo enfrentaremos juntos…

Bueno, ahora que todos estamos reunidos por que no vienen?

Saji-san, -san ustedes tres ataquen por el frente yo y tsubaki los cubriremos ...

Hai.-fue la respuesta a esta orden que venia de la fuku-buchou

Como digas himejima-senpai

Esta bien te ayudare en eso akeno-san.-dijo tsubaki mientras alzaba vuelo junto con akeno….

Parece que ya están listos no ?, vengan… aquí los espero.-dijo naruto

¿Estas muy confiadas al enfrentar no lo crees? .- dijo saji mientras veía molesto a el rubio….

No es que este confiado ... es mas bien la seguridad de que podre con ustedes ...

Vamos chicos ...

Hai…. Fue la respuesta al unísono…

Engranajes impulsados.-grito ise mientras corría asi naruto ...

Así es que es un engranaje sagrado y además un tipo de letra larga. ...

En este sentido, se puede ver como naruto. Activar nueva mente compartir el contenido de sasuke para tener mayor control sobre este ... .cosa que le resulto muy conveniente ya que puede también como el engranaje sagrado de isse irradiaba energía….

No nos olvides.-dijeron saji y nimura mientras que un combo de patas y puñetes contra el rubio….

Saji nimura háganse a un lado.-dijo tsubaki mientras los demás asistían

Ahora akeno-san.-dijo tsubaki…

Hai….

En eso se puede ver como akeno lanzaba uno de sus ataques eléctricos mas fuertes… ..

Quiero ver como resistes esto naruto-kun.-dijo akeno mientras sonría diabólicamente….

(Esa es una niña y un poco de miedo cuando sonríe de esa manera).

Esta planeando recibirlo ¿? .- fue el pensamiento de todos…

Tal parece que se te olvidó de que naruto derroto a kokabiel en solo unos cuantos segundos ...

(千 鳥, _Chidori_ ) .- dijo Naruto mientras atraía el ataque de Akeno.

¿Cómo ... .como es posible que puedas detener el ataque de Akeno-san ...? .- pregunto el castaño a naruto ...

Es simple usar solo una técnica para contrarrestar la suya.-dijo naruto mientras veía akeno

¿Te enseño esa técnica? .- pregunto akeno refiriéndose a su padre ...

Esta técnica no me enseño el ... se podría decir que tampoco es mía era de un amigo mío ...

No te distraigas .-dijo tsubaki desde el suelo….mientras la ya mencionada atacaba a naruto con varias esferas de hielo…

No lo hago..-dijo naruto mientras por un instante miro a tsubaki con el sharingan para acto seguido ver como ella caía inconsiente,al suelo…

Tsubaki/san/fuku-kaicho…-fue el grito de todos al ver a tsubaki en el suelo….

(千鳥流し, _Chidori Nagashi_ ).-dijo naruto al ver como todos estaban al alcance de su técnica…

Demonios tengo que resistir…-fue el pensamiento de ise y saji…

A los pocos segundos de que naruto haga el(千鳥流し, _Chidori Nagashi_ ) este puedo ver como todos caían inconscientes…..todos menos dos personas….

Veo que ustedes son unos tercos…sin remedio.-dijo naruto mientras veía a saji eh ise….

Que?!...que demonios fue esa técnica tuya?!..

Fue el(千鳥流し, _Chidori Nagashi_ ).-es una variación de la técnica que use para contra restar el ataque de akeno….esta me permite aumentar mi ataque y defensa…y también use la enegia que tenia el ataque de akeno para incrementar en cierto grado su poder…

Eres muy fuerte….ahora veo el por que pudiste derrotar a ese ángel caído de 10 alas….

Si bueno lo de ser fuerte eso a un no lo se….pero veo que ustedes también lo son…

Es por que queremos proteger a nuestros amigos.-dijeron al unísono saji e ise

Entonces están en un buen camino…..-dijo naruto mientras camina asi donde estaban los dos….

Hyodo. Tienes un as bajo la manga?.-pregunto saji a su amigo..

Si pero necesito tiempo para reunirlo…

Entonces nosotros te lo conseguiremos…-se oyó una voz a tras de el castaño….

Bucho/Asia/kaicho/reya-san/nimura-san.-dijeron ise y saji…

Parece que ya terminaron lo que tenían que hacer ….-dijo naruto mientras veía a el nuevo grupo frente a el…

Asia ayuda a ise y saji-san…

Hai buchou…

Nimura, reya ustedes también….

Hai kaicho…

Lista sona?...

No tienes que preguntar eso rías sabes la respuesta .-dijo sona mientras se acercaba a naruto junto con rías…

(en este momento naruto ya desactivo el sharingan de tres aspas….)

Bien es momento de ver de que están echas ustedes dos.-dijo naruto mientras caminaba para estar en frente de rías y sona…

En eso se puedo ver como sona creaba un dragón de agua que se dirigía así naruto.

Tu usas magia que ase referencia a el agua?

Si…. normalmente el clan sitri tiene la habilidad de magia de hielo….pero en mi caso yo solo puedo usar el agua….

Eso debe ser duro?...que toda tu familia pueda usar magia de hielo y tu no.-dijo naruto mientras sona lo miraba molesta…

Pero…..también tu poder mágico es mucho mas grande que los demás miembros de tu familia…..

A que te refieres…?

Pues a que todo en este mundo esta compuesto de agua y eso te da una enorme ventaja en cualquier campo de pelea…..

Sona al escuchar las palabras de naruto esta entendió a lo que se refería….todo era agua si ella mejoraba mas su habilidad ella en un determinado tiempo podría alcanzar y superar a su hermana mayor que se especializo en el control de magia de hielo….

Tu como sabes eso?...

Pues un claro ejemplo seria yo…yo también puedo usar técnicas de agua .-dijo naruto mientras así sellos con sus manos….

(水遁・水龍弾の術, _Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu_ )).-dijo naruto mientras lanzaba una enorme cantidad de agua en forma de dragón así donde esta el dragón de agua de sona….

Pocos segundos después de que naruto lanzara su ataque.

¡HAAAA! .- Gritadías mientras que ella lanza una gran cantidad de poder de la destrucción característico de su familia….

(・ 泥 竜, _Doton: Doro Ryū_ ) .- dijo Naruto mientras creaba un dragón de barro ... para contrarrestar el ataque de rías ...

¿También tienes técnicas sobre la tierra?! ...- dijo sona mientras creaba otro dragón de agua….

Bueno nunca dije cual era mi especialidad no ¿? ...

Creo que esto está en tu tiempo… .será mejor acabar con esto en un solo golpe…

Si tienes razón chico rubio! -Dijo ise mientras se ve como su brazo esta brillando….

15 aumentos es mucho más que cuando peleamos con kakabiel… .pero creo que con esto te podremos derrotar…

Sabes que esto solo es un entrenamiento no ¿? .- dijo el rubio

Si tienes razón, esto es un entrenamiento pero de ninguna manera volveré a perder! .- dijo rías mientras esta misma volvíamos a crear un orbe oscuro

Saji ahora.-dijo sona mientras veías como si estuvieras invocando tu equipo sagrado.

¡Línea de absorción! .- Grito saji mientras que su brazo es un tipo de lengua para agarrar un naruto del brazo….

¿Qué coño es esto?! .- dijo naruto mientras ve como esa cosa negra se apegaba a su mano

Eso es una máquina sagrada que puede incapacitar a los enemigos.-dijo sona mientras creaba mas de 5 dragones de agua ...

Ya veo así que eso se ha relacionado… .mmm bien den todo lo que tengan.-dijo naruto mientras. Observar a cada uno de los que lo iban a atacar ...

Nos estas subestimando? -Pregunto rías al naruto…

No ... no lo hago solo digo que vengan con todo lo que tienen de lo contrario yo no podría ir a iguales que ustedes

Ya veo, entonces, quiero ver como se producen estos poderes mágicos ... -dijo sona mientras se indicaba ... a rías e ise para que ataquen ...

¡DRAGON SHOT¡.-grito ise mientras lanzaba una esfera de color rojo ...

HAA¡.-gritaron rias y sona lanzando sus ataques de agua y de destrucción…

No te escaparas de esta dijo saji. Mientras ves al rubio… .sonreír ?.

Bien veo que ustedes 4 son un poco diferente a los demás… .son mas fuertes… .pero aun les falta. -Dijo Naruto mientras se movía sus manos….

(火 遁 ・ 豪 豪 火球 Kat, _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ ) .- dijo Naruto mientras de su boca salía una enorme bola de fuego ...

¿Que diablos es eso?! .- dijo sona / rias / saji / issei.

Pero naruto no se quedo solo con eso ...

(千 鳥 流 し, _Chidori Nagashi_ ) .- dijo finalmente

Esto tiene que ser un broma.

Era justo después de que naruto lanzara sus dos técnicas más allá de las técnicas de los demonios ... para luego ser estas superadas y ser consumidas ...

Bien parece… .que esto fue todo. -Dijo Naruto mientras volvíamos a crear otro ataque ..

(氷 遁 ・ 一角 白 鯨 _Hyōton: Ikkaku Hakugei_ )… ¿Recordar o atacar con esto? .- advirtió naruto a los inscritos….

Eso es… ..- hubiera sona

Y bien cual es su respuesta? ...

No ... rendimos ... -fue la declaración de rías y sona.

Uffff ... bien. -Dijo Naruto mientras ve como los demás miembros de ambas noblezas se acercaban a donde estaban peleando ...

Kaicho / buchou ... ¿están bien ...? '- dijo todos al unísono ...

Si chicos ... y ustedes?

Estamos bien solo tenemos inconscientes ...

Bueno chicos… .ahora termino su entrenamiento… -dijo Naruto mientras que los demás los veían…

Tu… .como puedes estar asi tan tranquilo y sin ningun ras.-rías no termino tu comentario ya que vio el estado de naruto ..

En todo lo que va, en el entrenamiento, naruto, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo teníamos, yo no teníamos un principio ... mancha, rasguño era algo muy impresionante ... ..incluso kokabiel había recibido un rasguño en la cara cuando peleo con kiba y xenovia ...

E ... eres un monstruo ..- dijo ise mientras se acercaba con la ayuda de asia ... ..

Jajajajajajaja ...

¡Deja de reírte! ... dijo saji molesto…

Ahora será mejor que traten sus heridas….

Asia puedes ayudarnos? -Pregunto rías a su obispo ..

Lo siento, pero no puedo usar toda mi magia en la recuperación de ise-san ..

No hay otra cosa que hacer de la forma antigua… ..- dijo sona…

Esperen… si quieren yo puedo ayudarlo….

También puedes curar ¿?! .- pregunto ise a naruto…

Bueno si no soy muy bueno en eso pero si puedo curar ese tipo de heridas que tienen….

Esta bien como lo aras? ...

Solo esperen en su casa ... -dijo Naruto mientras se retiraba para el bosque ...

Que crees que haga rías ...?

No lo se…! Hay¡.-dijo rías quejándose del dolor por las pocas heridas que tenia ..

Bueno era comprensible ya que cada uno se enfrento a un naruto muy por así decirlo… .arrogantemente… y eso les costo ..

 **(15 minutos después)**

Chicos donde están? ..

Ah naruto-san ..- dijo Asia mientras salía de un cuarto ..

Ah ola tu eres… .Asia? No? ..

Hai ... naruto-san que es eso que trae en su mano ...

Son algunas hierbas medicinales para tratar sus heridas….

Ya veo ... pero su mano ... -dijeron Asia mientras vieron como la mano de naruto estaba un poco lastimada ...

Ah esto no te preocupes, se curara en unos cuantos minutos…

Asia… con quien hablas… -dijo rías saliendo de uno de los muchos cuartos que había…

Con naruto-san ...

¡Ah! ... hola uzumaki-san ... no te vi ... lo siento ...

No te preocupes… ..veo que esta un poco mejor que antes….

Si bueno… ..hicimos lo que pudimos….

mmmmmmm… ..rías tienes una piscina o algo así ..?

Hai… pero para que la necesitas? ..

Es medio día… esta bien… ..me puedes indicar donde está….

Bueno, será fácil ... esta dentro de la casa ... este es el lado. ", Dijo rías mientras que sañalaba con el dedo al lado este de la casa ...

Bien… ..dile a los demás que vengan a ese lugar dentro de 10 minutos… -dijo Naruto mientras buscaba en la piscina….

 **(10 minutos después)**

Para que nos esta llamando ahora… ..….

Vamos saji no seas tan amargado….

Déjame en paz hyodo…

Jajjajajajaj..ustedes dos si que son buenos amigos ...

No te metas kiba ...

Jajajajaja… es bueno ver que aun tiene mucha energía… -dijo Naruto ..

Cállate! ...- fue la respuesta al unísono de saji eh ise ..

Para que nos llamaste uzumaki-san ...

Dos cosas antes de continuar….

Primero ... ya me dejaron de llamarme por mi apellido y segundo me dejaron de usar el "san" me parecerá más viejo de lo que soy ...

¿Qué no eres más mayor que nosotros? ...

Que no es obvio… .tango la misma edad que ustedes…

¿Estas tomando el pelo?

Pensábamos que por lo menos tenias 18 oh 19 años…

Jajaja: eso no sería un problema, ni lo creo….

Solo ese comentario hizo avergonzar a rías y sona….

Bueno eso hablaremos mas tarde….

Esta bien… .pero volviendo a la pregunta de antes por que nos mandaste a llamar a este lugar…

Ah, es cierto ... síganme ...

Acto seguido se vio como todos los seguimos al rubio en la piscina interna de la casa ...

Bien ya llegado ... ..dijo Naruto mientras señalaba el lugar que esta despidiendo vapor ... y con un poco de hojas en el agua ...

Que es todo esto? -Fue la pregunta al unísono

Bueno… .este baño les ayudara a curar sus heridas sin ningún tipo de cicatriz ...

Lo dices en serio ?! ...

Si no se preocupe por eso. Entren yo noment ...

Lo que hemos dicho es que no hay hombre en este lugar. -Dijo nimura y momo ..

A es cierto se me olvido ese punto ...

Sabes a times pareces ser un little idiota… .dijo sona mientras veían un naruto

Jajaja si… .beno eso se puede arreglar fácilmente la mente.-dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a la piscina…

¿Qué piensas hacer? Fue la pregunta de akeno / rías / xenovia / Asia / koneko ...

(土 流, _Doton: Doryūheki_ ) .- dijo Naruto mientras creaba un muro de tierra para la habitación.

Listo con esto puede tomar un baño por separado… ..

Eso es. Impresiónate ..

Gracias por eso ... bueno, no, todavía tengo que hablar el entrenamiento que tuvimos esta mañana ...

Espera tu no tomaras el baño? -Pregunto rías

No, yo estoy bien en un poco… ..volverá en un par de horas… ..- dicho y echo naruto salió de la habitación con rumbo desconocido…

Ese chico es raro ... primero barre el suelo con todos nosotros en ese entrenamiento luego nos ayuda a recuperarnos ... por la verdad todo esto por nada a cambio? ...

Si onii-sama lo menciono _…. (…. Este es este tiempo para dedicarnos a ustedes solo piensa en eso rías… .unún tipo de beneficio para el mismo… .el te lo dijo no es así? ... el quiere solía decir, también, me gustó, me gustó mucho, no me importó, sino que también le ayudé mucho. .-_ Ese fue el comentario que sirzechs dijo rías Asus amigos ..

Vamos ise-kun… tomemos un baño juntos. -Dijo kiba a ise ..

No, yo quiero ir donde están los Oppai….

Sabes que sona-kaicho… .esta en ese lugar ella no es como rías-senpai que tomes tu fetiche por los pechos como algo gracioso… .ella te matara si entras a ese lugar ..- dijo saji

Y tu como sabes eso…?

Pr..prefiero no contestar a esa pregunta….

Jajajajajajajajajajaa ...

perdon por la demora tenia fiesta en mi casa ... si tienes cosas que preguntar solo háganlo ...


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5(EL ENCUENTRO CON UN DRAGON)**_

Ughhhh…..que paso?

[te que das te dormido una par de horas después de que termináramos de entrenar ]

Mmmmmmm si ahora lo recuerdo…me duelen los ojo…..

[es comprensible ya que los usaste demasiado..]

Bueno dejan eso de lado como nos fue….

[bien no hay mucha mejora…pero estamos en buen camino..]

Bien es momento de volver tengo hambre….

[y que te hace pensar. Que tendrás comida cuando vuelvas….?]

No dije que me esperara comida….solo que tenia hambre traje unos ramen instantáneos….

[bueno iré a dormir ….]

Al fin te gane jajajajajajajajajajajajaja…..

 **(casa de verano(campo))**

Ya pasan mas de las 10 de la noche y no llega que estará haciendo.-fue el comentario de sona así su amiga rias…

No lo se pero el dijo que entrenaría un poco después de que nos ayudara….talvez solo se quedo dormido debido al cansancio….

Si tienes razón puede que sea eso…..cambiando de tema no crees que no esta mintiendo?

Sobre que?..

Sobre lo su edad y su ayuda incondicional…

Bueno la verdad no lo se….pero si de verdad estuviera mintiendo ya nos hubiera echo algo cuando nos enfrentamos a el no lo crees?.

Si pero…

Deberías dejar de desconfiar de naruto-kun…..no a demostrado ser una mala persona..

Si lo se….y desde cuando le tienes tanta confianza?

No lo dijo el que dejáramos de llamarlo por su apellido y dejar de usar el "san"…

Si pero no tienes que hacerlo ahora mismo sabes.-contesto sona un poco molesta por como de un momento a otro rias le había tomado mas confianza a el rubio….

Ya llegue….-dijo naruto mientras entraba por la puerta principal…..

Deben de estar todos dormidos….bueno no importa me ire a hacer algo de comer…

Al fin llegas naruto-kun…..

Oh hola que tal…ustedes dos no deberían estar durmiendo?

Si como tu por que tardaste tanto?.-sona se veía molesta por como el rubio actuaba sin ninguna preocupación….

Bueno mmmmmmm me quede dormido en el bosque después de que entrenara un poco….

Entonces tenia razón….-rias en eso puedo notar como la ropa de naruto estaba parcialmente destrozado…

Sona y rias al ver como estaba la vestimenta del rubio hicieron todo lo posible para no bajar la mirada asia donde estaban las partes destrozadas de la ropa de naruto…

Dime naruto-kun que clase de entrenamiento tuviste para tener asi tu ropa…?

Veo que vamos mejorando con los nombres…..y pues a tu respuesta lo que siempre asi cuando estaba con baraqiel-jiji…y shemhazai-san…

Entrenabas con dos cadres ¿?!..

Ehh pues si bueno mas que entrenar solo me indicaban una que otra cosa….

Cambiando de tema que estas haciendo?

Bueno me estaba haciendo un poco de comer…quieren?...

De comer sabes cocinar?...

Bueno mas que cocinar solo se una que otra cosa que aprendí. De penemue-san nada mas…

Ahora que me lo pregunto conoces a todos los lideres de los ángeles caídos…?

Si son muy buenas personas…..-en eso naruto noto como el recipiente en que coloco los fideos para hacer ramen ya estaba listo….

Listo bueno quieren un poco ¿?

Sabes dejamos un plato de comida para ti en la mesa de allá….-sona menciono

Mmm si ya la vi pero la verdad no me gusta mucho los vegetales…. Me gusta mucho mas el ramen…

Antes de que comas esa cosa no tendrías que ir a cambiarte estas echo un desastre…..-dijo rias mientras se notaba un poco incomoda por la vestimenta del rubio al igual que sona….

Bueno….

Sona viste lo que tenia en el estómago….

Yo….no vi nada….

Pues si no lo viste….. yo si esas marcas….son un tipo de sello…pero no recuerdo ninguna magia que haga ese tipo de sellos…

Marcas?...

Si….bueno eso es lo que me pareció cuando las vi….

Bueno ya volví…..hora de comer…ustedes de que hablan?.-naruto vio como rias y sona estaban un poco nerviosas?

AH!...n-naruto-kun no tienes que parecerte asi tan de repente…

Jajajajaja….bueno hora de comer….seguras de que no quieren un poco….

No gracias nosotras ya comimos….además esa cosa podría arruinar nuestra dieta .-mencionaron rias y sona….

Dieta ustedes hacen eso….?

Si aunque no lo creas los demonios también tenemos que cuidarnos sobre lo que comemos…-menciono rias mientras sona solo se ajustaba las gafas en forma de afirmación…

Pero si ustedes tienen cuerpos que la mayoria de las mujeres de su edad matarían por tener.-menciono naruto asiendo sonrojar levemente a rias y sona…

g-gracias por el alago pero mantener este cuerpo cuesta sabes…..

jajajaja….bueno eso no te lo puedo negar penemue-san….es muy estricta en eso….(naruto en eso recordó como penemue restijia uno que otro dulce a raynare..)

Si…..

Bueno mejor irnos a dormir….

Antes de eso podrias decirnos como estuvimos en el entrenamiento?...

Si tenia pensando hacerlo mañana pero mejor aprovechar esta ocasión par hablar un poco con ustedos….

Entonces nos los diras…-rias se mostraba un poco

Si…bueno vamos a la salon?...

Hai…

(sala principal de la casa)

Y bien estamos esperando..?

Bueno les sere sincero yo no creo que les pueda ayudar demasiado….no soy muy bueno en esto de entrenar a demás personas…

…..QUE?!...-grito rias mientras tomaba a naruto del cuello de su camisa..

Quieres decir que todo lo que pasamos en la mañana y parte de la tarde fue envano?!...sona una estaba que no se lo creía…

Si ….digo no…..rias serias tan amable de soltarme .-naruto esta impactado del como reacción rias asi el….a la vez que estaba sudando frio por como rias lo agarraba y la mirada de sona

Esta bien .-dijo rias seriamente…

(Fuuuuuu. Creí que moriría…).-penso naruto mientras se volvia a centar….

(que fue lo que me paso…yo no soy asi)-ese fue el pensamiento de rias. Junto con veían al naruto al igual que ella…

A lo que me es que solo puedo ayudar a unas cuantas personas…no a todos…

Y esas personas quienes serian?...

Ise,kiba y la nobleza de sona….

Por solo a ellos….?!...

Bueno por que por el momento no han de mostrado ningún tipo de problema….

Problema?..

Asi es…..la mayoria de los que están en tu nobleza rias tiene problemas muy personales..a los cuales normalmente me meteria pero…ahora no ellos son los que tienen que salir adelante..

Pero eso no quiere decir que no los ayudare…..-termino de decir narruto

Y como los ayudaras….?

Eso déjamelo ami….no se preocupen…bueno como ya se acabo mi ramen me boy a dormir….nos vemos mañana….

Esta bien …descanse nos veremos mañana…-dijeron sona y rias mientras ellas también se ivan asus habitaciones…

(al dia siguiente.)

Bien chicos hoy es un nuevo dia para entrenar….-naruto en eso puedo ver que la mayoria estaba todavía cansado por lo de ayer….vamos no era para tanto…

Vamos no es para tanto….comenzemos de una vez …

Esta bien… y que haremos ahora ¿?...rias y akeno miraban naruto mientras este simplemente sonreía…

Por lo pronto solo correr todos sin excepción…

Bueno no es algo nuevo para ninguno….

Bueno si lo que tu dices ise es cierto quiero ver como corres con algo de peso en tu espalda….

Y de cuanto estamos hablando…?

Bueno tenia pensado en que corran unos 30 kilometros…pero luego se me vino a la mente que todos ustedes sin excepción son demonios asi que lo aumentaremos….a unos 70 kilometros…

70 kilómetros..?!..estas demente o que demonios te pasa?!... .y nimura gritaron al unisono..

Este terreno no tiene ese diámetro verdad buchuo?...

No…no lo tiene kiba…. a penas tiene unos 250 m2…pero no creo que eso sea un problema….

Bueno como dijo rias este lugar no tiene ese diámetro para correr…pero ella no dijo nada sobre el bosque que esta mas alla de esta casa….asi que no se quejen y comenzemos que yo igual estare con ustedes….

Correrás con nosotros naruto-san?...

Si asia no es bueno que yo este de vago mientras ustedes trabajan no?...ah antes de que se me olvide tomen esto….

Qu-..pero ise y los demás no pudieron articular ni una palabra ya que a al recibir el objeto de el rubio cada uno de los presente cayo de cara al suelo..cosa que a las mujeres no les gusta nada

Que es esto naruto?.-pregunto xenovia a el rubio mientras ella se levantaba torpemente…

Bueno son unas pesas que yo mismo hice….cada uno pesa 50kilos…

50 kilos?...

Si se que su apariencia puede engañar pero lo que paso cuando cayeron al suelo lo prueba no?...esa pesa 50 kilos…

Como lo hiciste?...

El Secreto de un mago no se revela….bueno comenzamos… que tenemo que correr un monto….

Hai…..

(8 horas después de correr)

Ha….ha…no…...no puedo mas-rias estaba tendida en el suelo….junto a todos de su nobleza y los de sona junto con ella misma…

Como…como es posible que tu este todovia de pie ¿?!...-pregunto ise a naruto quien se encontraba sudando pero no estaba como ellos…tendidos en el piso

Jejej bueno con esto termina parcialmente todo lo de este dia…..

Ha…es..la mejor noticia que he escuchado en todo el dia…-rias sentía que todo su cuerpo esta adolorido….

Fufufufufufufu….este tipo de entrenamiento me hacen sentir muy bien…-akeno se notaba cansada pero a la vez existada….. ni el correr 70 kilometros con 50 kilos de peso adicional no quitaban lo sadica de ella…..casi parecía existada…

Akeno basta no estoy en mis mejores condiciones para tus comentarios….-rias hacia todo lo posible para ponerse de pie junto con sona…..

Auhhh…me duele todo mi cuerpo….-tanto asia como las de mas obispos de ambos clanes están muy cansadas apenas podían ponerse de pie…

Este tipo de entrenamiento,es bueno pero lo que hizo naruto-kun es damasiado….-kiba aun que el no lo mostrar esta tan cansado como los demás….correr durante mas de 3 horas era algo aterrador…

Extremo.-ese fue el comentario de koneko….ella también se encuentra en las mismas condiciones…

Bueno…..se puede ver que nadie de aquí hace este tipo de entrenamiento….eso enpesara a cambiar…..-el tono de naruto proboco un poco de excalosfrios a todos…bueno a akeno al parecer le gusto todo lo que menciono el rubio…

bien volvamos a la casa de rias para descansar….

e-e..esta bien…chicos pueden caminar….

No se preocupe por mi buchou yo puedo…-ise hablo mientras este se ponía de pie aduras penas….

Yo también buchou.-xenovia al igual que todos estaba cansada pero en una medida se podría decir que ella estaba un poco mejor…

Bien vámonos….

(10 minutos de camita)

[naruto deberías ayudar esos mocosos]

Que dices kurama ellos están bien…

[no seas ciego es muy notorio que no lo están]

Que te ase decir eso?...

[que ya no están atrás tuyo]

…

[no lo notaste verdad?]

…

[si que eres un idiota]

Oye!...

[ja bueno mejor ayudalos a llegar a esa casa]

Si….

(多重影分身の術, _Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ ).-en eso creo sus clones de sombra para ir en busca de sus nuevos amigos..

Ne kurama donde los perdi?

[jajajajaja…..]

Oye!...

[a unos 100 metros atrás ]

Okey…gracias…

mmmmm….deben de estar por aquí…a ya los vi…-naruto puedo ver como cada demonio esta tendido nueva mente en el suelo a causa de haber corrido mas de lo que podían…

bien ustedes lleven a sona y a los demás y llevare a rias y los de su nobleza…

si!...-constestaron sus clones….

Bien en marcha dijo naruto mientras ponía a cada demonio en sus espalda y los llevaba a casa….

[naruto]

Que sucede kurama…?

[es respecto a lo que haras después de terminar todo esto]

Asi….primero iremos a ese lugar…..y luego pues nose ….primero lo primero amigo mio….

[esta bien parece que llegara el momento en que usemos todo nuestro poder si lo que dijo ese mocoso pelirrojo]

Si….

[y ya pensaste en lo que te dije?]..

Sobre…?

[hacer los ojos de sasuke tuyos al cien por ciento]

No….esos son los ojos de sasuke…no mios.. ….

[pero el dejo que tu los tuvieras..]

Pero eso no significa que yo me las tengo que quedar….tal vez el me los dio para que encontrara a una persona que fuera capaz de usarlos..

[tu sabes que eso no es cierto]

[por que otro motivo te daría eso ojos?...te los dio a ti para que tu puedas utilizarlos…..]

Ya kurama….eso dejémoslo..para otro momento…además por que tanta insistencia en que haga los ojos de sasuke mios ¡?..

[tu sabes del por que hago esto]

Esta bien lo pensare….

En cuanto naruto termino su nueva charla con kurama este pudo notar como ya estaban cerca de la casa de campo de rias…

Bien…los dejare en cada cuarto para que descansen….y ahora are algo de comer cuando despierten tendrán hambre…..ademas de que yo también lo tengo…

(una hora después)

Ughh….donde?...es mi habitación?...-rias estaba apenas despertando ya que el cansiando era extremo…

Que…como llegue a mi habitación?...lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me desmaye cuando estábamos caminando con naruto…

Acto segui rias se dispuso a caminar en dirección..asi la puerta…pero una voz lo detuvo…

Rias..que haces..?-sona se encontraba…detrás de ella cosa que la sorprendió…

Sona?!...que haces tu en mi habitación?!...

Buchou-san podría bajar un poco su voz no me deja dormir…-asia esta en la misma habitación. Que ellas ….que estaba pasando..¡?

Asia…también?...qu-

Buchou un minuto mas… akeno…

Tu también akeno?!...

Creo que no solos son ellas –sona en eso prendio en interruptor de la luz para ver que cada miembro femenino de cada nobleza estaba ahí solo no estaban los hombre…

Que sucedió?!...

Al fin despiertan….ya se estaban tardando…-naruto esta para afuera de la puerta

Naruto?!...

El mismo…apúrense y bajen que ya esta la comida…-echo naruto bajo adonde estaba la cocina…

Sona no creeras que el…?

Tal parece que si…

 **(en el comedor.)**

Nos estas diciendo que nos desmayamos en el camino hacia acá y que tu nos ayudaste?!..-tanto rias como los demás estaban en estado de shock…de echo de que no pudieron caminar mas y desmayarse….era vergonzoso

Si…..estaban tan cansados que ya no podían caminar asi que yo las ayude…..y no hice nada malo con ustedes asi que dejen de mirarme de esa manera..

En efecto casi todas mujeres miraban a naruto con miradas de muerte ya que conocían a muchos chicos de su edad que no desabrocharían esa oportunidad para poder tocar sus cuerpos un claro ejemplo era ise….pero este había cambiado un poco desde el incidente con kokabiel..no tanto pero algo era algo..

Vamos no hice nada con ustedes….

Como podemos estar seguras de eso…?-la pregunto de sona era una que muchas de las de ese lugar quisieron hacer…

Por que no soy ese tipo de pervertido que abusa de mujeres que no se pueden defender…

Eso no lo sabemos….nadie esta libre de ser un pervertido ….-la declaración de sona saco una sonrisa a naruto….al fine puede hacer una broma…

Eso las implica a ustedes también.?-la pregunta de naruto hizo que todas sin ninguna excepción se sonrojaran…

Yo no dije nada de eso…-sona respondio con toda la cara roja…

Eso no lo sabemos como tu dijiste nadie esta libre de ser un pervertido o pervertida….no?-solo eso basto para hacer callar a sona….

Jajajajajajajaja…vamos solo bromeba no lo tomes a mal…..

c-ca..cambiendo de tema donde esta los chicos…?

Kiba esta tomando una ducha con agua fría el fue el primero en despertarse….y con los demás ellos siguen durmiendo….

Saji-kun e ise-san no?...

Sep….

A todo esto por que todas nosotros nos encontrábamos en una solo habitación?...

Pues no se cual era su habitación….asi que las puse en una que era la que tenia mas aspecto de mujer…

Ya veo….

Rias a donde vas?...

A despertar a ise-san y saji-kun…

Espera rias como rey yo tengo que encargarme de saji…-sona se levanto de la mesa para ir con su amiga…

Jejeje..esto no me lo pierdo…-naruto después de terminar de comer su comida se levanto y siguió a rias y sona…

Ne…xenovia-san..hay algo que me estado preguntando?

Y eso seria ¿?...

Pues quien le enseño a cocinar a naruto-san…..esta comida es muy deliciosas…

En eso no te equivocas. Asi-san….-reya la obispo de sona estaba fascinada por la comida de naruto hasta el punto de estar celosa…

(cuarto de los hombres.(teóricamente))

mmm….kaicho….yo-saji se encontraba en uno de esos sueños húmedos que tenia con su presidenta….

Irina-chan…no no pare…..yo-al igual que saji…ise estaba fantaciando con su amiga de la infancia…

Jajajajajajajajajaja….este par son muy divertidos….-naruto estaba parado al lado de sona y rias las cuales estaban muy serias mirando al frente ya que ise y saji estaban agarrando un par de almohadas. Para acto seguido besarlas muy apasionadamente….

Esto hay que corregirlo….-la voz de sona esta muy seria y fría parece que tiene problemas,por el echo del como saji hacia eso…..

Si….esto es un poco malo…-el tono de rias no era como el de sona ….esta parecía mas calmado…..talvez tenga que ver que su siervo no esta fantaseando con ella….

Ne chicas que harán…?..

Rias puedo?..

Claro sona pero solo despiértalo…..yo me ocupare de el resto….

Esta bien…acto seguido se vio como sona canalizaba agua encima de saji e ise…

Sona no estaras pensando en….

Uzumaki-san..agradecería que te mantuvieras callado…-la voz fría y firme de sona basto para que naruto no diga ni pio…

Es hora de que ustedes despierten….-sona en eso dejo caer su magia en sima de ise y luego de saji…

AH!...me ahogo…que alguien me salve!...-ise salto dando un grito que no fue ajeno a nadie dentro de la casa..

AH!...kaicho sálveme!...-saji cayo de la cama de trasero mientras se retorsia?...era extraño…

JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA….

[JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA]….

Se oyo la risa de naruto y kurama dentro del mismo…..mientras saji e ise lo miraban….

Tu!...esto es obra tuya!?...

Jajajajajajajajajajajaja….que va esto no cosa mia….

Entonces quien fue el des-saji no puedo continuar sus palabras ya que vio como sona y rias estaban alado de el menciodo….

k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kai..cho?!...

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bu..chou?!

saji e ise no se creía lo que veian a tras de el rubio….

Ise se puede saber que estabas soñando con irina shidou?!...el tono en que rias le pregunto a ise era muy grave….

Tu también saji que era lo que soñaste conmigo?...sona estaba echa una fiera…..

Ettoo….pues verán…..

Jajajajajajajajaja…ustedes dos si que saben como entretener al a gente….

CALLATE!...de seguro tu las trajiste aquí para que nos vieran como dormíamos…-el comentario de ambos hizo que naruto se cagara de risa…

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA…..y…se….puede saber para que…..quisiera hacer eso…jajajja?

Para ganar puntos con kaicho!...

Para hacerme quedar en ridículo….

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…..ustedes si que hacen reir a todos..jajajajajajajajaja…

QUE TE CALLES!...

Saji….uzumaki-san no dijo nada sobre venir a hacerlos despestar nosotras venimos por nuestra cuenta…el solo nos indico donde estaban….

p-pero kaicho…..

jajajajajajajaja…..la verdad me gustaría seguir con esta charla..pero tengo que ir a otro lugar…..

adonde tienes que ir a esta hora?...

pues tengo asustos que atender con ese viejo de azazel….asi que volverá mas tarde…nos vemos…..sona , rias ,saji ,ise….

Piérdete!...fue el comentario tanto de saji como de ise….

Jajajajajajaja…..

Bien saji es momento de que me digas que estabas soñando….

Kaicho!...no estaba soñando nada solo es su imaginación….-saji estaba que se meaba de miedo

Asi…..entonces dime por que pronunciaste el nombre de tu rey en tus sueños?...

e-e..eso era por que…

tal parece que tienes todo controlado sona?...

si y como va con el tuyo?...

bien…..-dijo rias mientras atrás de ella estaba ise tirado en el suelo…con algo saliendo de su boca….era su alma?...bueno no importa…

te veo abajo sona…

hai…esto termina rápido….-acto seguido se pudo oir algunos gritos viniendo de la habitación que abandono rias…..

eso dos me asen recordar un poco a kakashi-sensei y ero-sennin….

[si tienen ese aire…]

Es bueno ver que no te olvidas de ellos….

[lo que digas pero volviendo a lo nuestro….no crees que esta vez hayas exagerado….]

Ehh..que dices yo lo veo normal….

[si….entonces que haces en un enorme cráter?]

…..

[jajajaja]

Cállate kurama!...

Era cierto el lugar en el que naruto se encontraba ahora estaba echo un desastre…eso sin contar el enorme cráter en el que estaba el mismo….. bueno que mas da….

Haaaaaaaaaa…..y ahora que hago…..?

[esta puede ser una buena oportunidad para probar ese jutsu]

Ese jutsu?..

[si el jutsu del elemento madera]

Si jutsus del elemento-….MADERA?!...

[si este lugar puede servir como campo de prueba…..]

Espera un momento!...como puedo usar jutsus del elemento madera…..?!...

[cállate no grites naruto]

Entonces explícame eso de que puedo usar ese elemento!?...

[cuando madra adsorvio a todas las bestias con cola…el pudo usar nuestro chakra a la fuerza…pero en eso momento no se dio cuenta de que eso era reciproco es decir que nosotros también podíamos robar su chakra…]

Si eso me lo explicaste mas antes….Pero ahora eso no tiene sentido madara no tenia el elemento madera!...lo que dices no es posi-

[ya te diste acordaste no? Cuando madara nos absorvio este tenia las células de senju hashirama..]

Eso es asombroso!...-dijo naruto mientras tenia estrellas en los ojos….a este poco le importo como obtuvo esas nuevas habilidades….

[eres un idiota sin remedio]

Y bien que técnicas puedo usar….?!

[el (木遁秘術・樹界降誕, _Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan_ )]

Esa técnica no es la que madara uso contra gaara y yo cuando estábamos peleando contra los edo-kages…..

[si es un jutsu bueno para este lugar ya que puede regenerar este lugar]

Ya veo pensaste entodo no ¿?...

[cállate y hazlo de una vez]

Okey…...

(木遁秘術・樹界降誕, _Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan_ ).-acto seguido se puedo ver como la tierra empezaba a templar….poco a poco..desde el suelo empezaba a salir troncos del tamaño humano….en unos pocos segundos…se pudo ver como el área donde naruto estaba se regenero por completo…era como ver un nuevo bosque…..

Haaaa…eso si que me consumió mucho chakra….

[si pero por lo pronto sabemos cuanto puedes dominar de ese nuevo jutsu…y por lo del chakra eso no debería preocuparte tienes reservas casi ilimitadas…]

Si lo se pero trato de darle un poco de emoción a esto…..eres un cerrado kurama…..

[cállate naruto]

No seas asi kurama…..

[haaaaaaaa…..esta bien entonces que te pareció tu nueva habilidad..]

Estuvo de lo mejor aunque se me ase muy difícil controlar el flujo de chakra para manejar ese jutsu…

[algo es algo naruto]

Si tienes razón…..bueno sera volver mañana tenemos clases….haaa esto es un coñaso…..como acepte ir de nuevo a una academia….

[sera por el echo de que esa mujer te recuerda mucho a kushina?]

Si…penemue-san es muy terrorífica cuando se enoja…

[jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajaja]

Oh..callate kurama!..que ati también te da miedo!...

[jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja]

Haaaaaaaaaaa….bueno volvamos…

Bueno chicos es hora de volver a nuestras casas…-rias junto con los demás estaban preparando sus cosas para asi regresar asus propias casas….

Si pero no cree que es mejor esperar a naruto-san buchou?…-asia estaba preocupada ya que ya pasaban mas de las 7 de la noche y no aparecia naruto

Si lo se asia pero el no llega que estará haciendo ¿?...

Buchou naruto no dijo que estaría con el líder de los angeles caidos…?..dijo xenovia mientras esta tomaba un poco de refresco…

Si…..pero también cabe la posibilidad de que el vuelva a este lugar…-sona al igual que muchos descansando en el sofá que se encontraba en la sala donde todos estaban….

Esta bien chicos esperemos una media hora mas y luego nos iremos estas de acuerdo sona?...

Esta bien si lo dices….pero que esto no se vuelva muy cotidiano…

Que cosa no se tiene que volver muy cotidiano?..-dijo naruto entrando por la puerta….

A naruto-kun….

Hola a todos…..mmmmmmmm ya se van?...

Si….pero dime por que te reuniste con el líder de los angeles caidos?...

Ah…mmm eso era una mentira….

m-m..mentira..?!...

si lo hice para que me dejaran salir…

tu! Estas conciente de todo lo que haces?!...-las palabras arremetedoras de sona hizo que naruto mirara a otro lado…

jajajajajaajaja…si les hubiera dicho la verdad no me hubieran deja salir no?...

si tienes razón no lo hubiéramos echo….

Vez…..yo todo lo tengo controlado….y también estoy feliz…

Feliz?...por que…

Por que ahora me tratan de tu…no como lo hacían antes ni cuando nos reunimos con tu hermano rias…eso en cierta forma me ase feliz…..

b-b-bueno a todo esto que estuviste haciendo?...

entrenando….

Entrenando?...y por que lo arias si ya eres muy poderoso….

En que te basas en que yo soy poderoso ise?...

Pues en que derrotaste a un cadre de los ángeles caídos… y a todos nosotros….que eso no te ase extremadamente poderoso?...

Jajajajajajajajaja…tu pensamiento no esta nada mal…pero te dire algo

Si? –

Ise.. ….la verdad es que aun siendo como soy se que aun puedo ser mas fuerte….quedarse en un solo lugar considerándote a ti mismo como un ser muy poderoso esta mal….hay cientos de personas que están a tu nivel y otros que pueden ser mas fuertes que tu…no lo olvides….

Eso lo se solo pensé que tener tanto poder podrías liberarte de las peleas….

Eso no es posible…..mientras mas fuerte seas mas atraerás a las personas mas fuertes asi ati…recuerdenlo….si quieren ser más fuertes ustedes atraerán a los mas fuerte a su lado….

Si….bueno en otro tema…me da curiosidad del como entrenas…podrias darnos una demostración antes de irnos?...-rias hizo una hábil jugada para poder ver como entrenaba y ver cuando fuerte era naruto…..claro que cuando naruto derrotro a kokabiel este demostró ser fuerte pero…...rias pensó que no uso todo su poder es esa lucha así que gracias a ise la oportunidad de ver lo que pensó rias apareció…..

Por mi no hay problema…pero estas segura?...

Si….ademas seria bueno ver como nuestro sensei entrena….-dijo rias en tono burlesco…

Jajajajajajaja…bueno y ustedes chicos?..

Yo también estoy de acuerdo….-a sona le parecio una buena idea y una buena jugada de parte de rias asi el rubio…..

Yo también…

Y yo…

A mi me gustaría ver como entrenada naruto-san…..

Mientras no me involucres por mi bien….

Yo igual…..

Yo también….

A mi también….

Al parecer todos en su mayoria querían ver a naruto entrenar….

Okey bueno solo sera por un momento…..por que no salimos…..

Hai…..

 **(campo de entrenamiento(aparentemente))**

Bien comenzemos….

(影分身の術, _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ )….ten encargo en otro clon kurama….

[si….esta bien..]

Que es esa técnica naruto-kun?!...-rias vio en ese momento cuando el humo desaparecio se puedo ver a otro naruto…junto a naruto?

Pues es una técnica mia sellama clon de sombras…es muy útil cuando tengo que entrenar…

Clon de sombra?...

Si…sona…es una técnica que yo mismo aprendi….

Pero no entiendo por que se llama clon de sobre?...-akeno estaba como los demás estaba es un estado de shock…..

Para simplificarlo…este es un clon mio….la única diferencia es que este desaparece si le dan un golpe…

Un golpe?...eso no seria muy malo…..

Bueno en parte lo es pero el golpe que tiene que recibir tiene que ser muy fuerte…..

Que tan fuerte?...

Koneko tendría que dar uno de sus mejores golpes para hacerlo desaparecer…..

Ya veo entonces si koneko-san tiene que darle un golpe muy bueno entonces si sorporta bastante…

Bueno ya se ase un poco tarde asi que comenzemos con esto…..-dijo naruto mientras el otro naruto asentia..

Acto seguido se pudo ver como ambos tomaban distancia…para luego correr a una velocidad muy sorprendente…en pocos segundos se pudo ver como naruto chocaba su antebrazo con el otro naruto….luego se pudo ver como ambos intercambiabas combos de puños y patadas….

Naruto original dirigio un golpe que iba directo asi el estomago de el otro naruto..para que este solo lo bloqueara con la rodilla…mientras el mencionado agarraba a naruto original para lanzarlo contra los arboles..pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ese naruto era una sustitución en ese mismo momento del suelo se pudo ver como emergían unas manos para sujetar los pies del naruto copia y arrojarlo asi los arboles….

Pero en el aire se puedo ver como naruto copia creaba sellos..

(火遁・豪火滅失, _Katon: Gōka Messhitsu_ ) eso fue lo ultimo que todos pudieron ver ya que una gran cantidad de fuego se hizo presente…

Tch…parace que se me fue un poco de las manos…..

(水遁・爆水衝波, _Suiton: Bakusui Shōha_ ).-en eso se puedo ver de como el naruto original lanzaba una pared de agua asi donde estaba la llamarada….

Con los expectadores:

Eso es…-akeno junto con tsubaki sona y rias crearon una barrera mágica para proteger a los demás….naruto se dejo llevar….

En eso naruto puedo ver como sus amigos estaban siendo afectados por la colision de ambos jutsus….

Parece que me deje llever tal y como lo ise en el bosque…-dijo naruto mientras miraba la barrera que hizo rias y los demás….pero lo que mas lo sorprendio fue que esa barrera no pudo aguantar la colisión de ambos jutsus..

Chicos están todos bien….?!...

Como si que estamos bien casi nos matas con esas cosas…-tanto nimura y tomoe estaban molestas con el rubio…

Lo siento por eso la verdad me deje llevar y recordé que ustedes estaban en este lugar….de verdad lo siento….ahora mismos los ayudo .-dijo naruto mientras hacia desaparecer su clon y rodeaba su cuerpo de chakra rojo…..

[tanto tu como yo nos dejamos llevar….fue una mala idea hacer esto naruto]

Si tienes razón…por lo pronto ayúdame a curar a los que estén mal….-dijo naruto en su mente para el mismo y kurama….

[esta bien]

Asia!...

Naruto en eso puedo ver como todos estaban alrededor de asia la parecer ella si había sido afectada por el aire caliente que se filtro dentro de la barrera debido a la colison de las jutsus de naruto…

Al parecer ese aire era lo suficientemente caliente para quemar parcialmente la piel de asia.

Tranquilos la curare enseguida…-acto seguido todos vieron con los ojos bien abiertos como naruto estaba y como empezaba a curar a asia…

Tranquila asia pronto estarás bien…..

Fueron unos pocos segundos lo que duro el tratamiento ya que cuando naruto se acerco a asia y la toco esta pronto se rodeo del chakra rojo que tenia naruto….cabe recalcar que cada persona estaba con la cara en blanco por ver como en segundos asia estaba como antes…..era impresinante..

Listo asia ya esta como antes…lo siento en verdad no quise hacer ningún daño en contra de nadie…-naruto en verdad se sentía muy mal a el nunca le gusto lastimas nunca a sus amigos….

No…no tienes que estar asi naruto-kun..esto no fue tu culpa…..-rias trataba de hacer sentir a naruto un poco mejor….al estar tan solo dos días con el rubio cada uno de ellos habían visto que este chico no era mala persona mas bien todo lo contrario era una persona muy agradable y amable aparte de que su manera de bromear era muy divertida aunque esta lo negara. El rubio en tan solo dos días se había echo muy buen amigo de casi todos en ese lugar…..

Rias al ver como el rostro de naruto esta sintió un dolor que no había sentido en toda su vida…..dolor que fue compartido por la mayoria de las personas ahí presentes….

Rias tiene razón uzumaki-san esto solo fue un accidente…..-dijo sona….

…..-no hubo respuesta departe de naruto asi los comentarios de rias y sona….mas que solo un asentimiento de el rubio asi a ellos…

Como esta asia?...

Ella esta bien naruto-kun no es necesario que estes tan preocupado por ella..…-despues de que todos regresaran a sus casas ellos decidieron dejar a asia en el salón del club del ocultimos..al ver como asia no respondia naruto no se aparto de su lado….

Tarda un poco mas en despertar al parecer esa concentración de magia era muy fuerte….-sona miro como naruto estaba a lado de la cama de asia….al parecer el si estaba muy preocupado por ellas…y eso en cierto grado la molestaba….estaba celosa de la atención de naruto asi la joven nueva demonio….?

Si lo se solo…..-naruto miraba a asia con culpa….

No es bueno que te deprimas naruto-kun…eso puede afectar a tu salud….

Fuuuuuuuuuu….si creo que tienes razón rias…estar asi no ayudara a asia….por lo pronto díganme si algo cambia en la condición de asia…-dijo naruto mientras salía del club….

Crees que esta bien rias?...

No lo se sona nunca vi esa cara de dolor en ninguna persona….parece que le afecto mucho el lastimar a asia….

[naruto estas bien?]

Yo…..nosotros tenemos la culpa de que asia no despierte aun…..

[eso lo se naruto….nos dejamos llevar]

Tenemos que ser mas cuidadosos cuando estemos peleando….

[si estas personas…no estos seres no son como tus amigos….son débiles…]

Kurama!...ellos….solo que no estaban en las mismas condiciones que estábamos todos nosotros….

[talvez tengas razón pero…..como dijo el mocoso de azazel…es posible que ellos tengan que pasar lo que nosotros pasamos..]

Eso lo se….

[entonces no estes con esa cara esa chica se repondrá tu y yo la ayudamos ]

Gracias…amigo..

[….]

Ya te encuentras mejor asia?...

Si buchou-san…..donde están los demás..?...

Akeno salio a hacer un contrato…..y los demás se fueron a sus casas…..

Y naruto-san?...

El también se fue….creo que tenia cosas que hacer…no lo se en verdad….

Veo que ten encuentras mejor asia-san..-dijo sona entrando a la habitación junto con tsubaki…

Sona-kaicho….tsubaki-san….que hacen aquí?...

Vinimos a ver como estabas…..

Gracias por su preocupación ya me encuentro mejor …

Es bueno oírlo…..

Sera mejor que no te esfuerce asia. A un estas un poco débil….-dijo rias mientras le pasaba a asia un baso de refresco…..

g-..gracias buchou-san…-dijo asia mientras tomaba el refresco ofrecido por su presidenta…

rias podemos hablar en privado ….-el tono en que sona le pidió a su amiga que hablaran en privado era serio….

Esta bien sona asia procura descansar un poco mas mañana tenemos clases…-dijo rias mientras salía de la habitación junto con sona y tsubaki….

Y bien de que quieres hablar sona?...

Es sobre uzumaki-san...

Sobre naruto-kun?...que pasa?...

Es sobre sus habilidades….no te parece algo extrañas?...

Si….bueno no tanto…pero a que quieres llegar con esto?...

Bueno a que cuando uzumaki-san nos ayudo a sanar nuestras heridas….no sentiste algo extraño?...

Ahora que lo dices si…..cuando el se cubrió de esa magia para curar a asia. Y luego a nosotros no se como explicarlo pero sentí como si hubiera otra presencia….como si hubiera otra existencia dentro de el…..

También tu lo notaste…creas que sea un sacred gear que oculta uzumaki-san...?

La verdad no lo se no pude sentirla muy bien ya que solo fue unos pocos segundos….pero te puedo afirmar algo….esa presencia era muy fuerte tanto como la de mi hermano….

Eso no lo sabemos nunca vimos a tu hermano usando todo su poder….

Buchou-san de que hablan?-asia había salido de la habitación ya que tenia una curiosidad de lo que iban hablar sobre naruto…..

Asia debes descansar…..

Rias-sama no cree que esta siendo muy sobreprotectora con asia-san ¿?..

No lo creo yo veo a asia como mi hermana menor….no dejare que nada malo le vuelva a pasar….-dio rias mientras abrazaba a asía hundiéndola en sus exuberantes pechos….

b-buchou-san n-n-no puedo respirar….-asia se estaba ahogando estando dentro de los pechos de rias…..

ah!...lo siento asia….

Rias…

Si sona…?…..

No crees que lo que paso con asia-san tenga que ver con lo que sentimos de uzumaki-san?...

No lo creo sona…..es muy poco probable…..

Buchou-san de que hablan?...

Pues asia notaste algo raro cuando naruto te curo ¿?...talvez la probabilidad era muy poco pero rias tenia que hacer esa pregunta ya que si no lo hacia ella era muy probable que lo hiciera sona…..

Si note algo raro cuando naruto-san me curo?...

Si asia lo notaste?...notaste algo raro en su magia….?

Pues la verdad buchou….yo….-asia estaba temblando ya que recordad esa sensación era muy como decirlo aterradora…..

Asia…que sucede?!...por que estas temblando?!...tanto rias como sona y tsubaki fueron a donde estaba la mencionada para ayudarla temían a que pudiera desmayarse o algo peor….

Yo buchou lo ….único que puedo recordar era unas colas….-asia ya estaba un poco mas calmada gracias a la ayuda de las tres chicas…

Unas colas?...sona estaba muy preocupada pero a la vez muy interesada del por que asia menciono unas colas…

Asi es sona-kaicho-san…..eso es lo único que puedo recordar por el momento…..

Asia-san…no hay nada mas de lo que puedas acordarte?.

Yo…...si puedo recordar algo de su esencia…..era algo muy feroz y aterrador….pero a la vez algo muy cálido….

Algo aterrador y caído?...

s-si….no se lo que puedo ser pero si puedo decir algo…..

y eso que seria asia?...

p-pues cuando akeno-san nos enseño los tipos de magia a mi y a ise-san…ella me dijo que yo era muy sensible otros tipos de magia…..

si akeno me lo conto…..pero no entiendo asia a donde quieres llegar con esto?...

que cuando naruto-san me curo…yo no pude sentir nada de magia dentro de el…..-solo con eso asia logro hacer que las tres chicas ahí presentes se sobresalten de una manera abrupta…

c-c-como es eso posible?!...ninguna persona no puede tener magia!.-tsubaki

estas segura de eso asia ¿?...

yo….no lo se buchou-san pero lo único que puedo asegurar es que no puedo sentir nada de magia en naruto-san….

Ya veo…rias comunicaras esto a tu hermano…?

No lo se….talvez onii-sama ya sabe sobre esto el nunca me dice nada de lo que hace…

Ya veo…bueno hablaremos de esto mañana…..ademas de que tenemos unas cuantas cosas que dejamos pendientes…..tenemos que resolverlos…..

Si….hasta mañana sona…..tsubaki

Hasta mañana sona-kaicho-san…tsubaki-san…

Hasta mañana asia-san….

Acto seguido se pudo ver como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y la vicepresidenta de la misma abandonaban la sala del club del ocultismo..

Sera mejor que nosotros nos vayamos adormir también asia…

Hai…buchou-san…..

Ha espera asia….cuando dijiste que recordabas unas colas…..me puedes decir cuantas puedes recordar?...

No lo se buchou-san…..solo pude ver _dos_ colas….

Ya veo…solo dos bueno ya hablaremos de eso con naruto-kun….vamos a dormir….

Hai…

 **(al dia siguiente...)**

En verdad te encuentras bien asia…

s-si…..naruto-san…n-no es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mi…..-dijo asia mientras trataba de calmar a naruto que se encontraba abrazándola…como si se tratara de su pequeña hermanita….

Yo…lo siento mucho asia no quería hacerte daño…..de verdad lo siento…..

y—y-y ya naruto-san me encuentro bien…..

de verda?...

naruto-kun…..asia dijo que se encontraba bien no es necesario que hagas este tipo de cosas….yo misma la revise cuando despertó y cuando se levanto hoy de la cama…..ella esta como antes…..sin ningún rasguño…-dijo rias quien no lo demostraba pero estaba un poco celosa del trato de naruto asi su sierva…..sentimiento que fue compartido por todos los demonios femeninos que estaban en la habitación de el club de ocultismo….eran todos los miembros de la nobleza de rias y también se encontraba los miembros de la nobleza de sona junto con ella misma…

e-e-esta bien…..

bueno ya que termino esta muestra de afecto asi tu sierva rias no crees que es mejor decidir que nobleza ira a reclamar sus familiares…

si tienes razón…..entonces como lo resolvemos?...

lo mejor seria un rating en tu situación no creo que sea lo mejor….

Sona….no me hagas recordar eso

Si pero como lo resolvemos?...

Kaicho….por que no asemos una competencia de pelota?...

Una competencia de pelota?...de que hablas hyodo-san?...

Pues por que no solo lo decidimos con competencia de tenis...?

Ohh…..buena idea hyodo-san eres de lo mejor!...saji se encontraba alado de su amigo apretándole la mano en señal de afirmación…..

Un juego de tenis?...con eso estará bien ¿?...

No veo cual es el problema con eso…..a menos que no quieras competir contra ami sona?...

De eso nada nunca he rechazado una competencia y menos contra ti rias eso dalo por seguro…!

Entonces a que hora se dará la dichosa competencia?...

Lo mejor seria en la hora del almuerzo…..

Entonces sera hasta la hora del almuerzo….-dijo sona mientras se retiraba de la sala del club de ocultismo...

Si que asi sea…..

Oye ise por que dijiste una competencia de tenis no lo entiendo?...

Como lo no vas a entender acaso eres idiota?!...

Entonces explícamelo…-dijo ise a naruto mientras los demás estaban ajeno al a conversación….

Me estas diciendo que te gusta el cuerpo de rias y de sona?...

Bueno no hay que ser ciego para ver que tienen unos cuerpos muy hermosos.. pero de gustar…..yo diría que solo las veo como mis mejores amigas son con las únicas con las que me relacione hasta el extremo de que no me odian por ser un pervertido…..

Jajajajajajajajajaja…..

Hey….de demonios te ries?!...

Jajajaja…bueno una pensaría que tener a todas las chicas mas populares y como tu dijiste hermosas…..uno pensaría que por lo menos ya hubieras intentado algo con alguna de ellas no?...

e-e-e-eso…no es verdad….se que todos me dices pervertido por mirar con lujuria los cuerpos de las chicas….pero yo nunca Ari daño a ninguna de ellas…..yo las respeto nunca aria nada que las lastimaran…..

jejejejeje eres un buen sujeto…..pero eso no explica por que quieres ver sus cuerpos…si como dices ellas no te gustan?...por que lo arias…..

pues por que soy un joven en la etapa de la adolescencia es normal querer ver cuerpos hermosos…..

jajajajajaj….eres todo un pervertido sin remedio…..jajajajajaja

oye!...me diras que tu no deseas ver los cuerpos de buchou y de sona-kaicho…vistiendo esa ropa?...

pues la verdad no lo veo muy sorprendente que digamos….

Tu!...que clase de hombre eres?!...

Jajajajajaja…bueno cambiando de tema no crees que ya es momento de ir a clases….

Si….tienes razón…..oye naruto es cierto que estas en detención por lo que paso cuando te presentaste en la academia?...

Bueno si pero tu como sabes eso no se lo dije a nadie….a espera fue rias no es asi?...

Si buchou nos dijo como fue tu accidental presentación…jajajajaja…tu eres un idiota jajajajajajajaja…..

Si puede ser cierto pero por lo menos yo no soy uno que conforma el trio pervertido de la academia…dijo naruto retirándose de la sala no sin antes despedirse de los demás….

Tch ese maldito rubio….

Que pasa ise-san…..?...

Ah…..asia no me asustes asi….

Perdón no quise hacer eso…pero de que rubio hablas ise-san?...

A pues de naruto es un idiota…..jajajajajajajajajaja….

Pensé que no te llevabas bien con naruto-kun ise-san…..?.rias estaba para de el castaño ya que su charla con los demás había terminado…

Ah…buchou….-ise se sorprendio de nuevo

…pues a decir verdad nunca dije que me disgustara naruto solo dije que estaba molesto con el por lo que paso con asia…..pero después de ver como se preocupo por ella cuando sucedió lo de ayer medí cuenta de que no es un mal sujeto…..el se preocupa por todos nosotros…es un buen amigo…-dijo ise con toda seriedad mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos del ver como el rubio había cambiado el pensamiento del castaño sobre el…..

Fufufufufu….parece ser que naruto-kun será muy buena compañía después de todo..-akeno a lo mismo que ise esta ya aceptando la presencia de el rubio en ese lugar…..pero no se confundan eso no quiere decir que lo aprecia al grado como aprecia a los demás….

Si akeno-fukubuchou tiene razón naruto no es del todo una mala presencia….a demás de que no esta nada mal…..-xenovia se mostraba mas confiada a la hora de hablar sobre el rubio..tal parece que cuando naruto se presento ante ellos el genero muchas dudas del como era realmente…

Naruto-sempai…es bueno…-dijo koneko secadamente…

Si….naruto-san es como un sol….asia no tomo ningún recaudo a la hora de hablar sobre el rubio….tal parece que su relación con el rubio estaba mejorando…

Bueno chicos sera mejor que nos vayamos a clases…..

Hai…..

Ne…..kiba….por que no dijiste nada sobre naruto?...-ise le pregunto a su amgi kiba del por que estaba callado a la hora de hablar del rubio…..

Creo que todo lo que dijeron de naruto-kun es mas que suficiente….yo pienso lo mismo que tu ise-kun el es muy buena persona…..

Jejejejeejejeje tienes razón..el sera un gran amigo…y un gran rival al cual deseo pronto enfrentar…-ise en el momento que vio como naruto le dijo del echo de ser fuerte este tomo muy apecho las palabras del el rubio…..ise quiere volverse fuerte…..fuerte para poder proteger a esa persona especial que tiene en su corazón….y para llegar a ser fuerte tiene que por lo menos el tiene que hacer que naruto pelea en la misma forma que peleo contra kokabiel….

Jajajajaja…..si tienes razón ise-kun…..-kiba pensaba lo mismo que ise….en cierta forma claro esta…

Ustedes dos dense prisa o llegaran tarde asus clases…..rias le echoun grito ya que ella junto con las demás se encontraban ya afuera del salón del club….

 **(hora del almuerzo)**

Aghhhhhhh…deverdad odio estudiar…..-naruto se encontraba tirado nuevamente en el sillón de el club de rias….

Oh vamos naruto-kun no es para tanto….

Bueno tu no eres yo asi que no puedes decir lo que yo siento…..jajajajajajajaja…como quisiera estar de nuevo con ray-chan…

Ray-chan…..quien es ella?..-rias se notaba muy disgustada al oir de la boca de naruto el nombre de uan mujer…estab celosa…..

Si bueno ella es la primera amiga que ise cuando llegue con azazel-jiji….fue la única que no me ignoro…..

Oh….ya veo….entonces por que deseas volver con ella en este momento..?-rias se notaba a un mas molesta….

Pues podría estar al aire libre para poder entrenar….y hablar con ella….siempre se lo ocurre cual quier cosa divertida para molestar a azazel…o baraqiel…..

Pues discúlpame por ser aburrida naruto-kun…-el tono en que rias le dijo eso a naruto le causo escalo frios….

Oh vamos rias….no digas eso tu eres muy agradable…..

Pero no soy divertida no es asi?...

A….pues…..

Buchou ya llegamos….-dijo akeno mientras entraba a la sala junto con los demás…..

mmmm…interrumpimos algo buchou?-kiba no taba la mala vibra que había en ese lugar…

ah! gracias a dios llegaron ya me estaba muriendo…..-dijo naruto mientras se paraba para estar lejos de una molesta rias…

oye!...naruto-kun!...-rias le echo un grito que causo que muchos que estaban en ese lugar sintieran cierto miedo…..

fufufufufufufufu…parece que naruto-kun esta molestando a buchou…-el tono en que akeno dijo eso era un tanto extraño?...bueno que mas da…

eh…..pues….yo…alguien me puede ayudar?...naruto pidió ayuda para calmar a una molesta rias….a todo esto por que ella estaba tan molesta…sera por el echo de que el dijo que ella no era graciosa…..

rias…..-se escucho una nueva voz viniendo de atrás de los chicos…era sona….

Sona!...que haces aquí?!...-dijo rias mientras tenia el cuello de la camisa de naruto entre sus manos moviendo de arriba asi abajo….

Rias!...que haces…..?!...

Ah!...lo siento mucho!...-dijo rias mientras soltaba la camisa de naruto

Haaaaaaaaaa…pensé que moria….!...rias por que atacaste…?!...dijo naruto mientras….se recomponía….del ataque de rias….

Lo siento mucho naruto-kun!….no se que me paso….de verdad lo siento!...

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…

Por que te ries?!...

Pues fue muy divertido ver como reaccionaste!...la verdad fue divertido aunque también diste un poco de miedo…..jajajajajajajajaja…..retiro lo dicho….eres muy divertida….aunque en una forma muy especial….jajajajajajajajaja…

Me estas tomando el pelo?!...

De que hablas sona?...

Como de que hablo…?!...ase unos momentos ella estaba casi ahorcándote…y ahora están como si nada?!...y como es eso de que rias es divertida en un forma especial?!..

Bueno para responder a tus preguntas….le dije a rias de que en cierta forma no era muy divertida y bueno paso lo que vieron….y con lo que de que es divertida en una forma especial…pues cada persona tiene su forma de ser y de divertirse….y con lo de rias es muy extravagante, y a la vez muy divertido….pero eso define quien es ella no lo creen?...

s-s-s-s-si…. Bueno dejando de lado lo que piensas de rias-sama….no creen que es momento de que vayamos al campo de juego?.-dijo tsubaki mientras se ajustaba los lentes por como estaban las cosas frente a ella…

oh….es cierto….asi que a eso viniste no sona..?...

b-b-bueno eso es cierto…..lo aremos a hora….

Si…..perdón nuevamente. Por lo ocurrido naruto-kun….

Na descuida no te preocupes por eso son cosas que pasan….

Si tu lo dices…-dijo rias mientras se notaba avergonzada por como reacción ante naruto…..un momento por que reacciono asi?...acaso ella estaba celosa de que alguien mas conozca a naruto mas tiempo que ella?...

Bueno buchou….será mejor que vayamos a las vestuarios no es bueno hacer esperar a sona-sama….ni a tsubaki-san….

Hai…tienes razón…

 **(campo de tenis)**

No se que decir sobre esto…..enserio es esto necesario..?

A que te refieres naruto-san?...

Pues yo pensé que solo seria una competencia normal no una como esta!

En efecto cuando naruto llego al campo de tenis este no espero ver casi toda la academia en ese lugar…..bueno un partido entre las chicas mas populares del academia no ayudaba en nada….

Es increíble….nunca pensé ver esto….la verdad estoy muy agradecido por venir a esta academia…..

Si tienes razón amigo mio….esta academia es de lo mejor….

Ne..ne.. ya oíste lo que están comentando los maestros?...

No que es…de que hablan los sensei?...

Pues a lo que logre escuchar dentro de poco tendremos a mas estudiantes extranjeros…

Es cierto yo también lo escuche…..se dice que vendrá desde Europa…..

Serán tan guapos como naruto-sempai?!...

No lo se…..pero espero que si…..

Eso y muchos comentarios fueron dados por los estudiantes de kuoh….

Muy bien rias….akeno….es momento de ver quienes son las mejores jugando tenis….-dijo sona mientras mandaba un desafío hacia las ya mencionadas…

Muy bien akeno…estas lista?...

Hai…buchou nosotras no perderemos contra sona-kaicho…..

Acto seguido se puedo ver como el saque inicial de parte de sona fue dirigido a si akeno. Quien dio un salto para lograr contra atacar el saque de sona….cosa que consigo con mucho esfuerzo logrando mandar devuelta la pelota al lado de sona…..

Tsubaki….

Hai…. Kaicho…-dijo tsubaki quien no perdió tiempo para correr asi donde se dirigía la pelota. Cosa que resulto muy bien ya que el contra ataque de tsubaki consigo sorprender a rias y dar un punto a su equipo…..

Buchou?...

Descuida akeno…..esto solo esta comenzando…..prepárate…

Hai….buchou….

Acto seguido se pudo apreciar el saque de rias que iba directo al lado izquierdo de donde estaba sona…para que esta tardara un poco en responder…mando de vuelta l apelota al lado de akeno…cuando akeno pudo ver la pelota esta toma un poco de distancia para darle un poco de efecto a la pelota para que fuera con una curva asi donde estaba tsubaki…cosa que la sorprendió….y dejo caer la pelota dejando un punto para su equipo..

Vamos…ustedes pueden sona-kaicho, tsubaki-fuku-buchou!...-dijo saji mientras agitaba la bandera del consejo estudiantil…..

No pierdan buchou, akeno-sempai…!-dijo ise mientras agitaba la bandera del club del ocultismo….

[naruto no crees que estos demonios son…..]

Divertido…pues si la verdad si lo creo…

[yo iba a decir extraños aunque tu lógica también se aplica]

 **(hora y media despues)**

Bueno hay que dejar claro algo ustedes cuatro si que saben competir…..-dijo naruto mientras veía como koneko traía las raquetas de tenis echas trizas….

Fufufufufu…..buchou y yo nunca nos dejamos vencer….es lo mismo para sona-kaicho y tsubaki-san…no es asi?...

Si…tienes razón akeno-san….pero eso no resolvió nuestro problema…..

Si tienes razón sona….entonces lo resolveremos en la noche no es asi?...

Si será mejor ya que llamamos mucha la atención en esta ocasión..

Si bueno será mejor que nos vayamos…..yo es hora de volver a clases….

Si tienes razón nos vemos en la noche….

Y como resolverán este problema rias?...

Pues decidimos hacer una nueva competencia….

Otra….y se puede saber de que se trata ahora…..?

Pues…..

 **(en la noche gimnasio de la academia)**

Esto es enserio ?... tienen que hacer una competición de quemados para resolver esto?...

Si….a demás de que es mas divertido asi no lo crees?...

Bueno si tu lo dices ise…pero no entiendo por que hacer todo esto por solo unos familiares?...

Bueno naruto-san dejando de lado el echo de los familiares….esta el echo de que tanto rias-buchou y sona-kaicho…son rivales… y a ambas nunca les gusta perder ante la otra….-dijo asia mientras estiraba los músculos con al ayuda de xenovia….

Eso lo explica todo pero llegar al extremo de usar magia en juegos como estos….no creen que su competición llego algo lejos?...

Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja…-kiba se rio nerviosamente ya que naruto tenia razón….

Y tu que aras naruto-sempai…?...

Pues en vista de que esta competición es para que ustedes busquen sus familiares yo solo observare…

Enserio no participaras naruto-kun…-dijo rias mientras flexionaba su cuerpo con al ayuda de akeno….

Si no creo que yo les ayude en estas cosas…

Por que lo dices?...

Pues por que no soy bueno con este tipo de juegos ya que nunca los jugué…

Es enserio?!...nunca lo jugaste?!...

Si bueno….como sea….sera mejor que se den prisa…

Por que lo dices?...

Pues que sona ya llego…

Sona ya estamos listos para comenzar el juego…..-dijo sona mientras se acercaba a la nobleza gremory….

Espero que esto valga la pena hyodo…..

No te creas mucho saji te ganaremos…..

Tanto saji como ise se enfrentaron para demostrar su rivalidad…..

Busquen una habitación ustedes dos…..-dijo naruto mientras tenia una sonrisa maquiavélica…

No te metas en esto naruto!...

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…..

Maldito!...

Bueno sera mejor que me vaya para ver como se da este juego….-dijo naruto mientras se alejaba de todos no sin antes saludar a sona y a los demás….

Uzumaki-san…..no participaras?...

No sona no lo are ya que no se como se juega…..ademas de que seria injusto si yo participara en un lado y no en otro…no lo crees?...

Si creo que tienes razón….

Bueno nos vemos después de que esto termine…..

Bueno comencemos con esto rias…

Si sona….chicos ganaremos este competencia!

Hai!...

No perderemos…..

Hai….kaicho!..

Acto seguido se pudo ver como el juego de quemados dio comienzo….en los primeros minutos se pudo ver como la pelota pasaba de un lado a otro llevándose consigo a un miembro de cada nobleza….la primero fue reya..de la nobleza sona…..luego fue asia..de la nobleza de rias…..

Despues fueron momo,nimura,tomoe las que salieron del juego..ya que kiba uso su velocidad de caballero para tomar por sorpresa a las tres chicas y sacarlas del juego….cosa que no por alto por sona….quien al ver como sus siervos eran sacadas del juego…esta tomo por sorpresa a kiba y xenovia para sacarlas del juego….

Después de que la mayoria de las personas que participaban en el juego… estaban fuera saji decidio dar un consejo a su ama….

Kaicho…saca a hyodo del juego es el mas débil…..

Saji tiene razón sona-sama….-tsubaki estaba de acuerdo con su compañero y amigo….

Bien….entonces….-acto seguido se pudo ver como sona lanzaba la pelota asi donde estaba ise….

e-e-espera sona-kaicho….no puede….hacer eso…-dijo ise todo temeroso a el ataque de sona asi su persona…

ise!...

todos gritaron…al ver como la pelota se dirigía a si su siervo….todos quedaron en blanco….al ver como la pelota que lanzo sona fueron directo asi…..las joyas de ise…

jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!...que buena puntería tienes sona….jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!...-dijo naruto mientras se agarraba la boca del estomago ya que al ver como esa pelota impacto en las joyas de ise….

Ise…. este no puedo evitar hacer un gesto de extremo dolor al sentir como sus joyas eran destruidas?...jajajajajajajajaja ver la expresión de ise fue muy divertido ….

Ise…reacciona….!...rias trataba de hacer volver a su siervo al mundo de los vivos….ya que este tenia el cuerpo todo blanco por el impacto que recibió..

Lo siento mucho yo no quería….-sona se acerco a ver como estaba el castaño…

k-k-kaicho!...-saji llamo a su presidenta…ya que el también fue impactado…?

Saji!...que te paso?!...

Fue por la pelota que lanzaste contra ise…..

Eh!?...

La pelota reboto….y fue directo asi donde estaba saji…..tienes muy buena fuerza en ese brazo tuyo…-dijo naruto mientras se acercaba a todos los que estaban reunidos…..

Cállate…uzumaki…esto no es gracioso….

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…..bueno para ti quizás no pero para mi si lo fue…jajajajajajajaja….

Naruto-sempai…es un desalmado…-koneko se encontraba a lado de rias y asia quien comenzaba curar a ise….

Jajajajajaj…..me van a negar que lo que ocurrió no fue gracioso…..

b-b-b-b-bueno…no puedo decir que no fue un poco gracioso…-al igual que naruto kiba se encontraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro….

Kiba!...tu también?!...

Lo siento….buchou pero a decir verdad fue un poco comico lo que paso con ise-kun y saji-kun….

A todo esto no deberías ayudar a tu siervo sona?...

Ah!...es verdad….

Jajajajajajajaja…..y bueno que les parecio a ustedes todo lo que ocurrio xenovia….akeno?...

Pues….si tienes razón fue un poco gracioso ver la cara de ise cuando la pelota impacto contra sus denominada joyas de la familia…..-akeno se mostraba un poco alegre?...bueno eso no podría saberlo naruto…..ya que ella lo ocultaba muy bien…

Si…..akeno-san tiene razón fue divertido ver la cara de ise en ese estado…..-xenovia tenia una sonrisa en su rostro cuando termino de decir esas palabras…

Asia como esta hyodo-san…?-pregunto rias a su obispo…para saber la condición de ise…

Esta inconsciente pero se encuentra sano y salvo…..-dijo asia mientras retiba sus magia curativa…de la zona afectada…jajajajajaja…en serio eso si fue divertido…

Bueno eso no aplica para sus joyas….deben de estar destrozados….jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…-naruto aprovecho para hacer una broma asi su nuevo amigo….

Naruto!...

Perdón…perdón…pero tenia que decirlo….jajajajaja….

Rias…..

Sona como se encuentra saji?..esta bien?..

Si solo se desmayo por el impacto de la pelota….-dijo sona avergonzada ya que indirectamente hirió a su siervo…

Bueno…eso no se apli-naruto no puedo terminar su comentario ya que un jalon de orejas de parte de rias lo dejo adolorido….

Hey!...por que fue eso?!...

Para que no te burles de los demás…

Oh!...vamos solo iba a de-naruto nuevamente no puedo terminar su comentario ya que la mirada nuevamente de rias le dijo algo como (di algo como lo de antes y esta vez no solo sera un simple jalon de orejas)

Ah..bueno ya mejor me callo…..

Eso seria lo mejor naruto-kun…

Rias….respecto a la competencia yo decido retirarme…..

Estas segura?..

Si….tómalo como una compensación por el echo de herir a hyodo-san…

Okey..esta bien….si tu lo dices…..pero recuerda que esta competencia no a terminado….

Si lo se pronto nos enfrentaremos nuevamente….y la próxima vez sera mucho mas que un solo juego…

Si lose…..pero no perderé contra ti sona….

Jajajaja ustedes dos si que saben como llevarse…jajajajajajaja…

Uzumaki-san…..

Si que pasa sona?...

Quiero hablar contigo después que regresen de su visita al bosque de los familiares….

Que te hace pensar a que ire con ellos…?..

No iras naruto-kun?!...

Eh…pues….yo…

Claro que iras no es asi na-ru-to-kun….-dijo akeno con un tono muy amenazante…no no era ese tono era mas bien un tono de advertencia de que sino iba esta iba a hacer algo en contra de el….era atemorizante…

s-si…ire.-dijo naruto mientras retrocedía ante la presencia de akeno…un momento cuando fue que ella lo tomo tanta confianza…antes lo llamaba con el ´san´

bueno sera mejor llevar a saji al salón de mi club y también seria bueno que lleves a hyodo-san tu club rias….

Si lo are sona…

Y con lo que te dije uzumaki-san…

En vista de que no quiero morir por el momento esta bien hablaremos cuando vuelva de esa cosa de los familiares…a todo esto a donde iremos para traer a los familiares?...

Pues…..iremos a un lugar llamado bosque de laos familiares….

Déjame adivinar esta en el inframundo….no es asi?...

Asi es por que lo dices asi…..?  
bueno a decir verdad no es de mi agrado mucho como es el lugar donde viven los demonios…..es un poco lúgubre…

Jejejejejej…bueno vamos no es de buena educación hacer esperar mas a los demás no lo crees buchou….

Si tienes razón akeno…pero esperaremos a que ise despierte para llevarlo con nosotros

Si tienes razón buchou…

 **(30 minutos después)**

A no me lo puedo creer que me haya pasado eso…..-dijo ise mientras disimuladamente se tocaba la entrepierna ya que aun le dolía….

Pues si no me crees aquí tengo un video en mi celular…-dijo naruto mientras le mostraba justo cuando asia lo estaba curando….

e-e-e-eso es muy vergonzoso…bórralo!...

jajajaja de eso nada nunca lo borrare…jajajajajajajajaja….

Oh vamos no seas asi….por favor…

Jajajajaja….mmmmmmm…..no.-dijo naruto mientras guardaba su celular que le dio penemue….hace mas de 1 año….

De que hablan ustedes dos?...

mm…..pues de lo que-naruto no pudo terminar ya que ise le tapo la boca..para que no dijera nada sobre el video….

De nada buchou solo cosas de hombres…nada mas…

Bueno…cambiando de tema…..buchou como llevaremos a naruto-kun con nosotros….?

Pues eso ya esta arreglado….ya comunique de esto a satoshi-san….

Ya veo usted trabaja rápido cuando se trata de naruto-kun…..

Ise-kun deberías soltar a naruto-kun parace que quiere decir algo…..-dijo kiba mientras veía como el otro rubio trataba de hablar…..

Ah!...lo siento naruto….

Haaaaaaaa…..bueno dejando de lado el ataque de ise….asi mi….nos vamos ya se hace tarde…

Si sera lo mejor….

Bien todos nos vamos…..

Acto seguido se puedo ver como todos juntos con naruto desaparecían en un circulo de el clan gremory….

 **(bosque de los familiares)**

Asi que este es el bosque de los familiares…es como dije es aterrador…

Oh vamos naruto-kun no digas eso…no están aterrador..-dijo delante de el rubio..

Bueno si tu lo dices akeno…..a todo esto quienes son los que tiene que tener familiares…?'

Esos serian ise, asia y xenovia….

Los tres?...

Si debido a lo que paso con lo de kokabiel no pudimos hacer esto mas antes con ise y asia…..

Eso lo explica…pero bueno….y como encontraremos sus familiares…

Hola!...a todos!...-dijo una persona que salto desde atrás de los arboles causando que la mayoria se caiga asi atrás…

Quien demonios eres tu?!...-dijo ise invocando su sacred gear…

Tranquilo ise….el es el encargado de proporcionar los familiares….

Ya veo… asi que ese sujeto con vestimenta de explorador sera nuestro guía no rias?...

s-si…..

yo….mi nombre es satoshi….pero también pueden llamarme….el gran maestro de los familiares.!...

Na….mejor explorador-jiji….eso sueno mejor.-dijo naruto mientras satoshi caia al suelo…..

c-como puedes decir eso…..yo que he visto a miles de miles de seres que tu nunca has visto y nunca veras….

Ya deja el drama y dinos que tenemos que hacer para encontra los familiares para –dijo naruto mientras ignoraba el lloriqueo de satoshi….

Princesa rias….debería ser mas estricta con sus siervos…..

Lo aria su puediera satoshi-san pero ese chico es el del que te hable…..

Oh ya veo…..

Entonces por favor satoshi-san indíquenos como obtener familiares…-la voz de asia llamo la atención de el tipo extraño….

Oh!...claro que lo are no te preocupes por eso hermosa dama…yo el gran satoshi-sama…te mostrare los mejores familiares de este bosque…..

Muchas gracias satoshi-san….

Entonces en marcha –dijo satoshi mientras caminaba enfrente de todos…..

 **(30 minutos despues)**

Cuanto tiempo llevamos en este lugar?...

Unos treinta minutos…naruto-kun…..

Es mucho tiempo por que tardamos tanto?...

Eso no es algo que tu puedas saber….

Como de que no puedo…..?  
naruto-kun calmate un poco quieres…

Lo intento solo que este tipo me saca de quicio….y vuelvo a repetir mi pregunta por que tardamos tanto en esto?...

Bueno naruto-kun encontrar a los familiares indicados toma su tiempo….no es algo que se pueda decidir de un momento a otro…

Ahora si lo entiendo…..ves viejo no era mejor que dijeras eso en vez de estar con tu actitud de arrogante…

Yo no soy arrogante!...es solo que no me puedo llevar bien con los humanos que han hecho tanto mal a los animales que viven juntos a ellos….es terrible el ver como los humanos tratan a las demás especies que no estén a su altura…según ustedes eso es lo que rige ahora a los humanos…

Bueno eso no te le puedo negar los humanos son todos unos tontos cuando se trata de coexistir con las demás especies…pero no implica que todos somos iguales…

Eso lo dices tu pero hasta ahora no vi a ningún humano hacer tal cosa…..

Bueno aquí delante de ti ya tienes a uno…yo nunca trate o tratare a las demás especies como basuras….eso tenlo por seguro…..

Satoshi-san….

Ah!...lo siento princesa rias….me deje llevar….

No tiene por que disculparse….pero no cree que es momento de que sigamos….

Si tiene razón princesa rias…..

 **(30 minutos despues)**

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!...fue el sonido que se puedo escuchar

Que sucede asia?!...estas bien?!..

h-hai..es solo que esta cosa extraña se pego a mi cuerpo…-dijo asia mostrando una sustancia viscosa que poco a poco comenzaba a moverse…..

eso es….-dijo satoshi mientras veía la sustancia viscosa de color verde…..

que es satoshi-san…?

Señorita Asia….arroje eso lejos de usted…-dijo satoshi mientras corría al lugar donde estaba asia….

Que paso con esa cosa?...

Es una familiar que le gusta derretir la ropa femenina….hasta que no quede nada de ella….-dijo satoshi mientras agarraba esa cosa verde viscosa.. y lo lanzaba lejos de asia….

Gracias….satoshi-an….

No se preocupe por eso señorita asia….es mi deber proteger a los visitantes….

Entonces jiji….que haras con los que están arriba.-dijo naruto llamando la atención de todos…..y haciendo que todo miren arriba….

Esto….tiene que ser una broma….

Kya!...-dijeron rias y asia mientras trataban de alejar a la sustancia verdosa de sus cuerpos…

Esto..no..p-p-..puede.-dijo dijo akeno con la cara roja mientras se cubría las partes de su cuerpo que quedaron descubiertos por culpa de esa sustancia…..

q-q-que as-co…-dijo koneko mientras arrojaba esa cosa contra el suelo…

a-lejj..jate.. ….-dijo xenovia mientras sacaba su espada para cortar esa cosa….

E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-esto es el cielo!...quiero a esa cosa como mi familiar…asi podre derretir la ropa de iri.-ise no puedo continuar ya que un golpe de koneko junto con el golpe de naruto lo dejaron fuera de combate por asi decirlo…un momento naruto estaba con los ojos cerrados?..

Bueno esta situación ya paso de cómica a de la escena de una película para adultos…..

(千鳥千本, _Chidori Senbon_ ).-dijo naruto mientras lanzaba pequeños destellos de energía eléctrica asi donde estaban esa cosa viscosa….

Listo con esto quedara inconsciente por unas cuantas horas…..

Eso…fue asombroso naruto-kun…..-dijo rias olvidando que tenia partes del cuerpo que no deberían mostrarse….

Primero que nada rias…chicas no deberían ponerse nueva ropa…

Eh…..!kyaaaaaaaaa¡…-fue el grito al unisono de todas las mujeres en ese lugar…..

No mires narut-rias no puedo terminar su regaño asia el rubio ya que esta puedo ver con lo ojos muy abiertos como naruto tenia los ojos cerrados….un momento el lanzo su técnica asi con los ojos cerrados?...

No las estoy viendo rias…..hago lo mismo que hace kiba ahora….-dijo naruto mientras las chicas miraron a kiba que hacia lo mismo que naruto….

Yo tampoco lo hago buchou….

Bueno se pondrán algo de ropa o no?...sabes es molesto estar con los ojos cerrados…cuando puedes ver…

h-hai…espera un minuto….

Listo naruto kiba…..pueden abrir los ojos….-rias al igual que las de mas ya tenias nuevamente sus ropas

Fuuuu….que alivio…..bueno y ahora que aremos?...

Seguir con la búsqueda de los familiares…..a todo esto donde esta hyodo-san?...

Si te refieres a ise…..pues…

Aquí esta buchou…..esta inconsciente…..

Como es que esta inconsciente?...

Fue culpa naruto-sempai….

Hey!...koneko…que yo recuerde tu también lo golpeaste…no fue solo mi culpa….

No…yo no ise nada..-dijo koneko desviando la mirada para enojo de naruto…

Bueno como ya están todos listos…seguimos….?

Si sera lo mejor…..chicos están-rias no puedo terminar ya que al ver adonde estaban los demás esta puedo ver que en frente de asia y xenovia avía un dragon y pequeño zorro….

Asia,xenovia no me digan que ya encontraron a sus familiares?...

No los se buchou cuando termine de vestirme estos lindos animales ya estaban junto a mi y xenovia-san….

Satoshi-san…que clases de animales son esos….?  
haber…..el de la pequeña asia….es un sprite..dragon?!...

Y el otro es un kitsune de elemento trueno?!...

Por que te sorprendes tanto jiji?...

Como de que por que?...esos dos de ahí son familiares muy raros….y se presentan muy pocas veces…..ante aquellos que quieren un familiar fuerte…..es extraño que se presente asi de la nada…..

Pero eso es bueno…no ¿?

Si…tienes razón naruto-kun…..asia, xenovia si quieren pueden reclamarlos como sus familiares…..

Ya veo entonces si ese zorro es fuerte me lo quedo…..necesito un compañero fuerte..-dijo xenovia acercándose adonde estaba el zorro de color….marón y naranja….con un pelo de azul en su frente…

Como lo hago rias-buchou…?

Bien di li que to diga entendido?...

Si….

En el nombre de xenovia quarta te reclamo a ti _**( )**_ como mi familiar…solo di eso xenovia..

Bien entendido buchou….

En el nombre de xenovia quarta te reclamo a ti ( )como mi familiar…

Acto seguido pudo verse como aparecía el símbolo del clan gremory donde estaba el zorro. Para luego este brille….

Con eso sera tu familiar xenovia….

Hai…..

Y que nombre le pondrás xenovia..?

mmmmmmm…..…antes que nada de que genero es no quiero equivocarme cuando le ponga el nombre…

es macho señorita xenovia…

bueno entonces si es macho le pondré….zaftar…..

zaftar?...por que ese nombre….?

Bueno….no nada especial solo puse el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente….

y-y-ya veo entonces se quedara con ese nombre?...

si…..bueno hasta que no encuentre otro nombre se quedara con zaftar…

y tu asia…lo aras?...

h-hai….buchou…

has lo mismo que hizo xenovia….

Hai buchou…

En el nombre de asia argento te reclamo a ti _**( )**_ como mi familiar…

Acto seguido pudo verse como aparecia el símbolo del clan gremory donde estaba el el dragon de color azul…..para luego este brille….

Bien asi ahora el es tu familiar cuídalo bien…

Hai…..y que nombre le pondrás asia?

Bueno…..ya tenia pensado cual nombre ponerle….

Asi? Entonces dinos cual es….?..

Raissei….ese sera su nombre…

Mmmmm ya veo… por que asia….?

Es por ise-san….el fue mi primer amigo con el cual pude salir y gracias a el pude conocer a todos la verdad estoy muy agradecida con ise-san….siempre lo estare….

Ya veo asi que es por eso…..bueno…..es muy buena tu intención…

Gracias naruto-san….

No hay de que…..

Bueno como ise esta-naruto no pudo terminar ya que vio como el castaño se levanto de el suelo poco a poco…..

Ughh….que me paso…?

Naruto-sempai. Te golpeo…..

Koneko!...ise no solo fui yo también te golpeo ella….

Eso no importa!...lo que importante es donde esta visco?!...

Visco?...quien es ese?..

Es mi nuevo familiar…donde estas?...

Si te refieres a esa masa viscosa…..naruto-kun se encargo de el….

Aque te refieres kiba?!:….

Naruto-sempai se deshizo de esa cosa asquerosa…..

Naruto!...como pudiste hacer eso?!...

Hey! No lo mate si es a lo que te refieres,solo lo deje inconsciente….esta por allá..-señalo naruto

Mientras ise miraba atrás de el rubio luego para correr asi donde estaba su nuevo familiar…..

Ah! Visco estas a salvo….me alegro!..buchou quiero que este sea mi familiar!...-ise dijo mientras rias tenia la mirada en blanco por la declaración de el castaño….

De eso nada ise-kun…esa cosa sera un problema para las chicas..-kiba salio en defensa de su ama y sus amigas….

Pero-…-yuuto tiene razón hyodo-san..no tengo tanta ropa para aguantar a esa cosa….

Pero buchou….

Jajajajaja…..ya oíste a rias sera mejor no llevar a esa cosa con nosotros…a no ser que quieras mas de mis golpes y los de koneko….

Ise al oir eso tembló como una hoja siendo golpeada por el viento…..aguantar los golpes de naruto y los de koneko…ni loco lo aria…

e-e-e-e-e-esta bien buchou…-ise se encontraba llorando estilo anime…

me alegro que lo entiendas hyodo-san…..

bueno con eso resolvemos el problema de los familiares…sera mejor volver….

Si tienes razón rias….ya me esta entrando el sueño….

[naruto]

Ummmm?...que sucede kurama….

[hay algo en este bosque que se esta moviendo asi ustedes]

Algo?...a que te refieres?...

[no lo se pero esa presencia esta a un nivel de un biju]

De uno de ustedes?!...

[si sera mejor ir nos antes de que nos encuentre]

Tienes razón luchar con esa cosa sera difícil si tengo que proteger a tanta gente….

Naruto-kun!...

Ah!...que sucede rias por que me gritas?!...

Es que no nos prestabas atención…ya nos vamos…..

Si sera lo mejor….

¡!¡GOOOOOOOOOOOARRRRRRRRRRRRR¡!….fue el sonido que detuvo a todos los presentes…

Que fue eso?!...fue el grito que todos dieron exceptuando a satoshi y naruto…

Esto no puede ser…..se supone que estaba en etapa de invernacion….como despertó?!...satoshi se encontraba todo tembloroso ante ese rugido que se dio hace unos momentos….

A que te refieres satoshi-san?!...

Princesa rias sera mejor que se vayan lo mas pronto posible!...

De que hablas?!...que esta ocurriendo satoshi-san?!...

Lo que sucede es-satoshi no puedo terminar lo que iba ya que desde atrás de una montañas salía una dragon occidental….era enorme…..

Qu-que demonios es eso?!...

e-e-e-e-e-e-e-esa es una de los cinco reyes dragones…..es la Chaos Karma Dragon Tiamat!...-dijo rias mientras los que conocían a esa entidad abrían los ojos como platos…

quien es ella?...fue el comentario de naruto e ise….ya que ellos no sabían nada sobre eso….

[naruto cuidado].

Que sucede-naruto no puedo terminar ya que ese enorme dragon apareció delante de ellos…era rápido….

Chicos tenemos que irnos….-rias se notaba muy nerviosa al estar presente ante tal entidad….

Princesa rias tiene que-sotashi no pudo terminar ya que el dragon el frente de ellos esta cargando una bola de fuego en su boca para a tacarlos….

[esto es pelogroso naruto! usa el elemento madera ahora!]

Si….

(木遁・木龍の術, _Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu_ )

Bien echo Naru.-rias no puedo terminar de hablar ya que lo que lo que vio la dejo muda….naruto esta de rodillas?...

Maldición!...esto esta mal…..es mas fuerte de lo que pensé….-dijo naruto mientras apretaba sus manos para matener el jutsu de madera activo….

Chicos rápido creen el portal para irnos ahora no podre aguantar mucho tiempo!...naruto poco a poco sentía como ese dragon estaba liberándose de su técnica….

e-e-esta bien…akeno….

Hai!..buchou…

[naruto usa el los clones de sombras ahora!]

Eh…y por que ¿? Con el dragon de madera se suficiente….

[solo haslo….y dame el control de los cuatro]

Esta bien…..

(多重影分身の術, _Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ )

Para que necesesitas a los cuatro clones?...

[déjame es a mi tu solo estate atento a para salir de esto]

Okey confio en ti…

[bien….los cuatro divídanse alrededor de esa cosa..]-ordeno kurama a todos los clones de naruto….

Que piensa hacer naruto con esas copias suyas…?

No lo se ise….akeno ya esta listo el portal?...

Si buchou….

Y satoshi-san?...

Ya lo alejamos lo suficiente buchou…-kiba esta sudando un poco ya que este cargo a satoshi..para alejarlo de la zona de peligro…..

Bien echo yuuto…solo queda esperar a naruto-kun…..

Sempai estará bien?...koneko se notaba un poco preocupada por la seguridad de naruto..

((四赤陽陣,Ninpou- _Shisekiyōjin_ )

En eso se puedo ver como de las cuatro posiciones donde estaban los clones de naruto salio una barrera de color roja que enjaulo a la Chaos Karma Dragon Tiamat..

Kurama con es que tu?!...

[te lo dire mas tarde por ahora vete]

Que pasara con mis clones?...

[solo vuelve a invocarlos desde el mundo humano…]

Ahhh….okey te lo dejo a ti entonces kurama…

[si….]

Acto seguido se pudo ver como el dragón de madera desaparecía….

Chicos!...vamonos…-dijo naruto

Si…..bien akeno

Hai…..

En eso se pudo ver como todos los miembros del clan gremory desaparecían junto con naruto claro esta…..

 **(salón de el club del ocultismo)**

Bien ya estamos de vuelta…..-dijo rias mientras respiraba normal ya que al estar al frente de uno los reyes dragones era asfixiante

Como están todos?..

Estamos bien buchou…..

Como estas tu naruto-kun?...

Estoy bien rias…..pero por el momento pueden retroceder un momento tengo que hacer algo….

Esta bien naruto…..

(逆口寄せの術, _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ ).-dijo naruto mientras rea parecía los clones de el mismo….

Por que invocaste de nuevo esa técnica tuya?...

No la invoque de nuevo xenovia…son los mismo que use para crear esa barrera….

….no lo entiendo bien naruto para que los invocaste de nuevo?

El lugar donde fuimos a reclamar sus familiares es otro plano no es asi?...

Si…

Pues ahí esta el problema….mis técnicas no funcionan en otros planos….

Ya veo…es por eso que los invocaste ahora nuevamente…..

Si …si dejaba funcionan mi técnica en el bosque de los familiares no podría desactivarlos a menos de que este en ese lugar nuevamente….

Pero que haras a hora que los invocaste nueva mente?

Solo obsevar .-acto seguido se pudo ver como los cuatro clones de naruto desaparecían y solo que daba el original

Ha..ha..ha…tengo…..q..que …tene-r….. ….cui-da…do…-decia naruto mientras respiraba entrecortadamente…

Naruto!...que te paso..?!

Solo….e-e-stoy..un poco..c.-can.-sad-o…na-da…ma-s…ha….ha..-ha—dijo naruto quien se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo….

Por que estas cansado solo creaste esa barrera tuya?...ise no entendia del por que el rubio estaba si….

Ise-kun…recuerda que naruto-kun para a uno de los reyes dragones….y nada mas que al mas fuerte de todos…

Ese era el mas fuerte de todos?!...

Asi es ise-kun….tuvimos mucha suerte de que naruto-kun haya ido con nosotros..talvez ahora no hubiéramos estado vivos en este momento…-akeno se mostraba agradecida de que el rubio haya ido con ellos

Sempai nos salvo-koneko al igual que akeno estaba agradecida con el rubio

Chicos no es necesario que estén asi….yo solo hice lo que tuve que hacer cuando mis amigos están en peligro…..-naruto ya un poco mas recuperado les hablo a todos

Esta seguro de que estas bien naruto-kun?...

Si lo estoy rias no tienes que preocuparte por eso…..

e-e-esta bien…

bueno cambiando de tema asia…xenovia me alegro de que hayan podido en contrar a sus familiares…..

m-m-muchas gracias naruto-san…

gracias naruto….

Jejejejej…no seria mejor que festejáramos la obtención de los nuevos familiares de asia y xenovia…-ise se mostraba feliz pero a la vez un poco celoso de que solo ellas pudieron obtener sus familiares….bueno eso no indica que el no podrá reclamarlo después…..

Naruto-kun no tienes una charla pendiente con sona-kaicho?...

Ah!...es cierto…..bueno tendre que ir nos vemos mañana en la escuela chicos….

Ah!...espera naruto-rias no puedo terminar ya que naruto salio corriendo hacia donde lo esperaba sona….

Buchou…que aremos ahora?...

mmmmmmm…..como naruto-kun nos ayuda en la captura de los familiares no creen que es apropiado que el este presente en esta celebración….?  
si buchou-san tiene razón….

Si yo también creo que lo mejor seria eso…

Tanto asia como xenovia estaban de acuerdo con lo propuesta de su presidenta….

Bueno entonces lo dejamos eso para mañana por la noche….?'

Hai….

Entonces con eso ya resuelto sera mejor que vaya a sus casas a descansar….nos vemos mañana en la escuela…

Hai…

 **(sala del consejo estudiantil)**

Bien para que querías ver me sona?...

Iré directo al grano uzumaki-san…..quiero que formes parte de mi clan….


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6(RIZER PHOENIX,EL RATING GAME COMIENZA.)

Haaaaaaaaa…creo que no dormi bien.-naruto en contraba de camino hacia su academia..pero lo que mas resaltaba de el era el echo de que tenia unas enormes ojeras…paso una mala noche…

[sera por que jugaste con ese estúpido juego]

Si….creo que si…..bueno lo que sea…pero ese juego estaba de lo mejor…pero… No puedo creer lo que me dijo sona….como se le ocurre que yo me convertiré en un demonio…..

[jajajajajaja]

Oh cállate kurama…

[lo que digas naruto…..y estas seguro de no convertirte en demonio…..no es que no me interese…pero en un punto ella tuvo la razón…..]

Y eso seria?...

[que tu no pasaras el siglo de existencia]

Talvez….pero eso cuando nos importo?...

[si tienes razón…eso nunca fue algo que nos llamara la atención….]

Si…bueno…..sera mejor que me de prisa…no quiero oir de nuevo a los sensei regañándome…

(Flashback)

Creo que oi mal sona…puedes repetir lo que dijiste?...

Quiero que te unas a mi clan….aceptas…..?

Azazel-jiji tenia razón….joder perdi la apuesta…..ah que me lleva el diablo….

Perdon que dijiste?...creo que no oi bien lo que dijiste….uzumaki-san…..

Ah…pues no dije nada tranquila…..-naruto sentía una extraña aura viniendo de sona…

Okey..bueno cual es tu respuestas…..?

No…lo siento sona…pero mi respuesta es no….

Ya veo…..me puedes explicar del por que no quieres volverte un demonio…?

Claro no hay problema…pues para ser sincero no hay nada que me impida ser un demonio…solo es que no quiero serlo….estoy bien como estoy ahora….

Eso…..es una respuesta un poco corta…dejando de lado el que no quieras ser un demonio…..el convertirte en uno de mis siervos puede traerte muchos beneficion….

Eh…y eso cuales seria….?

Lo primero seria que tanto como rias y yo podras tener una nobleza como las que tenemos actualmente…claro que esto seria cuando asiendas de clase….

El otro punto es que podras tener una vida prolongada…..

Mmmm…..como es eso?...

Pues podras vivir mas de mil años….los demonios somos seres casi eternos…..esos dos puntos serian los mas objetivos que puedo decirte….existen varios pero esos dos son los mas exuberante de todos….

Vivir una vida casi eterna….eso puede ser un poco tentado..pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no….no import lo que digan o lo que hagas no cambiare mi respuesta….

Ya veo…..tenia mas o menos el presentimiento de que responderías de esa manera pero tenia que intertarlo…es una pena…..sona al tener la respuesta de naruto ella se deprimió un poco por como su presentimiento era el correcto….

Sona dime por que quieres que yo me una a ustedes?...

Ya debes saberlo…yo solo quería tener a alguien con el mismo potencial que tienes hyodo issei…

Pero si eso la yo tienes…..

Que?...

Sona…lo que me estas diciendo ahora es que no vez a ningunos de tus siervos con un potencial para enfrentar a ise no es asi?...

Es por que el lleva uno de los artefactos mas fuerte de el mundo….

Y eso lo ase invencible?...

Que?...

Sona…el echo de que ise lleve esa cosa en su brazo no lo hace un ser fuerte….lo que de verdad hace fuerte a todos es la voluntad de nunca rendirse y la amistad eso es lo que nos hace fuerte a todos…

La voluntad de nunca rendirse y la amistad?...

Asi es…..todo eso nos lleva solo a una cosa que es el verdadero poder…..eso para mi es la fuerza mas grande de todos…el poder que lleva ise ahora es solo poder nada mas….

Pero eso de lo que hablas no podrá ay-sona no pudo termina lo que iba a decir ya que naruto la obligo a callar….

Hay mi querida sona…..aun eres joven no conoces mucho sobre el poder del que te hablo ahora pero pronto lo veras…eso ten lo por seguro…..

Por que estas tan seguro naruto-san?...-la pregunta de momo hizo que todos la miraran..cosa que la avergonzó

Por que el echo de que yo este aquí lo dice…

A que te refieres con eso naruto-san?-tsubaki hizo la pregunta que muchos tenían en la mente…

Por que todo lo que tengo….lo que me hace ser como soy es por eso mismo….mi poder es el fruto de nunca rendirme y de la amistad…..todo lo que yo poseo es gracias a que nunca me rendí y gracias a ello pude formar lazos de amistad que ustedes no creerán….eso es lo único que puedo decirte por el momento….confia en mi y en mis palabras….

Sona mientras naruto termino de hablar ella junto con los demás pudieron sentir que no había mentira en las palabras de el rubio….era algo extraño pero a la vez confortante…..

Esta bien confiare en tus palabras….pero….estas seguro que cuando hyodo-san domine ese poder que tiene nosotros podremos enfrentarlo…..

Eso tenlo por seguro…ya que tienes a alguien que podrá hacerle frente cuando domine todo su poder.-dijo naruto mientras señalaba a saji el cual estaba impresionado de la declaración de naruto…

Por que dices eso uzumaki-san?

Puede que tu no lo hayas notado pero saji….tiene algo que podrá darle pelea a ise claro que esto sera posible siempre y cuando el no quiera estar debajo de ise….

Creo que te equivocas naruto-kun….cuando kaicho reencarno a gen-chan este solo pudo aceptar 4 evil piece y hyodo-kun ocupo 6 de ellos…..es claro la diferencia .-aunque momo tenia aprecio por saji ella no quería que naruto se burlara de el….

mmmmm…..si rias me conto sobre eso…..pero les are una pregunta….el echo de que ustedes lleven cierto numero de esas cosas que los ayudaron a reencarnar en demonios eso denomia de lo que ustedes serán capaces de hacer?..

cuando naruto termino de hablar nuevamente cada uno de ellos quedo callado….la verdad ninguno de ellos se había preguntado sobre eso el echo de llevar un cierto numero de evil piece no significa de lo que ellos podrían ser capaces…..esa cosa solo los ayudo a reencarnar en demonios…

entonces solo era eso de lo que tenias que hablar conmigo sona?...

si….yo solo deseaba saber eso nada mas….lo siento por hacerte perder el tiempo uzumaki-san..

olvídalo….despues de todo somos amigos no?...

…..

Jejejejeje…a veces puedes ser toda un genio pero tienes una manera de demostarlo es un poco extraño….pero bueno es mejor que vayan yendo nos vemos mañana sona chicos…..

Si nos vemos uzumaki-san….

(fin del flashback)

Ahh…en serio lo que me dijo sona me sorprendió…

[si tienes razón…]

Bueno kurama como están los demás..?

[están bien solo que ahora están durmiendo ya reunieron lo sifuciente chakra para ayudarte…..lo único que tienen que hacer ahora es descansar]

Ohhhh…eso es bueno ….

[mmmmmmm…naruto mira a la derecha]

Que quieres que mi-naruto no pudo terminar de hablar ya que ahí se encontraba esa mujer de cabello plateado que acompañaba a sirzechs lucifer cuando se reunieron….

(Sera que nos esta esperando?)

[talvez por que otro motivo estaría al lado derecho de nuestro camino]

Ya!...kurama ya entendí a lo que te refieres…..-naruto se notaba molesto por como kurama respondió….

Mientras naruto hablaba internamente con kurama…grayfia se acerco para estar al frente de naruto….

Naruto-sama…..

…..

Naruto-sama..

…..

Uzumaki naruto-sama!...grayfia ya estaba molesta con el rubio por no prestarle atención…..eso y estarlo esperando mas de media hora…

Ah!...grayfia-sa.n…..que la trae por aquí?...naruto se encontraba nervioso al estar frente a la mujer de pelos plateados….era como tener a tsunade frente de el claro que esto seria cuando ella estaba molesta…..

Vengo por ordenes de sirzechs-sama….

Sirzechs?...

Hai…..lo mejor seria ir a otro lugar para hablar creo que llamamos mucho la atención….

Era cierto ya que ver a una mujer hermosa con un atuendo de maid como la etapa antigua era muy raro…

b-b-ueno…esta bien.. a donde iremos?...

sígame por favor…

acto seguido se pudo ver como naruto era conducido por grayfia a una cafetería?...bueno no importa….

(dentro de la cafeteria)

Y bien de que quiere hablar conmigo grayfia-san..?

Eso sobre lo que ocurrio en el bosque de los familiares…..

mmmmm…..asi que es sobre eso y bien de que se trata esta vez?...

eso sobre como ustedes pudo detener a la dragon chaos karma tiamat….

Ya veo como se entero de eso?...

el señor satoshi-san nos lo informo….

Ah…..ya veo entonces que tiene eso de malo?

No no tiene nada de malo es mas mi señor esta muy agradecido de que haya salvado a rias-ojuosama…..

Eso no tiene importancia…lo hice por que ellos son mis amigos…pero no creo que usted esta aquí para solo eso no?

Si…la verdad de que cuando la información de el ataque de uno de los cinco hacia un demonio de clase alta a alterado a los demonios del consejo…

Demonios del consejo?...

son demonios que defienden a los nobles en caso de que estos son atacados por uno o mas individuos….

Ya veo…pero eso que tiene de malo?

Ellos son los que iniciaron el matrimonio arreglado de rias-ojuosama… y el joven raizer Phoenix-sama..

Raiser Phoenix?...

Es el prometido de rias-ojuosama….

Ah ya veo…..

Como iva diciendo la información que nos la dio satoshi-san….por un motivo esta llego a las manos de ellos los cuales usaron eso para arremeter nueva mente…..

Arremeter nuevamente?

Ellos pidieron que la ceremonia de matrimonio sea mas antes de lo acordado…

Ceremonia?...sirzechs dijo que en 3 semanas desde mi llegada el prometido de rias vendría aclarar algunos puntos sobre su matrimonio no entiendo lo que quieres decir….

Si eso era lo anterior acordado por los padres de ambos lados mas el consejo de demonios….pero con lo que paso hace solo un dia ellos cambiaron de opinión…..

mmm…ya veo eso lo tiene mas claro….entonces para cuando esta señalando todo?..

lo primero seria la presentación de raiser Phoenix…..eso se llevara acabo dentro de una semana….

Una semana?!...tan poco tiempo…?

Si….es lo único que pudo conseguir sirzechs-sama…..

Ya veo…entonces tendre que meterme mas en esto…..y cuando será el matrimonio…

Eso sera determinado cuando la presentación de la boda de rias-ojuosama y raiser Phoenix-sama sea anunciado ante el mundo demoniaco…

Mmmm esto parece ser un dolor en el trasero…..pero se puede entender ya que ambos son nobles y de casas muy prestigiosas no?..

Hai….

Bueno tendré que hablar con rias sobre como los ayudare,a todo esto no le dijeron nada sobre el echo de que estoy aquí ayudándole no?

Sirzechs-sama le dio una pequeña información….aunque no creo que ella lo sepa…

Bueno….y dígame grayfia-san usted que piensa de todo esto?...

Yo solo puedo hacer lo que mis señores ordenen…

Te pregunto en tu opinión personal que es lo que crees sobre esta boda arreglada?

Quiere mi opinión personal?...

Si que es lo que piensa sobre todo esto?

Yo no puedo dar mi opinión sobre esto…..lo único que puedo decir como criada de la casa gremory….es que rias-ojuosama debe estar con quien ella desea…nada mas…

Ya veo…eso es todo lo que quería hablar conmigo…

Hai…..

Bueno es bueno tener esa clase de información…gracias grayfia-san….

No tiene que agradecer por eso naruto-sama yo solo hice lo que me ordenaron..sera mejor que se deprisa sino quiere llegar tarde a sus clases….

Ah!...es cierto bueno nos vemos grayfia-san….

Hai….

Acto seguido naruto salió corriendo ya que este se olvido el echo de que estaba yendo a la academia…..dios quiera que no llegue tarde….eso seria mas malo ya que actualmente no tiene una buena posición ante los profesores….

Es un chico muy raro….-grayfia quien salía de la cafetería….vio como el rubio se alejaba corriendo..

Pero ya veo del por que sirzechs-sama confía en el…tiene algo que atrae a la gente hacia el…-acto seguido se pudo ver como grayfia desaparecía por un circulo mágico claro que esto paso en un lugar donde nadie la vio…

Haaaaa….este no es mi dia…primero me encuentro con la esposa de ese hermano siscon… luego me atraso de nuevo en mi segundo dia….haaaaaaaaa…..que dia de mil demonios…-dijo naruto mientras se encontraba en la terraza de la academia kouh….el se encontraba un poco molesto ya que después de su inesperado encuentro con grayfia al llegar a la academia ya era tarde y no pudo entrar a sus clases por lo cual fue llevado a la sala de detención..hasta que termine el periodo de clases actuales..

Ah!...es naruto-senpai…-se oyo una voz que aparecia detrás de el era kaori Murayama un miembro de el club de kendo..

Si tienes razón…-otra voz existía detrás de la ya mencionada era yui katase….

mmmmmmm…..ustedes son…quienes son ustedes?...-dijo naruto mientras las nuevas chicas estaba con el rostro en blanco…pero era obvio ya que naruto apenas…llevaba solo dos días en esa academia….

Naruto-senpai….no sabe quienes somos…..

Yui….tienes que tener en cuenta que el solo lleva dos días en nuestra academia…

Pero kaori….

Asi que se llaman yui y kaori ehh….mucho gusto .-dijo naruto mientras se encontraba delante de las ya mencionada cosa que las sorprendió…..

Ah!..naruto-senpai….no debería aparecer asi…

Bueno lo siento…..pero que es eso de senpai…..a que viene eso?...

Pues es un año mayor que nosotros asi que eso demuestra respeto….

Bueno talvez con los demás pero a mi no me gusta eso pueden tratarme de tu no hay problema…..

Esta seguro?

Claro por que no….

Si usted lo dice entonces lo puedo tratar de tu…esta bien naruto-kun….

Si….

Okey naruto-kun…..

Y bien que las trae por este lugar…..?'

Ah! Es cierto queríamos encontrarte…es cierto el rumor que corre por toda la academia?...

Que rumor…..

Que rechazo la invitación de unirse al consejo estudiantil?...

mmmm…hablan de eso pues es cierto sona me invito a que forme parte de u grupo pero me negué…..

pro que hizo eso?!...sabe cuantos quieren entrar en el consejo estudiantil?!...

no….pero yo no le veo el caso a demás de que a mi no se me va bien el echo de llevar las reglas…..

si…tienes razón….pero nos puedes decir como llamaste tanto la atención de sona-kaicho..?

llamar la atención…..pues eso no lo se ella simplemente me lo pido.-mintió naruto ya que tanto rias y sona le dieron que no hablara con nadie sobre el echo de que ellos son demonios era un secreto….

Eso es sorprendente!...un chico que apenas llego y ya llamo la atención de una de las mujeres mas importantes de nuestro academia..!...

(no se si sentirme ofendido uh o alagado)

Bueno chicas solo era eso lo que querían preguntar?...

Hai…

Bueno tengo cosas que hacer…..nos vemos otro dia….adios chicas…

Adios naruto-kun…

(club de rias)

Buchou…..que aremos después de que terminemos las clases….

No lo se ise…naruto-kun no dijo nada….

Buchou esta segura de que naruto no es un espía de los angeles caidos?...

Akeno….no creo que hablar asi de el mientras no esta presente sea bueno…además de eso sigues con eso..ya lo viste no ¿?el no a dado indicios de que sea un espia…

Aun sabiendo que a akeno no le molestaba ya la presencia de naruto aun había una que otra cosa que todos no sabían de naruto y eso era lo que mas lo molestaba

Yo…..

Akeno se que todo lo que pasaste pero no creo que sea justo que sigas dudando de naruto-kun….

Buchou…que le sucede a akeno-senpai con naruto-san?...-asia pregunto lo que muchos de ahí deseaban saber claro a excepción de yuuto y koneko…

Eso…..yo no puedo decirlo….es akeno quien tiene que decidir….

Yo…..buchou lo siento no se que me pasa….cuando estoy cerca de el…eso me trae recuerdos..-la voz de akeno se comenzaba a resquebrajar….

Akeno..ya, no tienes que seguir si no tienes la fuerza para seguir….

Yo….

Chicos puedo entrar…-se oyo la voz de naruto enfrente de la entrada de el club de rias…

Creo que dejaremos esto para después…..si naruto-kun puedes entrar..-rias respondio y a los pocos segundos se pudo ver como naruto entraba por la puerta….

Hola chi…interrumpo algo?...

No…..solo una pequeña conversación entre miembros de el club…-rias estaba un poco nerviosa al mentir a naruto sobre el echo que se llevo acabo a ese unos pocos segundo….

[naruto-kun]

mmmmm….tu eres…matatabi cuanto tiempo…..ya estas mejor

[si….pero lo que me llama la atención es lo que esta pasando ahora con estos seres…ellos están muy nerviosos]

Si lo se parece que algo acurrio…..

[si….el ambiente esta tenso…pero no fue por eso por el cual me contacte contigo]

Ah no?...entonces?

[es sobre lo que sentí ]

Lo que sentiste?

[asi es vez a esa mocosa de cabello blanco]

Si que pasa con koneko?

[ella puede usar senjutsu]

Si lo se…pero que tiene eso?

[por que pude sentir un senjutsu sumilar al de ella no muy lejos de este lugar]

mmm…eso si es una sorpresa…..entonces ya debieron llegar donde esta azazel-jiji

[entonces lo conoces?]

Si es una amigo que me presento el viejo….

Naruto-kun en que piensas?.-rias le saco de la charla que tenia con matatabi

Ah!..oh rías…

Que pasa naruto-kun..?

Eh…oh nada solo pensaba en algunas cosas no te preocupes….

(después hablamos matatabi también quiero hablar con los demás si es posible).-dijo naruto mientras matatabi asentia y dejaba la charla con naruto para después…..

Bien…..de que estaban hablando chicos…

De nada naruto-kun..pero dime por que viniste a mi club…deseas unirte?...aunque rias sabia ya la respuesta no perdia nada intentando convencer a naruto para que se una a ellos….talvez sea por el rumor que corrió….el dia anterior…se divulgo entre toda la academia…

Ya quisieras…-dijo naruto con burla….

Perdón que dijiste naruto-kun?.-el tono en que rias le dijo eso naruto lo dejo prácticamente helado…..

Ah!...yo nada que va…solo dije que no quería unirme a ustedes estoy bien como estoy…

Ya veo eso lo aclara todo…..rias se notaba un poco triste pero el echo de llevar una sonria era algo extraño…

Bueno como la mayoria de las personas están aquí tengo algo que decirles….

Y eso seria…?

Que el entrenamiento comienza hoy por la tarde tras que acabe las clases, todos tendrán que en la parte bosqueoso de la cuidad. Además que por la mañana cada dia corremos por la mañana un par de kilómetros haci que tendrán que prepararse….

Eh!?...por que lo dices tan de repente?!...

Bueno sucedieron un par de cosas…tenia pensado ir lento pero seguro…pero ahora tengo que acelerar las cosas….

Pero eso es injusto no tendremos mucho tiempo para prepararnos…ise se notaba molesto el echo de que después de que terminen las clases y tenga que ir a entrenar era algo que no le gustaba….el tenia planes para esta tarde….

Ise tu mas que nadie necesita esto eres el mas débil por el momento. Tienes que fortalecerte….

Eso lo se pero hubiera sido mejor que nos lo dijeras de ante mano no asi

Bueno si tienes razón perdón por eso…..ya están avisados tiene que ir donde les indique…

Esta bien…pero como nos ayudaras…?

Eso déjenmelo a mi ustedes solo tienen que estar ahí…..

Que pasa con sona?...

A ella también lo sabe…..ahora mismo…

Que quieres decir?...

Bueno en este momento ya le avise…. Pero digamos que no lo tomo muy bien que digamos…

Como lo….fue esa técnica tuya que puede crear otros de ti mismo no….

Si…bueno eso se llama jutsu…..

Jutsu?...

Si….bueno como compensación a esta nueva información que les doy podrán preguntarme lo que sea…

Enserio!?...

Si no veo por que no….pero solo sera una …ahora DEJAME QUE ME OLCULTE!...-dijo naruto mientras iba detrás de rias quien sabe por que….

q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q.-u-u-u-u-e-e-e-e-e…..h-a..a. -s-s-….na-…ru-to-k-k-k-kun!?...rias al no esperar ese acto de naruto hacia su persona se sonrojo a mas no poder…

solo no dejes que me lleve!...

que no te lleve quie.-rias no pudo terminar ya que la puerta se abrió abruptamente….

Rias!..donde esta uzumaki naruto!?...era sona quien se notaba muy molesta….talvez la idea de que tengan que entrenar después de clases no le gusto….

Sona…por que estas asi?...rias no podía creer el estado en el que estaba su amiga por causa de naruto…

Como de por que estoy asi?! Tu debes saberlo ya no….el…..-sona estaba muy malhumorada después de que naruto le haya dado la noticia de que entrenaran hoy por la tarde

Vamos sona no es para tanto solo sera un par de horas…

Un par de horas?!...sabes el montón de papeleo que tengo que hacer después de cada dia de clase….!

Eso….-naruto no pudo contestar ya que el no sabia nada de nada…

Tiene que ser una broma uzumaki-san….nosotros no estamos libres a esa hora que mencionaste..-incluso tsubaki estaba un poco molesta….

Perdón por eso….

Sona se que no puedo decir nada pero no creo que esto sea la mejor manera de resolverlo.-rias estaba un poco atónita por su actuar de su amiga y también el echo de que naruto la esta usando de escudo para que sona no lo ataque….

Además naruto-kun podrias soltarme no me agrada mucho el echo de servirte de escudo…..

Estas de coña?..si me alejo de ti sona me mata…..no te alejes de mi!...rogo naruto asi rias mientras que la mencionada se sonrojaba…cosa que molesto mas a las chicas de el sequito de rias y parte de el de sona al igual que ella…

(por que me moleste ¿?...yo ).-akeno no sabia que pensar hace un momento estaba hablando mal de naruto pero ahora se sonrojaba por como naruto actuaba con otra chica…ella no sabia que pensar respecto sobre naruto…..cuando naruto apareció en la vida de akeno. Cuando la salvo ella vio en el algo que la cautivo por asi llamarlo…..pero después de que volviera a aparecer el era parte de los angeles caidos y ella dedujo que el sabia de ella, como le pregunto hace unos dí el le dijo que no aria nada respecto a ello era ella quien tenia que hacerlo..todo su mundo cambio con la llegada de naruto, en resumen ella tenia que hablar con el…..

m-me alaga que no quieras que me aleje de tu lado naruto-kun pero no puedes usarme como un escudo…

lo are si convences a sona de que no me mate después…..

esta bien…..sona podrias….

Esta bien por ahora lo pasare por alto….pero la siguente vez que no me informes de algo que sea de importancia asi mi persona …..rias no podrá salvarte uzumaki-san….

e-esta bien sona….lo tendré en cuenta…..

bien ya que todos llegamos a un acuerdo naruto-kun….podrias explicarnos en que consistirá nuestro entrenamiento..?.rias como los demás estaban muy interesado en como seria su entrenamiento….

Bueno como para ser mas exacto los ayudare en hacer crecer mas sus habilidades actuales a un paso mas acelerado….las habilidades que tienen la mayoria son buenas aunque se pueden mejor a un nivel mucho mas alto…..pero lo que mas me importa por ahora es que tanto la nobleza de rias u la de sona puedan defenderse como se debe..

Que quieres decir con eso ¿?!...tanto saji como ise les molesto que naruto se burlara de sus habilidades de combate..

Pues que la mayoria de ustedes usa mas la magia que la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo…

Pero eso solo se puede atribuir a los que tienen el rango de torre naruto-kun….

Rias te are la misma pregunta que le hice a sona y sus siervos….el echo de tener un numero determinado de evil piece o una pieza única les caracteriza en solo ser lo que esa pieza les indica….

Eso es…..

Lo que yo pienso es que si bien la evil piece que les diste a todos si bien denomina el rango que tienen eso no implica de lo que ellos son capaces…..ellos pueden variar en muchas cosas….

c-c-creo que tienes razón naruto-kun….

Bueno eso es un punto el otro es que les ayudare en una que otra técnica que tiene ustedes….

Solo sera eso ¿?..

Si tsubaki no veo que mas puedo hacer por ustedes…pero les asegura que en estos pocos días notaran el cambio que tendrán….por lo pronto volvamos a clases.. de mi parte tengo que volver a la sala de detención…..

Esta bien…..

(bosque de la cuidad kuoh)

Bien chicos….es momento de empezar…..

Como nos ayudaras a todos al mismo tiempo…estaremos todos juntos…?

No no lo are asi…yo tengo mi modo de entrenar….

(多重影分身の術, _Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ )…..,bien con esto sera mas que suficiente cada uno de mis clones los ayudara vayan con solo uno…..

Antes de comenzar naruto-kun no crees que te estas olvidando de algo?...

que seria?...

nos prometiste que podias preguntarte algo sobre ti.. no lo recuerdas?..

ah!..es cierto….ya tiene que pregunta sera?...

si….hable con sona antes de venir aquí y ella me ayudo en que preguntar…-dijo rias mientras la mencionada asintia..

bien…..entonces que pregunta sera?...

quiero que nos digas que clase de magia usas para tus técnicas….?

Ya me lo venia venir….

No nos lo diras?..

No dije eso simplemente dije que ya me esperaba esa pregunta…pero bueno no es algo que quiera ocultarlo..lo que yo uso no es magia es chakra….

Chakra!?...como es posibles que uses eso solo los yokai lo usaban no que un humano podía usarlo?!...

Pues no ya viste que puedo usarlo..

Si pero eso no deja de ser sorprendente uzumaki-san….

Si bueno si ustedes pueden tomarlo asi….ya que su pregunta fue contestada….podemos comenzar hay mucho que hacer

Como puedes decir eso tienes que decirnos del por que puedes usar chakra!?..rias como los demás estaban que no se lo creían que naruto puede usar chakra era algo muy importante…todos menos koneko ella seguía con su actual actitud…

Mm yo creo que no solo les dije que podían hacer una pregunta y yo conteste asi que no…

Eh!?...por que!?

Mmmm bueno tengo prohibió hablar de ellos…

Prohibido ¿?...

Asi es le hice una promesa a azazel-jiji de que no diría nada acerca de mi y también es un acuerdo con un amigo que tengo asi que por eso no puedo…

No hay manera de que nos digas ¿?...

Mmmmm no lo creo pero que tal eso para que no me estén molestando…aremos algo…

Y eso seria…..

Rias….sona.. chicos al terminar de la semana si ustedes pueden enfrentarme de igual a igual yo prometo decirles como puedo usar chakra y una que otra cosa mas que dicen…?

Nos das mas incentivos?...

Sip…..

Que dices rias aceptamos?...

Yo digo que si no perdemos nada además de que cualquier modo el nos dijo que cuando termina la semana notaremos el cambio con su entrenamiento asi que no veo el problema..

Bueno aceptan o no?...

Esta bien..aceptamos…

Bien ya que todo esto esta listo vayan con cada uno de mis clones ellos les indicaran que hacer yo me quedare con ise y saji….

Por que solo con ellos?...

Pues son ellos los que por el momento son los mas débiles….asi que necesitan mucho mas entrenamiento que ustedes….

Cuando naruto dijo eso tanto ise como saji tuvieron nubes negras sobre sus cabezas mientras se iban a un rincón..a llorar?..

Bueno vayan….

Esta bien….

(con rias)

Bien rias…..dime que puedes hacer con el poder de la destrucción que tienes…..

Hai…

Acto seguido se pudo ver como rias invocaba su poder de la destrucción en dos orbes que estaban en ambas manos y luego los lanzo asi donde estaban dos arboles haciendo desaparecer a ambos justo en el momento que hicieron contacto

Que tal eso naruto-kun?...

Nada mal….nada mal…

…te decepsione?...

No que va lo que hiciste es muy bueno es mejor que cuando me enfrentaste por primera vez…

Tanto asi mejore solo con dos días de entrenamiento?!...

Si….como dije el entrenamiento puedo hacer mucho es su caso..pero dime algo ustedes entrenaban antes?

No muy a menudo solo cuando teníamos tiempo….

Ya veo…..

Rias dime que sentiste cuando te enfrentaste contra kokabiel…

…

Vamos rias no es malo admitir que tenias miedo…..

Yo no tenia miedo….!

Si que lo tenias…pude verlo en tus ojos cuando te vi esa vez no solo tu sino que todos…..

Yo….

Rias se que no le tenias miedo a kokabiel si no al echo de que el podía aver matado a los miembros de tu nobleza…

Pero teníamos a vali de nuestro lado….

Eso no significa que no pudieron morir… no se mucho acerca de ese chico pero como me contaron el es fuerte tanto como kokabiel…pero ser fuerte no implica que nadie morirá cerca de ti

Por que me dices esto..?

Por que para que te vuelvas mas fuerte tienes que aceptar todo lo que pasara tanto si lo que pasara es malo o bueno…

Me estas diciendo que tengo que aceptar la muerte de uno de mis siervos!

Si….si el caso se diera tendras que aceptarlo…..

Eso….

Rias se que no quieres que pase eso lo se muy bien en el poco tiempo que llevo con ustedes me eh dado cuenta de que tanto sona como tu tienen un cariño único hacia los miembros de su nobleza…..para que no pase nada de lo que te dije tienes que volver fuerte…

Eso lo se!...se que tengo que ser mas fuerte para no perder a ninguno de ellos….

Es bueno que lo sepas…solo quería saber si eras consiente de ese echo….

Si….yo tenia miedo de que kokabiel mate a uno de mis siervos…..no yo tenia miedo de que el mate a uno de mis amigos….sabia que a un teniendo a vali de nuestro lado podríamos ganar pero eso no significaba de que ninguno de ellos muriera…yo tenia miedo….

Rias muchos en tu posición hubieran echo todo lo contrario a lo que tu hiciste fuiste insensata y la vez muy inmadura al querer enfrentarte a ese tipo…..

Cuando naruto termino de hablar se vio claramente que rias estaba muy molesta por el comentario de el rubio asi su persona…

Pero lo que tu hiciste me recordó a como yo soy, yo también hubiera echo lo mismo que tu hiciste…eso me gusto…

Naruto-kun…rias se notaba roja cuando naruto termino de decir esa frase…era como si digera que ella le gustaba…..

Bien pero dejando de lado el habla….te enseñare alguna técnica para que puedas defenderte…

Ah!...oh..cl-cl-claro naruto-kun….

Puedes decirme naruto si quieres no tengo ningún problema con eso….

mmmm..esta bien….naruto…

bien empezaremos con técnicas de llave…

hai…

(con akeno)

Bien que are contigo naruto-kun…el tono en que akeno le hablo estaba lleno de algo de molestia…..ya aun habiendo acepto la presencia de naruto con ellos ella era un poco reacia a estar a solas con el rubio…

Antes que nada quiero que me digas del por que estas asi conmigo que yo recuerde no te hice nada….

Eso debes saberlo muy bien…..

Es por baraqiel-jiji…-cuando naruto termino de hablar se pudo como un raya amarillo pasaba a un lado de naruto….

No vuelvas a decir el nombre de ese tipo cuando estés conmigo….

Por que no debería?...el es tu padre…cuando naruto termino de hablar este tuvo que saltar asi atrás para poder esquivar el nuevo ataque de akeno…

Te lo dije no naruto-kun no vuelvas a decir el nombre de ese sujeto, frente mio…

Veo que contigo sera muy diferente que con los demás….

Que quieres decir ¿?...

Pues a que la mayoria de nuestros amigos no tienen nuestro pasado….

Nuestro pasado!?...tu que sabes de mi…no sabes lo que pase…no sabes el dolor que tengo ahora ni el dolor de que pase cuando la vi morir frente a mis ojos…..

Si tienes razón no se que dolor tuviste cuando tu madre murió…

Si…tu no sabes nada acerca de lo que yo siento…tu debes tener a tu familia en casa donde están esos angeles caidos…asi que no hables como-akeno no pudo terminar ya que vio en la cara de naruto algo que ella siempre vio… era una cara de dolor…

Si ese es tu pensamiento no puedo hacer nada respecto a ello….naruto en eso recordó la cara de kushina era algo que en mucho tiempo no recordó…..en cierta forma el acepto la muerte de sus papas ya que gracias a ello el pudo ser como era….

Akeno…..no se lo que es ver como la persona que mas amabas se muera en frente tuyo….pero no es bueno culpar a tu padre por lo que le sucedió a tu madre….el igual sufrio por la muerte de tu madre…..

Como sabes eso?!...

Por que el mismo me lo dijo…..y también en varias ocaciones el lloro por shuri….

Como pudo el llorar por algo que fue su culpa…!

Te contare algo que paso hace mas de 3 años atrás…

POV( NARUTO Y BARAQIEL).

Enserio esta el jiji aquí penemue-san?...

Si….azazel nunca miente cuando se trata de el….

Ya cuantas veces lleva este mes?..

Van 5…..

Joder…..bueno que mas da tendre que sacarlo de ahí…..usted espéreme penemue-san. Vuelvo en un par de minutos…

Esta bien naruto-kun….

Bien dondes esta ese jiji….se preguntaba naruto mientras caminaba por lo que aparentaba ser un bar de mala muerte…..

Ah! Ya lo vi…..

Baraqiel-jiji!

Mocoso que hip….hacen..hip aquí…hip?!...barqiel estaba ebrio….

Que nos es obvio….vine para llevarte de regreso…

Déjame mocoso vete quiero estar solo.!

Oh vamos este lugar huele muy mal además de que afuera nos esta esperando penemue-san….tenemos que irnos…

Cállate!..dije que me dejaras solo..vete!...

Y que si no quiero?...

No me.-hip tiente mocoso.-hip….

Siempre cada año es lo mismo…..por que haces esto ¿?

Es…..mi…hip..forma de pagar…hip por…la ..muerte..de …mi amada esposa…-baraqiel termino de hablar llorando

Jiji…

No sabes lo que es vivir mi vida sin tener a mi lado a mi amada esposa…..yo ….si yo me hubiera dado mas prisa al volver a mi casa…..mi esposa…..mi amada…mi shuri no estaría muerta…..yo fracase como esposo no pude protegerla cuando ella mas me necesito…..-baraqiel tenia los ojos rojos por tant lagrimas que soltaba el en cada año en la misma fecha se iba a un bar a hogar sus penas en el alcohol…

Pero….pero lo que mas me duele es no poder estar a lado de mi hija…..no poder estar a su lado cuando mas me necesito…ver sus ojos cuando llegue ese dia…ver como ella me miraba con odio…..solo recordar eso me duele en el alma….yo falle…..talvez lo que dijo akeno sea cierto…que shuri murió por mi.-baraqiel no pudo terminar ya que el puño estanpado en la boca de su estomago de parte de naruto lo dejo en silencio…..

Basta baraqiel-jiji…..el tono en que naruto lo hablo era como si el también supiera lo que se sentía….

Se que no puedo compara lo que pase con lo que tu pasaste perder a la mujer que mas amaste en tu vida es algo muy terrible…pero no creo que tu esposa shuri hubiera querido que estes asi

Ella hubiera querido que tu arregles las cosas para con ti hija…que pasaran el tiempo juntos..ella dio su vida a cambio de que tu y ella pudieran estar juntos….sino lo hubiera echo tu hija no hubiera podio estar viva en estos momentos…..

Mocoso….

Trata de pensar en como arreglaras las cosas con tu hija….no en esto…vámonos jiji no es bueno hacer esperar a naruto mientras tomaba a baraqiel con una mano para luego apoyarlo sobre uno de sus hombros para ayudarlo a salir de ese lugar…..

(FIN POV).

Cuando naruto termino de hablar se vio a akeno quien derramaba lagrimas

Como te dije antes no solo tu sufres por la muerte de tu madre…..el también lo hace…

No digo que olvides lo que paso….simplemente digo que no es culpa de tu padre que tu madre este muerta…

Yo…..akeno no savia como reaccionar a la historia que le conto naruto sobre su padre…..

Dime después de oir eso crees que eres la única que sufre por ello?...

Yo…

Trata de pensar en eso cuando termine el entrenamiento de hoy…..

e-e-e-esta bien…..akeno se secaba las lágrimas

por que me dijiste esto ahora?...

mejor arreglar esto ahora por que mas después puede convertirse en algo que no podras resolverlo…..

bien ya aclarado todo esto vamos a entrenar que tenemos mucho que hacer…

h-h-hai…

primero que nada te enseñare combate cuerpo a cuerpo luego iremos a por tu magia…naruto recibió un asentimiento de parte de akeno ya que esta estaba pensativa por lo que le dijo naruto sobre su papa…..

(con sona)

Bien sona con lo previsto te enseñare el entrenamiento de cuerpo a cuerpo….

Antes que nada uzumaki-san quiero pedirte algo….

Mmm y eso seria….?

Quiero que me enseñes técnicas de atributos de hielo….

Por que quieres aprenderlos…?

Por que no solo quiero ser usuaria de magia de agua..tambien deseo ser usuaria de magia de hielo….

Mmmm si podría enseñarte pero como dije yo no uso magia…..

Pero puedes enseñarme como usar chakra no ¿?...

Mmm no creo que pueda aver problema con eso…puedes usarla?...

Todo ser vivo puede usarla tu como usuario de la misma deberías saberlo…

Hay…se me olvido ese factor pero bueno que mas da…

Bueno vamos alla...

(con tsubaki)

Bien tsubaki…..dime que clase de sacred gear tienes….

El mirror alice ella puede devolver cualquier ataque de un enemigo con el doble de fuerza…..

Oh!...que sorprendente….y cuanto tiempo puedes usarla…?

Solo una vez ya que esta consume mucha energía mágica no puedo usarla mas de una sola vez en un dia….ademas de que si no tengo la suficiente cantidad de magia no podre invocarlo…

Ya veo es por eso que no pudiste usarlo contra kokabiel…un arte sagrado muy bueno pero que requiere mucho…hay que mejor eso…..solo tienes esas habilidades?

También soy usuaria de el naginatajutsu…

Mm?...y eso es ¿?

Uso una especie alabarda….

Es un tipo de espada ¿?

Si…

Mmm ya veo….eres maestra en eso….?

Podría decirse…

Bien…..este sera tu entrenamiento mejoraremos tu poder mágico para poder invocar mas frecuentemente tu arte sagrada y luego me mostraras eso de el naginatajutsu…

Esta bien…tsubaki no se mostraba muy convencida por como naruto le hablo….

(con asia)

Bien asia rias me dijo que tu eras la usuaria de un sacred gear de tipo sanador…..

Hai naruto-san el mi se llama…twilight healing con ella puedo curar a cualquier persona que este en contacto conmigo..

Ya veo es bueno y eso que no has alcanzado ese balance breaker…

Que me aconsejas naruto-san….?

Lo primero como los demás tienes que saber como defenderte…..tu en combate puedes cambiar el curso de ello pero sera cuando el enemigo no te capture o te venza…..por ello mismo tienes que aprender a defenderte….

Tengo que aprender a pelear?...

Si…se que no te gusta la idea pero tienes que aceptarla….o delo contrario tus amigos morirán…

No quiero que ellos mueran….tampoco quiere que ellos se lastimen….

Tus sentimientos son nobleza asia….tanto tu como yo no queremos que nuestros amigos mueran….es por eso mismo que tienes que ser mas fuerte para asi tu protegerlos como ellos lo aran contigo…..

Naruto-san…..usted Conoce reynare-sama?...

si es mi amiga…..como la conoces tu asia?...

ella me ayuda cuando llegue a japon ella me dijo que tenia que a unos amigos suyos que velarían por mi….

Pero no fue asi no?...

h-hai….ellos me dijero que solo usaban reynare-sama ya que ella tenia contactos con sus lideres y podían usarla como rehén si es que sus planes se hicieran públicos….

Asia me puedes decir sus nombres?...

Hai….pero solo son tres los que me dijeron eso…

No importa….

Si…eran dos mujeres y un hombre…..una era una mujer pequeña se llamaba mitelt la otra era misma que ataco a ise-san y lo mato ella era calawana y el hombre se llamaba dohnaseek…

Ellos!?...

Los conoce naruto-san.?...

Solo a las dos mujeres ellas eran muy amigas de rey-chan…(ahora entiendo lo que sentía cuando las veía juntas con rey….pero del otro no se nada tendre que preguntar a azazel sobre esto)…pensó naruto ya que cuando el estab con reynare este pudo ver como la mayoria de los angeles caidos la ignoraban….salvo esas dos…pero era extraño que ellas de quienes no se sabia nada se acercaran mucho a reynare quien era causante de muchos rumores…..que para nada eran buenos…..en el ámbito de lo moral claro esta…

Naruto-san esta bien?...

(rey-chan se sentirá mal cuando sepa de esto..)

mm….ah, si lo estoy solo estaba pensado….pero como sea volvamos a el entrenamiento

hai….

(con xenovia y yuuto)

Por que nosotros estamos juntos…?

Por que ustedes dos son los que van actualmente muy a la par de poder….

Es asi?...

Si kiba…..tanto tu como xenovia son buenos en el uso de la espada por no decir que están igualados…

Pensé que mi manejo con mi espada era menor a la de kiba…..?-xenovia sabia muy bien que en aspecto de técnica kiba le llevaba ventaja…..pero lo que naruto le dijo le planto muchas preguntas..

En mi primera impresión pensé que era cierto….pero luego de ver como esa espada llamada Durandal….esa espada es muy como decirlo

Terca?..

Si…es por eso que pensé que tu habilidad con la espada era menor a la de kiba…pero no es cierto….rias me conto que cuando el incidente con kokabiel comenzó ustedes dos ya se enfrentaron…..en ese enfrentamiento tu ganaste no xenovia?...

Si…..ella me vencio….-admitio kiba…..

Pues ahí lo que digo….

Entonces como nos entrenaras….?

Simple….are que cada habilidad que tienen ahora se vuelvan mucho mejores….

Ese sera nuestro entrenamiento?...parece algo simple….

[esa mocosa no sabe lo que le espera] kurama hablo en la mente de naruto ya que este pudo ver como pensaba entrenar naruto a estos dos….

Para comenzar kiba usa esto…. Son los mismo brazaletes que les di antes pero estos tienen mas peso…empieza a correr hasta que diga que pares…..

Hai….

Xenovia contigo usare algo muy distinto…

(土遁·多重土流壁, _Doton: Tajū Doryūheki_ )…bien xenovia entra….

Esto es….

Solo entra ya veras a lo que me refiero…..

h-h-hai…

(con koneko)

Bien koneko…actualmente tu eres la que mas fuerza física tiene y eso se debe a tu fortaleza como pieza de torre….no es asi?...

Hai…

Contigo sera algo mas sencillo…?

Por que lo dice naruto-senpai.?

Por que tu conoces el ámbito de combate cuerpo a cuerpo….pero te falta el combate a distancia…..

…..?

Dime koneko tienes conocimiento de combate a distancia?..

No….buchou dijo que mientras estemos todos juntos podremos ella se encargaría de ello….

Bien…el pensamiento de rias no esta del todo equivocado pero no todo sale a pedir de boca….

Que quiere decir naruto-senpai…

Pues que en este entrenamiento nos ocuparemos en que puedas usar magia para pelear tanto en el ámbito cuerpo a cuerpo como a distancia…

Como lo aras?...

Tenia pensado en enseñarte algo que mi maestro me enseño…..pero no creo que sea el momento….

De que hablas naruto-senpai?...

Hablo de lo que eres realmente…se que eres una nekomata pero además de eso una especia muy rara catalogada en tu especie…..no es asi?..

Como lo sabes?...

Por que puedo sentirlo…..

Sentirlo?...

Si…yo también puedo usar senjutsu…cuando naruto termino de hablar claramente se vio a koneko muy alterada por eso….esa cosa fue la cusante de su dolor….

Como?...

Me lo enseño mi maestro por asi decirlo…

El también podía usarlo?...

Si…..fueron sus maestros los que me enseñaron…

Como?...

Si te refieres a el echo de que no enloquecí por el uso de ello digamos que yo simplemente lo ignoro?...

Lo ignoras?...

Si…pero eso es algo que tu tienes que descubrir claro que tendras mi ayuda para ello pero eres tu quien tiene hacerlo?...

Nee-sama….como esta ella?...

Se podría decirse que bien pero bueno tendremos que hablar después primero a lo que vinimos….

Esta bien…

(con momo y reya)

Bien ustedes dos podrían dejar de discutir un poco?...

Por que?!...

Por que tengo que estar en equipo con ella?!

Oh vamos son compañeras de equipo…no tienen que discutir….y por que las traje aquí a ustedes dos es por que ambas tienen las mismas capacidades y habilidades…?

Por que lo dices?...

Bueno reya….tanto tu como momo son obispos y ambas poseen una cantidad de magia muy buena es por eso que ustedes están a la par….

Pero puedes hacerlo por separado?...

Ustedes no son las únicas que hacen parejas…..kiba y xenovia también lo hacen como también lo hacen saji e ise….

Gen-chan también lo hace?!..

Si…

Entonces si el lo hace yo también lo are….

Que rápido acepto…pensó naruto…

Y tu reya…..?  
mmmmmmm….si es por el bien de sona-sama lo are…y tampoco me dejare ganar por saji y momo…

Bien pues ya que todo esta echo…..lo primero como los demás ustedes también tienen que saber como defenderse ya que ustedes como asia son como un recuerso que puede cambiar el rumbo de una pelea….

Esta bien….y luego ¿?

Incrementaremos su poder magia con meditación…

Esta bien…

(con tomoe nimura y tsubasa)

Bien chicas les explicare como sera su entrenamieto…..

Hai…

Ustedes son muy distintas a las demás….son mas calmadas….

Gracias. Por el alago naruto-chan…

Chan!?...esta chica que tiene en la cabeza ¿?!...

Sucede algo naruto-chan…?-tomoe se acerco muy rápido a donde estaba naruto cosa que lo sorprendio…

Ah!...no hagas eso….

Y se supone que tu eres nuestro entrenador….tsubasa se notaba decepcionada…

Hey!...que quieres decir con eso ¿?!...

No le hagas caso naruto-kun ella esta molesta por que humillaste a hyodo-san…

Nimura!...

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…..ustedes si que son graciosas…..-naruto se burlo de ambas sin escuchar nada de lo que estaban discutiendo…

Oye!...

Pero bueno volviendo a lo nuestro….ya que ustedes tres son un peon una torre y un alfil primero nos aplicaremos a eso…..

Mm que quieres decir con eso?...

Que mejoraremos sus habilidades actuales hasta que no quede nada que mejorar para luego pasar a otro punto…

Esta bien que aremos ¿?

Por lo pronto solo meditación y combate cuerpo a cuerpo…

Esta bien….

(con ise y saji)

Bien ise saji…..

Si?...

Díganme hasta que punto llegaron con sus sacred gear?

Pues….

Adivinare solo ise tiene parcialmente dominado su sacred gear?...

Si…..yo no puedo hacer lo que hyodo hace…

No te deprimas saji….solo es cuestión de tiempo para que puedas estar al mismo nivel de ise…

Si saji tienes que esforzarte…..

Hablando de eso ise rias me conto que aunque pudiste desbloquear el ultimo nivel de tu la boosted gear no pudiste contactarte con el dragón que rige el mismo es cierto?...

Bueno en una parte solo pude contactarlo una vez y esa fue cuando sucedió lo de asia y fue ahí cuando pude desbloquearlo por completo…..pero después de eso no pude hacerlo….

Talvez se deba a que aun no eres lo suficiente mente fuerte…..creo que puedo ayudarte con ello…..

Saji puedes esperar un momento..?

Si pero que aras?..

Solo espera…..ise ven….

Hai…que aras naruto…?

Solo invoca tu sacred gear…

Hai…acto seguido se pudo ver como ise invocaba su sacred gear en la mano izquierda…

Kurama puedes ayudarme?...dijo naruto mientras se encontraba en su espacio mental…

[no veo por que no…..ademas de que tengo curiosidad de como sera ese dragon]

Bien cuento con ello….

Ise cierra los ojos….

Para que….

Solo haslo…acto seguido se pudo ver como tanto ise como naruto cerraban sus ojos para estar en silencio….

mmmmm…donde estoy?...

estas en tu mente ise….

Naruto!?...y como es eso de que estoy en mi mente?!

No grites…..ya veras del por que estamos aquí…..

(kurama puedes sentirlo?)

[si….es una presencia relativamente fuerte….]

(y bien como lo aremos..?)

[solo invoca tu poder….eso lo despertara]

(acaso esta durmiendo?)

[si…..]

Naruto en que piensas?...

Eh!...a solo en cosas pero por lo pronto ponte de tras mio..

Y eso para que?...

Solo hazlo..

Bien…comenzemos….acto seguido se pudo ver como naruto emanaba un brillo dorado que ilumido todo el lugar que estaba un poco oscuro….

Naruto tu?!...

GRRRRRRRR…

Que fue eso!?..

Ya deberías saberlo no ise….

mm…no me digas que ese sonido vino de…..

GRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR…..

Asi que ya despertó…

Eh!...

Quien eres tu y que haces en dentro de la mente de mi compañero?!...

Yo..mi nombre es naruto uzumaki…

Responde a mi pregunta!...

Calmate solo estoy ayudando a ise para que pueda hablar contigo…..

ASOMBROSO!...no sabia que podias hacer esto naruto..!

Bueno yo tampoco…..digamos que recibi ayuda….

(gracias kurama)….

[ni lo menciones]

Asi que ese es mi compañero eh?...

Tu eres tu!...ise se notaba muy impresinado de volver a ver a el dragon de escamas rojas como carmesí…

Es bueno ver que no te olvidaste de mi compañero!...es bueno verte de nuevo…

Antes que nada me podrias decir cual es tu nombre?...naruto pregunto algo que ise también quería saber….

Yo soy el ser que fue temido por los mismos dioses y maou, uno de los dragones celestiales que robo el principio de la dominación de dios bíblico. Mi nombre es Ddraig,el welsh dragón y llevo en nombre de el sekiryuutei….

El sekiryuutei…..Ddraig….-ise se notaba impresionado de la presentación de Ddraig..

Asi que tu nombres es Ddraig…un muy buen nombre para un dragon…..

Tu… dime que eres?

Solo un humano…

Eso puedo sentir en tu energía pero puedo ver algo que no es humano en ti…

Que quieres decir Ddraig?...que yo sepa naruto es humano….

Jejejejejeje….bueno talvez tengas un poco de razón Ddraig,pero por lo pronto no lo puedo decir…pero no te preocupes por eso pronto lo sabran…..dejando eso de lado…dime Ddraig por que ise aunque tiene el nivel final de su sacred gear no puede establecer contacto contigo?...

Es por que a un es débil…

Hey!...

Lo siento compañero pero esa es la verdad….

Bueno eso era algo que ya me lo temia…

Y que aras uzumaki naruto?...

Pues tenia planea que tu me ayudaras con su entrenamiento…..puedes?...

Si….gracias a ti puedo hacer contacto con el esto sera mas fácil…..

Es eso verdad!?...

Si….

Eres muy sorprendente naruto!...

Jejeje….bueno ya que esto ya esta terminado lo mejor es volver…

Si….

Hasta otra Ddraig…

Si….nos veos uzumaki naruto….compañero tienes que hacerte mas fuerte…

Si lo are Ddraig….

Fuera de la mente de ise se pudo ver como saji los esperaba ansiosamente….

Y bien como resulto?...

Pues….funciono…-ise trataba de contener su alegría ya que ahora podía hablar libremente con su nuevo compañero llamado Ddraig….

Si….ahora es mi turno….

La mento decirte que no podre hacerso eso saji…

Eh?!...por que ¿?!...

Pues es que tu sacred gear no esta completa….

Eh?!...

Si….tu sacred gear tiene no uno si varias sacred gear adicionales primero que nada tendríamos que encontralos….ya después de eso lo me are cargo…

Haaaaaaaa….que mal…y pensar que podría tener el mismo poder que hyodo….

No te deprimas saji ya sea tarde o temprano tu te volveras fuerte tanto como ise….

Estas seguro de eso….?..

Si déjamelo a mi por lo pronto aunque ise puede hacer contacto con Ddraig aun es muy débil para poder usar su poder como se debe el mismo le dijo….

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…..pobre hyodo…

Hey!...

Bueno como hago con los demás primero iremos con la defensa personal y luego por su poder mágico y al final iremos por el domino de sus sacred gear entendido?...

Si esta bien..

Bien comenzemos…..

(al caer la noche)

Haaaaa….me duelo todo el cuerpo…rias estaba echo polvo como todos los que estaban ahí….

Auu….naruto-san es muy estricto…incluso asia estaba agotada…..

Bien….como la mayoria de ustedes están cansados lo dejaremos hasta aquí….

Que alivo….xenovia también se notaba exhausta…

Bien vayan a sus casas a descansar que mañana por a las 5 los quiero ver aquí nuevamente…

Que!?...

Se los dije yo les ayudare en volverse fuertes…..

Como puedes decir eso….no ves que estamos echos polvo….ise reclamo a naruto ya que este tenia pensado en dormir hasta tarde ese dia…..

Además de que este entrenamiento durara todo la semana…..

Eh!?..estar asi todos los días de la semana!?

Sep…

Naruto-senpai es un tirano..!..koneko no tardo en hablar en contra de naruto…

Hey!...no soy un tirano simplemente hago lo que se tiene hacer para que ustedes se vuelvan fuertes..

b-bueno como dijo naruto vamos a descansar es lo mejor ya que nos espera una mañana muy difícil y ni que hablar de la semana…..rias estaba muy adolorida..

tienes razón rias….chicos hora de irnos…

hai kaicho…..

nos vemos mañana por la manaña rias….hasta mañana uzumaki/san/kun…

Hai….chicos nosotros también…..nos vemos naruto/san/kun

Si hasta mañana rias , sona chicos descanse que tendrán mucho que hacer mañana por la malana como por la tarde….

h-h-hai…

al fin se fueron..-dijo naruto mientras caída de rodillas…..

y pensar que tuve que usar una gran cantidad de chakra para poder ver a Ddraig…-naruto se notaba muy sudoroso.. y con la voz entrecortada…

[si…quien hubiera pensado que ese chico tendría semejante poder dentro de el…..pero no se compara con el nuestro…]

Tal vez tienes razón kurama..pero por ahora quiero descansar…te encargo mi cuerpo….

[esta bien…..descansa…..]

Hai….

[estará bien kurama?]

[si….matatabi…..solo esta cansado…talvez infundir chakra a esos mocosos lo debilito….pero no es algo que no se pueda recuperar con un poco de descanso..]

[si…..pero aun no lo entiendo por que lo hizo?]

[pues es simple….infundiendo parcialmente su chakra asi ellos naruto los ayuda en hacer que sus habilidades crezcan a pasos agigantados…..normalmente el no lo aria asi pero después de que se reunió con esa mujer de pelo plateado naruto tomo la decisión de que ellos tienen que estar bien preparados cuando ese mocoso de el clan Phoenix aparezca….]

[ya veo…asi que no solo los ayuda en volverlos fuerte sino que también les da su chakra para que ellos se puedan valer por si mismo….es una intención muy noble…]

[si…bueno sera mejor llevarlo…]

[si…]

Y como dijo naruto en la mañana de el dia siguiente se puedo ver como ambas noblezas estaban presentes y no tardaron en hacer lo que naruto les era correr como lo mismo que naruto les dio en su enfrentamiento previo….

Y asi fue como pasaron las horas y luego los días con naruto como su entrenador….ellos puedieron ver que el no solo les daba consejos en su entrenamiento si no que también los alentaba a no rendirse y que también les ayuda cuando ellos estaban cansados…en los días que transcurrieron ellos vieron como real realmente era naruto…un chico de su edad que se divertía y bromeaba..con ellos y junto con ellos…..tanto en el colegio…..cosa que en el mismo naruto tomo una reputación no muy buena ya que el se faltaba la mayoria de las clases..cosa que causo una gran migraña a naruto tomo el sobrenombre de el yanqui de la academia kuoh ya que su presentación no fue muy buena y no ayuda el echo de que siempre andaba discutiendo con los sensei y faltándose las clases…pero dejando de lado el colegio y como los chicos y chicas de la nobleza de rias y sona pensaban de el pasémonos a como ellos destacaron el su entrenamiento….en ese ámbito cada uno noto que las palabras de naruto se volvieron ciertas ellos habían mejorado tanto en el ámbito de rapidez fuerza y poder mágico….claro que esto era mas en los que tenían pizas de caballero obispo y torre….con los peones y reinas estos mejoraron como se debía ambas piezas ya sabían mucho en el ámbito de combate cuerpo a cuerpo lo único que faltaba era el control de su poder mágico…..claro que esto fue mas en los peones que en las reinas….

Y con los reyes estos mejoraron también en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo claro que esto solo es un resumen de como mejoraron cada nobleza mas adelante se vera como realmente mejoraron…

(una semana después)

…..bien chicos nos vemos en la academia.. naruto dijo mientras se retiraba dejando a cada demonio casi exhausto..

Si….nos vemos en la academia….-rias junto con los demás asintieron a la palabras de naruto….

Creo que con eso entrenamiento sera mas que suficiente para que puedan hacerle frente a ese tio Phoenix….

[si..además de que vertiste un considerable chakra para que sus poderes crezcan en poco tiempo…..]

Si…..ya que estas despierto kurama como están los demás….?

[pues lo de siempre solo andan durmiendo no les agrada mucho el echo de estar despierto todo el dia….]

Ya veo bueno….

[y que aras cuando ese tipo venga?]

Por lo pronto ver además de que se que ellos podrán defenderse solos no son como lo eran antes…

[si tienes razón….bueno nos vemos tengo sueño]

Tu siempre tienes sueño kurama…

[hmmpp..]

Como sea lo pronto sera contactarme con azazel-jiji para saber como les fue a ellos con lo que les pedi…..tengo que darme prisa no quiero perderme nada de lo que pasara hoy…sera divertido….

Naruto estaba emocionado por asi decirlo ya que quería ver como rias reaccionaria al echo de que vería a su prometido hoy….

(en la hora de el almuerzo)

Después de aguantar la mayoria de sus clases junto con las chicas de tercero naruto se dirigía hacia donde estaba el club de rias…..

Hola rias…..-saludo naruto entrando a la sala pero cuando vio como estaba el ambiente este se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza en ver de como todo el ambiente actual era tenso….

Mmmm naruto…..bienvenido..-el tono en que rias le hablo era apagado….como si estuviera muerta en vida…

Naruto-sama un gusto verlo de nuevo –grayfia estaba alado de rias quien se encontraba senta en su escritorio….

Oh….grayfia-san también es bueno verla…hola chicos….-saludo naruto a los demás miembros de el clan de rias mientras lo saludaban igualmente….

Al ver de como naruto-sama esta presente continuare con lo que estaba rias-ojuosama….

Hai…..-rias estaba cada vez mas mal por la situación actual…

Como iva diciendo…cuando usted juntos con los miembros de su nobleza fueron a reclamar sus familiares todos sin excepción se vieron involucrados en el enfrentamiento de naruto-sama con una de los 5 reyes dragones….

Hai…pero como se enteraron

Fue gracias a satoshi-san…

Ya entiendo…cuando la información llego a los oídos de los padres de rias-ojuosama….ellos decidieron junto con los miembros de el consejo demoniaco que el compromiso de rias gremory y el joven de raiser Phoenix-sama se adelante como asi los arreglos previstos ya hace un tiempo atrás…..

Buchou esta comprometida?!...fue el comentario tanto de ise,xenovia y asia…..ellos no lo sabían…..

Rias-ojuosama no se los dijo?..

No había necesidad de decirlos….ellos tenían sus problemas….

Buchou?...

Ya veo una buena elección de parte suya…..pero continuando con lo explicado…-grayfia no pudo terminar ya que un circulo mágico que emanaba fuego con solo estar ahí la interrumpió…

(ya llego)

[si…]

Hace tiempo que no vine al mundo humano…hola mi amada rias….-dijo un hombre de al promediar 20 años de edad con un chaleco rojo profundo pelo rubio y ojos negros…..

Raiser…..-el todo en que rias hablo era de una leona furiosa….

Quien es el buchou..?..

El es raiser Phoenix-sama. Es el prometido de rias-sama…

(ya veo del por que rias esta asi…se ve claramente que este tipo es un mujeriego…)

[talvez sea a causa de sus afamados poderes de su clan…]

(si talvez. Pero sigamos observando…)

….eres tu un humano?...-raiser se acerco a naruto en silencio…..

Mm?...si mi nombre es naruto uzumaki…..un gus.-naruto no pudo continuar ya que ese tipo lo ignoro…

Rias que hace un asqueroso humano en este lugar…..?...el tono en que raiser hablo era completo y puramente lleno de arrogancia..

(okey..pasare por alto eso…..pero esta me la cobro..)

[estamos de acuerdo]-incluso kurama estaba molesto de el como ese tipo se dirigió hacia naruto….y básicamente hacia el también…

Primero que nada raiser….no me agrada que insultes a mis amigos…..y segundo el conoce todo acerca de nosotros además de que grayfia-onesama pidió su presencia….-rias estaba a un mas molesta del como raiser insulto a naruto….

Ambos por favor cálmense…-grayfia hablo mientras que los mencionadas se calmaban…..

Esta bien…pero no seria lo mejor que tus siervos nos atiendan?..sabes tengo hambre….

Akeno…

Hai buchou….-incluso akeno estaba mas seria de lo común…

mmmm…esta delicioso no cabe duda de que la reina de rias sabe como hacer un buen te…

gracias…..raiser-sama….dijo akeno mientras se retiraba de donde ahora estaba sentado raiser junto con rias claro que esta estaba todo una fiera…..

su nombre es akeno! raiser….dime a que viniste?...

ya debes saberlo es sobre nuestro matrimonio…..tenemos cosas que aclarar…..

ya te lo dije no me pienso casar contigo…además habíamos acordado de que tendría hasta la universidad para que esto pasara…..

si eso fue lo acordado con nuestro padres y el consejo de ancianos…pero debido a lo que paso con ese dragon de pacotilla las cosas cambiaron…

entonces lo que grayfia-onesama dijo era cierto…..nuestro compromiso se adelanto….

Si….no es grandioso pronto podras ser una mujer completa cuando estes casada conmigo rias..deberias estar feliz…..

Feliz!?….perfiero mil veces lanzarme a la boca de un animal asqueroso antes de estar contigo y que tus manos me toquen!...no me casare contigo!..-dijo rias mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentada….

Rias…..sigues siendo una pequeña mocosa…ya deberías saberlo que aunque tu te opongas tu destino esta sellado…..tu destino es volverme mi mujer y obedecer todo lo que yo te diga…..

Nuestras familias acordaron esto y tienes que respetarlo…tanto tu como yo no podemos hacer quedar mal a nuestras familias yo no retrocederá a esto..!...

(si por que tu no eres el que esta siendo obligado….)…naruto ya estaba a el limite de su paciencia….este tipo que sabia de el destino de rías?….mas bien que sabia el del destino de las personas?

Yo no pienso avergonzar a mi familia….yo me casare…

Entonces…..

Pero me casare con alguien a quien yo ame….no con alguien como tu!..

Jajajajajajajajaja!….rias no puedes hablar en serio…..eso de el amor no existe…ya deberías saberlo….lo único que de verdad existe es el poder!…..y si tengo que usar mi poder para llevarte a rastras a el inframundo tendre que hacerlo….no me importa quemar a toda tu nobleza para llevarlo a cabo….-dijo raiser mientras emanaba su poder…..

Eso no lo permitiré….no permitiré que dañes a mis siervos.-dijo rias mientras hacia lo mismo pero era diferente….era mas grande que la ultima vez….

(este es el poder de rias!...esta a la par que el mio!)

(asombroso rias-sama!...como consiguió ese poder tan rapido)

Fueron los pensamiento de grayfia y raiser al ver como rias emanaba energía de la destrucción...pero esta era mas densa…y mas profunda…

(bien rias al parecer ya llegamos a un muy punto..).-naruto no tardo en elogiar el poder de su aprendiz..

Rias-sama…raiser-sama cálmense….-dijo grayfia mientras su tono era mas frio….

¡!...si lo dice la reina de nuestro lucifer-sama no me queda de otra….raiser rápidamente sofoco tu poder…..

Acto que compartió rias ya que ella conocía muy bien a grayfia ella era muy fuerte y mas a un cuando esta molesta….

h-h-hai…

en vista de que rias-ojuosama no piensa acatar las ordenes predispuestas…..sirzechs-sama puso una condición para ambas partes…

y cual es ¿?...

un rating game….

Esto es un chiste verdad…..un rating game?...raiser se mofo de lo que grayfia hablo….

No…no lo es raiser-sama…sirzechs-sama dedujo que esta situación pasaría asi que acordó con los padres de ambas partes para que en el peor de los casos se diera un rating game…..

Asi que onii-sama tenia todo planeado?...

Casi rias-ojuosama….este deacuerd con este rating came?..o se niega?...

Claro que estoy deacuerdo…..no perderé contra el!...

Bueno si rias piensa que podrá ganarme entonces acepto…rias todos ellos son los miembros de tu nobleza?..

Si….por que preguntas…

Entonces lo tendre muy fácil…..solo tu reina podrá pelear a la par con los miembros de mi nobleza…acto seguido se pudo ver como de un nuevo circulo mágico aparecieron unas nuevas personas todas ellas mujeres…

Vez esto es una nobleza completa!...

(jajajajajajaja este tipo si que se cree un playboy…)

Tiene un harem!?...que tio con mas suerte…!

Rias tu siervo me mira de manera extraña…..esta loco o que?...

No….solo es que el tiene el sueño de formar su propio harem…..

(jejejeje parece ise no cambio su sueño….ah ero-sennin si vieras a este chico estarías orgullo de su sueño..)

Oh!...yubelluna…ven..

Hai…..raiser-sama…

Mira pobre demonio de clase baja..esto es algo que tu no podras hacer….

Acto seguido se pudo ver como raiser manoseaba los pechos de la chica llamada yubelluna para luego darle un beso apasionado….cosa que molesto a rias naruto y a grayfia…..

Tu!...como puedes hacer eso y mas aun cuando estas comprometido con buchou!...

Es por que yo tengo el derecho de hacerlo…..rias solo sera mi esposa nada mas ella no podrá decir nada y hacer nada….

mmmm…..ya veo asi que a esto se refieria sirzechs…naruto hablo mientras llamaba la atención de todos…..un minuto el estaba callado todo este tiempo era algo impresionante…

a que te refieres humano?..

primero mi nombre es naruto no humano…..y a lo que me refiero es a que su sistema esta podrido…..

podrido?...que sabe un humano de la aristocracia demonica?!…

lo suficiente….ademas de que hablas de que ella perderá…..eso es lo mas gracioso…..tu te crees un ser invencible y poderoso….pero solo eres un patético pollo con aires de convertirse en pavorreal….

Tu!maldito insolente….!

Calmate mira lo que diga este insignificante humano no me molesta…

Raiser-sama…

Además de que lo que dice es por que no conoce a el grandioso raiser Phoenix!...

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…eres una persona arrogante y muy encreido…solo eres un yakitori!...

Jajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajaajajajaja! Las rias no se hicieron esperar de parte de todos en la nobleza de rias una sonrisa en grayfia que fue rápidamente remplazada por su habitual actitud…y con las siervas de raiser estas igual tenían una sonrisa de burla exceptuando a dos personas una era raiser y la otra era de una chica de coletas rubias….

Tu!...

Raiser-sama déjeme a mi…..yo me encargare de ese humano insolente….yubelluna Salió en defensa de su amo pero eso no involucra que su sonrisa de burla se apagara….

Mmm?..que quieres niña?...

Niña?...no sabes quien soy?...yo soy yubelluna la reina de raiser-sama!

Ah!...bueno no como si me importara pero no respondiste a i pregunta que es lo que quieres de mi?...

Quiero que te disculpes con raiser-sama por tu comportamiento hacia el…

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

[jajajajajajajajajajajajaja]

…de que te ries?!...

Primero que nada tu a mi no me das ordenes y segundo solo dije la verdad si a el le duele no es mi problema…

Grayfia-sama no ara nada con esta falta de respeto hacia un noble….?!...

Lo siento yo solo estoy aquí para velar por los intereses que mis amos me mandaron no puedo hacer nada con lo que ahora esta pasando…..pero le pediré a naruto-sama que por favor no se involucre mas con esto….

mmmm….bueno…

ya que este humano no se meterá mas…..rias que te parece hacer el rating game dentro de 10 dias…..

es mucho tiempo…nos das ventaja?...

si….aunque el resultado ya esta decidido es bueno dar un poco de ilusiones a los miembros de tu nobleza….

10?...no….es mucho tiempo que sea en 2 dias…..

Dos días?...

Si…o tienes miedo…..

Hmmp!..esta bien sera dentro de dos días…

Yo grayfia miembro de el clan gremory doy parte a esto acuerdo llevado acabo por rias-sama y raiser-sama…que el rating game se llevara acabo dentro de dos días como lo dispuso rias-ojuosama

Bien…

Bien…

Con eso acordado la reunión termina…..

Esta bien nos vemos en dos días rias…preparare una boda que no olvidaras….dijo raiser mientras desaparecia..junto a los miembros de su nobleza….

Nos vemos en dos días yakitori!..-dijo naruto mientras despedia a raiser con las manos…..

(cuando vuelva de este juego de niños me asegurare de matar es asqueroso humano)-penso raiser mientras volvía a el inframundo….

Rias-ojuosama yo tembien me retiro tengo que dar mi informe los amos…dijo grayfia mientras de despedía de todos…..haciendo una reverencia japonesa

Uffffffffff…hasta que se fueron…..ya me estaba hartando de que esta cosa me agarre-dijo naruto mientras de los pies de se notaban unas cadenas….de hielo?...no no eran de hielo eran otro tipo de material…..

Naruto que -…

Es magia de grayfia-san lo uso para que no le partiera la cara a ese yakitori….dijo naruto mientras los demás estaban impresionados por la declaración de naruto…..

Grayfia-onesama lo hizo?!...por que!?..

Pues como dije para no patearle el trasero a ese tipo…..ahora entiendo del por que no quieres casarte con ese tipo…es un idiota….

Si…..

Buchou!...rias giro a ver quienes le hablaron para caer por los que ahora eran todos las chicas las que la abrazaron…incluso koneko y xenovia…..cosa que era raro….

Chicas!?...que les pasa…..

Rias…lo que hiciste fue asombroso…..akeno se notaba impresionada por el ahora poder de rias…..

Si buchou-san….usted es muy fuerte…..es asombrosa….

Asia…..akeno…

Asombrosa…..

Impresionante….

Chicas…

Si tienen razón rias tu poder se incremento mucho mas de lo que pensé…..(talvez utilize demasiado chakra en ellos….bueno que mas da)….no solo ella también ustedes…puedo sentirlo cada uno se volvió mas fuerte….

Enserio?!...

Si…..no cabe duda de que su victoria en ese juego tengan confianza en ello…

Entonces podremos librar a buchou de ese tipo…..

Si no dejaremos que rias-buchou se vaya….

Lo lograremos….

Si…lo lograremos no kiba….

Si ise-kun no dejaremos a buchou sola en esto…..

Ganaremos…

Jejejejejeje parece que todos están muy animados…..eso es bueno ya que tengo algo que decirles….

Y eso que seria…

Mañana nos faltaremos a clases…..

¿?...

Si… mañana tanto ustedes como la nobleza de sona me enfrentaran…..

En serio?!...

Si…prepárense que esto sera mas duro que la primera vez….

( _ **pienso meter a mas personajes de distintos animes para conformar los harem de tanto naruto issei …..parcialmete de vali,saji,kiba además de que meteré mas arcos de los que hay en el cannon….pregunten si quieren)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

 _ **(Clan gremory vs clan Phoenix,un enfrentamiento sin restricciones..)**_

Después de que el clan Phoenix junto con grayfia se retiraran de el club de el ocultismo esto volvieron a sus actividades normales claro que naruto fue a donde estaba hace una semana que era la sala de detención del consejo estudiantil….asi el dia de la presentación de el prometido de rias termino sin nada que decir solo que naruto fue mas duro en el entrenamiento de la tarde….y bueno con sona esta ya sabia de el compromiso de rias y también se le informo de lo que paso ese dia en la hora de el almuerzo en el club del ocultismo…

Bien chicos tienen 10 minutos para prepararse los esperare a fuera…..dijo naruto mientras salía del salón de la casa de campo de rias ya que el dia de el enfrentamiento de ambos clanes con naruto llego….

Esta bien naruto no tardaremos mucho….-rias estaba emocionada… ya que al fin pondrán a prueba todo lo que aprendieron…..

Ok….

Bien rias como aremos el plan contra uzumaki-san…..

mmmm…pues aunque ya sabemos algo de sus poderes…..eso no es un factor en el que podamos confiar el todavía no mostro todas sus cartas…..

si…..ademas el debe saber como mejoramos esta situación es muy difícil…..

talvez….-dijo asia mientras llamaba la atención de los presentes….

Que dices asia?

Talvez naruto-san no pidió este enfrentamiento justamente por eso….

Mmm?...ah ya veo….bien pensado asia-san.-alabo sona a la sierva de su amiga….

Que quieres decir sona?...

Pues que el pensamiento de asian-san es muy bueno…uzumaki-san ya tenia planeado todo esto….

Todo esto…?..

Si xenovia-san…durante nuestro entrenamiento el nunca se saparo de ninguno de ustedes no es asi?..

s-si…..contestaron la chicas al unisono….la mayoria de las chicas se sonrojaron cuando sona dijo que naruto no se separo de ellas…..en otras palabras que el siempre estaba junto a ellas…..aunque ella también tiño sus mejillas de un color rojo pero solo por un segundo….

Entonces no les parece extraño?...la mayoria de los entrenadores solo dan indicaciones y luego se marchan eso es lo que pasa en la mayoria de los casos….no les parece extraño que el siempre este ahí observándonos…?..

Si tienes un punto en eso sona…entonces el desea que nos enfrentemos a el sabiendo que tendremos desventaja….

Si…pero también creo que el pensamiento de uzumaki-san es ver como responderemos a esa desventaja…el quiere ver como superaremos esa barrera….

Las palabras de sona resonaron en cada cabeza de cada demonio…naruto les dio su primer reto su primera barrera la cual ellos tenían que superar aunque esta sea difícil tienen que hacerlo….

Ya veo…entonces que proponen ¿?...

Lo mejor seria dividirnos y atacar con distintos grupos….pero eso ya lo hicimos y perdimos…..

Si tiene razón sona-kaicho….pero hemos mejorado en comparación de lo que paso hace una semana…-ise sabia de lo que parcialmente era capaz….pero ellos mejoraron….

Tienes razón hyodo-san pero el fue el que nos ayudo en hacerlo no lo olvides….

Entonces que hacemos…..?...rias estaba un poco frustrada ya que naruto les puso una barrera muy fuerte….(esta era de vencer a la persona que los ayudo en ser mas fuerte…prácticamente superar a su maestro..una barrera muy dificel si me lo preguntan…)

[compañero puedo ayudarte en este caso…además de que puedo darles un poco de información respecto a uzumaki naruto]….Ddraig hablo mentalmente con ise lo cual lo sorprendió y dio un grito de niña…. pero luego se calmo al ver como todos lo miraban…

Que sucede ise?...

Ah!..buchou…..Ddraig dice que nos puede ayudar con esto…

mmmm…Ddraig….el dragon emperador rojo?...

si..dice que tiene un poco de información sobre naruto….

Eso es cierto?!...

[asi lo es princesa gremory…..en esta ocacion yo les puedo ser de ayuda..].-Ddraig hablo justo cuando ise invoco su sacred gear….

Esto sera muy conveniente rias sera mejor escucharlo…..-sona se notaba impresionada de oir esa voz que era la perdición de muchos seres….

e-esta bien…aun no me acostumbro a esto….-despues de que naruto establezca una línea de comunicación entre ise y Ddraig…ise repidamente le conto a sus amigos tanto de el club de rias como el de sona….lo cual los dejo muy impresionados…esto si era impresionante…..mas saber de que Ddraig no era del tipo de estar callado….el hablo en varias ocasiones con varios de los ahí presentes….

Bien Ddraig dinos que podemos hacer….

[la verdad que el razonamiento de la princesa sitri no esta del todo mal…atacar con grupos separdos seria bueno…claro esto seria bueno si conocieran el nivel de su enemigo…..pero con este chico no….atacar asi solo les daría el mismo resultado que les dio en su primer enfrentamiento….]

Entonces que nos sugiere ¿?...

[que todos lo ataquen juntos combinando sus habilidades….eso les dara una pequeña posibilidad de ganar]

Una pequeña posibilidad de de ganar?...a que se refiere?..

[pues aunque todos ustedes han ganado un poder mayor al que tenían actualmente ustedes no podrán vencer a uzumaki naruto]

Como puedes saberlo?...

[pude sentir como era su poder anteriormente y lo de ahora es sorprenderte ver como mejoraron.]

Incluso tu pudiste sentirlo?...

[si princesa gremory….ese chico los ayudo a crecer a un paso grande por asi decirlo…pero aun les falta…]

Entonces que haremos rias tomamos el consejo de el dragon emperador rojo?

Seria lo mejor…..

[antes de que se vayan tengo algo se decirlos]

Mmm que sucede Ddraig..?...

[es sobre naruto uzumaki]

Que sucede con naruto/san/kun?..

[es sobre su poder…..cuando el logro hacer el vinculo entre mi compañero y yo pude sentir algo extraño en su poder]

Extraño?...

[si….al principio pensé que era un tipo de sacred gear….pero en el transcurso de la semana actual pude ver que no era asi]

No era asi?...que quieres decir….?

[que el tiene un ser dentro de el por asi decirlo]

¡!...que quieres decir Ddraig…?!...ise pregunto algo que muchos deseaban saber…

[que pude sentir una presencia no humana junto con es chico.]

¡!...

[ese chico guarda un poder grande lo extraño es que lo oculta muy bien apenas pude sentir algo de su presencia]

Espera…espera nos estas diciendo que naruto tiene a alguien o algo dentro de el?!...rias estaba que no se lo creía al igual que todos los demás estaban como un estado de shock…..

[si…no se que tan grande sea su poder…..pero lo único que puedo decir es que ese chico sera un gran obstáculo en el camino de mi compañero…]

Mmmmm!...por que lo dices Ddraig?!...

[por que tu quieres volverte fuerte no compañero...]

Si….no solo yo también están buchou…sona-kaicho…todos queremos ser mas fuertes….

[entonces tomen esto como un consejo de parte mi….para que ustedes se vuelvan fuertes superen esta prueba…y luego pónganse la meta de superar a uzumaki naruto o por lo menos hacerle frente…]

Superar a naruto?..

[asi es princesa gremory…. Tomen a ese chico como una meta de superación…..]

Gracias por su consejos dragon emperador rojo….

[puedes llamarme Ddraig…no tengo problema con eso…..]

Si usted lo pide no creo aver problema en eso…..

[suerte en su enfrentamiento den lo mejor….tratare de obtener mas información cuando se enfrenten con uzumaki naruto..]

Mmm?...por que lo haras?...

[simple ese chico despertó mi interés….adios por el momento..]….

Bien como dijo Ddraig-san….tenemos que atacar a naruto todos en una combinación…

.si…pero hay algo que nos puede ser de ayuda…

Mm? Y eso que seria sona?.

Los sellos que hace uzumaki-san eso puede ser un punto a nuestro favor…..

Entiendo si naruto hace uso de sus técnicas estas tienen que estar ligados a los movimientos de manos que hace antes de cada uno…..no tenemos que dejar que naruto haga nada de ellos….

Si tienes razón buchou yo junto con xenovia impediremos que naruto haga uso de esos movimientos de las manos…..claro si ella esta de acuerdo.?

Por mi no hay problema….kiba….no puedo esperar a luchar contra naruto….xenovia se notaba muy emocionada por volver a pelear contra naruto….

Tomones tu también puedes ayudar en ellos…

Hai..kaicho sera divertido enfrentarme contra naruto-chan…

Naruto-chan?!...

Si…el me dejo llamarlo asi….

Cuando termino de hablar casi todos todas las chicas se pusieron molestas?...no no era eso….era celos?'….si creo que eso era….

Dejando de lado lo que tomoe tiene uzumaki-san….sona se notaba molesta aunque lograba mantener ese sentimiento bajo control…..ya tenemos un plan en contra de las técnicas de manos de uzumaki-san….tendremos que tener un plan en contra de sus habilidades de combate físico…..

Si…..yo ya pensé en eso lo mejor sera enviar a nuestras torres combinadas juntos con los obispos…..

entonces.-

Dajame terminar sona…..lo que trato de decir no es como la ultima vez….esta vez nosotras también iremos….

No piensas tomar en cuenta lo que nos enseñaron?...

Normalmente lo aria pero enfrentarnos de nuevo contra naruto haciendo lo mismo nos dara el mismo resultado….. esta vez iremos todos juntos como un solo equipo….

Esta hablando en serio rias?...

Si…

Por que lo dices…?

Pues el me dijo algo sobre nuestra manera de ir a un combate….(rias te dare un consejo cuando no sepas cuando poderoso es tu oponente…la única forma de saberlo es verlo de primero mano…o como se dice tomar el toro por los cuernos…..tienes que enfrentarlo cara a cara…)

Pero eso seria un descuido departe nuestra…

Si yo también lo pensé…pero creo saber a lo que se refiere con eso…

Y eso seria….?

Tener la confianza de enfrentar a oponentes fuertes con la ayuda de nuestros amigos…..tener la confianza de que ellos responderán a lo que nosotras como lideres les demos…cuando rias termino de hablar todos quedaron en silencio pero se podía notar que la confianza que ahora tenían era mas grande gracias a las palabras de la chica pelirroja…

Buchou/san/rias….

Rias….en serio crees que este plan funcionara…?

Si…..lo creo….-con eso sona demostró una sonrisa en su rostro al ver la confianza de su amiga…..

Esta bien hagamoslo….

[compañero]

Mm?...que sucede Ddraig?

[se me olvido decirte que puedes parcialmente entrar a una parte de el balance breaker]

¡!...es asi!?..

[si….aunque solo sera por unos pocos segundos]

Cuantos serian?

[solo 15 segundo]

Solo 15 segundo?!...es poco tiempo!

[eso es mucho mejor que nada además que alcanzar esto poder en tan solo una semana es impresionante…]

Bueno viví una semana que no se la deseo a nadie…entonces eso puede cambiar el rumbo de la pelea no es asi…?

[tal vez aun no lo se….]

Mmm bueno esto es mejor que nada….

Muy bien chicos es hora de irnos….ganaremos este 2do round contra naruto!

Hai…..

[bien naruto estas seguro de ir asi contra esos mocoso?]

si creo que ellos se lo ganaron..…

[es tu decisión a mi poco me importa…y que haras con ese de ese mocoso de las llamas]

mmm…pues viéndole asi tenia pensado patearlo el trasero cuando comenzó hablar mal de mis amigos…pero..

[te confiaste y dejaste que esa mujer sellara tus movimientos con esa magia que usan]

….

[eres un idiota]

Cállate kurama!

[hmmp….]

Bueno…oh ya llegaron….bien chicos que aran?

Pues….chicos es hora de comenzar….

si..esta vez te venceremos...naruto/kun...

bueno eso esta por ver se...bien cuando quieran...-dijo naruto mientras se ponia en pose de pelea...

bien como lo planeamos meguri-chan...

hai...acto seguido los tres caballero se lanzaron contra naruto quien estaba tranquilo...

bien..(影分身の術, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu).pero cuando naruto intento hacer su clon de sombra este no pudo ya que la espada de xenovia lo interrumpio para que no haga eso sellos...

?...que estan tramando..?...

[parecer ser que no permitiran que hagas sellos de manos]

...entonces pensaron bien esto se pone emocionante...

kiba..

..hai...Sword Birth...en eso como en el combate de hace una semana aparecieron varias espadas de el suelo donde estab naruto...

ohh!...mejoraste en esto kiba.-dijo naruto mientras saltaba hacia atras para esquivar el sin numero de espadas...

solo es una distraccion...

?...que quieres de-pero naruto no pudo terminar de hablar ya que desde atras de el salieron koneko,yura,tomoe,xenovia,nimura,saji...eran casi todos...

ah!...ya veo no lo haran como la ultima vez eh...

si...esta vez seremos todos como un solo equipo...-saji se mostraba decidido en derrotar a naruto...

pues si es asi...entonces vengan!...

cuando naruto termino de hablar...todos fueron asia el...tanto yuuto como xenovia atacaraon a naruto con cortes descendetes y asendentes...pero este solo tuvo que pararce entre ambos para esquivarlo...yura con la ayuda de meguri atacaron con una buena combinacion de espada y golpes...yura lanzo un derechaso hacia la cara de naruto mientras que yura hizo lo mismo que kiba..pero naruto tomo el golpe de yura solo para arrojarla hacia donde estaban unos arboles... mientras este cuando termino de lanzar a yura agarro las espada de meguri con ambas manos sorprendiendo a la misma...

te tengo...dijo naruto mientras jala la espada mas hacia el luego este mismo saltar hacia atras para esquicar una bola de energia magica proviniente de rias...

no dejare que lo tengas tan facil...

mm?..

Dragon Shoot!...

agh...eso es-naruto puedo ver como ise salia de atras de rias para lazarle esa tecnica suya...

que tal mi tecnica super poderosa naruto!...

...

sona ahora...!

hai...

?!..naruto en eso pudo ver como el suelo debajo de el se volvia poco a poco hielo...

...asi que esto es lo que tenian planeado...?

podria decirse...

yuuto xenovia...!

hai. buchou...kiba y xenovia corrieron hacia donde estaba naruto mientras este los veia...

ya veo...si asi son las cosas... Sharingan (写輪眼, Ojo Copiador Giratorio).-dijo naruto para que ambos vieran que los ojos ahora de naruto estaban de un color distinto..eran rojos como la sangre...

que!?...que es esto!?...fue el pensamiento de ambos caballeros...

yuuto!..xenovia!...rias estaba sorprendida de ver como ambos caballeros se quedaron ahi parados...

bien...se puede ver que todos mejoraron...pero aun les falta...-dijo naruto mientras salia del suelo congelado de parte se sona...

que?.que fue lo que les hiciste?...

nada en especial...pero no crees que estar asi en medio de un enfrentamiento seria algo malo...

en eso tienes toda la razon naruto-kun...

MMM?!...

 _ **relampago de el cielo!...**_

en eso se pudo ver como del cielo descendia un pequeño pero poderoso rayo...

agh!...

fufufufufufufufufufu...me gusta la exprecion que haces ahora ~naruto-kun~.el tono de akeno era distinto se notaba la exitacion en ella….

[jajajajajajaja parece que estos mocosos te estan causando problemas eh naruto?]

oh...si tienes razon...incluso con el sharingan no pude ver algo como esto...

[no hemos practicado con esos ojos asi que es normal]

muy bien echo akeno-san/sempai...dijero saji e ise mientras estos corrian hacia donde estaba naruto para darle una patada en la boca de el estomago...

rias ahora...!.

eH!?...ah es cierto...Ahhh!.-grito rias mientras liebera todo su poder de la destruccion...

asia-chan,reya-chan,momo-chan ayuden a kiba-kun , xenovia-chan y a meguri-chan...-akeno apareció alado de las ahora tres obispos...

hai...

agh!...esto es serio encerio mejoraro mucho...naruto estaba impresionado por como se estaba desarrollando el combate...

sona tu turno...!

si...sona en eso concentro toda su energia magica y parte de lo que naruto le enseño...para crear...

 _ **prision de hielo blanco!...**_ cuando sona termino de conjurar su echizo todos estaban sorprendidos de la nueva tecnica de sona...

asi que esto es todo lo que ellos pueden hacer eh?...son mucho mas fuertes que antes!..-naruto se sentia muy contento de ver como cada uno de ellos se volvieron asi de fuertes...

tsubaki,rias,akeno,ahora!.-dijo sona mientras que las mencionadas se acercaban a donde estaba sona...sola para aumentrar la magia que requeria la prison de hielo blanco...

asi que al fin pudimos ganarle?...

yo diria que todavia estan lejos de que puedan ganarme...-dijo naruto apareciendo detras de todos ellos...

?!...

tu!?...

si te preguntas como sali de ese lugar...pues la verdad nunca estuve ahi dentro en primer lugar...era solo un clon...

un clon?!...pero cuando?!...

cuando ise me lanzo ese Dragon Shoot...puede hacer el cambio...

eso quiere decir que todo este tiempo estuvimos luchan contra un mero clon?!...

si...pero no creo que sea el momento de hablar de eso...esto todavia no se acaba...

(火遁・豪火球の術, Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu)

esa ahora tsubaki!...hai kaicho!...

!...que...?

mirror alice!...en eso se puedo ver como la tecnica de naruto era reflejada contra el mismo...

(水遁・水陣壁, Suiton: Suijinheki)...

bien con esto nos retiramos ahora...dijo sona mientras los demas asintian...

EH?...

en eso se pudo ver como todos se retiraban por un circulo magico...

que estan planeando la pelea no a terminado...-penso naruto mientras veia como cada demonio se iva..

ah!...estoy agotada...

yo tambien...usar esa magia me desgasta bastante...tanto rias como sona estaban muy agotadas...

y pensar que tendriamos que hacer esto para ver que tiempo le toma a naruto hacer esos sellos...

si...uzumaki-san...sus sellos no tardan mas de 7 segundos...en terminarlos...y son 5 a 10 segundos en activarse...es muy poco tiempo...

pero creo que con lo que acabamos de hacer podremos ganarle...solo tenemos que recuperarnos para asi poder ganarle...rias se notaba emocionada por algun motivo..

-chan...estan bien...

si...solo estaba pensando en lo que vi...no es nada seria akeno-san...

en lo que viste?,,de que hablas kiba...?

en lso ojos de naruto-kun...

en los ojos de naruto/kun/san/chan...

si...eran distintos...

yo tembien los vi...

uzumaki-san tenia ojos distintos de lo habitual...?

como es eso yo no pude verlos…y tu rias?  
tampoco no note nada fuera de lo común el los ojos de naruto…..digan nos como eran ¿?..

pues…eran como su cabello buchou….eran rojos un rojo muy profundo…kiba y xenovia se notaban a un temerosos por como lucia naruto en ese momento….

Como mi cabello?...eso es extraño….

Si tienes razón rias pero dejemos eso de lado por el momento tenemos que resolver esto….sona estaba igual de curiosa…era intrigante lo que dijeron ambos knight era algo que no tenían que pasar por alto…

Bueno lo que les mostre a kiba y a xenovia fue el sharingan….-dijo naruto mientras se encontraba atrás de todos…los siguió sin que ellos se dieran cuenta…

¡!?...

Parece que tenían un plan en contra de mis sellos de manos…nada mal…pero…

Pero?...

Puedo hacer mis jutsus mas rápido de los que los hago usualmente….

¡!?...que quieres decir con eso naruto?!.

Bueno rias ustedes vieron la velocidad normal de lo que tardo normalmente en hacer un jutsu…..

Solo era la velocidad normal?!...entonces aque velocidad puedes hacerlo…

mmm..pues la verdad yo diría…

[solo tardas 5 segundos en hacerlos naruto]..kurama ayudo a su amigo ya que este no sabia cuanto tiempo tardaba en hacerlo….

Gracias amigo…

Pues…..yo diría solo 5 segundos….

Solo eso?!...

Si…..bueno lo que sea …no será mejor acabar ya con esto tengo planeo algo mas para ustedes…..

¿?..no se que tendras planeado para nosotros pero esto esta muy lejos de acabar .-dijeron xenovia,meguri y kiba mientras nuevamente se lanzaban a atacar a naruto mientras este sonreía por ver la valentía de esos tres chicos…..

Vengan que aquí los espero…..

Acto seguido se pudo ver como naruto hábilmente esquivaba todos las ataques descendentes y ascendentes de parte de los tres caballeros…

Rias….ya tengo un plan….-sona le hablo a su amiga mientras naruto les demostraba su habilidad….

Eso es bueno sona tenemos que darnos prisa no creo que ellos tres puedan aguantar mucho….

Descuiden buchou,kaicho nosotros los ayudaremos…..-dijeron ambas noblezas..luego para irse nuevamente contra naruto….

Hyodo-san…dime puedes entrar en el balance breaker?...

¡!?...como es que lo sabes….

Puede notar un cambio en tu sacred gear…..pero dime puedes hacerlo?...

Hyodo-kun eso es cierto?..

Si lo es buchou….cuando naruto logro establecer un enlaze con Ddraig y después de el entrenamiento de la semana puede alcanzarlo…pero solo puedo hacerlo por 15 segundos…..ademas de que necesito un plazo de 2 minutos para activarlo….

Ya veo rias…

Si ya lo se….

Mientras en la batalla ya conformada por mas personas que había al principio…..

Jaaaaaaaaa!...dijeron yura y nimura mientras trataban de golpear a naruto por la espalda..cosa que se vio frustrada al ver como kiba fue lanzado en dirección de ellas ambas tuvieron que esquivarlo para no chocar contra el…..

Agh!...eso dolio..kiba se encontraba recostado en el suelo….mientras yura y nimura iban en su ayuda….

Te encuentras bien kiba-kun?...

Si..no es nada….

Ah!...se pudo escuchar mientras los tres volteaban a ver como saji era arrojado hacia un árbol …

Saji-kun/gen-chan….-nimura y momo estaban preocupadas de su amigo y compañero….

Ahora akeno-san…dijo tsubaki mientras veía como akeno creaba un rayo lo bastante poderoso….

Esta listo….tsubaki-chan…..recibelo….

Hai…mirror alice.!.dijo nuevamente tsubaki mientras invocaba su sacred gear…..(esto me dejara sin magia…..pero es lo único que puedo hacer…)

¡!?...

[parece ser que ya van pensando mejor en como usar eso artefactos en tu contra..no naruto]

Tienes razón kurama….(utilizar la magia de akeno a toda su capacidad al igual que el sacred gear de tsubaki para incrementar su poder y luego dirigirlo hacia mi…..lo pensaron bien…eso puede ser una técnica muy poderosa.)

[responderas como es debido?]

Que no es obvio?...

[…]

Bien…pues…

(千鳥, _Chidori_ )…..el ataque de akeno y tsubaki…fue dirigido hacia la mano de naruto dejando impactadas a ambas chicas….

(es mucho mas fuerte que lo usual….es una buena técnica…..)

Acto seguido se puedo ver como naruto alzaba la mano para dirigir el ataque combinado hacia el cielo para que no lastime a nadie….

Deshizo el ataque combinado de akeno-senpai y tsubaki-senpai!...todos nuevamente se encontraban asombrados de las habilidades de naruto…

Fuuuuuuiiiiiiiiii…..si que estuvo intenso…..ustedes dos….si que tiene un buen pensamiento en este campo de batalla…

Tu?..como pudiste deshacerte de ese ataque…-akeno se notaba molestas alver como naruto no estaba electrocutado por su técnica combinada…..era eso o el no poder ver de nuevo la expresión de dolor de naruto ¿?..

Bueno la verdad es que su técnica es muy buena….pero….no recordaron que yo también puedo usar técnicas de ese tipo…también puedo usar el rayo….

…maldición se nos olvido eso….

Jejejeje…bueno al ver como ustedes dos son asi de fuertes lo mejor será…-pero naruto no pudo terminar de hablar ya que saji junto nimura,yura,meguri,koneko,xenovia,kiba se dispusieron en luchar nuevamente con ellos…

Akeno-senpai,tsubaki-senpai..nosotras las ayudaremos ….dijeron asia,momo,reya…

Mm?...ahora que me lo pregunto donde están sona,rias e ise….

No te distraigas…..koneko tratod de darle una patada en la cara a naruto….

Eso no lo hago…dijo naruto mientras agarraba la pierda de koneko mientras al mismo tiempo tomaba el puño derecho de saji..que se dirigía hacia su estomago…..

Qu- pero ambos demonios no pudeiron terminar de hablar ya que fueron golpeados en la boca del estomago para dejarlos inconsientes….

Dos fuera que dan 13 mas…..

No nos tomes a la ligera …xenovia se lanzo hacia naruto con su espada que a pesar de toda la semana de entrenamiento esta no pudo manejarla como ella quisiera….

No lo hago solo trato de acabar esto lo mas rápido posible….-decia naruto mientras esquivaba las nuevos ataque de akeno y tsubaki…claro que la ultima ya no tenia mas magia para invocar su sacred gear….

(tendre que ocuparme de esas dos….)…acto seguido naruto usando chakra en los pies este dio un salto muy largo para llegar a donde estaban ambos "Queen"….

Que haces…..?...

Solo ponerlas a dormir…dicho y echo naruto activando nuevamente el sharingan para poner a dormir a ambas chicas…

Como lo hiciste?...fue la pregunta de todos en ese lugar….

Bueno fue algo sencillo…pero….con respecto a ustedes tendre que acabar con esto ahora….-dijo naruto mientras juntaba sus manos…. Sharingan (写輪眼, Ojo Copiador Giratorio)…..despues de eso todos los que estabn mirando a naruto quedaron en blanco….se desmayaron…

Chicos?!...

Descuiden solo están durmiendo….

Durmiendo.?..

Asi es o también están desmayados nada mas…..

Es un alivio….

Que ¿?..pensaron que los lastiamria?...

…..

Jejejej. Ustedes son mis amigos yo nunca lastimaría a mis amigos eso jamas lo are…pero…por ahora quiero que por lo menos dos de ustedes tres se queden en este lugar para ayudarlos….

No aras lo mismo con nosotras naruto-san…?

No….y quienes se quedaran..?

Nosotras lo aremos .-dijo momo mientras tenia agarrada reya de el cuello para que no se escape….

Bien se lso encargo cuando despierten díganles que vayan a la casa de campo de rias…..ok?

Esta bien pero tu que aras?...

Me llevare a asia…..

¿?...

Aun quedan ambos "King" y un "pawn"…se los a olvidado….

Es cierto quedan rias-senpai…sona-sama y ese pervertido…

Jejejeje..bueno vamos asia?..

Por que me llevas a mi naruto-san….?

Pues tengo el presentimiento de que seras de ayuda cuando esto termine…

Es eso o solo quieres estar a solas con ella..?-el tono nada santo de momo hizo que la pequeña asia se sonrojara a mas no poder….

No se de lo que hablas….sera mejor irnos ya nos tardamos mucho….

h-hai..dijo asia aun sonrojada….

Cuando naruto junto con asia salieron en la dirección donde se encontraban las energías de rias,sona e ise…..este puedo notar que la energía de ambos "King".disminuyo a un nivel muy bajo….

Que estarán planeando?

[mmmm….si esto parece ser mas entretenido de lo que parece]

Mmmm a que te refieres?

[no puedes sentrirlo]

Sentir…que?...oh!...esto si será mucho mas interesante….-naruto se mosntraba emocionado…..

Naruto-san se encuentra bien?...

Si asia lo estoy…

Bien ya llegamos …..naruto en eso puedo ver como rias y sona estaban sentadas en una roca no muy grande ni tampoco muy pequeña….

Y ustedes dos que hacían en un lugar asi?...

Naruto al fin llegas…..

Uzumaki-san….

buchou-san kaicho-san..estan bien ¿? Asia corrió en la ayuda de ambas "King"…

Si asia solo estamos cansadas…..

Cansadas?...

Ya veo asi que depositaron todos sus esperanzas en ise no?...

En ise-san?...

Tenia razón buchou…..naruto derroto nuevamente a todos…-dijo ise mientras desendia en una armadura de color rojo carmesí…..claro que esta se deshizo cuando el toco tierra….

Ise-san?!...

Asia!...me alegro de que estes bien….!

[naruto]

Si lo se kurama….ise….tiene mucho mas poder…

[parece que si hay alguien que puede hacerte pelear enserio]

Jejejejeje….si yo también estoy emocionado…..

Bien ise…no crees que debemos acabar con esto rápido…..

¿?...si te refieres a la lucha por mi bien…buchou…

Hai….

Promotion."Queen"…..

¡!?...su poder crecio a un mas…..

[si..este mocoso…naruto ya sabes que hacer]

Si….

Ven ise acabemos con esto….

Si…

 _ **[**_ _ **welsh dragon over boosted booster gear scale mail]**_

MMM?!...eso es?...

[es el balance breaker de mi compañero aunque debo decir que esta incompleto por el momento]…la voz de Ddraig se puedo ior fuera de el sacred gear nuevamente…

Ya veo entonces debo se asumir que es por eso que tanto rias como sano no tienen magia actualmente…..

Asi es buchou y kaicho me dieron su poder magia para activar a un mas tiempo mi balance breaker aunque este esta incompleto….

Ya veo…bien pensado…..

Dejemos de hablar que comienze la pelea….

Acto seguido se puedo ver como ise desaparecio en un estallido sónico solo para estar en frente de naruto…quien se notaba impresionado de la velocidad de su amigo…..

Toma esto..ise dirigio el primer golpe a el estomago de naruto quien no puedo defenderse….y sentir el golpe de ise que lo mando a volar unos metros a atrás…pero ise no perdió tiempo y nuevamente se lanzo contra naruto para darle dos patadas justo cuando el mismo estaba un poco levantado de el suelo…..con esos dos nuevos golpes naruto se estampo fuertemente contra el suelo…..

(asi que este es el poder de mi balance breaker…soy fuerte ..tanto como naruto..)..ise espero a que naruto saliera del ahora cráter creado por el cuerpo de naruto….

Hydo-kun/san…rias y sona estaban impresionadas de ver como ise barrio literalmente el piso con naruto..con esos tres golpes….

Buchou,kaicho…lo logre…lo logramos derrotamos a naruto….-el tono de ise era de alegría….

En el rostro de rias y sona se pudo notar la alegría….mas en rias..ya que si las palabras de ise eran ciertos entonces el rating game de mañana ya estaba decidido….ellos ganarían…

Pero….

Nada mal ise..esos golpes si me dolieron….dijo naruto mientras salía del cráter con la ropa toda sucia…..

No solo incrementaste tu velocidad también tu fuerza con la ayuda de el poder de rias y sona…..eres uncreible….

Todavía estas consiente?!...

Claro que lo estoy…pensaste que con eso me ganarías….

….

Ise….todavia te falta…..como dijo Ddraig esa armadura que tienes aun esta incompleta….tienes que volverla completa…..

…..-nuevamente no hubo respuesta…

Pero…ahora que me haz mostrado de lo que eres capaz actualmente no seria malo también mostrar de lo que yo soy capaz de hacer….naruto en eso cerro los ojos solo para abrirlos nuevamente…y mostrar eso ojos rojos…

(写輪眼, _Sharingan_ , literalmente _Ojo Copiador Giratorio_ )…..

Esos son los ojos que menciono kiba y xenovia…

Si….esto ojos serán los que te pongan a prueba ise…..en eso naruto desaparecio…..solo para volver a aparecer de tras de ise

[compañero detrás de ti!]..Ddraig trato de ayudar a su compañero pero fue demasido tarde….naruto dio un fuerte golpe que resonó en todo el lugar….con ese golpe naruto mando a volar a ise varios metros y asiéndole impactar contra varios arboles….

A un no acabo….(螺旋丸, **Rasengan** )….naruto en eso salio disparado hacia donde estaba ise solo para que este cree un Dragon Shoot….para contra restar el rasengan de naruto creando una gran exoplosion…

Unos segundos después de pudo escuchar como los sonidos de golpes resonaban en ese lugar eran naruto eh ise quienes se encontraban luchando cuerpo a cuerpo…

(en la pelea)

En este encuentro se pudo ver como ise dirigía un gancho derecho hacia la cara de naruto mientras este ágilmente lo tomaba para contrasertar el golpe con una gancho izquierdo que el castaño no pudo detener….en eso ise lanzo una patada para el estomago de naruto pero este nuevamente lo bloqueo con su pierna derecha solo para luego ver como este saltaba para lanzar una patada voladora derigida hacia la cara de ise que solo se salvo por que tenia su casco de su armadura…esto también sucedió con el mismo golpe que lanzo naruto…

Dragon Shoot…..-ise lanzo su técnica estavez cerca de el estomago de naruto cosa que este salto hacia atrás para esquivarlo…..

Nada mal ise…nada mal…

Aun no termino….

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]…..en eso se pudo ver como ise aumento nuevamente de poder….era casi el mismo que cuando incremento contra kokabiel…..

Ha!... **Mega Dragon Shoot of Destruction!...** era una esfera como la anterior pero esta tenia era mas oscura….su color rojo se incremento…..

¡!?...

[vaya al fin una técnica que valga la pena]..incluso kurama estaba sorprendido….

Si…..pero el se quedo sin magia no?...por que usar esa técnica ahora?...

En eso naruto pudo ver como dos ataques mas se dirigían hacia el…eran de sona y rias…..

 **Grimson Destroyer!...**

 **White Ice Spear!...**

Ambos ataques se dirigieron hacia naruto mientras este estaba mirando muy interesado en los tres ataques…..

Con esto ganaremos naruto!..ise se notaba cansado pero tenia una sonrisa en su rostro…

Si…..estos ataques suyos son muy diferentes de los anteriores…pero…en eso naruto

(多重影分身の術, _Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ )….yo también ire enserio…en eso aparecieron dos clones mas de naruto..los cuales al instante crearon dos esferas de color azul….al igual que el naruto original….

(仙法・大玉螺旋丸, _Senpō: Ōdama Rasengan_ )…los tres actuales naruto salieron disparados para contra restar los ataques de ise,rias,sona….

En eso se pudo ver como una gran colision….

Ise-san!...asia grito ya que al ver como la colison de su ataque con el de naruto. Lo atrapo…

..increible..logro para nuestros tres ataques al mismo tiempo….-sona estaba incrédula al igual que rias…..

Bien…..ya acabamos aquí…..-dijo naruto mientras salía de esa cortina de humo que se creo pocos segundos de que los ataques impactaran….

Naruto/san..uzumaki-san….

Asi que ustedes están bien….dijo naruto mientras tenia a un inconciente ise sobre su espalda….

Ise-san/hyodo-kun/san….las tres chicas corrieron al ver como el castaño estaba un poco herido debido a el ataque de ambos….

Tranquilas solo esta inconsciente….dijo naruto mientras se sentaba en el suelo…..solo necesita descansar al igual que ustedes…

[y pensar que este mocoso se lanzo hacia a ti tras ver como su ataque no funciono]

Si…

[es como tu en el pasado…..claro quitando el lado pervertido que tiene]

Si….

Y tu como estas naruto ¿?..rias saco a naruto de su charla con kurama…

¿?..oh..no es nada estoy bien…..

En serio?...el tono de rias demostraba mucha preocupación…

Si….descuida primero que nada será mejor volver con los demás ya deben de estar todos ahí…

Todos?..

Si les dije que fueran a ese lugar hay un problema…..

Eh….pues…..

La madre de rias mando un mensaje diciendo que vendría a verla hoy dia ya que tenían cosas que hablar sobre su supuesta boda…..

…..jejeje creo que vino en vano…

Por que lo dices uzumaki-san…

Pues por que ustedes ganaran ese encuentro…..eso lo doy por seguro y mas ahora ya que ise será una factor muy importante en ese rating game…

Si lo dices tu naruto entonces…..yo también creeré en hyodo-kun…..

Bueno…eso pasara cuando ise ya este mejor será irnos ahora….

Esta bien…..

(en la casa de rias)

Cuando rias y compañía entraron a la casa todos ellos pudieron ver como todo estaba en silencio…era como algo muy extraño…..por lo menos todos deberían hacer algo pero….estaba en silencio..

Esto es extraño por que no hay nadie…..?

Rias..ya volviste?...esa era una nueva voz que naruto no reocrdaba….en eso una nueva persona era Venelana gremory, tiene cabello castaño corto, ojos de color lila, su apariencia se parece demasiado a su hija Rias Gremory llevaba un vestido de color piel mas o menos que tapaba todo hasta los pies..

Rias no dijiste que solo tu madre vendría por que esta tu hermana mayor aquí?...

Hermana?...

Hay naruto…ella es mi madre…-cuando rias termino de hablar naruto se llevo la mano a la cara para darse un fuerte golpe por lo idiota que fue…

Fufufufufufufufufu…gracias por el alago joven pero yo no soy la hermana de rias soy su madre…venelana Gremory..un gusto…..

Oh….ah!...si mi nombre es naruto uzumaki un gusto….naruto rápidamente colo a ise en un lugar para saludar a la madre de rias

Un gusto igualmente….naruto-kun…

Oka-sama…..

Que sucede rias?...

Vino hablar sobre eso no es asi?..

Si ya debes saberlo la unión de ambos clanes tienes que hacerse…

Oka-sama…por que?...rias se sentía dolida del como su madre hablo hace un momento….

Rias….primero que nada por que traes todo tu ropa asi?...

Eso yo puedo esplicarlo…pero lo mejor seria llevar a ise a descansar….

Tienes razón uzumaki-san….un gusto verla de nuevo venelana-sama….

Oh sona-chan también es bueno verte…..pero esas ropas…..

h-hai…lo siento es que tuvimos un inconveniente hace un momento….

Será mejor hacer caso a lo que dijo naruto….oka-san por que nos esperas en la sala principal mientras sona y yo nos cambiamos….

Si será lo mejor….

Yo llevare a ise junto con asia para que los ayude…

u-un gusto verla venelana-sama….asia se notaba incomoda por la presencia de la madre de rias en ese lugar…..

oh asia-chan no te vi perdón…..

no..no se disculpe venelana-sama…..

bueno ya todo esta aclarado por que no hacemos lo que dijimos….-dijo naruto quien se encontraba ya por donde estaban las escaleras para el segundo piso es decir para los dormitorios…..

si….

(15 minutos despues)

Asi que todos ustedes estaban entrenando no?...es impresionante…

Gracias por el alago venelana-sama…esa fue la repuesta de todos del as noblezas de rias y sona…..

Y bien quien es su entrenador?... no lo veo por ningún lado…

Ah pues ese seria yo venelana-san…..yo los ayudo actualmente….

Tu?...pero no tienes la misma edad que rias y los demás no creo que tu puedas hacerlo…

(no se pero eso si dolio..)

[digo lo mismo…esta mujer]

p-pues…asi es yo los ayudo aque puedan hacerse mas fuertes….hablando de eso tengo que decirles que estuvieron sorprendentes todos ustedes….se superaron….-cuando naruto termino de cada uno de los jóvenes que estaban en ese lugar sintieron felicidad completa..pero esta felicidad era distinta a lo que ellos estaban a constumbrados…era mucha mas fuerte

Chicos que les pasa?..venelana estaba un poco impactada por ver los rostros de cada uno de los chicos y chicas en ese lugar ella nunca pudo ver esa expresión en el rostro de su hija…y no solo ella también era sona y las demás…era extraño….

En serio lo crees naruto!?...

Si…todos cada uno de ustedes demostró ser mas fuerte que hace una semana…..eso y lograr esto me dejo sorprendido…en eso naruto mostro como estaba su chaqueta de color naranja estaba casi destrosado…

Que le paso a tu ropa joven naruto-kun?...venelana hablo..

Esto fue el resultado de su entrenamiento….

Tu chaqueta esta echa un desastre…rias y sona miraron bien y era cierto…

Si….eso es dice mucho del como ustedes mejoraron…

Como es eso?..no entiendo..xenovia al igual que muchos no entendían nada de lo que naruto dijo..

Pues que cuando ustedes se enfrentaron a mi por primera vez ustedes todos sin excepción no pudieron hacerme nada…y ahora si…..(aunque esto solo es la punta de iceberg..)

Rias…..-sona ahora si iradiaba felicidad cosa que llamo mucho la atención de todos…..

Si lo se sona…-rias no se quedaba atrás ella también estaba como estaba sona….

Lo logramos….al fin….-todos…estaban felices al ver como dejaron su chaqueta de naruto….aunque no causaron una herida en el cuerpo de naruto lograr hacer esto después de una sola semana de entrenamiento..era mucho…..mucho en verdad….

Chicos..no entiendo por que están asi…solo lograron dañar la chaqueta de naruto-kun….

Venelana-sama….-tsubaki hablo llamando la atención de la demonio….

Cuando nos enfrentamos por pirmera vez ninguna de ambas partes pudo hacerle un solo rasguño a naruto-san…..pero ahora…

Ya entiendo…..pero eso de que solo pudieron mejorar en una semana es mucho…..es extraño….

Rias….sona…lo hicieron muy bien…además que tener esa nuevas técnicas suyas fue sorprendente,además de que sona mejoro un poco mas en el manejo de chakra que le enseñe….

Sona puede usar chakra!?...

Que ella no se los dijo?...

UZUMAKI-SAN!...sona estaba molesta del como naruto dijo sin ningún reparo que el mismo le enseño a usar chakra…..

Que? No me digas que querias ocultarlo de tus amigos..?

Pues….

Sona…-rias se acerco a donde estaba su amiga…

Que sucede rias?..

Te me adelantaste esta vez pero no dejare que me saques mas ventaja….naruto….

Mmm? Que sucede rias?'…

Yo también…

Tu también que?...

Yo también quiero aprender a usar chakra…..

¿?...-eso si llamo la atención de todos sin excepción….

Rias tu quieres aprender eso…..por que- venelana pregunto algo que todos desean saber…

No quiero quedarme atrás de sona….ella es mi amiga pero a la vez es mi rival…solo con eso naruto recordó como eran el y sasuke….aunque no eran como ellas el sentía lo que rias dijo..tener un rival al cual quieres enfrentar y ganar era algo que el compartio con su mejor amigo….

Esta bien te lo enseñare…pero será después de que ganes ese juego que tienes..esta bien ¿?..

Ten lo por seguro….ganare!...

Nosotros también deseamos aprender….-en eso todos los miembros de cada nobleza se acerco a naruto pidiendo que les enseñara a usar chakra…..

Jejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejeje…ustedes….si que son….esta bien les enseñare pero a la nobleza de rias será después de que ganen ese juego…..

Hai…..

Estas muy seguro de que ellos ganaran naruto-kun…-venelana apareció alado de su hija…..

No digo que la nobleza de mi hija sea malo pero raizer-kun tiene una nobleza completa y rias no…no creo…

Los números no lo son todo….si ese tipo tiene una nobleza completa entonces rias le podrá ganar…..

Por que lo dices…?-venelana a un estaba dudosa

Simple…..todos de la nobleza de rias adiferencia de la de ese tipo..ellos entrenan..

Como puedes saber eso?...

Cuando los conoci por primera vez….hablando de eso dígale gracias a grayfia-san…si no fuera por ella ese tipo no hubiera salido intacto de ese lugar…volviendo al tema…cuando los conoci cada uno de la nobleza de raiser aun siendo demonios mas tiempo que los amigos de rias estos tenían el mismo nivel de poder que ellos…eso me djio que el junto con su nobleza no entran…y ahora tal como están rias y los demás….ellos ganaran….

Y que hay de su "Queen"..

Su que…?

Su reina naruto…ella se llama yubelluna esa la mujer que quizo que te disculparas con raiser…..

Ah..cierto pues tenia el mimos nivel de poder que akeno…..

Tenia?..

Si ahora akeno es muchos mas fuerte…ella podrá ganar si se enfrenta uno a uno con esa chica….

Ademas de que esta ise…..

Ise/-san/kun?..

Si..el fue el que mas mejor se podría decir que el actualmente es el mas fuerte de todos…..sin excepción…

Tanto asi mejoro ise-kun?...venelana ya sabia de quien estaban hablando…..

Si…en eso el celular de naruto que penemue hace mas de 3 meses le dio como obsequio….

Mmm?...lo siento chicos pero tengo que irme volveré mas tarde creo…..-dijo naruto mientras salía de la sala….

Espera naruto-kun yo tembien me tengo que ir te acompaño hasta la puerta….venelana dijo mientras seguía a naruto hasta la entrada….

Oka-san no hablaremos?...

Lo aremos en otra ocasión por ahora tengo que ir a otro a lado…-dicho y hecho venelana se despidió de todos dejando un poco desconcertada a su hija…

Ne naruto-kun…por haces todo esto?...

mmmm… que quieres decir venelana-san…

del por que ayudas asi a mi hija…?

Pues a decir verdad lo hago por que es mi amiga….nada mas….

Solo por eso?...

Sip.

Por que ¿?

Por que…que?

Por que haces todo esto a un no lo logro comprender…..no entiendo por que lo haces….

Que es lo difícil de entender solo lo hago por que rias todos son mis amigos….ademas….

La sabia..hay otro motivo….

Si y es que no puedo negar la ayuda a quienes la piden…..en eso un pequeño recuerdo del como rias le pido a naruto que la ayudara vino a su mente….(jejejeje..esa rias…)….bueno el como fue la petición de rias a naruto fue algo normal nada del otro muendo….

Solo eso?...

Si….no veo cual es el problema…hablando de rias digame por que hizo todo esto?...

Todo esto te refieres a el compromiso…

Si….por que lo hizo….?

A un principio pensé que hice lo correcto…pero después de ver como ella estaba después de recibir esa noticia….me sentí muy mal…yo pensé que sucedería lo mismo que sucedió conmigo….

Contigo?..

Si….cuando yo tuve la misma edad de rias….yo tembien tuve que pasar por eso…pero a diferencia de ella yo si amaba al que era mi prometido….y ahora es el padre de mi hija…

Ya veo….asi que fue por eso no es asi?...

Si…..ahora me doy cuenta que lo que hice solo causo un gran daño a mi hija y es por eso mismo que es distante conmigo y su padre…

Si…era algo extraño que ella no hablara de ustedes….pero bueno…..ahora que pude ver que usted y el padre de rias..no son malas personas…..eso me quedo mas que claro….

Debería arreglar las cosas con su hija…no es bueno que los padres y sus hijos estén distanciados….

Pero como lo hago….?..ademas de eso como puedes tu saber de eso…

puede que no mucho pero lo que dije es lo que siento..la familia nunca tiene que separarse….

Eso seria para ti también no naruto-kun..tus padres apoyan que estes aquí….?..

Yo no tengo padres…ellos murieron poco después de que me trajeran a este mundo…

Venelana no supo como actuar ya que oir de que naruto no tuviera padres era algo que ella no sabia como porcesa….

Perdon yo no sabia…

No es necesario que te disculpes venelana-san….no es tu culpa…..

Lo siento…..yo no quise….

Esta bien como dijistes tu no sabias de eso..ademas no es como si me molestara hablar de ello…..

Venelana se sorprendio al oir eso…..a el no le molestaba hablar de sus padres ya muerto….este chico…..

Además se que de muy buena fuente que ellos me aman…..

Entonces ya aceptaste la muerte de ellos…..?

Si…

Eres un chico muy extraño…..pero a la vez muy interesante….venelana no sabia por que ..ni lo entendia pero..ella estaba sonriendo…

(hablando de mis papas tengo que ir a visitarlos…..ya se acerca esa fecha…)…pensó naruto respecto a sus padres….

Bien con eso yo me retiro naruto-kun…..

Oh..a bueno nos vemos venelana-san..y no olvide hablar con su hija sobre arreglar su relación….-dijo naruto mientras veía coma la demonio mayor se retiraba….

Bien….ahora tengo que ver a esas tres…a esto será duro…

(inframundo castillo Gremory)

Bienvenida oka-sama…grayfia esta esperando a la madre de rias en las a fuera de el castillo….

Ya regrese grayfia…

Y bien como estuvo la charla con rias-ojuosama….

No pude hablar con ella…..peor si pude ver a alguien muy interesante…

A que se refiere lady venelana?...

Ah es cierto ese chico uzumaki naruto-kun te manda a decir gracias…aunque no se por que solo dijo algo respecto a que alguien no hubiera salido sano y salvo la verdad no le entendí….

¡!...n-no se preocupe por eso lady venelana….(se pudo dar cuenta….ese chico)

En donde esta mi esposo….

Otou-sama esta es su estudio…..esta revisando los papeles que se requieren para la boda de rias-ojuosama….

Ya veo…y mi hijo?...

Sirzechs-sama esta fuera por el momento…..dejo un recado de que llegaría para la cena….

Esta bien….asi podre hablar con mi esposo sin que el se meta…..

¿?...a que se refiere lady venelana….

Tu solo deja esto a mi…por lo pronto quiero que prepares la comida…

Esta bien okaa-sama…

(oficina de Zeoticus Greomry)

Querido ya volvi..dijo venelana entrando a la ofinica…

Oh…ya regresaste..y bien como te fue?...lo tomo mal no es asi?...

Pues..Siéndote sincera no pude hablar con nuestra hija…alguien me entretuvo….

¿?..y eso querida?..

Pues…..solo digo que no estes tan confiado sobre como saldrá todo mañana….

¿?..por que lo dices…..

Conoci a un chico que esta ayudando a nuestra hija a hacerse mas fuerte….

Asi que lo que escuchamos de la boca de grayfia era cierto…..hay alquien ayudando a rias….eso si es extraño….

Y bien extraño…

A que te refieres venelana….?

Pues que ese chico….tiene algo que no pude ver….algo muy grande….

Algo muy grande..?...era su poder?...

No…..no era eso…..ya que no pude sentir su poder…..

¡!?...no lo pudiste sentir tu!?...

Si…no se por que pero….eso no era lo mas extraño….sino que el dijo que rias ganaría mañana al 100% de estar seguro…

¿?...como puede estar tan seguro ¿?..

Eso no lo se querido…..ademas dijo que tenemos que arreglar las cosas con nuestras hija…

En eso si tiene un punto rias ya nos visita tan seguido estos últimos años…..tal vez sea nuestra culpa…..

No es talvez es nuestra culpa querido….nosotros alejamos a nuestra hija por hacer eso…sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimiento…

Si…tienes razón….pero ahora no podemos hacer nada…

Pero…yo creo en lo que dijo…naruto-kun…

Naruto?..

Es el chico que ayuda a rias…..yo creeré en lo que dijo….

Por que tan de repente?..

Por que no pude sentir que el me mentia cuando dijo que rias ganaría…..

…..si ese el es caso entonces yo también…. Creeré en el….ya que si rias gana…..por fin podremos disculparnos con ella…

Si yo también pienso lo mismo…espero que lo que dijo se haga realidad…..(además de que pude ver como rias y las demás lo veian…..si ella logra salir de esto talvez….ese chico pueda…)

En que piensas querida?...

Oh en nada en realidad….solo cosas…

Y tu que haces aquí…es raro verte ya en este lugar….

Si pues..estaba bien uno que otro documento…..

Fufufufufufufu….tu nunca cambias no es asi querido…..

Jejejejeje…..bueno..tu me conoces….

Okaa-sama…otou-sama..la comida ya esta lista…

Esta bien grayfia…vamos?..

Si…

(noche el la ciudad de kuoh.)

Ah…si que estoy cansado….necesito mi docis diaria de ramen….despues de que naruto fuera llamado por parte de penemue este no pudo volver hasta que se hizo de noche….

[pero si tu siempre comes ramen naruto]

Oh bueno es lo mejor de el mundo no ¿?

[para ti no para mi]

Tu!...eres un desastre!

[pues si yo soy un desastre tu también lo eres ]

Maldita bola de pelos….

[chiquillo sin cerebro]

Hey..!...

[jejejeje]

Naruto?...

Umm?...oh..rias que tal…..-era en efecto la princesa Gremory quien estaba atrás de naruto….

Como que que tal…donde estabas!?...nos tenias muy preocupados a todos ya que no volviste a casa….!..rias estaba muy furiosa con el rubio..ya que este después de que saliera a eso del medio dia este no volvió mas…..eso dejo a muchos un poco preocupados…

Eh!...pues tuve que ir a un lugar donde me necesitaban…..lo siento por no volver no pude…

Eso no explica por que te tardaste tanto….

Bueno tienes razón pero cambiando de tema tu que haces aquí no deberías estar en tu casa descansado…mañana es ese rating game….

Si..pero tuve que salir para aclarar mi mente…necesito pensar…..

Jejejejejejeje…..si ahora que recuerdo es tu primer rating game…..no?'

Si…..tengo que dar lo mejor de mi….no puedo ni tengo que perder….

Es bueno oírlo..tengo confianza en que todos ustedes ganaran…de eso no tengo duda…..

Gracias….

¿?..a que vino eso rias…

Por todo….por todo lo que haces por nosotros…por mi por akeno..sona y tsuabki…esa ves que nos salvaste hace años…Gracias….-rias en todo este tiempo quiso hablar con naruto sobre todo…pero dado las circunstancias….esta no pudo….

No tienes que darme las gracias..por eso…ya lo dije no….lo que hice en el pasado y lo que hago hora…..lo hago por que ustedes son mis amigos…

Si amigos…-rias se notaba un poco molesta por esa palabra…..

¿?...estas molesta?...

¿?'…no es solo…que..no me hagas caso cosas mias..

Bueno si tu lo dices…y que haras a hora….?

…pues tenia pensado en ir a un parque cerca de aquí…me acompañas..?

Si..por que no….no tengo nada que hacer…

(ya en el parque)

Es un lugar muy silencioso….

Si…talvez se deba a que ya es un poco tarde…

Oh tienes razón….pero eso no quita que es un buen lugar para estar solo y pensar…..

Si..tienes razón naruto…

A todo esto rias dime por que esta tan reacia a este compromiso?...

Pues…sabes yo tengo un sueño…..aunque uno pequeño…yo deseo en contrar a alguien que me vea como una chica simple y sencilla….alguien que solo me vea como rias ..y no como rias gremory. …...tambien quiero casarme con esa persona por mi porpia voluntad…no por la voluntad de otros..yo quiero encontra a esa persona que será mi acompañante durante el resto de mi vida…

Es un buen sueño…

Gracias…y tu naruto?...

Yo que ¿?...

También deseas encontrar a esa persona que significara tanto para ti?...rias se mostraba incomonada respecto al hacer esa pregunta

mmm..viendolo asi pues la verdad no lo pensé no es que me importe tener a alguien asi….pero tampoco creo que eso sea algo malo….la verdad no lose…..

no lo sabes?...osea que no deseas tener a nadie?..

yo no die eso solo dije que no lo se…..ademas a que viene tanto interrogatorio…?..

eh..pues…solo curiosidad….

tu lo dices…..pero la verdad no lo se…talvez en un futuro…pero ahora no creo que sea momento para pensar en eso….tienes que pensar en lo de mañana…..

Si tienes razón…..

Bueno vámonos no quiero levantarme tarda manaña y luego llegar tarde a clases para que sona me de su sermón…..

Fufufufufufufu…esta bien naruto….nos vemos mañana en clases….

Ok….

(al dia siguiente)

Ya cuando el nuevo dia comenzó se pudo ver como naruto comenzó de malas primero como dice naruto llego tarda nuevamente a sus clases y fue a parar donde ya se le hacia familiar…cosa que ocasiono la rias tanto de rias y de akeno…..ya dejando de la do la miseria de naruto los chicos pasaron lo mas normal ese dia claro que para ise fue un tanto mas malo ya que nuevamente se le vio hacer de las suyas…cosa que a a las mujeres de ese lugar al que fue a espiar no les gusto y como resultado se dio un ise con varios morretones…..ese fue mas o menos el dia con ise y con los demás fue como era siempre adulaciones para rias akeno….por asi decirse ya que la mayoría de los hombres las veian con una cara de pervertidos…..y con los demás era lo mismo…asiendo amigos y mas…..ese fue el dia de clases para todos para cada uno de ellos…..ya cuando termino las clases…

Ha….aun no me acostumbro a esto de estar metido en un cuarto mas de 5 hrs….es agotador…

Vamos naruto no creo que sea tan malo….-ise trataba de dar animos a naruto quien se encontraba echado de cara hacia el sillón mas grande

Oh cállate ise….tu no tienes que aguantar todos los sermones que tengo que oir…..

Fufufufufufu…..ara ara pero eso cambiaria si llegaras mas temprano naruto-kun….-incluso akeno trataba de molestar naruto…..algo en ella cambio…..

Sabes que normalmente te contestaría pero ahora no estoy demasiado cansado para eso…..-naruto estaba muy agotado el sermón de hoy era mucho mas grande….que lo demás días…

Fufufufufufufufu…..

Saben me ire a traer algo de comer…vuelvo en unos minutos…..

Vamo naruto-kun no seas asi solo era una broma decía akeno mientras se acerco a naruto pasando su espacio personal….y

En eso la puerta de el club de el ocultismo se abrio mostrando a una chica de cabellera negra y con ojos de color violeta profundo…junto a ella habían dos mujeres las cuales eran de la misma estatura…una era de la misma cabellra que la primer claro que esta era mas corta y sus ojos eran de color marrones dorados….la ultima era también del mismo color de cabellos pero esta era como la primera pero lo que realmente sobre salía era que era una chicas mucho mas delgada que las dos antes mencionadas….y sus ojos eran casi los mismos que los de naruto..lo único que era diferente era que estos eran mas oscuros….

Muy buenas.-pero la primera chica no puedo terminar de hablar al ver la escena frente a ellos…..la chica de pelo negro estaba abrazando a un rubio de ojos azules por la espalda….

Serán novios?...

No lo creo miyuki-san…..

Por que lo dices mari-san?...

Por que el esta tratando de escapar de ella….

En serio lo cree mayumi-san..?'

…..akeno que crees que haces?..-la voz de rias se escucho de tras de las tres nuevas chicas…

Ara ara bienvenida buchou…

Repito mi pregunta que estabas haciendo con naruto?...

(asi que se llaman akeno y naruto eh….)fue el pensamiento de mayumi…..

Ah!..rias gracias por llegar ya me estaba dando miedo…..-dijo naruto mientras Salia del agarre de akeno para estar detrás de rias…

(es rápido..muy rápido!)..fue el pensamiento de las tres nuevas integrantes…

Fufufufu….no creo que haya sido tan malo lo que hice creo que te gusto….-el tono nada santo de akeno causo en naruto escalofríos…

(por que akeno esta asi ahora?...que fue lo que paso?...)

Era cierto en todo de lo que va en la semana akeno no hizo lo que ahora simplemente no hizo nada…que cambio..?

Disculpe mi intromisión pero nos gustaría hablar….-mayumi volvió a hablar llamando la atención de todos….

Mmm?...ustedes son…..ya recuerdo..son las chicas nuevas que se transferirá en unas semanas onii-sama me lo dijo…-rias hablo mientras las mencionadas solio asintian…

Nuevas?...

Si hyodo-kun..no solo en la escuela sino también en la cuidad…..

Mm?...eso si que es extraño…..-incluso kiba estaba curiosos

no seria mejor hablar con todos sentado….-miyuki estaba cansada ya que llegar a esta nueva cuidad y luego ir a presentarse a su nueva academia era muy agotador…

oh…si tienes razón lo siento por eso….

Ya después de que todos tomaran asiento claro exceptuando a naruto quien estaba parado alado de la ventana…..

Usted no se sentara?..-mayumi le pregunto a naruto…..mientras este solo la veía….

On..pues no la verdad no…estoy bien asi…..a todo esto rias dijiste que tu hermano te aviso de esto….ellas saben…

Si lo saben naruto….ellas saben que somos demonios…..ademas de que ellas no son humanos comunes no es asi….

Si es tal como dice princesa rias…..nosotras podemos usar magia…..y sabemos todo lo referente a los seres sobrenaturales…..

mm….eso si que es sorprendente…asi que pueden usar magia eh?...

si….etto..usted es..?-miyuki pregunto algo que las demás querían saber..

soy naruto uzumaki..un gusto…

miyuki shiba…..mayumi saegusa….watanabe mari…-se presentaron las tres chicas….

Rias Gremory…akeno himejima…yuuto kiba…koneko toujo…..asia argento…xenovia Quarta….hyodo issei…-sepresentaron todos los de la nobleza de rias..

Un gusto….a todos…..

Bueno….solo querias saludar..nada mas…

Solo eso.. no desean quedarse a tomar un te?...

Gracias por la invitación princesa rias….pero..

Puedes decirme rias..no me gusta eso de princesa….

e-esta bien….pero como dije solo vinimos a saludar a los que ahora serán nuestros nuevos compañeros…

esta bien…..pero puedo saber por que se van tan rápido….

Bueno…tenemos a nuestros amigos esperando afuera de la academia…..tenemos que recorrer la ciudad….para familiarizarnos con ella….

Esta bien nos veremos pronto…-dijo rias mientras veía como las tres nuevas chicas salían de su club…

Eso que fue algo extraño no lo creen…..-dijo naruto mientras veía como las tres chicas salían de la academia mientras en la salida veía a un grupo de al promediar 10 persona entre hombres y mujeres pero solo hubo uno que llamo su atención…ese chico era de las mismas características que esa chica llamada miyuki…ese chico era alguien distinto a los demás…..mientras que a las afueras ese chico también veía a naruto….

[ese chico si que es extraño]

mm…..es extraño verte hablar asi kurama….

[solo digo lo que veo….pero no se ve como algo que llame mucho la atención…]

Si tu lo dices…

[hmmp]

Jejeje…

Naruto aquien miras….?.-rias pregunto mientras se acercaba a naruto…

Eh…no es nada solo…cosas mias…pero cambiando de tema aque hora es el rating game…

Será al promediar las 10:30 de la noche…..

Todavía falta….y ya tienen su estrategia…?

Si..bueno mas o menos tenia pensado que tu nos dieras un poco de ayuda…puedes?

Claro.. por mi no hay problema…

Después de eso naruto dio sus ideas y uno que otro consejo….tener experiencia en una guerra si tiene venefiecios…y asi pasaron la casi toda la del tiempo en hacer una estrategia para cubrir casi todos los puntos que podría darse….bueno tener casi todos los puntos cubierto es algo casi imposible…pero eso no quiere decir que no podrían cubrir lo que sobresale y asi pasaron toda la tarde y parte de la noche para crear una estrategia muy buena por asi decirlo….

Ya cuando la hora de el rating game llego…..

Bien chicos con eso seria en lo mas que puedo ayudarlos el resto es cosa suya…..

Gracias por la ayuda naruto-kun/san…

Descuiden…no importa….-dijo naruto mientras Salia de la sala para ir a tomar aire….

Vuelvo en un segundo chicos…dijo akeno mientras seguía a naruto…..

Ah lo que es mi nueva vida….

[si llamas vida a estar rodeado de seres que no son humanos ]

Jejeje..lo mismo podría decirse de ti…..no

[…].pero antes de que kurama hablar alguien llamo la atención de naruto…

Naruto-kun….

Mmm?..akeno que sucede..?...

Este…yo quería hablar contigo…..

Si y de que seria?..

Quería pedirte perdón….yo lo siento mucho..-akeno estaba siendo sincera en sus palabras era algo que solamente logro serlo con rias…

No tienes que pedirme perdón no hiciste nada malo…

Pero…..

Lo que dijiste ese dia esa noche no me molesto es mas se que todo lo que pasaste da un buen motivo para que hicieras lo que hiciste…perder a una madre siempre es muy doloroso…..es algo que nunca puedes superara tu sola….pero puedes superarlo con la ayuda de tus amigos…no lo olvides….

Yo…..

No creo que este sea el momento para hablar de esto…..ademas de que no creo que estes lista para ello….

Pero…..

Aremos algo….primero libera tu amiga de esto y despues hablaremos con mas calma te parece…..

e-e-esta bien…

lo mismo va para ti asia…

¿?...

Asia-chan?..

Lo siento mucho por espiarlos….es que….

Tenias el presentimiento de que algo molestaba a akeno no es así?...

h-h-hai….

No es momento para esto usted tiene algo que hacer no es así…tiene que ayudar a rías a liberarse de ese compromiso que ella no quiere…

Si…tienes razón buchou…no rías es mi amiga…y quiero ayudarla…-akeno se mostraba muy decidida con su declaración….

Yo…..deseo que buchou-san sea feliz….no quiero que ella sufra…no quiero…..

Entonces den lo mejor de si…

Mmm? Parece que ya llego la hora….

Entonces….si grayfia-san ya vino…..vamos con los demás…

Hai…..

Entonces ojou-sama esta bien no usar a su otro "bishop"…

No grayfia no estoy lista para poder controlar su poder….

mmm….asi que tenias razón naruto-kun….grayfia-sama vino…..

ve que te lo dije yo no me equivoco…..como esta grayfia-san….

Es bueno verlo también naruto-sama…

Akeno….donde estabas…-rias se notaba molesta por como su "Queen" desaparecio….

Fufufufufu…..ara ara ….yo estaba con naruto-kun….-dijo akeno mientras abrazaba el brazo derecho de naruto….

Akeno!...-rias se notaba muy molesta del como su amiga estaba tan cerca de naruto…..al igual que muchos en esa sala…

Fufufufufufufufufufufufu…..

(creo que ya me perdi….ne kurama sabes que sucede?)

([ni idea naruto])

Rias-ojuosama ya es hora…..-grayfia llamo la atención de todos….

Dejaremos esto para después akeno….chicos….ya es hora….

Hai….

Les deseo suerte…den todo de ustedes…..

Si…lo aremos naruto/kun/san….

En eso todos los miembros de el club de el ocultismo desaparecieron para llevarlos al lugar donde se llevara acabo el duelo…..

Bien naruto-sama si es tan amable de seguirme….

¿?..adonde iremos?..

Sirzechs-sama desea que lo acompañe en esta ocasión…..

No me digas que iremos al inframundo?..

Asi es…..

Normalmente me negaría pero….ahora….no esta bien vamos…..pero el echo de que yo este en el inframundo no causar alguna molestia….

No…tome esto….esto lo ayudara a desprender una aura de demonio…..

Ustedes si pensaron en todo…..no?...

Hai….

Y que hay de sona…

Sona-sama también estará en ese lugar…viendo como se lleva a cabo el partido de rias-ojousama..

Bueno como dije ustedes piensan en todo….esta bien vamos….

(inframundo castillo gremory)

Al fin llego en momento..amigo mio….-dijo lord Phoenix mientras veía a zeoticus…..

Si…amigo con esto nuestras familias se unirán y darán lugar a una generación de demonios….

Si…..el clan que posee el poder de la destrucción y el clan que posea la inmortalidad…quien lo diría….no puedo esperar a que este juego termine para dar comienzo a la boda…-dijo una mujer de cabellos rubios….era lady Phoenix….

Un gusto verla…lady Phoenix….

También es buen verte lord gremory…..y donde esta mi amiga…..

Bueno ella..

Esoy aquí…-dijo venelana mientras era acompaña de su hijo sirzechs. Y vali que era como su nieto…..

Sirzechs-sama..dijeron tanto lord Phoenix y lady Phoenix….

Hijo donde esta grayfia….ya debería aver vuelto…..

No debe tarda padre,un gusto verlos lord y lady Phoenix…

No se que hago en este lugar….yo debería estar entrenando..para ser mas fuerte

Vamos vali no lo tomes a si…puede que rias nos de una gran sorpresa…en este rating game…..

Paraces estar muy emonociodo con esta partido….

Como no estarlo madre…es el primer partido de rias-chan no tengo que perdérmelo….

Si ya están todos por que no vamos a tomar asiento ya esta por comenzar….

Sirzechs-sama ya regrese….y lo traje conmigo…dijo grayfia mientras aparecia por un circulo mágico…..

Oh grayfia…..es bueno ver que naruto-kun no se negó a venir de nuevo a este lugar…..

Bueno es el primer partido de rias asi que no podía perdemelo….

Sirzechs. Quien es ese chico…..

Un amigo mio madre…además de que también es amigo de rias….

Amigo de rias?...

Si…outo-san…se los explicare mas tarde…..por lo pronto vamos a nuestros asientos….esto ya comienza….

h-hai….

(campo de batalla.)

Asi que esto es una dimensión eh…..se parece mucho a nuestra escuela….

Si…ise-kun lo único que cambio es el color de el cielo mira…dijo kiba mientras señalaba lo que era cierto…

Ohh…que genial….

Bueno chicos…..vengan tenemos que repasar nuestros planes….hai…

[buenas noches damas y caballeros me presento. Yo soy grayfia. Dama de la familia gremory,este rating game se lleva a cabo a proposición de ambos clanes tanto de el clan Phoenix y del clan juego de clasificatoria decidirá si rias Gremory heredera del clan gremory contraerá matrimonio con raiser Phoenix tercer hijo del clan partido tendrá la duración de 3 horas yo grayfia sere el arbitro de el mismo. Cada clan tendrá 15 minutos para desarrollar tecnicas de ataque como de defensa…ningún miembro de cada clan puede ver lo que hace el adversario después de que el plazo de los 15 minutos se terminen el juego comienza la base de raiser-sama será la sala del consejo estudiantil donde estudia rias-sama en el mundo humano y la base de rias-sama será su club de su academia, el juego términa cuando un "king" es saco de el mas que decir les desio suerte a ambos clanes ]

Bien chicos como ya sabemos que hacer…

Hai….

Como crees que lo hagan naruto-kun..-sirzechs pregunto al rubio que estaba sentado a lado suyo cosa que era extraño y llamo la atención de todos….

Pues..yo diría que lo aran bien lo han estado asiendo bien toda la semana…personalmente yo digo que ellos tienen un 51% de ganar…..

Solo eso?.

Si….si bien incrementaron su poder ellos a un no saben como controlarlo…eso es una desventaja…

Tanto asi?...

Si…pero eso lo veremos cuando comience el rating game…

En eso se pudo ver como el tiempo de 15 minutos termino y se dio inicio con el rating game….

(campo de batalla)

Bien chicos vamos…..como acordamos los que iran por el lado del gimnasio será koneko y hyodo-san…..por la parte de atrás ira kiba y xenovia….akeno pondrá tanto trampas defensiva como de emboscada….asia se quedara conmigo ya que ella es nuestro mejor arma encontra de la regeneración de los siervos de raiser….

Hai…..

…raiser-sama esta listo….

Siempre estoy listo…..acaben con ellos…. No se contengan….

Hai….

En eso se pudo ver como tanto ise y koneko salieron del club de rias para dirigirse hacia donde estaba el gimnasio…

Sigo sin creerme que estemos en este lugar…..

Ise-senpai concéntrate…-koneko estaba nerviosa….

Vamos koneko-chan….es mi primera vez estando en este lugar….

También la mia…..

En eso cuando ambos entraron a el gimnasio aparecieron tres personas delante de ellos…

Tal como pensaba raiser-sama ellos vinieron por este lugar…..-dijo una de las torres de raiser quien era shui es una joven bien dotado de origen china, con pelo con color negro hasta los hombros y ojos azules verdoso. Su pelo tiene dos bollos al estilo chino en ambos lados de la cabeza, mientras que en la frente cuenta con un flequillo en forman de era acompañada de dos chicas de pelo color turquesa….

.raiser-sama tenia razón….-dijo meru..

Si. Si hermana raiser-sama siempre tiene la razón.-dijo kira..

Son dos peones y una torre de ese yakitori….-ise hablo por incercia haciendo molestar a las tres chicas que hay en ese lugar..

Tu!..como te atreves a faltar el respeto a raiser-sama….-tanto kira como meru estaban molestas….por decir poco..

Yo digo lo que quiero….

Ise-senpai. Calmate. Tenemos que seguir el plan de buchou….

…es cierto perdón koneko-chan me deje llevar…jejeje…

Estonces como lo aremos koneko-chan….

Yo me encargarre de la "Rook"…y usted encárguese de las dos "pawn".

Esta bien….dos contra uno me las puedo apañar…..

Asi que ya tienen desicido como combatirán no ¿?...bien encárguense de ese pervertido yo me are cargo de la pequeña…

Si si….al fin podremos cortar a alguien…

Si..si…ya deseo hacerlo sentir el dolor por faltar el respeto a raiser-sama….-sin mas que decir ambas se lanzaron contra ise quien vio eso y no se quedo parado..este rápidamente invoco su sacred gear para defenderse de las atacantes quienes sacaron unas sierras mecánicas?...bueno que mas da…

Despues de que ise invocara su sacred gear este no tardo en lanzarse contra ellas como….ise esquivo el corte que venia de parte de la chica de nombre kira….para después esquivar una patada de parte de la otro chica,pero este no solo esquivo la patada de la chica sino que la agarro y la lanzo para donde estaba la otra chica….cosa que tomo por sorpresa a la otra….

AH!...-fue el grito de ambas al chocar…..

(estar tanto tiempo con naruto creo que me esta afectando..)

Como es que tu puedes esquivar todos nuestro ataques…?

Si..si…deja que te cortemos ¡!...

Que ¡!?..ni loco ustedes dos están mal de la cabeza….

Vamos Ne tenemos que cotarlo…..

Si..si..lle..no podemos dejarlo en una sola pieza….

Luego ambas nuevamente se lanzaron contra ise quien esquivaba nuevamente sus ataques de ambas dejando muy irritadas a las dos….

(usare mi nueva técnica….).-fue el pensamiento de ise..mietras daba un golpe a una de las sierras mecánicas..para destrozarlas..

Ise-senpai..se volvió fuerte…-dijo koneko para si misma mientras intercambiaba golpes con shui…

No te distrigas…..-dijo shui mientras daba una patada que se dirigía hacia el pecho de koneko….

No tengo que perder ante ise-senpai….-dijo koneko mientras ponía sus manos en forma de x para bloquear la patada…

Buen movimiento….-alabo shui..

No duele…

¿?...

Tus golpes no duelen tanto como los de naruto-senpai…..el es mas fuerte….

¡!...que dijistes!? Enana!...

Tus golpes no son tan fuerte como los de naruto-senpai….

¿?..quien es ese..?...

Es nuestro amigo…..el que nos ayudo a hacernos mas fuertes…-dijo koneko mientras incrementaba su velicidad para atacar a shui….

(¡!es mas rápida!)…el pensamiento de shui llego tarde ya que el puño de koneko en su estomago la saco de el mismo….

Enana!..-dijo shui mientras agarraba el puño de koneko para luego darle un rodillazo en el estomago de koneko que la iso retroceder un par de metros…

Dime eso dolio no es asi?...

Solo…un poco ..dijo koneko mientras se ponía de pie….

(solo un poco?...pero le di con toda mi fuerza….)

Bien es momento de mi técnica definitiva….-ise llamo la atención de tanto koneko y shui…

Bien….es hora…-dijo ise luego de lanzarse contra Ne y lle….para solo darle un solo golpe y luego…..

Dress Breaker!...en eso se pudo ver como las ropas de lle y Ne…desaparecieron…..

KYA!...tanto lle y Ne gritaron al ver como sus ropas ya no estaban….

Ese sujeto…..

Ise-senpai pervertido….koneko se notaba molesta por la nueva técnica de ise…

(con los espectadores..)

Ese chico…..-tanto lord y lady gremory estaban un poco impactados por la nueva técnica de ise….

Ese idiota!..-dijo naruto mientras se daba un palmazo en la frente al ver lo que hizo ise….

Jejejeje…..ese chico si que sabe llamar la atención….-dijo sirzechs….

Naruto-sama fue usted quien le enseño eso?…..-grayfia estaba mas que molesta por esa técnica…..

Claro que no!...el lo aprendio solo...!...ademas no debrias esar tu supervisando el juego….?...

Puedo hacerlo desde aquí naruto-sama…..asi que usted no le enseño esa técnica no es asi…..

Si!...-contesto naruto rápidamente….

Ya veo…..-dio grayfia mientras se le notaba molesta….

(uf de la que me salve….)

[pero tienes que admitir que esa técnica es muy similiar a tu jutsu sexy naruto]

(si puede que tengas razón kurama….)

[jajajajajajaja]

(volviendo al campo de batalla)

Bien…mi técnica suprema si funciono…-ise estaba mas que alegre…

Ise-senpai es de lo peor..-koneko al igual que muchos estaba molesta con el castaño…

Oh vamos koneko-chan no es tan malo…

…..pero no hubo una respuesta de parte de la mencionnada…..

Lle…Ne están bien…?...

Si…..estaremos mejor cuando destrocemos a ese tipo….

Si..si..tenemos que cortarlo…

Koneko hyodo-kun me oyen?...

¿?! Buchou..?...

Si…ya esta todo listo akeno esta en su posición…..

¡!...sera mejor irnos koneko-chan.-dijo ise mientras quería agarrar la mono de koneko pero esta no se dejo…

No me toques….

Oh koneko-chan no usaría esa técnica en ti eso tenlo por seguro….-dijo ise mientras corria hacia la salida junto con koneko pero esta estaba un poco mas alejada de ise…..

Vamos koneko-chan…..

….

Ara ara parece que mi momento llego…akeno se encontraba volando en sima del gimnasio…

Lista akeno?...rias le hablo por el comunicador…

Si buchou….

Bien hazlo…

Hai…

 **faint ray** **!**.-en eso se pudo ver como un rayo que descendió de la manos de akeno para luego ver como el gimnasio era destruido por completo..

Uh..ah!..akeno-senpai si que sabe como dar un ataque…ise se notaba asombrado del como akeno lanzo su poder mágico donde ellos antes estaban…el cuando se convirtió en demonio puede ver el poder mágico de akeno cuando eran solicitados para eliminar a un demonio callejero..

Akeno-senpai es fuer mucho mas fuerte que antes…..-koneko hablo por inercia….

[dos "pawn" y una "Rook" de raiser-sama salen de el juego].-anuncio greyfia….

Bravo…bravo…..-dijo una voz quien se acercaba a donde estab akeno..

Digno de la sacerdotisa de el rayo..-dijo la mujer…..

Ara ara…un gusto en verte yubelluna-san…o deveria decir reina bomba….?..fufufufufu….en efecto era la "Queen" de raiser…

Jejejejeje…ese apado que me das no me agrada nada sacedotisa de el rayo..-dijo yubelluna mientras incrementaba su poder mágico..

Fufufufufu….pues yo creo que te queda bien yubelluna-san….

….

-chan yo me are cargo de ella ustedes vayan a donde están kiba y xenovia-chan….

Estas segura akeno-senpai.?..

Si…no perderé…..-dijo akeno mientras emanba rayos de su cuerpo…..

No permitiré que ustedes dos se vayan..acto seguido se pudo ver como yubelluna ataco a ise y koneko….pero….

Ara ara…dije que yo seria tu rival yubelluna-san..-dijo akeno que desvió el ataque que se dirigía hacia ise y koneko….

Tch….

Vamos ise-senpai….-dijo koneko mientras corria para alejarse de ese campo de batalla…

Eh!..esperame koneko-chan…..dijo ise mientras corria tras koneko…

Parece que tendre que ocuparme de ti primero no ¿?..

Fufufufu…tienes razón no dejare que lastimes a mis preciados kouhai….

Eso lo veremos…..

Rápidamente yubelluna creo varias esferas de fuego que se dirigieron hacia donde estaba akeno solo para que este los contrarreste con sus rayos….

Parece que podre divertirme contigo….akeno himejima….

Fufufufufu…digo lo mismo yubelluna-san….

Rapidamen akeno creo dos esferas una era de rayo y la otra era de agua esta rápidamente la lanzo en contra de yubelluna quien creo un escudo de llamas para protegerse…..pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que solo era una esfera la que estaba impactando contra su escudo de llamas…..arriba de ese escudo apareció akeno quien tenia a un es su mano la esfera de rayos….quien no tardo el lanzarla misma contra yubelluna quien se notaba sorprendida…

Agh! Fue el sonido de la voz de yubelluna quien estaba siendo prácticamente quemada por los rayos de akeno….

Ne koneko-chan tu crees que akeno-senpai logre ganar?...

…..tal vez…-koneko también estaba dudosa pero las palabras de naruto les hicieron recordar que ellos ya no eran los de antes….

[cuatro "pawn" se retiran de el juego]el nuevo anuncio de grayfia llamo la atención de tanto koneko eh ise…

Deben ser kiba y xenovia…

Si…..

Mira….que tenemos aquí .-hablo una chica de pelo rosa con orejas de tigre….

¡!...como es que..?..

Se nos acercaron muy rápido….-dijo koneko mientras ponía en pose de lucha….

Si tienes razón Ni….-hablo otra chica de pelo azul que tenia orejas de gato…

Ravel-sama….si me permite…..-hablo una chica que portaba una mascara a lo largo de su ojo derecho…

mmmm…si..puedes hacer lo que quieras isabella…-en efecto uno de los integrantes de la nobleza de raiser era su hermana menor quien ocupada el ragon de "obispo"…ravel Phoenix…la cual estaba distraída por algún motivo….

Esta distraída ravel-sama.-dijo mihae la otra "obispo" de la nobleza de raiser…

mmmm..lo siento chicas….

¿?!...por que se disculpa ravel-sama…-era raro que una noble se disculpe por algo asi….que esta pasando?...…

Disculpen nuestra intrimision.-dijo kiba mientras se adentraba en el lugar donde estaban todos….

Ah!...kiba…xenovia…que bueno verlos…-ise fue a saludar a ambos….

Será mejor acabar con ellos de una sola vez no lo crees isabella….

Tienes razón caramine…pero tenemos que tener cuidado…..ellos derrotaron a lle,Nel,mira,shui,marion,shuriya,burent…

Si tienes razón…

Donde esta akeno-senpai..?..

Esta luchando con la "Queen" de ese yakitori..

Oh…entonces tenemos no tenemos que quedarnos…

Kib-senpai tiene razón….

Si….tenemos que ganar esto…

Chicos…bien…no perderemos…

Asi que ya decideron quienes pelearan con quienes….no?...-hablo Li junto con Ni..

mmm…ise-kun puedes encargarte de los peones…..?..

si no tendre problemas…..

okey,xenovia tu contra uno de los caballeros….estas de acuerdo?..

si no veo por que no….

Bien…yo ire contra el otro caballero y un alfin….koneko-chan tu iras en contra de la otra "Rook".

Hai…..

Pero eso nos dejas con la otra chica rubia…que aremos con ella?..

Por lo que se ella es la hermana menor de raiser y no participa en las peleas asi que no creo que sea un problema….

Estas muy bien informado no kiba?...

Jejeje…naruto-kun dijo que es bueno tener información no importa si esta es pequeña…

Jejejeje….bueno vamo alla….

Hai….

Acto seguido se pudo ver como ellos ivan encontra de los ya indicados….en unos pocos segundo esto este lugar se convirtió en una zona de lucha campal….

Ise no tarno en aremetar contra ambas mujeres que se notaban confiadas….pero luego de recibir el primer golpe les dejo claro que el era alguien a quien no tenían que subestimar..lo mismo iban para koneko,kiba y xenovia….ellos estaban a la par de poder que ellos….

(combate de kiba)

Kiba rápidamente dio un corte de lado contra la chica cosa que esta puedo bloquear solo por segundo…pero luego ella desaparecio en un estallido de velocidad para estar detrás de kiba pero este pudo ver cada movimiento y logro bloquear su ataque….pero atrás de el apareció mihae quien lanzo varios hechizos de fuego contra kiba…este no tuvo otra que saltar para esquivarlo…pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como caramine salto para atacar rápidamente con su espada….en eso kiba invoco su segunda espada para bloquear su ataque…..

(combate de xenovia)

Asi que tu eres la nueva "knight" de rias-sama…un gusto mi nombre es siris…

Xenovia Quarta…..y si soy la nueva "knight" de rias ….acto seguido xenovia se lanzo contra siris quien rápida mente bloque su ataque..pero lo que no espero era que al primer contacto contacto de ambas espadas la suya fuera la se destrozada por completo….

Que!?...

Mi espada es la espada sagrada Durandal… con las espadas que posees ahora no podras ganarme….-acto seguido xenovia usan su velocidad apareció atrás de siris solo para luego darle una leve cortada para que esta desapareciera….

[un "knight" se retira del juego]

(combate de koneko)

Rápidamente koneko como también hizo kiba y xenovia se lanzo hacia su adversaria..isabella…quien como las demás se notaban confiada aun después de hablar de que ellos vencieron a sus compañeras….

Isabella no tardo en reaccionar para contra restar el ataque de koneko ella bloque hábilmente el puño de koneko que se dirigía hacia el lado derecho de su estomago….solo para que después de eso koneko diera un un giro para parace atrás de isabella para darle una patada el la espalda…en pocos segundos se pudo ver como ella Salio volando unos cuantos metros ….

Eres mas buena de lo que pensé….ya veo como pudiste ganar en contra de shui…..

Tu también…-koneko rápidamente volvió a arremeter contra isabella….

(ellos son muy buenos que hizo naruto-sama par volverlos asi..?)fue el pensamiento de ravel mientras veía como sus compañeras estaban a la defensiva…..como es que ravel conoce a naruto?...

Dragon Shoot!..la esfera que disparo ise contar Li y Ni las mando a volar cerca de ella…..las dos chicas que salieron volando estaban muy lastimadas.

Sword Birth! En eso se pudo ver como varias espadas de el suelo donde estab luchando kiba contra caramine salieron….

Cuidado mihae!...caramine rápidamente fue hacia donde estab ella para salvarla..solo por unos pocos segundos….

Esto esta mal…como es posible que estemos perdiendo…contra novatos?!...

Lo mejor será ir con onii-sama….

Ravel-sama no estra diciendo que nos retiremos ¿?..tanto Li como Ni hablaron

Si….tenemos que reagruparnos….

Pero…

Estoy de acuerdo con ravel-sama… .-yubelluna apareció por encima de ellos…

Yubelluna-san…que fue lo que te paso?...en efecto yubelluna estaba con varias heridas en su cuerpo…

Esa sacerdotisa del rayo es mucho mas fuerte de lo que pensé…

Fufufufu…es muy halagador oir esas palabras proviniendo de ti yubelluna-san..-dijo akeno mientras aparecia detrás de kiba…

Akeno/san/senpai….todos se notaban felices de ver de nuevo a su senpai….

Chicos se bueno verlos….

Ahora es el momento .-dijo Ravel mientras emprendía vuelo para ir donde estaba raiser.

No los pierdan de vista..-dijo xenovia mientras ellos también iban donde estaba raiser ya que en ese lugar sintieron la energía de rias y asia…

(lucha de rias contra raiser)

Después de que rias viera como casi todas las piezas de raiser estaban fuera de su base esta decido ir en contra de el para pelear cara a cara…no tardo mucho en encotarlo este estaba de lo mas comodo sentado en el asiento principal de la sala….

Oh..veo que mi querida prometida vino a verme….eso me alegra mucho…..-el tono de raiser estaba lleno de sobervia y arrogancia….

Déjate de juegos raiser yo nunca en mi vida vendría a verte….

Jejejeje…eso dices ahora pero después de que nos casemos y tengamos nuestra noche de bodas no diras lo mismos….dijo raiser mientras se relamia los labios…

Me das asco…yo nunca are eso contigo…primero muerta…..ademas yo voy ganando en este juego…..

Vas ganando?..no me hagas reir aun si derrotas a todos mis siervos no podras contra mi…mi poder es mucho mas grande que el tuyo….

Eso lo veremos….asia quédate todo el tiempo detrás mio….

h-h-h-hai..buchou-san….

Acto seguido se pudo ver como rias empleando su poder de la destrucción ataco a raiser destuyendo la sala casi por completo….

Oh…..nada mal…no esperaría menos de mi prometida….

Deja de decir eso yo no soy tu prometida!..y nunca lo sere!...-dijo rias mientras volvia a atacar a raiser…..

Eso lo veremos mi querida rias…raiser en eso saco sus alas de fuego para salir volando del ya destruida sala….parandose encima del tejado del mismo..

No escaparas!..dijo rias mientras hacia lo mismo…

Vamos rias atácame con todo lo que tengas asi podras ver lo inútil que es…-volvio a burlarse raiser….

No me subestimes!... **crimson lion of darkness!..** el nuevo ataque de rias tomo por sorpresa a raiser…en unos pocos segundos se pudo ver como una especie de leon de color negro salio disparado contra raiser…..

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!...fue lo unico que se pudo escuchar …..

(con los espectadores.)

Whoa…..no pense que la nobleza de rias-chan fuera tan fuerte…hablo una chica de ojos purpar y cabello negro amarado en dos coletas esta era ni mas ni menos que serafall leviatan..una de los cuatro maous…..

Que fue lo que les hiciste naruto-kun…?...

Mmm?..yo no hice nada eso poder es lo que se llama el fruto de su arduo trabajo que hicieron yo solo les di unos consejos..nada mas…..

Ne sirzechs-chan que quieres deicr con que que hizo ese chico?.-pregunto serafall a sirzechs…

Pues…..

Impresionante la nobleza de rias-chan es fuerte…alabo lady phoenix

Tienes razon querida no puedo creer que hicieron retroceder a la nobleza de nuestro hijo….como es que ellos tiene tanta habilidad…?

Venelana…tu sabias de eso?-pregunto zeoticus a su esposa…

Pues la verdad no querido yo solo sabia que ellos entrenaron y mejoraron pero no en esta tamaño…es sorprendente…..que fue lo que hizo ese chico?...

Ne vali….que crees que paso con la nobleza de rias para que sean asi de fuertes?.-pregunto sairaorg bael heredero del clan bael..y primo de rias de parte de madre…era un hombre mas o menos formido de cabello negro y ojos violetas…..

Seguro es obra de ese tipo…..

Ese tipo?...

Si…ese chico rubio que esta alado de sirzechs…..

?...por que lo.-pero sairaorg no pudo terminar de hablar ya que este sintio la fuerza natural que emanaba naruto..era sorprendente….

Lo notaste no es asi…..ese chico es muy fuerte…..-vali se notaba muy energico cuando hablo….

Si…tienes razon …-sairaorg estaba muy emonocionado….

(campo de lucha)

Ha..ha…ha…eso si fue sorprendete rias si no hubiera esquivado ese ataque tuyo talvez ahora tendria uno que otro problema….pero en fin…..con esto ya termino no es asi rias..?-raiser estaba muy confiado

No aun no a acabado…..

Buchou….ise junto con los demas aparecieron..

Chicos….que bueno que estan bien…aunque este lugar no era propio para decir eso…rias sentua mucha preocupacion por sus amigos….

?...que sucede aqui por que ninguno de los siervos de rias fue eliminado…?.-raiser pregunto a los miembros de su nobleza que llegaron juntos con los de rias…

l-l-lo siento raiser-sama pero fueron mas fueres de lo que pensabamos…yubelluna hablo en defensa de todos…pero…

callate!..raiser dio una fuerte bofetada a la chica que la hizo tender en el suelo…

son unas inutilies….no me sirven…cuando terimine este juego pedire a padre y madre que me den nuevas piezas…..-raiser hablo mientras miraba con asco asus siervos….

Tu! Desgraciado como es posible que hiceras eso….!?...ise hablo mientras emanaba su poder dragonico…..

Ellas lucharon muy bien….dieron todo para derrotarnos y tu!...

Callate escoria reencarnada…..ningun esclavo puede hablarle asi a un demonio noble…..si ellas no pueden hacer algo tan simple que ganarles a ustedes entonces no me sirven…..-dijo raiser mientras daba la espalda a el resto de su nobleza…

R-r-r-rasier-s-sama…todas con excepcion de ravel demostraron mucha sorpresa con las palabras de su amo..

Callense! Despues de esto me ocupare de ustedes…!...pimero me ocupare de ellos…..

Entonces dejeno….

Dije que se callaran..-raiser ataco con bolas de fuego a sus propios siervos….

KKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!...fue el grito de dolor de parte de todas….solo ravel fue salvada ya que ella es portadora original de el fuego que uso raiser….

Tu!...ise estaba que no se lo creia como este tipo ataco sin ningun reparo a todos los miembros de su nobleza….

Ise-san?...-asia estama temerosa de como poco a poco los rasgos humanos de ise estaban siendo reemplazados…

Buchou…dejeme esto a mi…..yo me encargare de este tipo…-el tono en que hablo ise les dio mas que escalofrios a todos sin excepcion salvo rias que por algun motivo estaba tranquila….

Estas seguro hyodo-kun?...…

Descuide buchou….yo ganare…acot seguido se pudo ver como rias le daba energia magica a ise….para…..

(con los espectadores.)

Asi que hyodo-san usara eso…..

Eso..?..aque se refiere sona-sama?...yura pregunto ya que ella nunca vio tanto como muchos ese rostro de ise….

Cuando nos enfrentamos contra uzumaki-san…rias y yo le dimos nuestro poder magico a hyodo-san para que este pudiera entrar el su forma de balance breaker….pero..no lo logro…

?no lo logro?...pero…

En cambio gracias al poder magico que le dimos rias y yo el desperto un balance breaker imperfecto…. Alcanzado un nivel de poder muy alto sobre pasando el mio y el de rias junto…..

Asi que hyodo-san esta….

Asi…tal parece que quiere usarlo…..

(campo de batalla)

Raiser!...ise en eso fue envuelto en una energia roja….

 _ **[**_ _ **welsh dragon over boosted][ booster gear scale mail]**_

La armudra roja del sekiryuutei hizo acto de presencia…

!?...como es..pero antes de que raiser puedira decir algo fue lanzodo ferozmente del lugar donde este estaba parado….

Te enseñare como debes tratar a una mujer!..-dijo ise mientras salia disparado hacia donde estaba ahora raiser…..

..buchou?..como es que ise-kun puede usar eso?...

Le di mi poder magico para que sumado al suyo pueda hacer uso de ello…..aunque no tiene mas que 30 segundos para usarlo…

Ya veo asi que eso fue lo que usaron contra naruto-kun….

Asi es akeno…aunque a le no le parecio la gran cosa….-rias estaba molesta cuando dijo eso….por decir menos claro esta

(con los espectadores..mas claramente con naruto)

(siento que hice algo mal y pagare por ello….)

(campo de lucha.)

Lavantate raiser!..esto apenas comienza…ise rapidamente lanzo un Dragon Shoot al lugar donde estaba el mencionado solo para ver que este no estaba…..raiser estaba atras de el…

Tu! escoria como te atreves a tocarme…..-dijo raiser mientras cargaba una gran esfera de fuego…

 **golden flame extinction!..** una poderosa llama fue dispara en contra de ise quien no le toma mas de dos segundos para con su velocidad esquivarla…

 **flare of the red celestial dragon!..** ise al igual que raiser utilizo una tecnica de fuego…..

idiota!crees que esa patetica llama tuya podra.-pero raiser no pudo continuar ya que esa llamas de ise lo estaban quemando…

que!?...por que estas insicnificantes llamas me asen daño!?..

dime raiser que fuego es mas fuerte…el de un ave o…..el de un dragon….

 **resurgence of fire of the celestial dragon!...** una fuego rojo como la sangre se hizo presente de la espalda de ise…que tomaba forma de un dragon….

Comete esto raiser!...-ise lanzo su tecnica hacia donde estaba raiser solo para que este quedra inmovil…y a los pocos segundos de impactar con el este se viera consumido por el fuego…

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...grito raiser mientras era consumido por el fuego rojo de ise…que poco a poco desaparecia y dejaba a un ya quemado raiser…..…..

Con esto se acabo….

Hyodo-kun/ise-san/kun…todos los miembros de la nobleza de rias fueron hacia donde estaba ise….

Chicos lo logre….ganamos….-ise estaba jadeando por el agotamiento de portar su nuevo poder…

Si….

Hai…..

Ganamos….

Esto es extraño porque grayfia-onesama no da el anuncio de la salida de raiser….?-rías llamo la atención de todos

q-q-que quiere decir buchou?...

maldición!...maldicion!...MALDICION!...raiser aun estando en ese estado se puso de pie….como!?...cómo es posible de que tú!?...tu una escoria de demonio reencarnado me hiciera esto!?...

aun esta consiente?...

raiser-sama…el resto de la nobleza de raiser apareció atrás de el…..esta bien raiser-sama….-pregunto yubelluna…

pero raiser no los tomo importancia…..ya que el solo tenia a la vista a una persona y esa era ise…

[compañero te quedan 10 segundo…..sera que te des prisa en derrotar a ese tipo].-Ddraig dio aviso a ise de cuanto tiempo mas le queda para que siga usan su armadura…..

Maldición..-ise separo mientra los demás lo veian….este tipo si que es duro…ya casi no me queda tiempo para seguir usando la armadura de Ddraig…

En ese caso iremos todos contra el…en ese estado nosotros podemos ganarle…kiba se puso alado de ise…al igual que todos…..

Chicos…

Tenia pensado usar esto en un juego de oficial pero…..-dijo raiser mientras sacaba un frasco de su bolsillo casi toda la ropo de raiser estaba destrozada….

…..pero no puedo dejar que una escoria como tu…una mierda como tu me gane!.-dio raiser mientras tomaba el contenido oscuro de ese frasco…

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...-grito raiser mientras emana una energía oscura de todo su cuerpo…..

Que?...que es esto?..-fue lo que se preguntaron ambas noblezas…

Onii-sama?...

A los pocos segundo de que esa energía oscura se disipara dejando ver el cuerpo de raiser…..este ya no tenia su cuerpo como antes….era distinto…sus manos fueron reemplazadas por unas garras tenia unas especies de cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza…pero lo que mas sobresalia eran las colas que tenía el la parte posterion de su cintura…..tenia tres de ellas….y aun mas lo que le daba un aire de verdadero demonio era la energía en forma de llamas oscuras lo que lo rodeaba…..y eso ojos de color amarillo…eran…

[¡!...esto es malo compañero tienes que terminar esto ahora!..]

Si…lo se puedo sentirlo….ese tipo solo desea matarme…-dijo ise mientras se lanzaba contra raiser solo para ver que el mencionado no estaba en su lugar…

Que!?..a donde se fue?...-pero ise escupio una gran cantidad de sangre…

Que!?...-ise vio como el puño de raiser ahora estaba en su estomago…..

[si no tuvieras la armadura ahora mismo ese golpe te hubiera atravesado el estomago….]

Agh…ha…ha…tengo que ganar….sino…buchou….-ise se quito el puño de raiser para luego el darle una pata en su cara del mismo mandanlo a volar…

Ha…ha…Ddraig cuanto tiempo me queda….?

[5 segundo compañero]

Solo 5 segundo?...entonces tendre que acabarlo de una sola vez…

Ise!...te encuentras bien?..todos sin excepción fueron hacia donde estaba el castaño….incluso la nobleza de raiser quienes se notaban preocupados por su amo…..

Ravel-sama!...que le sucede a raiser-sama…!?..tano Li como Ni se notaban preocupadas….

Yo…no lo se…..-ravel al igual que muchos en ese lugar tenia miedo por como estaba raiser…..

Que hacemos rias?...akeno pregunto…..

Por lo pronto lo único que podemos hacer es derrotar a raiser…si no le ganamos no podremos terminar con esto y saber que le sucede a el….este juego ya termino ya deben saberlo cuando raiser tomo esa apareciencia….

Respecto a eso buchou tengo una técnica que puede terminar con esto y dejar inconciente a raiser….-ise hablo llamando la atención de todos….

No pensaran en ¡!?...

No….aunque odio como piensa y trara a los de mas no quiero que raiser muera…..-rias hablo ya que los miembros de la nobleza de raiser si que estaban preocupados por el….en especialmente su hermana…..y una que otra mas…..

Rias-sama?...

Ravel….quierot que nos ayuden en esto….nosotros solo no podremos…

….esta bien…quiero rescatar a onii-sama….

Bien…entonces…todos a excepción de ise utilizaremos todos nuestros poderes para tratar de parar a raiser…..

h-hai…..

como es que rias-sama se volvió asi?...-ravel pregunto a akeno quien estaba alado de ella…

fufufufufu..digamos que nuestro sensei la cambio un poco…fufufufufufu….(aunque no soy quien para hablar fufufufu…)

todos listos…..

hai…..bien….hagamoslo...en eso una barrera de poder mágico se formo alrededor de la nobleza de rias y la nobleza de raiser….

(con los espectadores)

QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO!?.. fue el grito que dio lord Phoenix al ver a su hijo en ese estado…

Hijo….raiser que te sucedió?..-lady Phoenix estaba con los ojos llorosos al ver como estaba su hijo…..

Grayfia aun no puedes hacer algo…-sirzechs pregunto a su esposa quien trataba de deshacer la dimensión donde estaban rias y los demás….

No sirzechs-sama hay algo que obstruye mi mágica…

Que sucede hijo…por que esta asi?...lady venelana pregunto ella estaba muy impresionada por como su hijo estaba…

Madre….rias….corre peligro si ella sigue en ese lugar….podria….-sirzechs no pudo terminer ya que al ver la expresión de su madre le dolia…

Que quieres decir sirzechs!?...como es que mi hija corre peligro!?..-lord gremory estaba fuerioso al escuchar que su hija estaba en peligro..

Esa forma que tiene raiser-kun emana una sed de sangre muy impresionante….

Entonces rias…..

[naruto]

mmm..que sucede kurama?

[este poder que siento es chakra]

¡!?...chakra que quieres decir…..!?..

[no solo es eso naruto puedo sentir que ese chakra es muy similiar al de uno de nosotros…]

¡!..quieres decir que es de un biju?...

[no lo se pero tienes que actuar o esa cosa podrá matar a esos mocosos…]

Si…joder y pensar que ese tipo tendría eso…..despues de que termine esto tendremos que saber de donde consiguió eso..

[si pero primero lo primero..]

(campo de batalla)

Estas listo hyodo-kun?...rias pregunto ya que esta junto con los demás estaban aguantando todo los poderes que ahora raiser lanzaba contra ellos….cabe decir que eran demasiados para ellos….incluso con la ayuda de la nobleza de raiser estos no eran rivales para el nuevo poder de raiser….

Si….todos…aléjense…acto seguido todos se alejaron rápidamente de donde estaban conteniendo a raiser con el escudo mágico…

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]

Ise recargo al extremo todo su poder que le quedaba…

 **[Flash of the Crimson Dragon].**

Una esfera gigante que emanaba una calor abrasador se formo ensima de ise…..

Ha!...-ise lanzo su ataque asi donde estaba riaser…..

BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!...todo lo que rodeaba a raiser a unos 10 metros a la redonda se hicieron cenizas…..esa técnica era muy poderosa..

[bien compañero….aunque agotaste todo tu poder y el que te dio la princesa gremory..]

Hyodo-kun!...estas bien ¿?..dijo rias mientras se acercaba a ise junto con los demás..

Si…buchou..aunque estoy con cero de poder mágico….

Esu fue asombroso ise-kun…..donde aprendiste eso?.-kiba pregunto….

Pues…fue Ddraig el que me las enseño….fue después de que pudiera entrar en el Blance Breaker….aunque según el esta a la mitad de su poder…aun me falta….

Solo la mitad!?..tanto asi es el poder de le sekiryuutei?...-fue en pensamiento colectivo de todas en es lugar…..

Ravel-sama usted cree que raiser-sama?...

No lo se…..

Pero antes de que cualquier persona pudiera decir algo mas….sintieron una aura asesina mas fuerte que la que sintieron antes…era riaser quien se levantaba del lugar donde estaba previamente solo para luego rugir como una bestia salvaje…

GGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!...el grito de raiser ocaciono que mas de una persona sintiera un pavor…era con estar enfrente de una animal salvaje sediento de sangre…..

(con los espectadores)

[esto es muy malo naruto]

..si esa aura y esa forma en la que esta ese tipo…

[tienes que pararlo….ahora!]

(飛雷神の術, _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ ).-dijo naruto mientras llamaba la atención de todos…solo para que todos vieran como el desaparecia…..

A donde se fue!?...-sirzechs vio con asombroso como el rubio desaparecia….

(en el campo de lucha)

Cuidado buchou!.-dijo ise mientras saltaba para salver a rias del ataque de raiser….

Esta bien buchou..?..

Si hyodo-kun…muchas gracias por salvarme….

Mi deber es portegerla….no importa que!...

Kya!..gritaron caramine y mihae…quienes eran atacadas por su amo…

Onii-sama por favor detende…-ravel estaba con lagrimas en sus ojos al ver el estado de su hermano….

Cuidado ravel-sama!...yubelluna salto para tomar en su brazos a la hermana de raiser en sus brazos esquivando el ataque de el mismo…pero….en eso la bestia conocidad como riaser cargo uan especie de esfera de color negro…..rapidamente el lanzo esa esfera negra contra todos….mientras esta se haciendo mas grandes….

(con los espectadores)

RIAS!.-gritaron venelana y zeoticus al ver como su hija estaba desprotegida frente a ese ataque…el rostro de ambos se podía describir en una solo palabra…y era miedo…miedo de ver como su hija estaba en esa situación por la culpa de ambos…..

RAVEL!..-gritaron tanto lord y lady Phoenix….

grayfia no puedes hacer algo!?...sirzechs estaba furico al ver como esa bestia ataco a su preciada hermanita…..el sabia que ese ataque que lanzo tenia el poder para hacer desaparecer a todos en ese lugar….eso mas el echo de que no podían sacar a ninguna persona de ese lugar por culpa de ese poder era lo que lo tenia en ese estado….

(campo de lucha)

Chicos…..-rias hablo mientras veía como ese ataque se hacia mas grande…..ella lo sabia si ellos recibían ese ataque ellos….desaparecerian..

Gracias….gracias por estar a mi lado….gracias por luchar por mi….en verdad estoy muy feliz de averlos conocidos…

Buchou…

(con los espectadores)

Como fue que paso esto!?..-se preguntaba sona mientras veía impotente como ese ataque iba en contra de su amiga….

Kaicho!..no podemos hacer nada?!...saji pregunto ya que el quería ir en ayuda de sus amigos…

Si grayfia-sama no puede hacer nada actualmente nosotros no podemos hacer nada..-tsubaki apretaba los puños en forma de impotencia…

RIAS!...-el grito de impotencia de parte de el todo el local…eso mas junto a las lagrimas que caian de sus ojos fue una imagen que muchos no podrán olvidar….

Maldición!..-tanto sirzechs y zeoticus apretaban sus puños al ver como ese ataque estab a unos pocos metros de su hija y el resto de su nobleza…..

Suéltame querido!...tengo que salvar a mis hijos!.-dijo lady Phoenix mientras era retenida por su esposo…

Lo siento ….pero ahora no podemos hacer nada….-dijo lord Phoenix mientra veía lo que ahora estaba aconteciendo….

No…..no…..no….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!..-tanto lady gremory y lady Phoenix gritaron al ver como el ataque impacto contra sus hijas….pero algo que nadie espero sucedió…..se podría decir que un milagro…..

(campo de batalla)

(木遁・木龍の術, _Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu_ )…en eso un enorme dragon de madre se hizo presente…..este dragon de madera trago por completo el ataque de raiser….pero eso no fue lo único..que paso…

土遁・土流壁, _Doton: Doryūheki_ ) al igual que antes un muro de tierra apareció delante te todos los que estaban el la dirección de ese ataque…..

Eso es…!...rias al igual que todos los de su nobleza sabían de quien era esa técnica….

Todos ustedes lo hicieron muy bien..-dijo naruto mientras se acercaba a ellos….

Naruto/kun/san!..-fue la exclamación de todos en ese lugar…..como puedes estar en este lugar!?.-cuestionaron rias y akeno..

Eso dejenmoslo para despued…primero que nada ustedes tienen que irse….tu también ravel…..-dijo naruto mientras llamaba la atención de todos ….

¡!?...que quieres de.-rias no termino de decir ya que de un momento a otro ellos junto con la nobleza de raiser aparecieron donde estaban los padres de la misma…

RIAS!...-venelana y zeoticus no perdieron tiempo en ir a abrazar a su hija….estaban muy preocupados por su hija…..sirzechs también lo aria si no fuera por que el echo de que naruto estuviera en el campo de batalla era algo impresionante…

Ravel!...chias se encuentra bien!?..-lady y lord Phoenix hicieron lo mismo que hicieron los patriacas gremory….

Kaa-sama …otou-sama estoy bien…todos lo estamos….-dijo rias mientras trataba de respierar debio a que el abrazo de sus padres le estaba cortando el aire…..

Donde esta naruto-kun?.-pregunto akeno al no ver al rubio con ellos….

No me digas que el….-xenovia no termino de hablar ya que al ver al rubio donde antes estaban ellos…

Que demonios hace en ese lugar..!?.-gritaton todos los miembros de la nobleza de riaser…..

Parece que quiere parar a raiser..-dijo sirzechs mientras se acercaba a rias junto con grayfia quien estaba mas calmada al ver a su cuñada a salvo…

Pero eso es…!...-todos sin excepción miraron incrédulos lo que aria naruto…..

Será mejor sacar a ese chico de ese lugar…sirzechs…..

Lo siento padre pero actualmente no podemos hacer eso….

Que quieres decir…..pero si hace unos momentos salieron rias y los demás como es que no es posible…..?.interogo lord gremory a su hijo…

…..eso no lo se padre…pero por ahora lo únicos que podemos hacer es mirar….

(campo de batalla)

Kurama como aremos para quitarle ese chakra?..

[primero entra en el modo control de chakra y luego usa el sharingan]

El sharingan?... y eso ¿?

[será para ver como consiguió ese chakra]

Ok..bueno vamos alla….

(九尾チャクラモード, _Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo_ )…el cuerpo de naruto brillo de forma dorada en eso se pudo ver como este tenia algunas marcas de colo nagro en parte de su abdomen y unos tomoes de colo negro que rodeaban para de cuello el la parte baja del mismo…

Eso es!..-rias y cada uno de lo que fueron salvadas por naruto hace 7 años lo recordaban…

¡!.puedo sentir una gran energía dentro de ese chico…asi que a esto era a lo que se referia azazel…-dijo para si mismo sizechs…

Se parece a un miembro del clan Phoenix.-dijo serafall quien estaba alado de sirzechs….

(volviendo donde naruto)

[acaba esto de una vez naruto…..]

Si…-dijo naruto mientras lanzaba un kunai de tres puntas adonde estaba raiser…

(超大玉螺旋丸, _Chō Ōdama Rasengan_ ).-dijo naruto mientras creaba una esfera gigante de color celeste…..de un momento a otro naruto desaparecio del lugar donde estaba solo para luego cambiar de lugar con el kunai que lanzo previamente….

Comete esto!.-acto seguido naruto dirigio su rasenngan contra riaser quien no pudo ver al rubio….

BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!...fue lo único que se pudo escuchar ya que todo el lugar estaba cubierto de polvo….

Naruto!.-rias grito al ver como naruto se lanzo sin pensar dos veces contra ese tipo…..

No deberria preocuparse por el rias-sama….-dijo ravel quien se acerco adonde estaba ella…

Como quieres que no me preocupe por el…..el esta solo en ese lugar….nos saco de ese lugar sin decir nada….y ahora esta luchando contra raiser en ese estado…no puedes pedirme que no me preocupe por el!...no sabes lo que el significa para mi!.-rias dijo mientras esbozaba unas lagrimas al decir eso…se notaba que ella aprecia mucho a naruto…

(volviendo con naruto)

[ahora naruto]

Si….(写輪眼, **Sharingan** , literalmente Ojo Copiador Giratorio).-dijo naruto mientras dejaba inconciente a raiser y poco a poco el volvia a su estado actual…pero naruto…

Puedes ver algo kurama?...

[no….es extraño…..pero siento una energía mas adentro…..vamos alla]

De acuerdo….

Después de unos cuantos pasos naruto pudo ver algo que se asemejaba a la silueta de raiser…..

 _ **Asi que si uso esto no tendre ningún rival…?**_

 _ **Asi. Es .joven demonio…..si tomas esto nadie podre detenerte…seras invencible…..**_

 _ **Estupendo…entonces que queires a cambio de esto….**_

 _ **Nada…simplemente quiero comprobar algo…**_

Kurama esa voz…

[si…..ese debe].-pero kurama no pudo continuar ya que algo los estaba echando de ese lugar por asi decirlo..

[¡!¡¿Qué..?!...como es posible que esto este pasando….!...naruto rápido sal…ahora!]..indico a naruto mientras este obedecia….

Que demonios paso¡!?...kurama.-dijo naruto mientras hacia desaparecer el sharingan…

[no lo se…..pero ese tipo que le dio ese frasco ….]

Asi….era el…pero porque hace esto no lo entiendo?...

[yo tampoco…..que gana con hacer esto….?...]

Dejaremos eso para después tenemos que irnos este lugar esta por venirse abajo…

[si…..despues hablaremos]

Acto seguido naruto tomo el cuerpo ya inconsiente de raiser solo para de unos pocos segundos aparecer donde estaban rias y los demás….aunque un poco alejados de los mismos….

Que demonios esta sucediendo kurama…..como es que tipo este en este lugar y mas aun hacer esto…..-dijo naruto mientras ponía el cuerpo de raiser sobre el suelo con cuidado..

[no lo se esto es muy extraño…además de que].-per kurama no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una ráfaga de color rojo tumbo a naruto….

Itte!...que demoni…rias!?...por que hiciste eso?...pregunto naruto ya que rias al ve como naruto llego donde estaban ellos esta no perdió tiempo en ir donde estaba el….claro que no fue la única….

Naruto…naruto…naruto…..-rias no dejaba de repetir el nombre de el rubio….

Que sucede rias?...por que- pero naruto no pudo terminar de hablar ya que rias tapo la boca del rubio con sus labios….si…ella lo estaba besando…aunque era un beso torpe al principio pero poco a poco iba tomando mas consistencia….

Cuando naruto sintió los labios de rias este no pudo articular nada….su mente estaba en blanco lo único que se notaba en el era que su rostro estaba todo rojo….

Después de unos segundos rias se separo del rubio quien lo miraba con cara de idiota…..

Ese….ese fue mi primer beso…..en japon es muy apreciado…..

Tu primer que!?...naruto estaba atonito por lo que declaro rias….

Que fue mi primer beso…tómalo como una recompensa por todo lo que hiciste….-dijo rias mientras se tocaba sus labios y se sonrojaba…

Rias…la voz de su madre saco a ambos de el ambiente que tenían…..

Oka-sama….-dijo rias mientas se levantaba….ya que ella estaba encima de naruto..en una posición un tanto inaporpiada…..

El rosto de venelana era..como decirlo asi….estaba increduela…ya que ver como su hija se lanzaba ensima de ese chico si que la dejo muy sacada de lugar…y no era la única…..tal como se ve tanto akeno,asia,xenovia,koneko,sona,….estaban desviando la mirada y con la cara roja….

(ara ara rias esta vez te me adelantaste…..fufufufufufu..).-penso akeno mientras trataba de controlar sus emoniones nacientes..

(moouu…bucho-san…..como..)-asia estaba casi en la misma situación que la de akeno

(asi que a rias-buchou también le gusta naruto).-xenovia era la que no apartaba la mirada de ambos….

(naruto-senpai y buchou).-koneko se notaba casi natural…casi..

(pro que me siento asi…?...por que me dolio el pecho cuando rias lo beso..).-penso sona mientras que ella la que mas desviaba la mirada….

Asi que ese el poder de naruto-kun…..jejejeje creo que hice una buena elección.-dijo sirzechs mientras veía la escena junto a su esposa grayfia…

Por que siento que esto lo tenia todo planeado sirzechs-sama…

No lo tenia..grayfia…crees que pondría en ese peligro a mi querida hermanita….

No…no lo creo sirzechs-sama..perdoneme por lo que dije…..

Descuida grayfia…pero hay algo que si te puedo confirmar…..

Y eso que seria sirzechs-sama…?..

que encontrare al tipo que hizo esto…..y lo destruiré!.-dijo sirzechs mientras emanba su poder mágico….era solo una cosa…..ATERRADOR!


	8. Chapter 8

**NARUTO EL TERCER DIOS**

 **ARCO I (ANGELES,DENOMIOS,ANGLES CAIDOS)**

 **CAPITULO 8 (NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS)**

Una vez más que hago aquí.?..se preguntaba naruto mientras veía como cada miembro de la nobleza de rias estaba en enfrente de el junto con sona y su nobleza…

Pues….-akeno trataba de hablar….pero….

Además podrias soltarme rias….no que no me agrade ni nada pero la verdad me estoy poniendo nervios como los demás nos están viendo…-declaro naruto…mientras que veía a una rias que estaba pegadoa a su brazo derecho….

Fufufu…..no lo are ~na-ru-to~…rias se notaba muy feliz…bueno eso no importa mucho ahora….lo que importa ahora es….

Asi que ese el entrenador de rias y de sona…-hablo zeoticus mientras veía desde la puerta como rias no se despegaba del rubio…

Asi es querido…..es un chico estraño….pero a la vez…muy interesante..-venelana hablo mientras veía como naruto trataba de separarce de rias…cosa que le saco una sonrisa…

Jejejeje…naruto-kun lo que tienes que afrontar..-hablo sirzechs mientras se acercaba a los demás….junto con grayfia vali…un chico de cabello negro…este era Sairaorg Bael primo de rias…

Muy bien chicos….-dijo sirzechs llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la sala…..

Onii-sama….sirzechs-sama…-todos se postraron ante sirzechs…excepto rias y naruto…..

No deberían hacer eso no estoy aquí como un maou..saben…-dijo sirzechs mientras miraba a naruto….

Es bueno ver que no saliste herido naruto-kun…..

Mm?...oh a si….bueno….-dijo naruto mientras los demás veian como el rubio no tenia modales….

Se te un poco distraído…sucede algo….?.-pregunto sirzechs…

[eres un idiota naruto]

Cállate kurama…

[hmmp]

Naruto-kun?...

No…no es nada solo estaba pensando en unas coasa nada mas…..

Se puede saber que son esas cosas…..

Pues..no..son cosas mias…-dijo naruto mientras los demás veian como el rubio dijo no a sirzechs….

Deberías de tener mas respeto joven…estas enfrente de un maou.-dijo lord gremory….con un poco de molestia asi el rubio…

¿?...y?…no veo cual es el problema…..si yo no quiero decirle nada pues no lo hago y listo….el no me dice que hacer…-dijo naruto mientras veía como lord gremory estaba mas molesto con el…..

Tu…..

Ya padre….calmata…además lo dije hace un momento no vine aquí portando el titulo de maou…solo quiero hablar con naruto-kun…..

Conmigo…?..por que?...

Pues…

Ara hijo no estarás ocultándonos algo ¿?.-dijo venelana mientras tenia una tétrica sonrisa…

Ah!..no…yo…-sirzechs temblaba como un papel al ver el rostro de su madre…..

Onii-sama…de quiere hablar con naruto?...-rias estaba muy curiosa…..y no era la única…..

Antes que nada….sirzechs donde esta ese yakitori…-pregunto naruto…mientras los demás veian con impresión como naruto le hablo de tu a tu sirzechs….

Yakitori?...hablas de raiser-kun….?

Asi es..donde esta?...

Esta en el hospital…actualmente esta siendo tratado ya que su estado…-pero sirzechs no pudo terminar de hablar ya que naruto se levanto de su lugar….para ir donde estaba raiser….

Espera naruto adonde vas…-rias le pregunto al rubio….

Tengo que ver a ese yakitori…..tengo que hablar con el…

No puedo permitirte que dejes esta lugar…-dijo sairaorg mientras se para en frente de naruto…junto con vali….

Y tu quien eres?...

Soy sairarog primo de rias…..

Su primo…..bueno no importa….tengo que irme…-dijo naruto mientras desaparecia del lugar dejando nuevamente a todos impresionados por su velocidad….

(es muy rápido…..no pude ver cuando desaparecio….).-fue el pensamiento de sairaorg junto con vali….

Tal como dijo azazel….el es muy impulsivo…..ademas de que no tiene respeto por nadie…jejejeje…esto chico..-fue el pensamiento de sirzechs….

Que ara sirzechs-sama…..lo seguirá?...

Claro que si grayfia…además de que no creo que sea el único…

Onii-sama….iras al hospital….si es asi yo también quiero ir contigo…..

…esta bien..rias….chicos si quieren pueden venir también no creo que a lord y lady Phoenix les importe….

Hai…sirzechs-sama..

(hospital habitación de raiser Phoenix)

Onii-sama…..-ravel se encontraba alado de un raiser que tenia unas quemaduras extremas…..y su piel parcialmente quemada…..

Doctor como se encuentra mi hijo..?.pregunto una desconsolada madre…

Esta estable lady Phoenix….pero..

Pero que….?..que sucede doctor?.-lord Phoenix pregunto….

Es su poder de regeneración…aun no sabemos por que…pero este no se puede activar..

¡!?...como es eso posible….el…

No lo sabemos aun lord Phoenix….para saberlo a ciencia cierta tenemos que elaborar mas pruebas….pero si logramos saber el motivo y activar su auto regeneración…es muy posible que raiser-sama no pueda usar mas magia…..

Que mi hijo que!?...como es esto posible!...no..no…no puede ser cierto!.-lord Phoenix grito al saber que su hijo no podría usar mas magia…eso significa que el…

Como fue que esto sucedió….-lady Phoenix derramaba lagrimas mientras agarraba la mano de su hijo que se encontraba inconsciente…

Esto es culpa de maldito crio rubio!..el debió hacerle algo a mi hijo!.-dijo lord Phoenix refiriéndose a naruto…

Outo-sama…oka-sama…ravel miraba a sus dos padres…..para luego mirar a la nobleza de su hermana que al igual que su madre derramaban lagrimas de impotencia y dolor….pero de un momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a naruto quien era ajeno a todo lo que pasaba…..

Naruto…-sama?.-ravel miro al rubio quien poso sus ojos en ella…

Yo…como has estado ravel…..hace tiempo que no te veía… vine a ver a tu hermano…..-dijo naruto mientras caminaba para estar enfrente de todos…

Tu!...maldi.-lord Phoenix no pudo terminar de decir su amenaza ya que su hija…hablo….

Naruto-sama salve a onii-sama!.-dijo ravel mientras derramaba lagrimas por su hermano…..aun siendo como es el…ravel apreciaba a su hermano….

¿?..que sucede con tu hermano?...

Onii-sama esta muy grave…..no solo es su cuerpo lo que esta en mal estado si no que también su poder mágico….por favor…..por favor salve a onii-sama!.-dijo ravel lo ultimo suplicando….

Ravel-sama no creo que este tipo sea de ayuda para raiser-sama….-yubelluna hablo de manera hiriente hacia naruto..

Si…yubelluna-san tiene razón ravel-sama es por culpa de este tipo que raiser-sama se encuentra en este estado…-caramine hablo…

En primer lugar mi nombre es naruto no tipo….y en segundo lugar su ese idiota esta en ese estado es por su culpa…no por la mia….

Slap…...-fue el sonido de una cacheta de parte de lady Phoenix hacia naruto quien ni se inmuto ante esto….

Fuera de aquí!.-grito lady Phoenix mientras miraba furiosa a naruto….

Oka-sama!...grito ravel…mientras atrás de ella… …

Querida!...muevete….yo me encargare de ese tipo.-dijo lord Phoenix mientras emanaba fuego de todo su cuerpo….

Lord Phoenix y lady Phoenix por favor…no hagan..esto.-pidio el doctor…mientras se ponía en frente de naruto para ver que este no salga herido

[naruto]

Mm?..que sucede kurama….

[usa el sharingan tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto]

Esta bien….-acto seguido naruto junto sus manos el sonido de estas llamo la atención de todos…

(写輪眼, _Sharingan)_.-dijo naruto mientras los demás veian como los ojos del rubio cambiavan y dejaban de ser celeste para ser de un color rojo…..un rojo muy intenso…

[ya lo sabia….este tipo no le importo sobrecargar su cuerpo además de eso ese chakra que lo tiene ahora en su interior….es de uno de nosotros…]

[tienes razón kurama….que haras chico….lo ayudaras?].-respondio gyuki…

No veo por que no…..ademas de que sus padres están preocupados por el….

[hmmp….es tu decisión naruto a mi no me importa ninguno de ellos..].-dijo kurama mientras cortaba conexión con el…..

Esta…bien…..-dijo naruto mientras se mostraba molesto por como kurama estaba ahora…talvez el…..

Pero antes de que naruto pudiera ayudara a raiser la puerta se abrió….mostrando a los que anteriormente estaban con naruto…..

Perdón por molestar .-dijo sirzechs mientras entraba a la sala donde estaban todos….esa habitación si que era grande….

Are..que sucede?.-preguntaron tanto lord y lady gremory….

Amiga…-lady Phoenix fue rápidamente a buscar consuelo a donde de estaba su mejor amiga….

Amigo que sucede?..-pregunto lord gremory mientras veía como su mejor amigo estaba mirando a naruto con rabia…..

mi….hijo….mi…hijo..-repetía lady Phoenix mientras lloraba amargamente por el estado de su hijo…

que?...que sucede con su hijo…?...

el esta….pero antes de que lady Phoenix terminara de hablar algo sucedió que nadie se lo espero..naruto se encontraba delante de riaser con su mano cubierta de un chakra rojo..muy característico de el…

listo kurama…

[si…..]

Acto seguido todo el cuerpo de raiser fue cubierto por ese chakra rojo que tenia naruto en su mano….para luego ver que este volvia a naruto…..

Qu…..que fue lo que hiciste a mi hijo..!?.-pregunto lord Phoenix mientras quería saltar sobre naruto para golpearlo…

Nada..simplemente recupere algo que le pertenecía a un amigo mio..-dijo naruto mientras tenia es su mano un orbe oscuro rojizo…

Y bien kurama…..de quien es el chakra?

[…..esto es extraño…..puedo sentir no uno si no dos de nuestros chakras…..los cuales son de el mapache idiota….y de matatabi…]

[hey!.ten cuidado con lo que dices zorro estúpido]

Jejejej…..rio nervioso mientras veía a kurama ignorando las quejas eh insultos de parte de shukaku…

Bueno creo que mejor guardo esto..-dijo naruto mientras juntaba ese orbe con el resto de su chakra rojo solo para luego hacerlo desaparecer….

Naruto-sama…mi onii-sama..-ravel estaba expectante de lo que estaba sucediendo con el rubio….

Esta bien…..ya le quite lo que tenia dentro de el..ademas de que repare sus redes mágicas….despertara dentro de una semana mas o menos…-dijo naruto mientras llamaba la atención de todos…

Naruto…tus ojos….-dijo rias mientras los demás veian lo que obviamente era cierto….

Esos…son los mismos ojos que vimos xenovia y yo.-dijo kiba

Que sucede con esos ojos naruto-kun?...

Pues…..

Los ojos de naruto-sama son especiales con ellos el puede verlo que los ojos normales no pueden ver…-ravel..hablo llamando la atención de todos….de donde ella…

Ara ara ravel-chan..como es que conoces también los ojos de naruto-kun?..el tono nada santo de akeno cuando hablo llamo la atención de todos….molestando a casi todos las chicas presentes ahí…incluida ella…

~Na-ru-to~.-rias rápidamente se acerco al rubio mientras este sudaba a mares por como la voz de rias era mas tétrica…

Saben que..yo mejor me voy…-dijo naruto intentando escapar de la situación en la que ahora estaba…si que cambia rápido el ambiente…

De eso nada naruto-kun…usted se queda aquí.-dijo venelana mientras se ponía delante de la puerta de la habitación…ya que su amiga se acerco donde estaba su hijo para ver si lo que dijo naruto era cierto….

Eh!, y ahora por que todos están asi contra mi…pregunto naruto mientras los demás lo veían con una cara de póker….

Pues la verdad naruto-sama usted tiene muchos secretos… y no es de sorprenderse que todos aquí presentes quieran saberlos….grayafia al igual que muchos estaba curiosa por las técnicas que tenia naruto…además de que usted y ravel-sama se conocen muy bien…..solo esa pregunta basto….para que todas las chicas del club del ocultismo se lanzaran en contra de naruto para saber del como porque ella y el se conocían…..

Doctor mi hijo…..-pregunto lord Phoenix…

Esto es asombroso…no solo sus habilidades de curación están activadas si no que también las heridas causadas por esa transformación que tuvo se están regenerando a un nivel mucho mas alto que los que tengo registrado sobre su clan..-dijo el doctor mientras se notaba muy impresionado…..

Entonces mi hijo…..el estará bien?.-lady Phoenix estaba expectante de lo que estaba sucediendo….

El estará bien…no se que hizo ese chico pero el salvo a su hijo del estado en que estaba antes…..

EL!?..fue el pensamiento de todos los del clan Phoenix excepto ravel….quienes miraban como el rubio estaba prácticamente en un interrogatorio de parte de rias y los miembros de nobleza…..

Y bien que dices en tu defensa..?.-pregunto rias con clara molestia…

…naruto no sabia que responder….

[ese pollo…tenia que abrir la boca]…-kurama estaba un poco molesto mientras que naruto….bueno el no sabia que hacer….

.-los aplausos de sirzechs llamaron la atención de todos en ese lugar….

Chicos por que no vamos a un lugar donde podamos hablar con mas calma….-dijo sirzechs mientras los demás asentían por la declaración de el pelirrojo…

La casa de mis padres esta mas cerca sirzechs-sama si quiere podemos ir….sona dio una sugerencia una que nadie puedo objetar….

Muy bien….entonces por que no vamos a ese lugar….-dicho y echo todos incluyendo los miembros del clan Phoenix fueron. Ya que el doctor dijo que si hubiera un cambio en el estado de su hijo el los llamaría…

(castillo sitri)

Y bien como comenzamos esto…?-dijo lord Phoenix mientras veía a todos….por cierto si que era un grupo enorme claro exceptuando a vali y sairaorg quienes después de ver a naruto estos se fueron a quien sabe donde

Pues la verdad debería ser…..desde cuando mi hija conoces a ese chico….-dijo lady Phoenix mientras su hija se ponía nerviosa

Eso…yo puedo responderte oka-sama….-ravel llamo la atención de todos..

Yo conoci a naruto-sama hace dos años exactamente…..

Pero ravel..tu en ese tiempo estabas….

Si..estaba enferma..me diagnosticaron fiebre dorada…una enfermedad que solo era característico de nuestro clan…

Asi….es como es posible que lo conocieras si….estuviste todo el tiempo en nuestra casa….

..pero antes de que ravel llego una persona muy interesante…..

Sona-chan!.-dijo la nueva chica…si era una mujer y no era nadie mas que serafall….la hermana mayor de sona…

Once-sama!...por alguna razón sona se estremecio cuando ella deliberadamente salto sobre ella sin tomar en cuenta a nadie de los que están ahí….

No deberían hacer algo..?-pregunto naruto mientras veía como serafall restregaba su cachete con el de sona..una escena un tanto…..linda?...bueno si eso es lo que piensan..

Onee-sama estamos en una conversación muy importante!...reclamo sona mientras milagrosamente se salvo del agarre de serafall

Mooo~…sona-chan..que mala eres~…serafall estaba haciendo un puchero…

Serafall-sama..saludaron todos los demonios excepto naruto y sirzechs…

Hola a todos..un gusto verlos…y gran juego verdad me impresiono todo lo que hiciste….-declaro serafall mientras miraba a la mencionada…

Gracias por sus palabras….serafall-sama…

Jejejeje….asi que ese es el sekyriuutei eh?..-dijo mientras miraba a ise…

Hai…ven ise preséntate…

h-h-hai….un gusto mi nombre es hyodou issei..

igualemente…..yo soy sarafall leviatan o también conocida como la chica mágica (de Magical Girl Láctea Espiral Siete)….ustedes saben a lo que me refiero..

cuando termino de hablar todos sin excepción tenían la cara en blanco menos sirzechs…el ya sabia que ella haría eso…

….m-m-m-mucho gusto serafall-sama…..-dijo ise mientras se le notaba muy nervioso ya que la presentación de serafall era todo menos apropiada….

Puedes llamame será-chan….-pidio la maou….

Quitando de lado la presentación de serafall…..creo que es momento de que nos expliquen del como se conoces ustedes dos…-dijo sirzechs mientras trataba de alivianar las cosas por la presentación de serafall.

mm..de que estaban hablando?...interrumpo algo?.-pergunto serafall demanera muy inocente….

Pues…acto seguido sona conto todo lo que estaba sucediendo…después de que sona le diera una rápida explicación de la situación actual…

Ya veo…por favor continua ravel-chan.-dijo serafall de una manera mas seria….

e-esta bien serafall-sama…como iba diciendo cuando me diagnosticaron la fiebre dorada…..yo no podía salir de mi casa debido al estado en que estaba pero hubo un dia que cuando mis padres y mis hermanos mayores se fueron a la calebracion de una de las casas noblez..yo me quede sola….solo estaban yubelluna conmigo ya que ella fue dejada para que me cuidara….pero sin que ella se diera cuenta yo Sali del castillo sin darme cuenta ya que la fiebre me dejo muy nublado la mente después de vagar por un tiempo que no supe cuanto fue….me desmaye…..

eso….ese..tiempo fue….-dijo lady Phoenix mientras miraba a la "Queen" de su hijo….

Asi es lady Phoenix-sama….ese fue el tiempo en que yo desaparecí junto con ravel-sama…..-declaro yubelluna…

Pero…como..cuando ustedes volvieron ravel ya no tenia esa fiebre y los doctores que la revisaron estaban tan impresionados como nosotros….como fue o que fue lo que sucedió…

A eso yo puedo responderle…..-dijo naruto mientras los demás lo veian…

A que te refieres chico….-pregunto lord Phoenix mientras miraba a el rubio con intriga y con un poco de enojo….

Pues….cuando yo encontré ravel ella estaba en el mundo humano….

En el mundo humano!?...

Asi…..pero ella estaba ardiendo en fiebre cuando la halle asi que me dispuse a llevarla donde yo en ese momento estaba hospedado….

Tu la llevaste donde tu vivas?!...-gritaron eufóricos ambos padres de ravel

Que esperaban que la dejara en ese lugar y no hiciera nada.?...

…..

Bueno…..despues de eso tardo un dia en que despertara…pero lo que mas resaltaba era su forma de hablar…..

Su forma de hablar….?..que quieres decir naruto?..-pregunto una rias un tanto molesta…..ya que ella ni si quiera puedo entrar a la casa de naruto…

Si…cuando despertó no tardo en darme ordenes…como necesito comida…lava mi ropa…..compra dulces para mi….-dijo naruto mientras ravel…..tenias ganas de golpear al rubio por como el hablaba de ella…

Y eso no era todo su de pedir esas cosas era única…..

Única?...

Si asi es rias…ella era toda una…-pero antes de que naruto terminara de hablar….

¡IIITTTTTEE!...grito naruto mientras se sobaba la cabeza ya que recibió un cocacho de parte de ravel ….

Por que hiciste eso ravel!?..-pregunto naruto mientras que la mencionada solo lo ignoraba…..

Eso le pasa por decir cosas que no son naruto-sama…-declaro ravel mientras volvia a lado de sus padres…cabe decir que ellos estaban impresionados por como ella racciona y no eran los únicos….

Cosas que no son?...tu…están bien del cerebro..?...

Dijo algo naruto-sama…ravel se encontraba actualmente agarrando una lámpara?...

No..nada…-respondio naruto….

Entonces continue naruto-sama..

Bueno…ya que la pollito aquí presente me deja terminar de hablar…..-dijo naruto mientras rápidamente esquivaba la lámpara…lanzada por ravel..mientras los demás los veian como si….tuvieran algo…..algo que no fue del agrado de muchas chicas

Después de que ella despertara le pregunte que fue lo que le paso ella dijo que estaba enferma…..

Y entonces que hiciste naruto-kun?..sirzechs estaba muy interesado en esto…

Yo le propuse que la podía ayudar con esa enfermedad que tenia….pero ella estaba reacia a que le ayudara…..

Eso es cierto ravel….?

Asi es oka-sama….yo..en ese momento pensé que el estaba jugando conmigo ya que no lo conocía y no confiaba en el….

Eso en comprensible ravel-chan…..naruto-kun oculta muchas cosas…-dijo venelana…cosa que lo que dijo era verdad naruto ocultaba muchas cosas….

Ahora que lo recuerdo Ddraig dijo que cuando estableciste una conexión entre el y yo el pudo notar que había algo que no era humano dentro de ti….-dijo ise mientras los demás miraban al rubio cosas que lo ponía incomodo hasta cierto punto….

[ese dragon es un bocazas…..tenia que hablar]

Ya isobu ,shukaku….no es para tanto ya sabíamos que esto podía pasar….

[talves tengas razón chico pero ese dragon no tenia por que abrir la maldita boca]

Isobu se notaba molesto del por que ese dragon de pacotilla tenia que abrir la boca….

Naruto por que nos escondes cosas respecto a ti…?-pregunto rias mientras veía a naruto…..

Pues como te dije yo cumplo con mis promesas…eh hice una promesa con el viejo para no decir nada acerca de mi…..en cierto modo lo estoy cumpliendo…

Eso incluye a nosotros?...xenovia le pregunto ya que ella también deseaba saber del por que el rubio les ocultaba cosas….

Lo siento pero no puedo decir nada .-naruto termino de hablar mientras cada uno de los presente que conocían a naruto estaban tristes en cierto modo….a naruto esto de mantener secretos nunca le gustaba iba en contra de todo de lo que el creía….pero si hizo una promesa el tenia que cumplirla…..esa era la forma de pensar del rubio…

Pero volviendo a lo que estaba diciendo…..cuando pasaron tres días después de que encontré a ravel…ella estaba empeorando con cada dia que pasaba la fiebre que tenia empeoraba asi que cuando ella pidió que quería volver a su hogar…..yo le propuse que me dijera donde es para asi llevarla…..y fue ahí cuando ella me dijo que era un demonio..y todo lo demás…..

Ravel le contaste todo a un sabiendo que esta prohibido hacerlo….-lord Phoenix estaba molesto con su hija ya que ella rompió algo que no debía ser roto….

Otuo-sama….-ravel estaba triste…..ser regañada no era algo que ella supiera llevar muy bien…..

Aunque el echo de que yo supiera eso desde el momento en que la encontré ayudo un poco en como sucedieron las cosas después…..-dijo naruto mientras llamaba la atención de todos sin excepción….

Naruto-sama usted ya sabia que yo era….-ravel estaba igual de impresionada.

Si….y no era la primera vez que sentía esa energía….pero eso es salirnos del tema….donde iba?...asi….despues de que ravel dijera todo eso con respecto a que era un demonio yo le dije que podía ayudarla aunque ella seguía un poco reacia a ello….ella decido que no perdería nada intentando asi que aquí estamos…..

Pero no explica del por que ella esta tan sana…que hiciste para que mi hija perdia esa enfermedad…-lord Phoenix hablo mientras veía como su esposa no sabia que hacer…técnicamente ella estaba en muy malos términos con el rubio…

Pues simple use mis ojos para curarla tal y como lo hice con su hijo...

Con estos ojos que poseo puede ver las redes mágicas que tienen cada uno de los que están aquí….

~Fufufufufu Eso quiere decir que puedes ver atravez de la ropa?...~….la pregunta nada santa de akeno hizo que cada chica sin excepción se taparon sus cuerpo con sus manos cabe decir que solo dos lugares en especifico…

Que!no..no funciona asi!.-la cara de naruto estaba mas roja que la cabellara de rias….eso por decir poco….

Lo que quiero decir es que puedo ver el flujo mágico de cada uno y gracias a eso pude ver la enfermedad de ravel y asi curarla…..usando el mismo chakra que tenia el hermano de ravel pude ayudarla…solo fue eso….

Si logro entender lo que dijiste naruto-kun….es que gracias a tus ojos pudiste ver como ayudar a ravel….pero no solo fue eso si no que también usaste el mismo tipo de energía que tenia raiser-kun cuando se transformo en esa cosa….

Bueno si no soy muy bueno explicando las cosas yo mas soy el tipo que actua…

Si….yo también pienso en eso….-dijo sirzechs mientras vea a naruto…

Hey!...bueno….era solo eso lo que querían saber…..?

En parte naruto-kun pero quisiera saber que es esa energía que sacaste de raiser-kun..?

Es chakra….aunque el estado en que lo saca de su cuerpo es muy diferente….

Espera un minuto uzumaki naruto…dijiste que lo sacaste de raiser-kun era chakra….eso es….-lord gremory estaba en shock ya que el que un demonio tenga chakra es muy pero muy extraño según el….

Si….aunque….

Aunque que naruto?...

No no es nada rias…solo algo que se me vino a la mente nada mas…..a si que estoy cansado tengo….-era obvio ya que el encuentro duro al promediar dos horas y eso si que era agotador por asi decirlo…

Si tienes razón además de que rías tienes clases mañana…pero antes de que se retiren….lord Phoenix quisiera saber que piensa sobre esto y el compromiso de mi hija con su hijo…desea que este continúe en pie..-pregunto lord gremory mientras su hija lo miraba con mucha molestia…el todavía piensa que ella…

En circunstancias normales si…..pero ahora no lo creo además de que mi hijo tiene que explicar el echo de el posea esa energía además de que el ataco no solo a rias-chan si no que también a los miembros de su propia nobleza…yo pienso que este compromiso no da para mas….creo que es lo mejor para ambas parte no lo crees asi amigo mio….

Si….creo que tienes razón esta bien con esto el compromiso de mi hija con tu tercer hijo queda roto oficialmente….

Parece que estas libre ahora no rias..-dijo naruto mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de la misma…..aunque ella sentía algo….

Si….-el tono de rias estaba muy quebradizo parece ser que ver que su padre todavía insistía en casarla con alguien que ella no ama eso a ella le dolia mucho….tal vez el….

Bueno parece que esto termino en buenos términos no lo crees naruto-kun?...eso si llamo la atención de las personas que rodeaban a rias y naruto….

Si….

Ne naruto-kun..aun tienes planeado irte?...

Pues la verdad tengo tiempo hasta el fin de mes….. además que de el viejo no me dijo nada mas…..a joder esto si es frustrante….

Naruto?...

que sucede rias?...

tu….te iras?...pregunto rias mientras cada joven miembro de cada clan se notaba tenso al oir eso…..

si…..tengo que ir a otro lado….aunque creo que eso puede llevar su tiempo…-dijo naruto mientras veía que cada persona se notaba triste por su declaración….

Aunque…..eso puede llevar su tiempo…..por lo pronto creo que deberías volver ya me esta entrando el sueño…-dijo naruto mientras trataba de animar a todos…..

e-e-e-esta bien naruto….

aah! Espera un momento rias….

Que sucede oka-sama….?

Puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas….

¿?...h-hai…oka-san….

(con rias y venelana)

Que sucede oka-pero antes de que ella pudiera terminar de hablar…..

Rias…estaba muy preocupada por lo que estaba pasando en ese juego…...-dijo venelana mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hija….eso solo demostraba una cosa….que no importa en que situación estés una madre siempre estará preocupada por ti….

Oka-sama…rias devolvió el abrazo aunque a un trataba de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando…..

Además…..rias….te puedo hacer una pregunta?...

Hai….oka-san….

Te gusta naruto-kun?...

¡!..o-o-oka-san..!-rias estaba roja por el comentario de su madre respecto al rubio…

Entonces es cierto…..el te gusta…

…yo….eso no…es…ci-erto…..rias temblo como una hoja de papel al hablar de ese modo..

Jejejeje…entonces dime por que lo besaste?

Eso…fue…por que….yo…

Sentias que el saldría herido no..?...sentias que si algo le sucedia a el tu no sabrias que hacer…que sin el en este mundo tu no podrias vivir mas no es asi?...

Oka-sama…como sabe todo eso?...

Por que es el mismo sentimiento que tuve y tengo cuando tu padre fue a la guerra…no se lo conte a nadie mas que a grayfia pero….yo cuando tu padre estaba en esa estúpida guerra sentía que si el no volvia yo me quitaría la vida…..-venelana termino de hablar y fue grande la sorpresa en ver como si hija la miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos…..

Tanto amas a otu-san?...

Si..rias el es el gran amor de mi vida…..aunque a veces comete errores se que el me ama como yo lo amo a el…cuando venelana termino de hablar rias tenia una sonrisa suave pero a la vez hermosa en su rostro…..

Es asi como te sientes con naruto-kun no ¿?...

…..

Vamos rias son tu madre nadie a demás de mi lo sabra….eso si quieres mantenerlo en secreto….

…..h-h-h-h-hai….naruto…..el…me gustas…..yo lo amo!...-rias estaba avergonzada y a la vez roja….

Entonces tienes que decírselo…..

Pero…..yo no…se si el siente lo mismo que yo siento por el…..no quiero que el me rechaze…..

Entonces…..por que no te acercas mas a el en estos días que estará con ustedes…antes de que el parte….talvez solo asi…..el decida quedarse….

Estas segura oka-sama….?..

Si….se nota que el es un buen muchacho…..ademas de que no creo que seas la única que sienta lo mismo por el….

¡!...que quieres decir oka-sama?...hay alguien mas que esta tratando de quitarme a mi naruto?!...

Talvez solo sea mi imaginación pero creo que tu no eras la única que siente eso…

QUE!?...que quiere decir con eso oka-sama.?

Pues no puedes culpar a nadie si es que mas de una chica se fija en naruto-kun….

Eso… -rias estaba aun indecisa respecto a como realmente pensar sobre el rubio…..

Ten mas confianza rias….no pierdas una pelea sin saber que puedas ganaras…

h-h—hai madre….yo lo intentare..

bueno será mejor volver con los demás…tengo un presentimiento….algo extraño.

aque te refieres mama?

No lo se pero la verdad tengo algo que no agrada…..despues de eso rias junto con su madre volvieron a donde estaban los demás…

(con los demás.)

Vamos naruto-kun será divertido…..

Pues no lo se…la verdad este lugar me da escalofríos….

Oh vamos naruto-sensei si lucifer-sama pide eso no puedes negarte,,,,ise trataba de convencer a naruto sobre algo que estaban hablando….

Si naruto-kun será divertido….tanto akeno como xenovia al igual que ise trataban de convencer a naruto….okey esto ya se esta volviendo raro…

Ara que sucede?...

Oh madre…que bien que llagas tienes que ayudarnos….-declaro sirzechs

Ayudarlos?...en que tengo que ayudar hijo….

Tratamos de convencer a naruto-kun para que vengan a un dia de campo con nosotros…aunque el esta reacio a aceptar….

Un dia de campo?...

Asi es tenia pensando en hacerlo solo con greyfia y milicas….pero ahora como están las cosas creo que seria mejor hacerlo con mas gente…

Naruto no quieres venir con nosotros?..-interrogo rias al rubio después de escuchar a su onii-sama…

Bueno no es que no quiera…..la verdad es que tengo cosas que hacer ese dia…..

Pero no dije nada respecto a ese dia..naruto-kun…..sirzechs sonrio maliciosamente ya que tenia acorralado a el rubio..

Ah!...eso….

Naruto!...

Eh…..pues…..

Naruto….no quieres venir con nosotros?...otra vez esa pregunta….

Vamos chico será divertido además de que ellos no serán los únicos…-lord gremory estaba a lado de su hijo mayor

Mm?...

Me tome la libertad de invitar a la familia de serafall-sama y a la familia de lord y lady Phoenix…..sera divertido…..

….

[naruto]

Que sucede kurama?...

[es respecto a ese chakra que sacaste del mocoso de fuego]

Sobre el yakitori?...

[si…..ya se el motivo del por que el chakra de matatabi y shukaku estaba tan corrompdio]

Que sucede naruto-kun?...akeno le pregunto mientras le sacaba de su conversación con kurama…..

¡!..nada….solo….

[acepta de una vez esa cosa tenemos que hablar esto es serio].-declaro kurama mientras veía a naruto

Haaaaaaaa…..esta bien acepto su invitación a ese dia de campo…

En serio?!...aceptas venir con nosotros naruto?!..

Si …ahora que lo pienso me caerá bien esto…..salir de la rutina será muy divertido.-dijo naruto mientras se notaba que las chicas estaban mas felices….

Ahora bien me gustaría saber que dia será ¿?

Hoy estamos a mediado de la semana…..serai bueno el fin de semana esta bien con eso….-declaro sirzechs mientras el rubio asentía…..

Esta bien ire a darle la noticia a lord Phoenix y lord sitri…..

¿?...a todo esto donde está sona-chan y serafall-san?..

A respecto a eso madre parece ser que sus padres tenían cosas que hablar con ellos y con lord y lady phoenix ellos se retiraron para ir a ver a su hijo junto con miembros de su nobleza….

Eso explica del por que casi no hay nadie….

Bueno..sera mejor volver estoy cansado….

Oh..si teníamos que regresar a casa mañana tenemos clases…onii-sama….oka-sama otu-sama…onee-sama..

Descuida rias ya que todo esta resuelto será mejor que vuelvan a lo que estaban haciendo mandare a grayfia mañana para darle mas información sobre ese dia…..-dijo sirzechs mientras los demás asentían…

Esta bien…chicos volvamos a casa….-dijo rias mientras ella junto con todos incluido naruto desaparecían en un circulo mágico….

Ese chico si que es intereasnte…..ademas de que tienes muchas cosas que aun no puedo descifrar….

Tienes razón querido…en todo este tiempo el no trato de imponerse con su presentica cuando estaba con nosotros es mas parecía que esto lo parecía algo común para el….

Tal y como se esperaba del prometido de mi hermanita.-dijo sirzechs mientras sus padres lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos..

Sirzechs-sama no debio decir eso…

Espera un momento!...nos estas diciendo que ese chico es otro prometido de rias!?...lord gremory estaba como decirlo…..enojado?...si seria la mejor manera de describirlo….

Eh…pues…

Asi que naruto-kun es el prometido de mi querida hija rias…..

Madre?...querida?...oka-sama..?...

Esto no puede ser mejor!...

Eh!?...

(ahora rias tiene mas posibilidades de ganar mas terreno con naruto-kun)

Madre…..estas bien?...

Que sucede querida?...

Nada…..solo cosas de mujeres nada mas..-dijo venelana mientras irradiaba una gran sonrisa….

Oka-sama no querrá decir que…..pero grayfia no termino de hablar ya que la mirada de su suegra le dijo algo que solo ella podía entender…

Que sucede grayfia?...

No es nada sirzechs-sama….

Si hijo..no es nada por el momento….por que no volvemos a casa para descansar…

Esta bien..madre…..-dijo sirzechs mientras se retiraba de la casa sitri no sin antes darle información sobre todo esto a los padres de dicha casa….cabe decir que todos en esa casa estaban muy interesados sobre lo que esta ocurriendo actualmente…..

(con naruto y los demás)

Bueno parace que ya volvimos…

Si tienes razón naruto…..

Fufufu..e de decir que todo esto fue muy emocionante…..fufufu…-akeno a pesar de todo seguía con su misma actitud…

Auu..mi cuerpo esta a dolorido..asia estab recostada en un sofá después de la llegada de todos…..

Aunque gracias a esto podremos volvernos mas fuertes no lo creen?...xenovia era igual que akeno…no se cansan…

Tu que piensas naruto-kun?.pregunto kiba pero…..

Naruto que sucede?...rias noto al igual que kiba que algo andaba mal con el rubio…

[eso es todo naruto]

Como….como pudo suceder esto?

[no lo se pero será mejor que digas esto a ese viejo]

Si….azazel tiene que saber esto si pudieron llegar hasta el inframundo y mas a una de esas casas esto se será mucho mas serio….

[tch….estos tipos….nunca se puede confiar en ellos]

Ya shukaku…no puedes culpar la acciones de pocos con los de la mayoría…..

[mmm parece ser que estas madurando mas rápido chico..]

Gracias por el cumplido isobu pero eso no quita lo que esta pasando….que ayude a hacer esto no logro entender por que lo hace..

[si..pero será mejor que te vuelvas con ese mocosos parece ser que están preocupados por ti]

Mm?...si…..que sucede chicos?...

Eso deberíamos decir naruto estas muy extraño….

¿? No es nada solo estaba pensando en todo lo que ocurrio hoy…

Si….sucedieron muchas cosas pero lo que mejor sucedió es que nuestra buchou ya no esta comprometida con ese tipo…..

Tienes razón ise-kun…..con esto tenemos dos celebraciones…que hacer…

¿? Dos aque se refieren con eso…..?-se pregunto el rubio mientras miraba discretamente a la salida del club de rias…

Pues veras naruto-kun cuando fuimos a reclamar a nuestros familiares obtuvimos dos de tres una celebración es respecto a eso…..y la otra es respecto a esto celebrar la libertad de buchou…solo es eso….

Ya veo….

Te uniras a nosotros naruto?...

Claro que si rias será divertido…

Pero antes que nada mejor vamos a dormir…

Si..tienes razón…..ya que es tarde por que no se quedan hoy….

¿?..esta segura buchou?...

Si hyodo-kun además de que será divertido estar con mis lindos siervos….

Si…lo pide buchou entonces no habrá problemas….

Estoy de acuerdo con senpai…..

Fufufufu….pasaremos esta noche todos juntos…..sera divertido….

Y que dices naruto te unes…?...

Si no veo por que no….-acto seguido todos dentro del club del ocultismo se dispusieron a descansar por lo menos unas cuantas horas antes de que fuera de dia…cabe recalcar que la chicas descansaron en una habitación que se encontraba atrás del mismo club que solo se podía llagar por un pasillo…..y con los chicos pues ellos descansaron como pudieron en la sala principal del mismo club..

(al dia siguiente)

Mmmm por que siento mi cuerpo mas pesado de lo normal….

[naruto esto te gustara]

¿?...que quieres decir kurama…y por que ustedes están sonriendo…?...en efecto todo los demás bijuus estaban con una sonrisa muy perturbadora en su rostro….

[solo abre los ojos de una vez chico y veras del por que estas asi..]

Mmm esta bien…..-acto seguido naruto abrió los ojos solo para ver…..

Que demonios hago en este lugar!?...-dijo el rubio mientras era abrazado….por rias….akeno….

Veo que ya despertaste naruto.-rias quien se despertó debido al grito parcialmente fuerte de naruto…

Rias!...dime que hago en este lugar y además por que estoy en la cama con ustedes dos y-pero naruto no pudo terminar de hablar ya que unos labios lo sellaron….en efecto rias lo estaba besando nuevamente además de que con muchas mas pasión que antes….

~No deberías estar tan impresionado por eso naruto~-rias estaba mas que feliz al estar con el rubio…además de que se relamia los labios?...okey esto si se volvió extraño….

Después de todo ambos estamos comprometidos. –susurro rias a la oreja de naruto mientras este solo abria los ojos por como ella sabia eso….

Tu….como sabes eso?...

Después de que todos se durmieran mi madre me llamo por la noche contándome todo lo que mi hermano y tu acordaron…

Eh…..sobre eso…..yo solo lo hice por que asi tu….pero naruto no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su rias nuevamente lo abrazaba

De verdad estoy muy feliz…..no sabes cuanta es mi felicidad ya que la persona que me salvo en el pasado me ah salvado nuevamente…..

Eso…es….solo lo hice para que tu tuvieras la oportunidad no es que lo hiciera….

No deberías ser asi naruto-kun…..akeno quien sea había despertado por lo que estaba sucediendo decidio hablar…

No puedes ver como nuestra buchou esta feliz respecto a lo que tu acordaste con sirzechs-sama…..

Eh…pues…

Dime naruto por que hiciste todo eso realmente?...

Pues. …..un momento donde están xenovia asia y koneko?...

Aquí senpai…-dijo koneko mientras salía de la parte de debajo de la cama junto con xenovia y asia…..si que esa cama era muy grande….

Como es que ustedes estaban en ese lugar?!...

Buchou dijo que podíamos quedarnos además de que esta cama es lo bastante grande para todos asi que no veo cual es el problema además de que dormir en un sillón seria muy incomodo xenovia dijo de lo mas normal…..consiguiendo parcialmente el asentimiento de las otras dos chicas.…..

y-y-y-ya veo..dijo naruto tratando de no mirar lo que normalmente un chico de su edad veria cuando esta en la cama con mas de una chica hermosa..…..esperen un momento…por que tu y akeno están…..estan….estan…desnudas!?...

~fufufufu…ya te diste cuenta tardaste mucho naruto-kun fufufu~…-akeno estaba mas pegada a el rubio causando a este escalofríos….

Eso no contesta mi pregunta!.-dijo naruto mientras se tapaba los ojos para no ver a ambas desnudas…aunque un instinto le decía que se quite las manos y vea…ahhh…los designios de la vida…..

Pues a mi la verdad me gusta dormir sin ropa…la siento pesada a la hora de dormir…con lo de akeno…..pues…yo también te hago la misma pregunta por que estas desnuda akeno?...

~Fufufufu….solo decidi acompañar a mi mas querida amiga en lo que ella tramaba fufufufu~….-dijo akeno mientras rias…apretaba los dientes…si que ella sabia hacela enojar…

Solo dije que podían dormir en la misma cama no estar asi con mi naruto!...-dijo rias mientras miraba como una fierra a su mejor amiga…

Ara ara….fufufu..por que no lo compartes un poco..fufufu….-contesto akeno mientras los demás ya se alejaron de donde ambas estaban….ellos ya sabían que no tenían que meterse cuando rias y akeno discutían de esa manera….claro que naruto necesito la ayuda de koneko para alejarse ya que este seguía tapándose los ojos para no ver a esas dos sin ropa….

Ne naruto-san es cierto lo que dijo buchou?...

Si te refieres aque yo estoy comprometido con ella….pues es mas un acuerdo con sirzechs…..

Acuerdo?...

Si xenovia cuando nos reunimos por primera vez el me conto todo respecto a lo que sucedia a rias….-dijo naruto mientras señalaba a rias quien ahora se encontraba lanzando una almohada?...

Y fue sirzechs-sama quien propuso eso?

Si y no koneko..…aunque decir que soy su prometido esta mal ….yo solo soy su entrenador y protector en caso de que suceda algo que ustedes no puedan majenar…..creo que sirzechs malentido lo que quise decir en esa ocacion…seria mejor que hable con el…

No estas feliz con que buchou piense de esa manera?..

Decir feliz….pues no se asia…la verdad y lo mejor seria que ella este con alguien que ella ame y que esa persona la ame…..-dijo naruto mientras dos de las tres chicas solo tenían un pensamiento…(es un idiota senpai/naruto-san)

Bueno seria lo mejor….pero no se te paso por la mente que ella quiere estar contigo naruto..? le pregunto xenovia….

A que te refieres xenovia?...-pregunto naruto mientras que la mencionada tenia la boca tapada por asia…y era arrastra mas lejos de naruto por koneko….

¿?...bueno….creo que mejor me voy la verdad tener mis manos en mi cara no es algo que me guste…..-penso naruto mientras se retiraba de la habitación…..

(después de que todo volviera a la normalidad)

En serio naruto-senpai no hiciste nada con buchou y las de demás?...-dijo ise mientras caminaba con naruto y kiba a su lado….mientras se dirigían a la academia…..ellos tuvieron que salir del edificio del club y dar una vuelta para entrar por la puerta principal….si que era estrasante…por que no simplemente entrar por donde siempre…pues el problema era sona..quien no aceptaría eso…simplemento eso los desanimo para hacerlo…..y depaso ellos tenían que adelantarse ya que la chicas tenían que hablar algo que solo era para oídos de chicas….

Obvio que no!...que crees que aria?...-dijo naruto mientras ise lo miraba con siempre miraba a la chicas cuando este iba espiarlas con sus amigos….

Pues….

Dilo y are que el entrenamiento de mañana sea mas doloroso que nada!-arbirtio el rubio al castaño….

Jejejeje ustedes dos si que se llevan muy bien….kiba….hablo haciendo caer una gota por la nuca a ambos…este tipo si que era extraño…..

A joder y cuanto mas tenemos que caminar para llegar a ese maldita puerta…

Ahora que lo dices naruto-kun…no pensé que nuestra academia era tan grande….

(en serio…..si tienen su propio edificio para su club)-penso en rubio mientras veía algo extraño enfrente de ellos…

Are?..que sucede?...-ise también no como algo extraño estaba sucediendo….

Por que no vamos a ver?...

Buena idea kiba…bien vamos…..-despues de que siguieran su caminata por un par de minutos se encontraron con algo que si llamaba la atención…..eran las tres chicas que se presentaron ante… el grupo de rias….ellos se encontraban en frente de la entrada de la academia y eso si que llamaba mucho la atención….ademas de que ellos bajaron de un par de limosinas?...okey estas personas si que son mas llamativas que rias…..y sona….

Ne…no vimos esas tres chicas antes?...

Si lo hicimos naruto-kun son las que vimos antes de ir a el rating game….son watanabe-senpai,shiba-senpai,saegusa-senpai…..

Mmm ahora que lo dices si….si no mal recuerdo…..pero los demás que los acompañan….

Si…tienes razón naruto-kun ellos también saben lo que somos…..es una información que recibimos tiempo atrás….

Bueno si tu lo dices…no creen que las chicas están tardando…?...

Si…tienes razón…que estarán haciendo?...-kiba se pregunto mientras las tres chicas que los conocían se acercaban a ellos...juntos con los demás

Kiba-san…..-llamo mayumi haciendo que que los tres chicos que se encontraban hablando le prestaran atención…

¿?...ah…..saegusa-senpai…asi que hoy es su primer dia en nuestra academia….

Si tienes razón kiba-san…aunque puedo ver que tu grupo esta incompleto….se puede saber donde esta rias-san?...

Ah…pues eso…..

Ellas están actualmente en su club…un gusto en verlas de nuevo..-respondio naruto mientras miraba a todos a demás de que llamo la atención de todos los de ese pequeño grupo…..mas de los hombres…

Uzumaki-san….

Mm?..ah!...no….no me asustes asi sona….-dijo naruto mientras la mencionada solo lo miraba con una cara…

Buenos días sona-san…saludo mayumi mientras las otras dos chicas simplemente asintian…esas tres tenían algo extraño…..

Yo….hyodo…. kiba….naruto.-saludo saji mientras sona hablaba con las tres nuevas chicas…..

Como estas saji….que tal saji…..es bueno verte amigo…-saludaron los tres…

Hola naruto-chan!...saludo meguri mientras se lanzaba hacia el rubio quien tuvo que actuar rápido para agarrarla para que no caiga al piso…..

Hey ten mas cuidado podias hacerte daño…-reclamo el rubio mientras la chica parecía tener una sonrisa….

No creo..ya que tu hubieras evitado eso…no?...

Bueno si pero no puedes hacer eso…

…esta bien…..dijo la chica mientras se separaba un poco de naruto ya que su presidenta termino de hablar con mayumi…

Bueno días kiba-san…-saludo tsubaki….

Hm?...o buenos días shinra-senpai es bueno verte…..-dijo kiba con respeto y cordialidad hacia su senpai…..mientras que el castaño solo tenia las manos por detrás de la cabeza….a el talvez esto….

Kaicho de que hablo con mayumi-san si se puede saber…-momo pregunto a su presidenta….pero esta…

Lo hablaremos con rias y los demás en la sala del consejo estudiantil…-dijo sona mientras los demás captaban su dirección ellos querían hablar de algo con respecto al mundo sobre natural….

Bueno si es asi…..

Uzukami-san…no estará pensando en faltarse nuevamente?...-dijo sona mientras naruto sudaba….esta chica si que sabia como joder a naruto…..

Eh….pues….

Lo sabia…..en ese caso….tsubaki…acompaña a nuestro querido uzumaki-san a nuestro clase….sus actividades extras ya terminaron hoy tendrá que ponerse a dia con todo…

Tienes que estar bromeando!...no puedes….

Claro que puedo ya hable con los sensei…..aceptaron solo con la condición de que no vuelva a pasar…..asi que…..

Yo también lo llevare kaicho…..-meguri nuevamente…apareció…..mientras que tsubaki..solo asintió….

Bueno…..nos vemos…entonces..si puedne seguirme mayumi-san…..-dijo sona mientras naruto era prácticamente arrastrado por meguri y tsubaki…..

No deberían ayudarlo….?...-miyuki hablo a los demás que estaban en ese lugar…solo para que esto se vean el uno con el otro…..

No….se lo tiene bien merecido por todo lo que nos hizo pasar….fue la respuesta al unisono de casi todos en ese lugar….

¿?...si no es mucho pueden decirnos que les hizo…

Pues….

Después de que esa escenas un poco rara pasaran…..lo que vino fue algo muy impresionante…las tres nuevas chicas fueron llevadas con sona para que conosieran sus respectivos salones….pero ahí estaba el problema cada una fue colocada en el mismo salón en el que estaban sona rias y naruto…junto con akeno y tsubaki….cosa que causo revuelo a la hora de la presentación de las tres chicas y añadiendo el echo de que vengan en limosina a la academia fue la cereza del pastel…..y con eso basto para que los chicos y chicas que idolatraba a las bellezas de la academia hicieran un nuevo planteamiento al ranking que tienen actualmente…esto tios no tienen nada mas que hacer?...

Despues de la presentación el dia paso normalmente por asi decirlo…ya que para nuestro amigo naruto no lo fue….los responsables de esto fueron tanto rias como akeno ya que a la hora del almuerzo estas dos niñas rápidamente fueron a su lado para darle de comer?...cosa que cuaso revuelo en su salón…solo para que naruto ganara mas el odio de los hombre no solo de su salón si no de la academia entera….parece que los chismes si que se esparcen rápido…

En serio este no es mi dia…-dijo naruto mientras se dirigía a la sala del consejo estudiantil…..con rias y los miembros de su nobleza…..

Fufufu….yo digo que fue un dia muy divertido fufufu..-akeno mostraba su sonrisa cosa que a naruto no le gustaba para nada…

Yo también pienso que fue un dia muy divertido..-incluso rias estaba feliz….

Claro por que ustedes dos no fueron los que se ganaron el odio de las compañeros del salón!...naruto se sintió molesto por el actuar de ambas jóvenes…..aunque no pudo estar asi todo el rato….

Ya…ya…no creo que sea para tanto…..-ise sabia todo lo que sucedió con el rubio..aunque sentía un poco de envidia…el estaba mas que feliz de ver como sus dos mas grandes amigas estaba sonriendo….se notaba que apreciaban al rubio….aunque eh ahí el problema ya que no se sabe hasta que punto lo aprecian….

No puedo creer que buchou y akeno-fukubuchou hicieran eso..-susurro xenovia mientras koneko y asia simplemente la escuchaban….

Si querremos llamar la atención de naruto-san tenemos que actuar…..-asia hablo aunque se notaba un poco nerviosa..

Senpai…-koneko dijo simplemente ya que pensaba lo mismo que las otras dos….

Bueno dejando de lado lo que naruto siente….

Hey!...

Fufufu…..sera mejor entrar,.dijo rias mientras abria la puerta del consejo estudiantil…..solo para ver como todos los miembros de sona estaban a tras de la mencionada quien se encontraba sentada enfrente de 4 personas…..

Oh rias….que bueno que llegaste….

Si…dijo rias mientras entrar con todos los demás solo para ver a las tres chicas que se presentaron ante ella mas un chico que no sabia quien era aunque ese chico…

Es bueno verla de nuevo rias-san…-saludo mayumi mientras miyuki y mari hacían lo mismo….

Gusto en conocerla princesa rias..-dijo un chico cabello castaño un tanto oscuro y sus ojos también eran del mismo color…

Un gusto…ustede es….

HattoriGyoubushoujoHanzou….soy el acompañante -senpai…..

Un gusto igualmente…..ellos son…-dijo rias mientras presentaba a los miembros de su nobleza a el nuevo chico…..

Akeno himejima….yuuto kiba…hyodo issei….asia argento…koneko toujo….. xenovia quarta….se presentaron todos..excepto naruto….quien estaba mirando por la ventana…..

Y el es?...

Ah!...naruto por que no te presentas…le dijo rias mientras se acercaba a el….

A perdón mi nombre es naruto uzumaki….gusto en conocerlos a ustedes tres…..-saludo el rubio….

Un gusto también…no es por ser descortes pero tu eres una humano que haces con los seres sobrenaturales?...-pregunto hattori mientras la mayoría de ese lugar sentía que el estaba tratando de alejar a naruto de los demás como si estos fueran superior a ellos….

Hattori no de deberías hacer ese tipo de preguntas….-mayumi le reclamo ya que esta se sentía molestas…a veces este chico no tiene cortecia….

Si soy humano y la razón por la cual estoy con ellos ahora…es simple yo los estoy entrenando…..

entrenando?...no es por ser mala pero no creo que la ayuda de un humano sea de mucha para los demonios..?-mari le pregunto al rubio…..

Podría ser…pero no creo que este sea el lugar para hablar de eso…..ademas de que ustedes vinieron a hablar con ellos sobre algo no es asi….yo solo estoy aquí a petición de rias y sona…..por asi decirlo….

En eso tengo que darle la razón a uzumaki-san…ya que rias llego es momento de que hablemos….-dijo sona tratando de cambiar de tema…

Tiene razón sona-san…..como iba diciendo es que actualmente nuestra academia sufrio un incidente el cual el consejo de este mismo decido dividir nuestra academia y mandar a los por asi decirlo mejores estudiantes a las mejores academias….

Ya veo…..asi que lo nos dices es que no solo tu y tus acompañantes serán los nuevos en aquí no es asi?...

Como se esperaba de rias gremory…asi es…..debido a eso nos enviaron a nosotros cuatro para informar esto a las academias que acogerán a nuestros compañeros…..-explico hattori…

Ya veo….una pregunta se puede saber el motivo de que solo hayan mandado a tan solo 4 personas a explicar todo eso?...cuanto sona termino de hablar se pudo ver como los cuatros presentes están con una cara de tristeza como si estuvieran cargando un dolor…pero mas era notorio en mayumi y miyuki…

Sobre eso…..debido a ese incidente se perdieron varias vidas de nuestros compañeros…entre ellos el hermano mayor de miyuki-san…y el prometido de miyumi…..eso….si capto lo atención de todos….

Yo..lo siento no era mi intención…

No se preocupe por eso….es por esa razón que nuestros compañeros no están….actualmente cada uno esta buscando a los familiares o amigos que no aparecieron después de incidente….

Asi que el incidente al que se refieren fue un ataque a su academia?...

Podria decirse himejima-san….aun no lo sabemos pero es por eso que nuestras familias y el consejo de la academia decidieron esto…..-miyumi mas calmada y tranquila hablo…..

Ya veo…..como están las cosas preparare lo que es necesario para el ingreso de nuevos estudiantes le avisare al director y a los sensei…..

Agradecería eso sana-san….

Bueno solo era eso de lo que querían hablar?...

Si….puesto que nuestros compañeros vendrán…..no es de sorprenderse que ellos sepan de ustedes…..

Ya entiendo….en eso un circulo mágico se hizo presente dando la imagen de….grayfia….

¿?...grayfia-oneesama? Que sucede….?...

Un gusto en verla ojou-sama sona-sama…dijo grayfia mientras veía a los demás….

Un gusto en verlos a ustedes también….acto que cada sirviente respondio como se debía…..

Quien es ella mayumi-san?...le susurro miyuki a su amiga…..

Yo….

Ellas es grayfia lucifuge la actual reina de sirzechs lucifer…además de que es su esposa…..increible no?...declaro naruto a los 4 personas que no sabían quien era ella…

Ella…es…..-el estupor de los cuatro al ver a la reina y esposa de una maou era algo….impresionante….

Naruto-sama…

Hm?...yo grayfia-san como esta..?...saludo naruto tan calmadamente que sorprendio a los cuatro personas que estaban a lado de el….

Bien…..antes que nada quería….-pero ella no pudo terminar de hablar…ya que vio a cuatro personas..pero ella sabia quienes eran…

Veo que mi interuccion actual fue envano….

En vano?...

Asi es ojuo-sama….sirzechs-sama me informo que tenia que avisarles sobre los nuevos integrantes de su academia…pero creo que llegue tarde…..

Tal vez…pero no creo que eso sea lo importante…..

Tiene razón sona-sama….ya que las nuevas invitadas están presentes…..no veo el motivo por el cual yo tenga que explicar lo que vendrá mas adelante ya que ellos debieron informarles no es asi?...

Si asi fue onee-sama…

Esta bien….si la información ya fue dada….entonces me retiro…espero verlas pronto sona-sama…ojou-sama….

Hai…asi será onee-sama/garyfia-sama….-dicho y echo grayfia termino la transmisión excepto…

Me puede escuchar naruto-sama…?..

Hm!?...grayfia-san?...por que….

Es una mágica que nos permite hablar con solo un individuo…nadie a demás de usted puede escucharme…

Ya veo aunque es un poco extraño…y bien por que hizo eso….?.

Es por las personas presentes que están en ese lugar…-dio grayfia mientras naruto veía como rias y sona estaban hablando con los nuevos chicos…talvez hablan de cosas triviales..nada importante…..

Hmm?..no entiendo que tienes que ver ellos…

Seguramente ellos contaron que tuvieron un incidente en su academia que cobro la vida de sus amigos y uno que otro familiar no es asi?..

¡!...trata de decir que están metiendo?..

No….simplemente que su versión no es tan exacta…lo que trato de decir es que su academia fue atacada por un sujeto o sujetos que no se conocen actualmente…

Ya veo…

Es por eso que sus familias hicieron contacto con mas de facción para pedir ayuda…..pero solo nosotros pudimos ayudar….

Y eso?...

Es por como termino su academia...

La primera academia magia es por asi decirlo la de mayor prestigio en el arte mágica humana….tanto es su talento que puede resistir el ataque de una de las tres facciones…..

Ya recuerdo…azazel-jiji me conto algo sobre eso….si no mal recuerdo la facción de los yokai…pido establecer una alianza con ella para que ambos se beneficiaran…..tanto en el ámbito mágico como en el ámbito militar….aunque esta se negó quien sabe por que motivo….pero lo que digo es que si ellos se negaron a una facción entonces tienes que ser algo la que temer….

Si…..tambien se nos informo de eso…sus técnicas de defensa y ataque es muy distinto al nuestro tanto que es un misterio actualmente…pero aun asi el estado en que quedo su academia fue devastador…es por esa mismo que sirzechs-sama acepto esto…para tratar de saber quien fue el atacante a esta academia…..y poder pararlo…..

Hm?...eso quiere decir que ….

Si posiblemente ellos estén en peligro…

Ya veo….es por eso….

Asi es naruto-sama pedimos que usted cuide de ellos hasta que demos con el sujeto o sujetos que atacaron a esta academia…

Ya veo….aunque la información es un tanta corta además de que solo tengo hasta el fin de mes….esta bien yo los protegeré si algo sucede…pero…..ellos mencionaron que vendrían mas de sus amigos a este lugar..eso es cierto?..

Si…..son un grupo mas o menos grande…..podra con ellos?...

Si no te preocupes por ellos….una cosa mas quien fue el que le dijo a rias sobre el acuerdo que teníamos con sirzechs….

Asi que era cierto…..

….eh?...eso…..

No se preocupe por eso…..sirzechs-sama ya nos con todo sobre eso….no tienes que estar nervioso con eso…

mmm..bueno…..

aunque la forma en que acepto fue muy rápido no lo cree….

Pues…..no quedaba de otra además de que solo es hasta que ella encuentra con quiere estar no?...cuando naruto termino de hablar grayfia lo miro con los ojos cerrados…

(este chico no sabe que rias ya decidio con quien estar)-fue el pensamiento de ella….

Solo era eso no grayfia-san….?..

Ah…si naruto-sama….

Bueno esta bien….

Antes de despedirme se le dara un informe sobre todo lo que ocurrio con la academia atacada cuando llegue a su casa…..

Hm?..mi casa..ustedes saben….-pero naruto no termino de hablar ya que grayfia corto la conexión con el…..

Maldición de seguro esto el culpa de azazel….ese bocasa….

[pienso lo mismo naruto..ese cuervo que no sabe hacer otra cosa]

Bueno ya no importa…sera mejor que le eche un ojo a esos documentos que mandaran por lo pronto será que nadie sepa de esto…..

[con cuerdo contigo además de que no están listos para algo como esto….dejando de lado el ataque de ese cuervo de diez alas ellos no servirán de nada en esto momentos]

Ya kurama…es verdad lo que dices pero tienes que entender que ellos son distintos a nosotros…y es por eso mismo que hacemos esto no ¿?

[tienes razón pero….esta bien….lo dejare en tus manos]

Ok gracias por ese boto de confianza pero espero que me ayudes con los documentos…

[dalo por echo]

Ok….

Naruto!...rias le grito al rubio ya que este estaba muy callado y no estaba presente en toda la conversación…..

Hay!..rias no es necesario que hagas eso sabes…..

Pero no escuchaste nada…..no es asi…

Bueno estaba pensando en algunas cosas además…hm?...que sucede….?...

Ah!...en serio…estábamos hablando de como entrenaríamos hoy….ademas de que mayumi-san y sus amigos quieren ver como entrenamos….

Entrenamiento?...por si no te diste cuenta tu compromiso ya fue roto no veo el caso de que usteden entrenen…..-dijo naruto mientras esperaba la respuesta de rias…..

Eso lo se!...pero….todos querremos volvernos mas fuertes…tanto yo como sona…todos ellos….-rias termino de hablar y se pudo ver que naruto tenia una sonrisa…..

Bien…pues…..sera como lo de antes….pero antes que nada solo quiero tener un pequeño encuentro con ise kiba y saji…..

Por que solo con ellos…?...

Simple dos de los tres demostraron sus nuevas habilidades y el tercero quiero ver que tanto a mejorado después iremos con los demás…

Sabes eso es un poco injusto no lo crees naruto-kun…..

Pues si y no akeno pero será eso lo que pido ahora después les compensare esta bien….

mmmm….bien….tu que dices sona?...

esta bien…solo por esta ocasión además de que el dijo que nos lo recompensaría…..no tengo ninguna queja….

Antes que nada rias….creo que encontra a candidatos a miembros de tu nobleza…..

Es asi?...quienes serian…..

Pues ahora no me acuerdo de sus nombres pero lo que estoy seguro es que ocuparan los últimos "pawn" que tienes…eso dalo por echo….claro si es que ellos aceptan…..

Esta bien si tu lo dices esta bien…

Okey…sera mejor irnos….ya ustedes tres será mejor que se preparen…

Hai…..

Si quieren pueden quedarse a ver mayumi-san…..-invito sona a los 4 nuevos amigos por asi decirlo….

Aceptamos su oferta a demás de que será muy interesante de ver como naruto-san se enfrenta a tres demonios…

Será algo que no podrás olvidar mayumi-san…momo hablo mientras los contrincantes actualmente se iba para el pequeño enfrentamiento….  
(campo de entrenamiento (detrás de la academia))

Bueno rias te dejo a cargo de la barrera…..

Hai…

Bien chicos….

Antes de comenzar naruto-kun…..

Que sucede kiba?...

Querremos que uses esos ojos que tienes…

Hm?...te refieres al sharingan?...

Asi es…..querremos ponernos a prueba para saber si podemos contigo usando esos ojos….

mmm….esta bien…..pero en contra parte espero que ustedes usen todo lo que tienes…

(con los espectadores)

De que estran hablando esos tres…?

No lo se seguro cosas de hombres…-dijo sona mientras conseguia en asentimiento de cada chica en ese lugar….excepto hattori…..

 _ **[**_ _ **welsh dragon balnace breaker][over boosted][ booster gear scale mail]**_

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de todos los presente….tambien naruto…

No…no…puede….ese chico es…..-mayumi sabia que era esa armadura…..era la armadura del dragon emperador rojo….

no lo puedo creer había escuchado rumores sobre algo respecto a ello…pero pensé que eran rumores…..-hattori estaba igual que los demás que no conocían a el nuevo portador del dragon emperador rojo…pero la sorpresa no solo era eso…

 **[Balance Breaker][Sword of Betrayer].-** dijo kiba invocando su espada sacro-demoniaca….

 **[Absorption Line]…-** dijo saji invocando un guante de color negro..en su mano izquierda..

¡!...cada uno de ellos tiene un sacred gear, y uno de ellos es el portador del dragon emperadora rojo…como es que ese chico naruto es su entrenador…-hattori pregunto a las chicas…

Pues….un momento como conoces sobre esto…pensé que….

En nuestra antigua academia se nos informo de todo esto…asi como de la historia de las tres facciones… .asi que no es sorprenderse rias-san….-miyuki respondio….

Ya veo….

Ne rias-san no cree que este enfrentamiento es algo estúpido?...

Hm?...por que lo dice hattori-san…..

Pues…a lo que me refieron es que un simple humano se esta enfrentando a tres demonios y cada uno de ellos posee un sacred gear…y mas aun uno de ellos es el portador del dragon rojo….el es solo un mero humano…..-declaro hattori causando que cada demonio se molestara…pero antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo

(火遁・豪火球の術, _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ )….una enorme bola de fuego….se hizo presente…llamando la atención de todos….

Que….que demonios es eso?!-..hattori estaba en estado de shock al ver esa bola de fuego de una tamaño muy considerable…..

Eso hattori….es…

(volviendo con los demás)

Quiero ver como manejan esto…-fue el pensamiento de naruto mientras veía a los tres esquivarlo…mientras que su ataque iba contra la barrera de rias…..solo para ver que esta desaparecia…(parece ser que rias mejoro bastante en el ámbito de magia)…fue el pensamiento de naruto…

 _ **Golden flame extintion!..**_ dijo ise mientras lanzaba una ataque en contra del rubio….

Hmm…..(水遁・水陣壁, _Suiton: Suijinheki_ ) naruto contra resto el ataque de ise solo para ver como saji lanzaba una especie de cuerda mágica para donde estaba…..y atraparlo….

¿?...esto es…ya veo…..asi que esta sacred gear me inmoviliza eh…..-pero la sorpresa de naruto no termino en ese lugar ya que de atrás de el kiba salio para dar una cortada descendente…..ya veo impiden que me mueva para atacarme una táctica muy simple pero a la vez muy fuerte…nada mal….aunque…..

(千鳥流し, _Chidori Nagashi_ )..el cuerpo de naruto desprendio una carga de elctricidad fuerte que retuvo el espadaso de kiba para luego mandarlo a volar unos cuantos metros atrás….

Bien hora de deshacerme de esta cosa…dijo naruto mientras activaba el sharingan….(天照, _Amaterasu)_ acto seguido se pudo ver como la correa de energía mágica era devorada por un fuego oscuro…solo para luego volver a sus ojos normales..

¿? Que…..el se deshizo de mi agarre….hyodo si tienes que hacerlo ahora….-declaro saji mientras ise rápidamente iba en contra de naruto…y no era el único…saji-san…yo también boy….-dijo kiba mientras aparecia alado de el mismo..

Entiendo yo los cubro ustedes ocúpense de vencer a ese rubio creido…

e-e-esta bien…acto seguido…kiba se alejo de saji para ayudar a ise….

Hm?...solo ustedes dos….que paso con saji…..?

el esta atrás el contrarrestara todo ataque a distancia que venga de ti….

Eso lo veremos ise…..bueno si sera asi….venga ustedes dos…es hora de ver que tanto mejoraron….espada de rias gremory….y dragon emperador rojo…-declaro naruto mientras ambos contrincantes se miraban el uno al otro solo asentir….

(con los espectadores)

Esto es…..impresionante!-declaro mayumi,mari y miyuki…..

Como… como es posible que ese chico pueda hacer esto!?...

Creo que se lo dijimos antes no hattori-san….naruto es quien nos esta entrenando actualmente….y también el entreno a ise-kun saji-san y kiba…el es quien nos hizo llegar a donde estamos ahora….-declaro akeno muy orgullosa de como naruto dejo sin palabras a todos los nuevos en ese lugar….

Eso es imposible!..como es que un solo humano puede hacer eso….

Le recuerdo que usted también es humano hattori-san….dijo xenovia

Eso cierto pero….nosotros podemos usar magia eso no nos pone en el mismo lugar que los humanos comunes!

Hattori!...mayumi trato de hablar pero un sonido sordo no la dejo….

Que!?...

(volviendo al enfrentamiento)

Se pudo ver como tanto ise y kiba estaban causando poreblemas a el rubio ya que este retrocedio cuando golpeo la armadura de ise…..

Ite…ite..ite…..veo que tu armadura es mas resistente que antes ise….que le hiciste….

Te sorprendi no es asi….simplemente dire que por fin puede alcanzar lo que antes estaba incompleto…

Hm?...tu..no querras decir que lograste alcanzar el balance breaker completo?

Asi es naruto!...esto a causa de el enfrentamiento que tuve con ese yakitori…aunque hubiera deseado que esto se pudiera dar mas antes….

Ya veo…y tu kiba…..

Es lo mismo que sucede con ise-kun yo también lo logre después de ese enfrentamiento…

Ya veo….e de decir que estaba reacio a usar el sharingan con ustedes pero….(写輪眼, _Sharingan)_.-dijo naruto mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un color que kiba eh ise recordaba….

Bien…hora de ver de que están echos…..acto seguido se puedo como naruto rápidamente se fue encontra de ise y kiba…quienes no tardaron en saltar a un lado para dar paso a una bola de energía oscura que venia de parte de saji….cosa que sorprendio a naruto pero…este no se quedo quieto también lo esquivo solo para ser recibido por una patada de ise que lo mando a estrellarse contra el piso….y crear un cráter…..pero naruto rápidamente se recompuso y salio del cráter para devolver el golpe a ise….mandandolo a volar donde estab saji….quien solo pudo atrapar a ise y también mandanlo a volar junto con el….pero…

 **lightning sword!**...kiba salio atrás de naruto mientras creaba dos espadas de elemento rayo…

(千鳥, _Chidori_ ).-dijo naruto mientras creaba al igual que kiba una espada de rayo….

Nada mal kiba…..pero olvidaste de que yo también uso ese tipo de espadas…..

Si tienes razón naruto-kun…pero recuerda que no estoy solo en esto

¡!...

 **RESURGENCE OF FIRE OF THE CELESTIAL DRAGON!**...una fuego rojo como la sangre se hizo presente de la espalda de ise…que tomaba forma de un dragon…este es mi técnica mas fuerte naruto….es muchos mas grande que lo que use cuando raiser quiero ver como te desaces de esto…-dijo ise mientras canalizaba mas poder..

Yo tampoco me quedare atrás… **great rebirth of the sacred-demonic sword (raya element)!**..-dijo kiba mientras que cerca de naruto aparecían unos círculos mágicos en todo lado…

Esto es ¿?...

Es una variación de mi técnica sword birth pero esta vez es muchos mas fuerte y no solo eso también puedo hacer aparecer círculos mágicos ya sea en el suelo o el aire…

Ya veo…asi que eso también puede crear tus espadas no es asi?...

Eso tendras que descubirlo tu naruto-kun….

(con los espectadores.)

Buchou no cree que ise-san y kiba-san se están excediendo…-asi pregunto a su presidenta….

No….no lo creo asia….ademas de que naruto esta tranquilo….esto debe ser algo que el esta planeando…..

Por que lo dice rias-san?..

Simple miyuki-san…..yo no soy capaz de saber en que piensa naruto…el esconde muchas cosas me gustaría que el nos la dijera…que confiara mas en nosotros…..-dijo rias mientras todos volvían la atención a la pelea…

(me gustaría que por lo menos tuvieras mas confianza en mi naruto)….fue el pensamiento de rias hacia el rubio….ella estaba un poco triste al pensar en ello..

(con naruto )

Listo kiba…?

Si ise-kun…

Entonces…..saji es tu turno…..

Si!...dijo saji quien se encontraba ensima de naruto….

 **close dark!**...-declaro saji mientras un fuego oscuro salio de su guante que no perdio tiempo en ir contra las manos de naruto…con esto no podras moverte para nada naruto…

hm?...parece ser que ustedes si que mejoraron mucho…..

[parece ser que los mocosos aquí presentes si se esforzaron…..]

Tienes razón kurama seria una ofensa a su determinación y esfuerzo no corresponder a lo que ellos hacen..

[tienes razón….como lo contrarrestaras?]

Ya debes saberlo…

[hmp…tienes razón…espero una vez participar en este tipo de peleas claro que sera en un futuro no lo crees naruto?]

Si…pero es extraño que tu pienses en participar en peleas…..que ocurre kurama?...pense que no tenias interés en ellos…

[quien sabe….talvez solo trato de encontrar algo con que distraer la verdad no se ]

Es extraño…es casi lo mismo que me dijiste hace tiempo….

[hmp]

Bueno….sera mejor terminar esto….

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...fue el grito tanto de ise y kiba….al lanzar sus ataques contra naruto….

(天照・炎纏火, _Amaterasu: Entenka_ ).-dijo naruto mientras los ojos de naruto cambiaban nuevamente….estos eran de una forma muy distinta a los ojos rojos de naruto….los ojos naruto tomaron la forma de un atomo y dentro de ese mismo había uno marca de un shuriken…este era de color negro al igual que las partes externas del mismo….eran algo que solo esos tres pudieron notar….de pronto tanto el ataque de ise kiba y la el agarre de saji eran quemados y reducidos a la nada….

Que!?...que demonios es eso!?...grito ise al ver como una especie de caja torácica cubierta de ese fuego oscuro aparecia alrededor de naruto y contrarrestaba todas sus técnicas…

(希土類元素：地球プリズン, _Kidorui Genso: Chikyū Purizun_ )…-dijo naruto mientras tanto ise kiba eran aprisionados con un muro de tierra….

Y bien que aras tu saji…-dijo naruto mientras miraba a saji quien estaba en el cielo…..

Tch…..me rindo…no puedo contigo solo…aun no….

Bueno decisión…con esto termina este pequeño enfrentamiento….-dijo naruto mientras retiraba la técnica que retenia a ise y kiba….

Bien…rias ya terminamos con esto…puedes retirar tu magia…

Esta bien naruto….-dijo rias mientras hacia lo indicado…..

Tch incluso con el balance breake completo no pudo hacer mucho en contra de naruto…haa!...esto es frustrante…..

Vamos ise-kun…eso quiere decir que aun no has dominado todo el poder del balance breake…..-comento kiba tratando de animar a su amigo…..

El tiene razón ise…tu armadura es mucho mas fuerte que antes…mira….dijo naruto mientras le mostraba la muñeca derecha que estaba roja…..

Tu armadura es muy fuerte no pude romperla como antes…..

Si tu lo dices naruto….

Bueno y que tal lo hicieron naruto….dijo rias mientras los demás se acercaban a ellos…

Pues….ise y kiba mejoraron mucho…..saji…por otro lado…

Que queires decir con eso..!?...

Que tu no puedes acceder a el balance breake como lo hacen ise y kiba, tenemos que cambiar eso….

Y como piensas hacer eso uzumaki-san?...

Simple mi querida sona…..le dire a azazel que me mande los sacred gear que le hacen falta a saji…..

El líder de los angeles caidos!?...como es que el…..

Solo dire que el tiene una rara pero que muy rara obsesión por los sacred gear,solo eso…

Disculpe naruto-san

Hm?...que sucede mayumi?...

Es sobre todo lo que sucedió…..

Si que sucede con eso…..

es que quería felicitarlo por como actuó..se nota que usted es muy fuerte….

Bueno…..gracias…

Yo también quiero felicitarlo…..dijo miyuki mientras se acercaba a el junto con mari…..quienes se notaban nerviosas….

Bueno gracias….

Naruto-kun que te sucedió en tu muñeca?...

Ah….pues solo me lastime cuando golpee la armadura de ise no es nada serio…

Asia puedes…..-pidio rias mientras veía con preocupación la muñeca de naruto…..

Claro buchou…-dijo asia mientras empezaba a curar la muñeca de naruto…

Sabes no es necesario que hagas eso yo puedo curarme solo….-dijo naruto mientras rias lo miraba y con solo esa miraba naruto entendio que ella no iba a ceder en esto,tampoco ayudo que asia lo mirara con esa mirada de preocupación….

Esta bien no dije nada…..

Bueno creo que es mejor que nos retiremos…-dijo mayumi..

Ya se ban…..esta bien después de todo mañana nos veremos de nuevo en clase…

Eh?...por que lo dices sona?...

Que no recuerdas que ellas tres están en nuestra clase naruto-kun…..

Ah…es cierto se me había olvidado…..bueno nos vemos mañana…..

s-s-si…..vamos hattori….

h-hai…..dijo hattori mientras miraba a naruto quien solo estaba esperando a que asia termine de curarlo….

Ne naruto que era esa cosa que usaste para protegerte de nuestros ataques…..?-ise pregunto mientras llamaba la atención de todos….

Mm bueno creo que se ganaron eso…eso era una técnica que solo puedo usar cuando tengo estos ojos.-dijo naruto activando de nuevo el sharingan…pero este era distinto….

Que?...eso ojos son muy distinto a los que nos mostrarte antes…..

Tienes razón sona…..este otro nivel…se llama (永遠の万華鏡写輪眼, _Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan_ , literalmente _Ojo Copiador Giratorio Caleidoscópico de Eternidad_ )…estos ojos tienen la capacidad de activar un único jutsu que yo poseo…

Y eso cual seria naruto.-dijo rias mientras no podía apartar los ojos de los nuevos de ojos de naruto al igual que todos….

Es el (須佐能乎, Susanoo; Dios del Mar)..dijo naruto mientras este veía como asia termino de curarlo…..

Asia ya terminaste…dijo naruto mientras desactivaba el mangekyo sharingan eterno….

Huh?...ah!..si lo siento naruto-san….

Descuida…..hm?...por que todos están asi?...

Ne naruto dijiste que ese nuevo nivel de tus ojos rojos…pueden invocar esa caja torácica…

Bueno…es una parte…..

Y dices que se llama… Susanoo…

Asi es…que sucede…?

Sabes que ese Susanoo del que hablas es el dios del mar..no?...

mm…si pero no es como te lo estas imaginando….es muy distinto al dios del mar japonés…digamos que solo es una especie de armadura….ya se velo como la armadura de ise….solo es eso…

y-y-y-ya veo…aunque no es mucho lo que dices…

bueno ustedes saben el porque….cambiando de tema no creen que ya deberíamos irnos a festejar…

Ah!..tienes razón naruto….tenemos dos celebraciones que hacer….pero la cosa es en donde…..…..

Tienes razón akeno…..hacerlo en el club no creo que sea lo mejor..ya que llamaríamos la atención de los que aunque quedan en la academia….

mmmm…y por que no lo hacemos en tu casa rias…?..

eh?...mi ….casa…..eso….

no podemos hacerlo ya que ella vive en el inframundo..-dijo akeno tratando de salvar a su amiga…..

pero ella debe tener un lugar en donde se queda en el mundo humano no?...

eso….

Que dices buchou….?...xenovia le pregunto…

mmmmmmmm…esta bien….pero como aremos con las cosas para celebar…?...

yo puedo hacerme cargo rias…..-dijo sona mientras rias se ponía nerviosa…

bien con eso no podemos decir que no….bien tu nos guias rias…-dijo naruto mientras se le notaba feliz….

Haaaaaaa…esta bien….no tardes mucho sona….ya conoces donde me quedo…

Esta bien rias…..estaremos ahí dentro de poco….

Esto será divertido….

Ara ara…naruto-kun estas muy emoncionado por que será fufufu~.-dijo akeno mientras se apegaba a el brazo de naruto frotando su pecho contra el mismo brazo….

Akeno!...no te acerques tanto a mi naruto!..-dijo rias mientras rápida mente iba donde estaba el rubio para jalarlo a su lado para separarlo de akeno….

Ara ara…fufufu…~buchou no deberías estar asi…..el esta mas tiempo contigo que conmigo…puedes compartirlo un poco mas sabes..fufufu~

Será mejor darnos prisa kaicho…..

Si tienes razón tsubaki…..bueno vámonos….-dijo sano sacando a todos sus siervos del transe que tenían al ver como rias y akeno estabn discutiendo por naruto…

No crees que buchou esta mas interesada en naruto-kun….-kiba le pregunto a ise quien solo estab sonriendo por la escena…

Ise-kun?...

Mm a lo siento kiba solo estaba pensando en que buchou esta mas feliz que nunca con naruto….

Tienes razón y no es la única…..

Si….

No estas celoso?...

Celoso…..no….yo estoy feliz.

Feliz…. Y eso ise-kun..

Pues para serte sincero antes lo hubiera estado….pero ahora no…..te lo dire mas tarde…ya nos están dejanado atrás.-dijo ise mientras veía como rias,akeno, ,xenovia iban con naruto….claro que este estaba todavía el la pequeña pelea de rias y akeno..

Si….tienes razón….esto será cada vez mas divertido con naruto-kun aquí presente…

(apartamento de rias)

Woah!...no pensé que rias viviera en un lugar asi…-dijo naruto mientras miraba el apartamento de rias el cual era prácticamente un piso completo del lugar donde estaba hospedada…

Ya podras ver eso después naruto ven ayúdanos a preparar todo ya no debe tardar en llegar sona-kaicho y los demás.-dijo ise mientras exigía a naruto que los ayudara…

Esta bien…aunque este lugar me hace recordar a quien ayudo…-dijo mientras iba donde ise para que le indique que hacer…mientras que la chias traían vasos y esas cosas….

Después de unos cuantos minutos mas…el sonido en la puerta del apartamento de rias hizo que todos se reunieron

Que bien que llegaron….. dijo rias mientras dejaba pasar a sona y los miembros de su nobleza…..

Que trajeron sona?...

De todo un poco..ademas de que pude conseguir algo extra ya que compramos mucho….-dijo sona mientras sacaba todo lo que compro de las bolsas….

Bueno que comience la celebración…..dijo ise mientras los demás asentían…..

No tomaron mucho tiempo para ver como servían y comían…era como una celebración normal…pero de demonios…unos bailaban ya que rias puso música ya que estar asi entonces no podría llamarse celebración…. Otros hablaban este era el caso se kiba con tsubaki….mientras que koneko solo estaba sentada comiendo chocolates…y los que bailaban eran ise saji…..junto con los miembros de la nobleza aunque solo eran dos chicas…yura y momo quienes bailaban alegremente….mientras que xenovia estaba con rias y sona quienes se econtraban charlando…al igual que akeno…quien se encontraba charlando con los demás siervos de sona…

Con respecto a naruto este estaba solo comiendo los bocadillos que trajo sona….junto con koneko quien le daba uno de los suyos….

Ne rias es cierto lo que me dijeron momo…?

A que te refieres sona?...

A que estas comprometida con naruto…..?

Eso….-dijo rias mientras se ponía roja por la pregunto de su cara….aun ella no sabia como reacción respecto a ello….solo pronunciar esas palabras le causaban que su corazón se acelerara y sus mejillas se pongan rojas….aun ella no sabia si esto era real o no…estar comprometida con la persona que realmente amas…eso es verdad…yo estoy comprometida con naruto…-dijo rias mientras sus mejillas estaban rojas…

y-y-ya veo….-dijo sona mientras se la notaba molestas al igual que xenovia quien a un trataba de entender todo lo que le estaba sucediendo…

y el lo sabe?...

claro que lo sabe!...el lo tenia muy bien escondido….

y-ya veo….entonces que aras a partir de ahora?...

que quieres decir?...

talvez el fraseo esta mal..lo que quiero decir es que como aras de ahora en adelante…..sabes que uzumaki-san es muy denso….

¡!...eso…..como lo sabes sona?...

Fue simple cuando tu y akeno pelearon sobre el pude notar que el no sabia que pensar o como actuar…y de ahí saque una teoría que el no sabe nada acerca de lo que tu sientes por el…..

Como es que sabe eso sona-kaicho?...xenovia le pregunto…

Es cierto es extraño que tu seas tan observadora y mas teniendo en cuenta que es sobre un hombre….

Eh…..pues…es simple solo trato de observar lo que puedo nada mas y mas a un tratándose de el…..aun no sabes nada acerca de el..-dijo sona nerviosa y tratando de cambiar de tema…..mientras rias simplemente la miraba…(sona esta interesada en mi naruto?) fue el pensamiento de rias….

Bueno….si tu lo dices sona…a todo esto…donde esta el?...

Si esta buscando a naruto-senpai Salio a fuera por el balcón buchou.-dijo koneko mientras estaba atrás de las tres chicas…

Salio…?..y eso?..

no lo se pero parece que recibió una llamada de alguien y salio…-dijo koneko mientras se ponía un trozo de chocolate en su boca….

Ire a ver de que se trata…-dijo rias mientras salía del lugar para ir en busca de naruto….

Usted que piensa sona-kaicho….no cree que hacen una linda pareja….menciono xenovia que al igual que koneko comia una golosia….

No….no lo se…..-dijo sona mientras trataba de alejar ese pensamiento de su mente…(que me pasa por que me duele el pecho con solo pensar en esa imagen de rias y uzumaki juntos)…sona trato de pensar pero no conseguia algo que sobre algo que la ayudar en calmar ese dolor que sentía en su pecho…

(con naruto y rias)

Ya veo..asi que no encontraron nada eh?...

Asi es naruto-kun…era solo una mala información….-la voz era de una mujer…..

Oh Naru…rias no termino de hablar ya que vio como naruto estab hablando…con alguien por medio de un circulo mágico…

(con quien estas hablando naruto)….

Ya veo….azazel-jichan se lo informaron…?

Asi es naruto-sama…aunque el pido que nos reuniéramos lo mas pronto posible…-otra voz también de una mujer hablo mediante el circulo mágico….

Y el viejo de baraqiel que hay con su paradero?...

Aun no lo sabemos naruto-kun….tenemos que ir a europa para descubrir mas….

(baraqiel!...que tiene que ver el padre de akeno en todo esto?)

Ya veo….por lo pronto vuelvan nos encontraremos mañana en la sede de grigori…de ahí veremos que hacer….

Oki-doki…..naruto-kun…..

Etto….. naruto-sama puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Claro que sucede ¿?...

Es respecto al espectáculo que dio cuando se enfrento con el demonio del clan Phoenix?..

(como ellos saben de eso…..ademas de que por que tienes esa confianza de hablar asi con mi naruto!)..rias estaba que bota chispas desde su escondite….

Hm? Que sucede con eso…

Sabe que los tienen conocimiento del mundo sobre natural lo vieron no es asi…

Claro que lo se…..pero que hay con eso….

Es posible que su "familia" lo haya visto….

(familia? La familia de naruto lo vio…?pero madre dijo que sus padres estaban muertos…..a que familia se refieren..)

Eso si será un problema…agh…que no pueden dejarme en paz….

Que ara al respecto naruto-sama…

Mmmm bueno cuando llegue el momento tratare de hacerles entender nuevamente….y después ya veremos….

Okey…bueno nos despedimos naruto-kun/sama…

Si….nos vemos pronto kuroka ,la fay.-dijo naruto mientras cortadaba la comunicación con las dos mencionadas…

(kuroka!...ella es!)

[que haras naruto….sabes que esos tipos no te dejaran en paz…ahora que conocen donde estas de seguro mandaran a alguien para que vayas con ellos]

Eso lo se kurama…mmmm…esto se esta complicando….

[si pero ya sabias que esto iba a ocurrir..]

Si lo se….bueno la verdad no es que no me agraden ese tios es solo que sus ideologías chocan con las mias….ah joder…

[hmp…bueno has lo tu corazón te diga]

Si siempre lo hago….bueno nos vemos kurama tengo que volver ya que talvez puedan sospechar…

(kurama quien es….por que naruto esta hablando solo?)

Sospechar de que naruto?...dijo rias mientras salía de atrás de una lado de la puerta…

Rias!?...en que momento….

Dime naruto…que es lo que estas ocultándonos…?…

…

Por que no quieres que sepamos nada acerca de ti…..que es lo que nos estas ocultando…..

…..nueva mente no hubo respuesta del rubio…..y eso hizo que rias se exalte mas….

Por que no confias en nosotros….?!..por que no confías en mi!?..

No es que no confie en usted ni en ti…es solo….que esto es mi problema no el suyo.-dijo naruto mientras traba de volver a la fiesta pero no pudo…

Tratas de decir después de que todo lo que pasamos juntos….lo que te pasa a ti no nos incumbe no me incumbe..!?...

…rias…solo trato de protegerte nada mas…

Protegerme!?...tratando como una niña!?...

No te trato como una niña rias..es solo que usted aun…..

Dime naruto que significo yo….nosotros para ti?...

Son mis amigos mis camaradas…..

Entonces por que ocultas cosas tu sabes todo de nosotros y nosotros nada acerca de ti…sabes es injustos….

Rias….dime que te pasa desde ese rating game y después de saber sobre el acuerdo con tu hermano estas muy rara dime que suce-…pero naruto no termino de hablar…..ya que rias le cero nuevamente los labios ya que ella lo estaba besando…pero este beso era muy distinto a los anteriores….era mas mucho mas intenso….

Rias!?...-dijo naruto mientras se separaba de la mencionada…..por que…haces esto?..por que me besaste nuevamente?...

Ya deberías saberlo no naruto…..

¿?..saber que…?...

Entonces lo que dijo sona era cierto…tu…..

Yo que?...

Sabes naruto nunca te conte mi sueño no?...

Tu sueño….

Asi es…tengo un pequeño sueño…el cual es encontrar a la persona que me vea solo como una chica normal….simplemente que me vea como rias un chica común y corriente….no como alguien que tiene que cargar un titulo como lo es la heredera de la casa gramory….solo deseo eso….

Rias?...

Pensé que nunca podría encontrarla…-dijo rias mientras se acercaba a naruto poco a poco…

Pero luego de conocerte a ti….todo eso cambio….tu me mostraste un nuevo mundo el cual era muy distinto a lo que yo pensaba…un mundo en el cual yo podría demostrar de lo que era capaz….y poder actuar como soy realmente….es por eso que ahora se lo que siento…se lo que golpea mi pecho cada vez que tu te me acercas…..cada vez que tu dices mi nombre….yo…yo….te amo naruto!..-dijo rias mientras abrazaba a naruto quien no esperaba una confesión de ese tipo…


	9. Chapter 9

**NARUTO EL TERCER DIOS**

 **ARCO I (ANGELES,DENOMIOS,ANGLES CAIDOS)**

 **CAPITULO 9(EL AMOR DE UN DEMONIO)**

Woooooooooaaaaaaaaa…..ayer si que fue un dia muy divertido no lo crees…-dijo naruto mientas bostezaba talvez paso una mala noche…

[si tienes razón…aunque lo que le paso a ese viejo es algo muy intrigrante]

Si por que el viejo habrá ido sin nadie que lo acompañe..es extraño…

[mas extraño fue lo que te dijo esa mocosa de pelo carmesi…que haras?]

…se llama rias kurama…mmmm pues no lo se…..a decir verdad lo que me dijo me tomo por sorpresa….la verdad estoy perdido en eso….

[tienes razón…pero es algo interesante que las cosas sucedan de este modo…..]

Claro por que tu no eres el que tiene que responder a lo que me dijo rias…..a veces pienso que te diviertes viendo pasar por cosas como estas….

[jajajaja….]

Ve lo sabia!...

[jajajajajaja…bueno es divertido verte como actúas en frente a algo como esto..]

Tch…bola de pelos….

[hey! Oí eso naruto]

Jaaaaaaaaaaaa…..y ahora que se supone que hare…si le digo que no se que la lastimare y si le digo que si….pues…agh!...no lo se…..por que esto tiene que pasarme esto a mi….-dijo naruto mientras iba ala academia kuoh….pensativo a lo que rias le confeso la noche anterior…..

(flashback)

Yo…..yo te amo!.-dijo rias con la cara roja mientras abarazaba a naruto con fuerza….

¡!?..rias….

Dime naruto tu sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti?...pregunto ya que quería saber la respuesta de naruto….

Yo…rias…dime por que me dices esto ahora…no llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos….

Y eso es algo por el cual debes preocuparte…..sabes…para que una chica se enamore no tiene que conocer a la persona que ama al cien por ciento…..-dijo mientras apretaba mas a naruto…

Eso….lo se pero no crees que es algo apresurado que digas que me amas…

Eso no es cierto!...rias se separo de naruto aun con la cara roja…

Desde que me salvaste la primera vez….quise agradecerte por ello…pero al no encontrarte pensé que ya no podría verte…me desespere de verdad quería verte de nuevo pero no fue posible…..pero después de unos cuantos años me…no nos salvaste nuevamente…nos protegiste de kokabiel…..nos ayudaste aun sabiendo que no tenias el deber de hacerlo…..luego de eso nos ayudas a ser mas fuerte para el encuentro contra raiser…..ahi justo cuando te enfrentaste a esa cosa en la que se convirtió raiser no dudaste en salvarnos….en salvarme nuevamente….ahi me di cuenta que cuando estabas peleando contra esa cosa yo sentía que mi corazón se sobresaltaba sentía que si tu salías herido yo no sabría que hacer…y mas a un si pudieras morir en ese lugar yo….yo…-dijo rias mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas ya que pensar en la muerte del rubio era algo que….ello no podría soprtar….

Rias…

Asi que después de darte ese beso cuando saliste de la pelea y después de hablar con mi madre…lo entendí…..yo te amo naruto….te amo como nunca pensé en amar a otra persona….-dijo nuevamente mientras unia sus labios con los del rubio…para ella besar a naruto era algo que…ya no podría dejar se hacer…es asi cuando se ama de verdad a una persona?...

Es por eso….que quiero estar contigo naruto…..quiero pasar tiempo contigo…quiero estar contigo para siempre…..

Rias….no se que decir…yo nunca pensé que tu tuvieras este tipo de sentimientos sobre mi….

Te molesta?...pregunto

No…..a decir verdad no se como contestarte ahora…..lo único que puedo decirte es que…pero antes de que naruto pudiera alguien los interrumpió….era akeno

Buchou…por que no vuelve con los demás estamos par hacer el brindis correspondiente.-dijo akeno mientras veía como ambas personas estaba prácticamente abrazados…

Ara ara…no sabia que estaban teniendo un momento tan intimo..-dijo akeno mientras sonreía…..pero en el fondo estaba que echaba rayos….

Akeno!..-rias estaba molesta por la interrupción de su mejor amiga justo en el momento en que naruto iba a hablar…

Fufufu..lo siento buchou..pero sona-kaicho la esta esperando fufufu…..

Sera mejor volver…-dijo naruto mientras rias volteaba a verlo..

Naruto….

Tenemos una celebración que hacer no lo recuerdas tenemos que celebrar lo de los familiares de asia y xenovia y sobre tu libertad actualmente…..

Eso….-rias trato de hablar pero el comentario de naruto estaba mas que valido…..

Esta bien…pero recuerda que esta conversación no a acabado tienes que responderme a lo que te dije….

mm..esta bien…..-dijo naruto mientras se encaminaba después de akeno…..

por que tardaron tanto ustedes dos?...

estábamos halando cosas nada importante…..-dijo rias mientras se acercaba a los aunque se la podía ver deprimida…

sucedió algo buchou….

No es nada xenovia solo estábamos hablando….nada mas no tienes que preocuparte xenovia…

Esta….bien…buchou…..

Naruto le hiciste algo a buchou?...

No… ise no le hice nada como dijo ella solo estábamos hablando hasta que llego akeno nada mas…..

..mm…esta bien…

Bueno será mejor que comencemos de una vez…..seguido de las palabras de rias todos tomaron lo que seria un baso de refresco….

Bueno como ya saben esta celebración es por que Asia Argento, Xenovia Quarta….mi "Bishop" y "kinght" recientemente convertidos en demonios por su propia voluntad

consiguieron ahora sus familiares los felicito y estoy orgullosa de que ustedes estén conmigo….con nosotros…felicidades por conseguir su trabajo..en verdad estoy muy orgullosa de que hayan podido hacer esto…-dijo rias mientras los demás asintian….ella nunca fue de hacer este tipo de cosas….si lo hizo con akeno y con los demás….aunque no fue como lo es ahora….

Muchas gracias por todo…buchpu….todos….gracias.!..dijeron xenovia y asia mientras se las veía alegres aunque en el caso de xenovia no era muy notorio….

Y también….gracias a todos…si ninguno de ustedes hubiera estado ahora….yo talvez ya me haya casado con raiser..encontra de mi voluntad de verdad muchas gracias por luchar por mi…..en verdad no se que hacer para agradecerles lo que hicieron por mi….-dijo rias mientras derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas por todo lo que hicieron sus siervos y amigos….

Buchou….no tiene que ponerse asi….todos nosotros lo hicimos por que usted en nuestra maestra…..pero mas alla de todo eso usted es nuestra amiga…y como tal era nuestro deber como amigos ayudar a nuestra amiga….-dijo ise mientras los demás asintian….ellos sabían que rias era su amo y maestro pro muy lejos de ello…ella era su amiga….y en otro caso su hermana….como era el de asia…..

De verdad muchas gracias…

Bueno aunque todo esto no hubiera sido posible sin que naruto-kun hubiera estado aquí….tambien tenemos que darles las gracias a el no lo creen….el nos ayudo a ser mas fuertes y salvar a nuestra amiga…-akeno hablo mientras los demás solo estaban de acuerdo…

Que dices akeno….si yo no hubiera estado aquí da por echo que ustedes hubieran logrado todo….

Que quieres decir?..

Bueno..es simple kiba…todos ustedes hubieran echo lo mismo que ahora solo es eso…-dijo naruto mientras los demás lo veian como si no entendieran nada de lo que estaba diciendo…

Bueno…..aver para que me entiendan…..ustedes todos en particular hubieran echo cualquier cosa para ayudar a sus amigos no?...entonces no por que yo este aquí ustedes se crean que fue mi ayuda los que les ayudo a lograr todo lo de ahora yo simplemente les di un consejo y empujón como dicen..nada mas son ustedes los que lograron todo esto

Fue su tenacidad y esfuerzo de nunca rendirse el que hoy estén aquí tengan eso en cuenta…-termino de hablar naruto mientras los demás veian a naruto algo extrañados…

Que tengo monos el la cara o que?...

No es eso uzumaki-san….es solo que todo lo que dijiste…..nos tomo por sorpresa nada mas…es solo eso…

Que quieres decir con eso sona?!..

Bueno lo que sona quiere decir es que tu analogía es un tanto confusa…naruto…..

¿?...no entiendo simplemente dije que ustedes son los que lograron todo actualmente no veo cual es el problema en eso….

Bueno si lo dices asi es mas entendible…naruto-kun….

Eh…pues..

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja….fue la risa general de todos incluso sona…..

Hey!..

Bueno dejando de lado lo que hace naruto….gracias a todos por estar aquí ¡campai!.-acto seguido todos tomaron sus basos con refresco y los tomaron…..despues de eso la celebración siguió hastq que cada uno se fue retirando en el caso de sona ella se fue con todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil no sin antes decirle a naruto que tenia que ayudar a el consejo estudiantil en alguna que otra tarea..

Asi la celebración por la obtención de los familiares y la disolución del matrimo arreglado de rias termino…

(fin del flashback)

[y que aras ahora naruto?]

Pues…pensé toda la noche…

[y…..que decidiste]

Pues la verdad estoy algo feliz por lo que dijo rias….aunque

[no estas enamorado de ella]

Si…..no puedo negar de que es hermosa y todo….pero decir que la amo..no seria lo correcto..

[aunque ella te gusta no aun nivel en la que ella te dijo no es asi]

Si….pero talvez pueda sentir lo que ella siente por mi aunque tomara su tiempo…

[bueno tomando esas palabras lo que quieres decir es que entablaras una relación con ella?]

Bueno….si…

[esto es extraño….por que lo haces naruto]

Ya lo dije no….ella me gusta…

[pero no la amas…..estarias engañándola no lo crees]

Bueno….es eso o romperle el corazón..y la verdad no creo poder hacerlo…..

[y bueno tienes razón en eso..esta bien hazlo lo que creas mejor …..]

Gracias por el boto de confianza chicos….sera mejor que ya vaya volviendo a donde estaba ya estamos llegando…

[tienes razón además de que después de esto tenemos que hablar con lo que respecta al chakra que sacaste del pajaraco ese…]

Te refieres al hermano de ravel…que sucede con eso?

[lo discutiremos luego muera adelanta te esperan..

o…bueno estaba bien…-dijo naruto mientras cortaba conexión con kurama..

buenos días naruto-senpai..-mayumi junto con mari y miyuki estaban en la entrada de la academia al ver a rubio acercarse a ellos simplemente lo querían saludar..

oh bueno días chicas es bueno ver que están llegando temprano a la academia…..

igual mente senpai…

¿?...por que el senpai?..

Bueno estamos en la misma clase además de que tu estas mas antes que nosotros en este lugar asi que seria malo referirse a usted que no sea de esa manera

Bueno…pero también puedes llamarme por mi nombre sabes..

Pero….

Descuida mayumi no es que me moleste el echo de que me llamen asi…..

Bueno si tu lo dices.-dijo mientras junto con el rubio entraban a la academia claro que esto llamo la atención de todos los estudiantes que estaban temprano en la academia…

Que hace ese yanqui hablando con las nuevas chicas de ingreso…

Será que las extorsionando?..

No puedo creerlo ese tipo de nuevo acapara a todas las chicas hermosas tenemos que darle su medecido!...

Ne naruto-kun te molesta todo lo que dicen….-miyuki pregunto..

Bueno.. no siendo sincero no me molesta….ademas de que por que habría de molestarme…?

Bueno…ellos te llaman yanqui y oi que otros te llamaban un malhechor….

Bueno…no puedo negar el echo de que me llamen asi…pero no me importa por que no es verdad…

Estas seguro….

Si descuida….mmm….tu eres mari no ….perdon pero la verdad es algo nuevo aprender nuevos nombres lo siento…

Descuida es de entender pero es cierto mi nombre es mari…

Uff que alivio pensé que me había equivocado…

A bueno días naruto-san!...

Hm? Asia que tal como esta tu dia….

Estoy bien naruto-san…..buenos días mayumi-san miyuki-san mari-san,saludo asia a las presentes…

Buenos días asia-chan…saludaron las tres….

Asia y los demás?...buchou esta en el club akeno-senpai kiba-senpai y koneko-senpai fueron a un contrato que Salio de improviso…ise-san fue a comprarse los libros que falta para la asignatura de algebraba…

Bueno eso facilita las cosas…..

¿? Que sucede naruto/san/kun…

Nada…simplemente quiero hablar con rias solo por un momento….bueno nos vemos en el salón chicas…asia nos vemos en el club después de clases….

h-hai….-dijeron las cuatro chicas al unisono no muy convencidas pero igualmente se fueron a sus respectivos salones..

rias estas ahí?...-dijo naruto mientras tocaba la puerta del club del ocultismo…

hai..puedes pasar naruto…-dijo rias un tanto sorprendida por la aparición de naruto…

bueno…..-dijo naruto mientras ingresaba al club….claramente después de que naruto terminara de cerrar la puerta el ambiente entre ambos era algo imcomodo…

n-n-naruto..que te trae tan temprano por el club…-pregunto rias ya que es fresco recuerdo de lo que sucedió estaba en su mente….

Bueno la verdad es que quería aprovechar que estabas sola para hablar sobre lo de ayer….-cuando naruto termino de hablar rias se estremecio…

s-s-s-s-obre lo de ayer…..

si…..

b-b-b-b-bueno….-dijo rias mientras invitaba a naruto a tomar asiento cosa que el acepto….mientras ella se sentaba enfrente de el…

Rias..dime por que dijiste lo de ayer?...

b-b-b-b-bueno te lo dije ayer no?... estoy enamorada de ti…-dijo rias mientras se le notaba roja….

Ya veo….

Estas molesto ¿?

Que no..solo es que me dejo sorprendido lo que dijiste…

Sorprendido?...

Asi es…..es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso…..claro en este mundo..-dijo lo ultimo en voz baja….

Soy la primera….-dijo rias mientras se le notaba muy feliz….

Si…bueno…la verdad no se como responder a esto…

…entonces no puedes aceptar mis sentimientos por ti..?-pregunto rias mientras esperaba la repuesta de naruto muy nerviosa…..y ansiosa….

La verdad es que creo que si puedo aceptar tus sentimientos por mi rias…..-dijo naruto naruto mientras rias no tardo en derramar lagrimas…lagrimas de felicidad…

Rias…..estas bien?...pregunto naruto mientras se acercaba a rias…..

Yo…yo…estoy muy feliz….estoy muy feliz de que tu….

Rias..se que dije que aceptaría tus sentimientos pro mi pero la verdad esto es nuevo para mi…

Que quieres decir…?

Pues la verdad no te voy a negar que me gustas y todo…..pero de decir que te amo no estoy muy seguro…..

Yo me encargare de ello!...dijo rias mientras sostenia la mano de naruto que antes estaba en su mejilla…

Me encargare de que te enamores de mi como yo lo estoy de ti…..!.-dijo rias mientras denotaba una mirada firme y decidida..

Por que arias eso?...

Te lo dije no….hago esto por que te amo!..y quiero que tu me ames como yo te amo….

Rias….

No digas nada déjamelo todo ami…

Esta bien…aunque no se como llevar ahora esta relación…..

B-b-b-b-b-bueno como dijo onii-sama….estamos comprometidos…asi que prácticamente eso nos aria novios no lo crees?...

Bueno….creo que tienes razón…..

Estonces…..

Si…somos novios.-dijo naruto mientras se le notaba un poco sonrojado por decir esas palabras…..

Entonces…-dijo rias solo para luego sellar sus labios con los de naruto….y besarlo apasionadamente pero lo que la sorprendio fue que naruto también trataba de corresponder su beso..aunque era algo torpe…..eso venia de parte de ambos…..

Eso es…algo que no esperaba ver…-dijo akeno claramente molesta aunque lo ocultaba muy bien al igual que sus acompañantes femeninas

Buchou/san!...los miembros femeninos del sequito de rias estaba molestas y sonrojadas….

Oh..sabia que esto iba ocurrir me debes la apuesta kiba….-dijo ise mientras solo el otro rubio se le notaba un poco molesto por lo que declaro su mejor amigo..

Ara ara parece que buchou tiene una relación que nos ah estado acultando…-dijo akeno mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a naruto cosa que a el lo estaba poniendo nervioso…

Chicos…..yo..y naruto…..no…yo y mi naruto estamos saliendo!.-dijo rias mientras sujetaba a naruto del brazo para mantenerlo cerca de ella..

Eh!?..buchou,cuando?...como….fueron las palabras de asia y xenovia…..pero akeno no estaba prestando atención a eso mas bien simplemente miraba a naruto con su característica sonrisa perturbadora…..

Felicidades buchou..-fue lo que dijo ise mientras kiba asentia feliz…..

¿?..ustedes dos lo sabían?...

Bueno era algo normal no lo creen…..ellos se conocieron muchos antes que todos nosotros además de que naruto-kun salvo a buchou cuando la conocio era algo que se podría esperar….

Y tu como lo sabes kiba-san..

Pues…digamos que hace un tiempo mi maestro me conto del como buchou estaba casi obsesionada con el chico que la salvo ese dia….-declaro el rubio mientras rias simplemente estaba en shock por eso….

El….como lo sabia….

Bueno buchou….el es miembro de la nobleza de sirzechs-sama asi que…simplemente eso basto para que rias diera en el clavo su hermano siempre se metia en su vida….que hermano mayor le toco….

Bueno…..creo que es mejor que ir a clases no creen.-dijo naruto para salvarse de la mirada de akeno quien lo estaba poniendo incomodo y no era el único..

[esa chica parece algo…]

Intimidante….si lo se…

[bueno si tu lo dices..]

Creo que no le agrada la idea de que yo este saliendo ahora con rias….tal vez se deba a que se quien es realmente..

[bueno…eso no lo creo posible….ademas de que a demostrado ya no molestarle tu presencia….asi que creo que es otra cosa..no es eso..]

Bueno si tu lo dices kurama…

[..]

Naruto vamos?...

Hm?..ah..si c-claro rias…

Bueno chicos vamos a pasar nuestras horas de clases….

h-hai…

akeno estas bien has estado un poco ida…

eh?...asi perdón buchou solo estaba pensando..nada mas..

y se puede saber en que…?

Talvez…pero creo que será mejor ir a pasar clases sino seremos los nuevos blancos de sona-kaicho….

Si tienes razón es hora de ir chicos –dijo rias mientras los demás asentían y salían del club….justo cuando rias paso por alado de akeno esta hablo…

(me ganaste esta vez rias pero la siguiente sere yo la que gane)

Hm?...que quieres decir con eso akeno…?-rias miro a su amiga mientras esta simplemente la seguía con su sonrisa actual…

(después de las horas de clase)

Ha..enserio tenemos que estudiar todo eso..estoy pensando seriamente en dejar esto de lado…-dijo naruto mientras caminaba con todos los miembros del club del ocultimos

Si naruto-kun no podemos darnos el lujo de no estudiar son nuestros primeros exámenes…

(en serio en grigori esto no pasaba…en que hora me metí a este lugar)..

[tengo que recordarte que fue una petición de el mocoso de azazel además de que tu mismo aceptaste esto asi que no te quejes y ponte a trabajar.]

(bueno tienes razón…ah quisiera estar entrenando pero que se le va hacer)

Naruto en que piensas?..

mmm….nada solo pensaba en entrenar un poco mas solo eso…

entrenar mas!?. Tu estas bien de la cabeza….

Bueno…..hey que quieres decir con eso ise?!..

Pues que nos torturaras nuevamente con tu entrenamiento?

No…dije que estaba pensando en entrenar yo no ustedes…

A pues si es asi mejor puedes hacer lo que quieras….

mmm..bueno…..y ustedes que harán ahora que están libres?..-pregunto naruto a los demás chicos que se miraron algo extraños….

Que quieres decir con eso naruto….no entrenaremos mas?...

Bueno…actualmente no creo que sea necesario además de que si entrenamos fue por que tu estabas en problemas rias ….

Pero volveremos a entrenar contigo?

….ustedes ya pueden entrenar por su cuenta no?.

Bueno si pero…..

Además de que tu eres el rey tienes que demostrar que puedes con ellos…

…si creo que tienes razón naruto….-dijo rias tomando las palabras del rubio como un consejo mas que una observación….ademas que el tenia un punto ella era el "rey"….era el líder ella tenia que guiar a sus siervos para que se hagan mas fuertes…

[mentiroso…..la verdad es que no sabes como entrenarlos a partir de ahora]

(calladito te vez mas bonito kurama)

[jajajajajajajaja]

Bueno…como dijo naruto tomaremos unos cuantos días de descanso después de eso nos abocaremos plenamente a entrenar mas..queda claro?

Hai buchou…dijeron todos al unísono mientras ingresaban a la sala del club

Ara …como están todos..saluda una persona conocida para naruto….mientras que el mencionado empezaba a sudar por los nervios…

Quien es usted?!...-pregunto rias mientras la mencionada emanaba una energía de angel caído….

Calma…..rias gremory…..simplemente soy la representante de un amigo tuyo…..

Amigo mio?...yo no tengo ningún amigo que venga de los angeles caidos…

A no? Y que sucede con naruto-chan…..

Eh!?...

Hola naruto-chan como has estado estos días sin mi…-dijo la mujer claramente feliz de ver al rubio…ella era una mujer mujer alta y hermosa, con una figura esbelta, cabello largo y púrpura, pupilas de color marrón nogal y senos grandes

Eh….pues….b-b-bien no tienes que estar preocupada por eso…-dijo naruto mientras resaba que ella no se comporte como lo hacia si se trataba de el….

Es bueno oírlo…..

Disculpen pero quisiera saber quien es usted además de que también quiero saber de que relación tiene naruto….mi novio….-rias termino de hablar solo para ver como naruto estaba en blanco….

Ara a si que su novia eh?

….eh puedo explicarlo sabes….-dijo naruto rápidamente mientra la mujer obviamente mayor se acercaba a el….esto si que esta muy malo…

Ne naruto-chan..dime por que no me avisaste que tenias novia….y mas a un que tu novia es rias gremory….dime….

Te lo puedo explicar!...-dijo naruto mientras tragaba duro..al ver la expresión de la mujer obviamente molesta….

Naruto!...quien es ella?!..-grito rias mientras tomaba al rubio del brazo para que el la mire…..

Ara ara…..parece que no les contaste de mi no…si que eres cruel…-dijo la mujer mientras naruto..palidecía por esa forma de actuar de la mujer..

Dime uzumaki naruto….cuando ibas a decir a tu querida madre que tenias novia eh?..-dijo la mujer quien se hizo conocer como la "madre" de naruto….

Eh!?...naruto ella es…..es…es…..es tu madre!?..-dijo rias junto con los demás….aunque ella estaba mas sorprendida por eso..ya que si ella era la madre de naruto ella estaría….

Ne naruto-chan…dime cuando ibas a decirnos eso?..

Eh…pues….yo…

Naruto quien es ella….?

Oh donde están mis modales princesa gremory….yo soy penemue uno de los lideres de grigori o de los angeles caidos….tambien soy la madre adoptiva de naruto un gusto..-dijo penemue..mientras asi una reverencia…..

Penemue!?...que hace otro de los lideres de los angeles caidos aquí!?...

Ara..ya debería saberlo…naruto-chan….es parte de nuestra facción no? Es lógico yo siendo su madre venga a ver….

Pero…..

Descuida rias gremory….tuve el permiso de tu hermano para venir…además de que tenia que averiguar como lo estaba haciendo mi naruto-chan en este lado de los denomios…-dijo penemue con una sonrisa….

Espera un momento!..naruto dijo que no es parte de los angeles caidos…

..asi que dijo eso…eh….-dijo penemue mientras miraba a naruto quien desviaba la mirada…..

Ya veo…pero no cree que mejor nos sentamos para hablar un poco no lo crees?...

….si…tienes razón…-acto seguido todos tomaron asiento frente a frente…pero lo que llamo la atención fue que naruto se paro atrás de penemue…cosa que molesto a rias y no era la única..

Naruto que haces?...

….pues…..

Descuida rias gremory..el hace esto ya que….bueno el sabe por que y no dudo de que se los contara después….

A que se debe su visita a nuestra academia?...

Ara tu eres akeno himejima….la hija de shuri-san…

Conocio a mi madre?...

No también como quisiera…..pero tengo que decir que eres la misma imagen de tu madre….

g-g-gracias….-dijo akeno mientras no sabia que hacer con lo que dijo la mujer mayor…

volviendo al tema a que se debe su presencia en nuestra academia?...-volvio a preguntar rias..

bueno…..vine a petición de azazel…..tengo que llevarme a naruto-chan por unos días…..

llevártelo!?...

asi es…el tiene deberes que hacer en nuestra sede además de otras cosas….

Cuantos días por lo menos?...

Yo contaria hasta el fin de semana…..aunque la verdad no lo se talvez vuelva hoy mismo en la noche…..siendo sincera no lo se….

Ya veo….naruto tu sabias de esto?

No…la verdad no tenia ni idea esto también me causa intriga…por que precisamente tenias que venir tu?...

Eso….ya debes saberlo…soy la única en todo grigori que respetas además de que pasaste mas tiempo conmigo y con baraqiel…

[ahí la mujer te gano naruto]

Cállate….

Hm?...hablando con kurama-san…?..

Eh!...pues…si…..algo asi….(empiezo a sospechar que pase mucho tiempo con ella )

[yo también…..ella es mas perceptiva que muchas personas que conocemos]

Asi… tienes razón….estan perceptiva que da miedo….

Kurama-san?...quien es kurama?-fue la interrogante de todos en le club…

No les dijeste nada no?...

No…..tenia una promesa con azazel-jiji asi que no podía romperlo…

No sabia nada acerca de eso…

Disculpen…pero saben es malo hablar no tomando encuenta a las demás personas…saben..-dijo rias claramente iritada..

Lo siento…rias….

También discúlpame rias gremory…..

Esta bien…per quisiera saber que o quien es kurama?..

Eso será para otro momento rias…penemue-san…nos iremos ahora?...

Si…..

Espera!...acaso iras con ella naruto!?...

Bueno tu la oiste…tengo que volver a demás de que no será para siempre volveré para el dichoso dia de campo de tu familia…..

No me refiero a eso!...tenia pensado en salir…para conocernos mejor….ya sabes..como estamos comprometidos…..

Espera rias no digas…-pero la advertencia de naruto llego tarde…

Asi que estas comprometida con ella eh?...-dijo penemue mientras se paraba del asiento y miraba a naruto….

Dime es cierto naruto-chan…..

Eh…pues…..técnicamente si…creo…

Ya veo…..tendremos que hablar de esto con azazel y baraqiel cuando volvamos…..

Eh!...

Bueno si nos disculpa princesa rias tenemos que irnos…..

Nos vemos dentro de unos días rias chicos…-acto seguido ambos desaparecieron en un circulo mágico..

Estas bien con esto rias….sabes que talvez no vuelva…dijo akeno mientras ella también temia que naruto no vuelva…

Yo creo en el akeno tu también deberías….

Ara ara…también pienso lo mismo es que solo…..

Descuida akeno…

Bien ise… kiba de que apuestas estaban hablando?...-dijo rias mientras miraba a ambos chicos que empezaban a sudar a mares..

Eh…pues buchou….no lo tome a mal pero ise-kun y yo hicimos una apuestas para ver quien de ustedes dos diría sus sentimientos uno por el otro…..ademas de que se veía que usted tenia un gran aprecio por naruto-kun….-dijo kiba mientras ise asentia..

Ya veo…..y quien de ustedes gano…..?

Ese fui yo buchou,,,,,,dije que naruto..daria el primer paso…dijo ise mientras kiba simplemente miraba a otro lado ya que le molestaba que el haya perdido….

Ara ara …..entonces…..quien fue el que se declaro primero buchou?..

Eso….-rias no sabia que decir..como es que sus siervos sabían eso…..ellos sabían mas que ella misma…..esto era extraño….

Eso…fui yo quien se declaro primero….dijo rias mientras miraba a otro lado por el sonrojo de esas palabras…..aun recordar como dijo que amaba a naruto eso simplemente la hacia sonrojar a mas no poder

Eh!...eso quiere decir que yo…..

Ara ara parece que ise-kun perdió su apuesta…..fufufufufu..

No puede ser!...

Asi que gane yo…que bueno…dijo kiba mientras ise simplemente tenia una nube de color negro enzima suyo….

Y buchou-san como hará para decirle a sona-kaicho que naruto-san se fue….?.iterrogo asia a la mencionada…

Eh….creo que no se lo tomara muy bien…..mooo….por que tiene que pasarme esto a mi cuando naruto vuelva le reclamare por esto….

(parece que buchou esta tomando mas afondo su papel de novia de naruto).-fue el pensamiento de todos en la sala…

Haaaaaaaaaa…..tendre que ir a hablar con sona ahora sino se enojara mas conmigo y naruto por no decirle nada….xenovia vne conmigo…akeno te dejo acargo…..

Hai…..dijeron las dos al unisono…

Acto seguido rias junto con xenovia salieron del club para ir a donde estaba sona…..esto será un trago amargo para rias….bueno ella se lo busco no?

(Cede de grigori)

Tienes que estar bromeando como fue que esto le haya sucedió a baraqiel..!?...-grito naruto mientras veía a baraqiel echado en la cama con vendajes en su cuerpo…estaba herido…

Primero que nada calmate naruto enojándote no lograras nada….-dijo azazel mientras veía a su amigo mas viejo postrado en la cama con varios vendajes….

Tienes razón azazel…..que alguien pueda hacerle eso a baraqiel…..esto es serio muchos mas de lo que pensábamos…tienes idea de quien o quienes le hicieron esto?..

En efecto….penemue…se hacen llamar la "creencia perdia"…es una secta muy peligrosa…

La creencia perdida?...que nombre es ese?

No lo se naruto…pero que hayan lastimado a si a mi amigo….quiere decir que son un grupo de temerse…

Tienes mas información de ellos?

Mmmm por ahora no….solo el nombre de su líder…."Razz"….se hace decir que es el segundo mesias o algo asi…..la verdad es lo único que se actualmente…..

Es muy poco información…..como la conseguiste…..

Fue baraqiel quien trajo a uno de sus integrantes….esta en la celda justodiado por mis angeles caidos no te preocupes…..

Llévame con el **..-** dijo naruto

Bien…ustedes dos vienen?..-pregunto a penemue y raynare…

Si…..-dijero al unisono ambas mujeres simplemente para seguir a naruto y azazel….

Que harás cuando estés frente a el naruto?

Eso déjamelo a mi no te preocupes por eso azazel…-dijo naruto mientras se acercaban al lugar donde estaba el sujeto que trajo baraqiel….

Parece que tengo visitas….de quien se trata.-dijo un hombre que estaba inmovilizado en una silla que estaba posicionado en la oscuridad de la celda

Soy azazel el líder de los angeles caidos…

Jajajajaja…asi que el líder de los angeles caidos que honor tenerlo en mi preciada cárcel…jajajajajaja

Déjate de bromas dime lo que quiero saber….-pregunto nuevamente azazel a ese sujeto quien simplemente reia..

Jajajaja enserio crees que te lo dire….eres estúpido…te lo dije mas antes no…..vete al demonio y bésame el culo líder de los angeles caidos….jajajajaja….

Ven se los digo ese tipo no dira nara…

Es por eso que me llamaste no azazel-jiji…no?

Si….trate de hacerlo hablar con varios métodos…..pero no pude asi que envía a penemue

Para que vengas y averigües lo que el sepa…

Entiendo…bueno será mejor que acabe esto .-dijo naruto mientras ingresaba a la celda mientras que los demás solo lo veian..

Dime como te llamas?...

Tu…..no eres ese ridículo líder….quien eres?...

Si te refieres a azazel-jiji si tienes razón no soy el. Mi nombre es naruto uzumaki..asi que como te llamas…

Enviaron a un mocoso ah hablar conmigo…jajajajajaja se nota que están desesperados….claro después de que dejaramos a uno de sus lideres en ese estado es comprensible….jajajajaj son patéticos todos ustedes los angeles caidos son basura…

Sabes…..yo no soy un angel ciado..simplemente soy un humano…nada mas…

Un humano dices…..entonces dime que haces con esos seres tan horribles…?

te refieres a azazel-jiji y a los de mas…?

Si…..esas cosas nunca debieron existir…nosotros los humanos somos quienes debimos estar en esta tierra no ellos….ellos nunca debieron existir….

Dime algo…..quien eres tu para decidir eso?..

Eh?...que quieres decir mocoso?

Dije quien eres tu para decir que ellos no debieron existir…..eres su creador o algo asi?...

Si yo fuera su creador los hubiera matado al instante en que hubieran existido. Ellos nunca debieron existri….nunca….

Que te ase pensar eso….?

Que no es obvio…ellos soy existencias efímeras simplemente los humanos debemos gobernar esta tierra nadie mas….

Pero no lo hacen…..?

No lo aremos mientras ellos estén en este mundo…ellos tienen que perecer….

[ya déjalo naruto…este sujeto nunca dira nada mas que eso…..esta mas perdido que nadie que haya conocido…]

No puedo…

Jajajajajajaja…ellos nunca debieron existir…nuestra misión es matarlos!

[lo ves….este tipo…]

mmmm…

[kurama tiene razón naruto-kun el ya esta perdido..]

Como pueden decir eso?

[es por el aire que desprende…..simplemente siento el deseo de matar en el nada mas]

Eso lo se!...pero…..debe de haber una manera de….

[ya basta naruto!...tienes que entender una cosa..hay personas que no podrán cambiar…eso lo sabes muy bien]

Naruto estaba enojado…el sabia que al momento de entrar a esta celda sentía el instinto asesino del sujeto era algo muy grande tanto como si guardare rencor a todos los seres sobrenaturales..

Haaaaaaaaa….esta bien…esta vez ustedes ganan….tendre que obligarlo….

Y bien mocoso dime por que estas de lado de el…?..ven a nuestro lado…asi podras matar a muchos de ellos eso tenlo por seguro….

Ya basta…dijo naruto mientras se acerba al hombre….era un hombre no mas de 30 años…..tenia el pelo castaño ojos amarillos…varias cicatrices…..como si hubiera luchado una feroz batalla…

Ya basta?..dices…..jajajajajaja tu no sabes que significa esa palabra…..

Tienes idea de lo que esos seres han hecho al mundo de los humanos?!...

Por su asquerosa culpa el mundo de los humanos casi llega a su fin….ellos tienen que desaparecer!...

Eso no lo decides tu ni nadie…..si ellos existen es porque asi debio ser..nada mas…

Cállate!...no sabes nada…eres un mero mocoso…!

Si tienes razón….soy muy joven para entender lo que tu pasaste para pensar de ese modo….pero yo también se que es el dolor…asi que ahora mismo te librare del mismo…-dijo naruto mientras activaba el mangekyo sharingan eterno…

(月読, _Tsukuyomi).-_ dijo naruto mientras miraba a los ojos del sujeto….solo para que el puedo ser encerrado en un genjutsu y naruto pueda ver los recuerdos de este….que no eran mucho….pero si había algo que llamo la atención de el….esa mascara….solo conocía a una persona que llevaba una mascara….y esa persona estaba muerta….

El genjutsu que se le fue impuesto a ese tipo era distinto…era como estar viviendo un sueño echo realidad…..

Ya terminaste naruto?...-pregunto azazel a naruto mientras este simplemente asintia…

Si…es mejor dejarlo….estar si hasta que yo mismo deshaga ese genjutsu….en su estado actual no podrá hacer nada….

Ya veo…usaste el tsukuyomi no?...lo estas atormentando?

No…..es distinto…..simplemente hice que viviera una vida distinta a la que tiene actualmente…..

Esto…..lo haces para ver si logra cambiar después no?...

Si penemue-san…..si el logra darse cuenta de todo lo que hizo creo que nos podrá ser de ayuda…

Bueno bueno…sera mejor que volvamos arriba para que nos cuentes lo que viste en sus recuerdos no lo crees naruto..?

Si….vamos….

Raynare….ellas ya debieron llegar buscalas y que vengan a la oficina de azazel… yo ire por shemhazi..tamiel,sahariel,armaros….sea lo que sea que descubrió naruto-chan tiene que ser serio….-dijo penemue mientras raynare asintia y salía para buscar a esas dos…

Tienes razón penemue-san….esto es serio…será mejor hablarlo.-dijo naruto mientras salía junto con azazel…mientras penemue desaparecia en un circulo mágico….

Que descubriste naruto?

Pues la verdad es que solo uno cosa me llamo la atención

Y eso es…..

La mascara que tenia ese sujeto cuando hablo con ese tipo que es le líder de Ricardo…

Ricardo?...

Asi es…si se llama ese tipo de la prisión…..

Ya veo…..sera mejor hablarlo entre todos no..

Si….

(oficina de azazel)

Bien..ya que están todos reunidos es momento de comenzar

Es extraño que nos llamen azazel…..que sucedió?-tamiel le pregunto a su líder….

Pues la verdad baraqiel fue herido mientras se encontraba en un misión…aunque las heridas que tiene no soy de mucho peligro..el estado en el que esta es preocupante…

Quien fue…-sahariel junto con armaros preguntaron…..

Solo se el del líder….se hace llamar "Razz" no sabemos nada mas…..

Eso es intrigante…..pero supongo que el echo de que nos convocaste a nosotros significa que sabes mas ahora no?

Asi es….naruto descubrió mas…

Naruto?...acaso volvió?...

Hola….por si no lo sabes estoy a tu alado tamiel….-dijo naruto claramente hirritado por la broma nada graciosa de tamiel….

Jejeje….perdon es que no te veía a se mucho…jejeje

Dejando de lado el chiste de tamiel que descubriste naruto?

Pues la verdad esto es muy importante….cuando entre a la mente del tipo que trajo el viejo pude encontrar a varias personas muy importantes además de que pude ver que tenían varas locaciones dispersas en le mundo…..pero lo que me llamo la atención fue solo unas pocas cosas…..

Y cuales son?

Primero…..lo que primero que pude ver es que ellos tienen pleno conocimiento del mundo sobrenatural….es decir de las distintas facciones….

Eso si es impresionante…..

Si….el otro punto es que también pueden usar magia ya sea de un angel, angel caído y demonio…

Que!?..eso es…imposible amenos de que sean de unas de las tres…!

Calmate armaros…deja que naruto termine….-azazel exigió pero eso no cambia el echo de que también esta sorprendido..

Bien…como dije ellos podían usar magia de cada miembro de las tres facciones…pero solo podían usarlo mediante artefactos mágicos…..la verdad no pude ver mucho de eso ya que parece que el no sabia mucho acerca de eso….el echo de que puedan usar esa magia siendo humanos es un misterio esto tendrá que investigarse mas…..…pasando a los puntos importantes. Es sobre el ataque a baraqiel….

Ricardo formo parte de ello?

Si…. esa dichosa "creencia perdida" o lo que sea también algo que tienen que tomar en cuenta…..ellos pueden cancelar el poder de los seres sobrenaturales…

¡!...estas seguro de eso naruto!?...-azazel sobresalto de su asiento

Si….pude verlo ya que parcialmente usaron eso para poder luchar en contra de baraqiel…..aunque no estaba completo pudieron sellar la mitad de su poder…

Tiene que ser mentira….

No lo es raynare…este grupo es mas peligroso de lo que creía azazel…..

Pero….como?...como es que los humanos consiguieron tales habilidades…?...

Eso tampoco lo se…..no pude verlo…..

Esto se esta saliendo de control…..que haremos naruto-kun?

La verdad no lo se por lo que pude ver es que no es un grupo pequeño….cuenta con varios miembros….

Ya veo eso es todo…

Si….solo pude ver eso nada mas….-dijo naruto mientras ocultaba sobre el echo del tipo de la mascara

Bien…que haremos azazel?...

Lo primero será obtener mas información….naruto…tu junto con tu grupo tendrá que salir mas antes de lo previsto…..tienes que averiguar mas sobre este grupo….la fay , kuroka….ya que ustedes recién llegaron descansaran por unos días y luego partirán… queda claro?

Hai…

Bien… los demás sigan como están ahora….lo mejor es no levantar sospecha sobre esto…

Y yo que are azazel-sama….?

Tu también iras con ellos raynare…será de mucha ayuda las habilidades que aprendiste de penemue en esta misión…

Hai…shemhazai…..por lo pronto solo da parte a los que consideres de confianza esta información ya que si esto se sale de control tendremos que respaldar a naruto y las chicas….

Esta bien azazel….

Penemue tu estaras acargo de la recuperación de baraqiel…..

Hai…

Armaros….quiero que averigues todo lo que puedas sobre esto….naruto te ayudara en eso….

Hai….

Tu también lo ayudaras sahariel…

Hai…

Tamiel…encárgate de que no le falte nada en cuando comienze la investigación de esto…

Hai…

Y tu que haras?...

Yo ire a hablar con sirzechs…

Por que con el?

Ten encuenta eso sahariel…si esta organización ataca a uno miembro de los demonios y mas a un si este es miembro de una casa noble..y nosotros tenemos información de ellos….sabes lo que pasara no?..

Si….si lo pones asi…si ellos nos culparan de cómplices eh insistirán a los suyos a que nos ataquen…

Si…..bien….naruto tu vendrás conmigo…..

Esta bien…..pero quien le dará la información de como era esas cosas para sellar el poder de los angeles caidos?

Puedes crear clones de ti no lo olvides…..

Oh!..tienes razón…

[idiota]

Cállate…

Bien….termino nuestra reunión ya saben que hacer…

Hai…bien en marcha.-dijo azazel mientras naruto creaba un clon quien seguía a armaros y sahariel…..

(varias horas después)

Haa…con esto ya terminamos no?

Si….puedes irte ah descansar naruto-kun…yo me are cargo de lo demás…..

Hai….bueno nos vemos entonces….-dijo naruto mientras salía del laboratorio del mismo….solo para luego desaparecer en un humo blanco..

Ya terminaste con darle los datos a armaros?...

Ah…azazel…si….ya termine…el dijo que se encargaría…

Bien….

Entonces como te fue con sirzechs?.-dijo el rubio mientras estaba apoyado el la pared alado de una puerta

Dijo que hablaría con los demás maous y personas de confianza….

Ya veo…..y solo hablaron de eso…

Si…..ademas de otras cosas sin importancia….ya es hora de irnos….

Sabes….estoy empezando a pensar que las reuniones de ustedes dos son mucho mas amenudas de lo que aparentan….

Que te hace pensar eso?

Bueno…estamos en un bar donde solo pueden entrar hombre mayores y que yo este aquí fue el echo de que el guardia de la puerta te conoce….sabes…

Bueno…..ya sabes como soy…un alma libre y sin ataduras..

Y que pasa con penemue-san?

Que pasa con ella….?

No…no es nada….(eres un idiota)..bueno es mejor volver….

Si tu adonde iras? Vendras conmigo…..?

No….ire a donde me quedo mañana volveré a grigori…..talvez…..

Bueno….solo te necesitaba para que pudieras sacar la información de ese tipo puedes irte si quieres…

Esta bien…

A una cosa antes de ir naruto…..la fay kuroka y raynare iran a tu casa en estos días…

Y eso?

No lo se no me dijeron nada…talvez quieran hablar contigo no lo se…

Bueno esto será algo difícil…pero que mas da…hasta otra viejo…

Si…..yo me quedare un poco mas….dijo mientras veía a las mujeres que estaban en ese lugar…..este tipo…

[que haras naruto?]

La verdad no lo se kurama

[la verdad tienes razón….esta situación se salio un poco de control tenemos que apresurarnos para actuar…]

Eso no lo puedo negar…pero que esto sucede justo cuando trato de ayudar a rias y a los demás es como si estuvieran esperándome…no lo crees?

[si….es extraño…pero no importa eso ahora….tenemos que fijarnos en lo que hacen ahora y no en lo que estaban asiendo…]

Si…..bueno y que mas descubriste del chakra que estaba dentro de el hermano de ravel….

[la verdad no mucho mas de lo que te dije antes….pero si hubo algo que llamo la atención]

Y eso es?.

[que para poder corromper el chakra de esos dos tuvieron que usar un tipo de fuinjutsu]

..ya veo….pero eso explica por que el se metio en esto,..

[si…además de que el nivel que se uso en este fuinjutsu fue algo muy alto…talvez de el nivel de un hokage….la verdad no lo se]

…entiendo…..si descubres algo mas házmelo saber si…

[déjamelo a mi…por lo pronto descan…..que mañana tenemos que volver a donde esta el mocoso de azazel]

Si…-dijo el rubio mientras ingresaba a su hogar en kuoh…..cabe recalcar que cuando naruto salio del bar donde estaba junto con azazel este uso el jutsu del dios relámpago para transladarse a su casa..en kuoh…

Hmm? No recuerdo haber dejado la luz de mi habitación prendida…..

Naruto después de ingresar a su casa paso rápido a subir a su habitación ahí pudo ver algo que lo dejo elado….era rias junto con sona…

Ara naruto es bueno verte de nuevo dijo rias mientras se para de la cama del mismo para saludar a su novio…..

q-…..como entraron a mi casa…..y como entrar a mi habitación…..!?

fufufufufu…onii-sama me dijo donde vivias y paso a darme las llaves de tu casa…..en verdad es una casa muy hermos…..

como..fu que…!madito seas azazel!-grito naruto ya que al recorda que azazel dijo que había hablado con sirzechs de cosas de poca relevancia….le hizo hacer un click…

bueno noches uzuamki-san..saludo sona mientras también se paraba de la cama y dejaba de ver algo que le llamo la atención esto era las fotos de naruto en pequeño…..algo que la saco un sonrojo…y no fue la única…

ustedes dos no conocen que este la privacidad no?...

ara….deberias acostumbrarte a esto ya que no dejare de hacerlo….-dio rias mientras lo tomaba del brazo..solo para apegarse mas a el…..

entiendo del por que tu estas aquí…no se puede evitar a tu hermano a demás de que tu también tienes un sentido algo retorcido…

que quieres decir con eso!?...

ah!...vez…..ahi esta ese lado tuyo…..das miedo!...dijo naruto mientras se alejaba de la mencionada solo para ver que ella se acercaba mas…..

rias….nos estamos saliendo del tema….-sona hablo ya que ver como el y ella actuaban la ponía celosa….pero dejando eso de lado ella tenia que hablar con el sobre lo que sucedió en la tarde de ese dia….

Uzumaki-san….dime por que uno de los lideres de los angeles caidos estaba aquí?

Que? Rias no te lo dijo….

No…ella solo dijo que estaba aquí y que tenia el permiso de su hermano para estarlo…nada mas..

Bueno..que mas da….ademas esto tenia que contárselo a rias…pero ya que estas tu también aquí no veo del por que no contarles….

Nos lo diras….?

Si…..bueno solo una parte…..ya que a ustedes dos es lo que mas les consierne esto….mas exactamente ya que son las amigas mas cercanas de akeno…

Akeno?...que tiene que ver la "Queen" de rias?

Pues…

Vamos dinos que tiene que ver akeno en todo esto…

Bueno…..penemue-san vino aquí para avisarme de un ataque a uno de los lideres de grigori….mas exactamente a baraqiel…-naruto terminode hablar…y se pudo ver que ambas chicas están con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder…..

Como esta el?...fue lo único que pudo decir rias….ya que ella sabia que akeno no le gustaba para nada admitir que se preocupaba por su padre….pero ella sabia que muy dentro de su amiga ella en verdad quería y amaba a su padre…

Esta bien…despues de volver de una misión encargada por herido pero las heridas que tiene no son muy graves pero por ahora esta en cama descansando…..

Ya veo…pero que alguien ataque a uno de los lideres de los angeles caidos….debe ser en extremo fuerte…

Eso no lo sabemos…..

Me gustaría contarle esto a akeno…..

Rias….estas segura sabes que ella…..

Lo estoy sona…..ella tiene derecho a saber de esto….

Ella tiene razón sona…..la verdad tenia la intención de contarle esto mañana pero. Ya que rias se ofrecio..no veo cual es el problema….

Esta bien…. Y solo fue por eso que tu madre vino por ti?...

Ah es cierto…dime naruto ella en verdad es tu madre adoptiva…

Por que la pregunta rias?

Es que la anterior noche te oi hablar de una familia con esa chica que te llamo mediante un circulo mágico….

Me espiaste no?

….h-h-h-h-hai…lo siento…

No tienes que sentirlo...

Disculpen que los interrumpa pero me pueden explicar algo respecto a lo que están hablando actualmente….-sona miro a ambos chicos con clara molestia….ya que la excluyeron de la charla…

Oh perdón por eso sona…..la verdad es que cuando celebramos lo de mi compromiso roto y la captura de los familiares de asia junto con xenovia…..fui a ver porque naruto Salio de la fiesta solo para encontrarlo hablando con otras mujeres.-dijo rias mientras sona miraba a naruto con clara molestia…esto hizo que nuestro querido rubio sudara y se ponga muy nerviosa…

Ahí pude escuhar la conversación que tenían….ellos hablaron de una "familia" que tenia naruto y que lo vieron y no tardarían en buscarlo….

Ya veo es por que preguntaste por que uzumaki-san tiene una madre adoptiva no.?

Asi es….

Yo no tengo una padres o una familia de sangre…-dijo naruto mientras llamaba la atención de ambas mujeres…..

Mis padres murieron cuando yo apenas naci…es por eso que puedo asegurar que no tengo mas familia de sangre….

Pero entonces por que esa chica llamada la fay dijo eso..?

En un tiempo atrás estuve por el lado de Kioto por unos asuntos que tenia azazel en ese lugar…..ahi conoci a unas personas que dijeron conocerme….pero la verdad es que yo no las conocía y me fui de ahí tan pronto como azazel…

Y eso?...

Ellos querían que me quedara y yo me negué por que estaba con azazel….y ellos al ver que no acepte eso me atacaron por asi decirlo…

Ya veo…pero no entiendo por que se hacen llamar tu familia?

Es por que ellos tienen una apariencia muy similar a la mia…..a lo que me refiero es que tienen los mismo rasgos que yo tengo…..

Como tus bigotes y eso?

Casi…no lo tiene muy notorio..pero si podri decirse además de que también portan el apellido uzumaki….

Eso es…..entonces son de tu familia….

Eso lo dudo ya que mi apellido viene de mi madre y esta era la ultima que portaba este apellido….

Como puedes estar tan seguro de eso uzumaki-san….

Conoci a una persona que era muy cercana a mi madre y esta me confirmo que no había mas personas que portaran el apellido uzumaki…

Si eso es cierto..ellos están usando el apellido de tu madre…no aras nada?

La verdad no me importa que lo usen…..ya que no lo usan como algo malo…

Estiendo….y solo era eso por la que vino mi suegra a la academia?

Asi….solo….hey! que quieres decir con eso de "suegra"!?...

Bueno tu y yo estamos comprometidos y somos novios asi que ella seria mi madre política….o también suegra….-dijo rias mientras iradiaba una sonrisa….

Tu…estas bien no debiste nada extraño no?...

Claro que estoy bien…solo es que estoy feliz de verde mas antes de lo que dijo penemue-san….

Bueno…lo mejor es que me vaya…..-dijo sona mientras trataba de salir del cuarto para dejar a ambos chicos solo…pero…

Sabes puedes quedarte…..es muy tarde…para que te vayas no?...

Si….puede que tengas razón….pero….

Esta decidido entonces te quedas…..-dijo naruto mientras rias simplemente miraba a su amiga…claramente molesta…

Bueno….comieron algo…..yo si tengo hambre….

Gracias por la oferta naruto..pero-antes de que rias terminara de hablar la tripa le rugio en un claro objeto de decir que tenia hambre…

…..lo siento yo….-rias estaba avergonzada por lo que sucedió

Descuida…..bien vamos bajemos….yo prepare la cena…aunque decirlo asi. Esta mal jejejeje.-dijo naruto mientras salía de su cuarto junto con ambos mujeres…claro que la novia de naruto tenia ligeras sospechas ahora sobre sona….era algo que la estaba molestando…

Bien que quieren comer…tengo sopa instantánea…..filete de res…digan.. lo que quieran….

Naruto no crees que es muy tarde para comer…por que no solo tomamos un café….

En eso le doy la razón a rias…..uzumaki-san…..

Sabes sona puedes llamarme naruto…ya me esta empezando a molestar eso de uzumaki….

Bueno…..

Vamos sona yo también creo que eso debería cambiar….

Saben nos estamos desviando del tema…

mmmmmmm….esta bien pero ten en cuenta que esta conversación quedara pendiente….sabes…

esta bien uzumaki-san…y que opinas de la sugerencia de rias….

Bueno…no soy muy fanatice del café pero esta bien…pondré a hervir el agua….

Mientras esperamos de que quieren hablar….

Esto es extraño…por que nos dices esto…

Bueno sona la verdad es que tanto tu como rias me recuerdan a dos personas que conoci en el pasado..y la verdad es que les tengo mas confianza…..asi que no veo cual es el problema….

Bueno si tu lo dices naruto….dime ahora si quien es kurama?...

Eso….pues digamos que es mi único amigo que vino conmigo de donde era mi hogar…..

Solo uno…..

Si…sona además de es el único con el que pase toda mi vida…

Eso es sorprendente….crees que lo podemos conocer?

Talvez en un tiempo en el futuro….

Dime uzumaki-san a quienes te recordamos ¿?

mmm….pues a dos amigas que tenia en el pasado….aunque ahora ya no estén….-dijo recordando a sakura y hinata….

Que ya no están?...acaso esas personas a las que te recordamos están muertas?...

Si….rias…murieron ase mucho tiempo…..

Mucho tiempo…cuando eran niños?

Mmmmmm si algo asi…pero cambiando de tema…y como se llamaban?

….mmmm eran Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyuuga….

Y por que te recordamos a ellas….

Pues….una tiene un temperamento algo explosivo y la otra es mas tranquila….(eso dejando de lado lo aterradora que eran ambas…jejejeje)

Ya veo….nos puedes decir mas acerca de ellas…

Si no veo por que no…..bueno por donde empiezo…asi sakura….era una chica de cabello rosa…..tenia una fuerza aterradora….mucho mas que la de koneko y de muchas personas que conozco….hinata era algo distinto era mas de técnica que de fuerza…además de que ella era mas por asi decirlo timida…no demostraba sus cosas cuando era el momento…por asi decirlo….

Ya veo…..y ellas eran tus mejores amigas?...

Tal vez….pero si hablamos de mejores amigos…..yo diría que era Sasuke Uchiha…..era alguien muy serio..y nunca aceptaba ninguna broma…

Ese amigo tuyo parcere ser mas la actitud de sona no lo crees…-dijo rias mientras sona la miraba en blanco…

Dice que mi actitud es igual a la de ese chico….!?

Pues….

Jajajajaja…..vez lo que digo ustedes dos si que se llevan muy bien…jejejeje…

Bueno..si tu lo dices….y a cuanta gente mas conociste naruto?

Pues… a muchos en verdad…..oh….ya esta el café…dijo el rubio mientras salía…..a la cocina….para preparar la debida….

Tu que crees rias?...

De que?...

Pues…de lo que dijo…sera cierto…..

Bueno no encuentro el motivo de dudar de el….ademas de que no creo que tenga que mentirnos sobre eso…..

Si…..creo que tienes razón…..

Bueno aquí esta tomen….

Hai…

La charla relativa de cuando empezaron a tomar la debida..fue de lo mas común…..hubo momentos en la que sacaron una risa por mas extraño que parezca también sona estab riendo….asi pasaron la mayoría de la noche hasta que los tres chicos tenían que ir a dormir…..

Bueno es momento de que me retire…..fue algo muy entretenido estar con ustedes…

Enserio te iras….sabes puedes quedarte…

Si sona…..yo también pienso lo mismo aun usando el circulo mágico es tarde….-atanta insistencia….sona no pudo negarse…además de que será una buena manera de vigilar de que rias no haga nada con naruto…

Bueno esta bien..acepto su invitación….

Si….bueno síganme…les enseño sus habitaciónes…

Hablando de eso…esta casa tuya es muy grande no lo crees…

No es mia..es de penemue-san…..ella me lo dejo a petición de azazel-jiji

Ya veo…tengo que decir que ella tiene buenos gustos….

Jejej…si ella cuando era pequeño siempre escogia mi ropa…es algo que nunca paso cuando vivía en mi antiguo hogar…..-dijo naruto lo ultimo en susurro…pero el no conto con la gran habilidad de audición de los demonios…..

Ara que pasaba en tu "antiguo hogar" para que digas eso naruto?

No…..no es nada..(maldita sea la gran habilidad de los oídos de rias…a es frustante)-penso naruto claramente irritado por esa habilidad…

Bueno….si tu lo dices (tengo que conseguir que me diga que es lo que le paso en su antiguo hogar).-penso rias….

Bueno ya llegamos…..

Oh…estaremos muy cerca de tu habitación…no lo crees naruto…..

Si….bueno los otros cuartos no tienen ningún mueble….estos son los únicos….

Ya veo…lamento las molestia uzumaki-san…

(y dale con eso)….no es nada sona…descuida…..este es el tuyo..y el de rias…..es el de alado…..

Bien….(no creas que te salvaras de esta naruto)-penso rias mientras tenia una sonrisa nada santa en su cara….

Bueno buenas noches…..nos vemos….

Hai….buenas noches..-se despidieron ambas mujeres aparentemente…

Haaaaa…estoy cansado…bueno es hora de dormir…..

[naruto]

Oh si kuarma me olvide de ti…buenas noches…

[nada de eso…..tenemos que hablar…]

Hm? Hablar

[si…me dijiste para que te diera nueva información si descubría algo te avisara….]

Si….descubriste algo?

[si…..bueno no es algo que no sepas pero…es algo que se me paso por alto….]

Ohhh….y eso como seria…..?

[pues…..cuando te dije que el chakra era de matatabi y shukaku…..tambien encontré algo mas…..era senjutsu de tipo diabólico]

Senjutsu de tipo diabólico?...no escuche nunca de eso..

[si….tampoco se de que se trata….la energía natural que sentí….era mucho mas maliciosa que nada de lo que haya sentido]

Tanto asi….

[si…era como la del juubi]

¡!?.

[la verdad no estoy del todo cierto…..pero era algo parecido a esa energía que sentimos cuando nos enfrentamos a el…no tengo como describirlo]

Ya veo….eso era todo…

[si…la verdad cuando encontremos algo mas te dare noticias…]

Los demás te están ayudando?

[si….esto llamo la atención de todos…]

Bueno…esta bien….se los dejo en sus manos

[si….].-fue el la respuesta de todos los Bijuus hacia el.

Bueno a descansar….-dijo naruto mientras se recostaba para poder dormir….


	10. Chapter 10

**NARUTO EL TERCER DIOS**

 **ARCO I (ANGELES,DENOMIOS,ANGLES CAIDOS)**

 **Capitulo 10 (Dia De Campo Con Los Demonios)(parte 1)**

Nos en contramos un dos dias después de la visita de rias y sona a la casa de naruto es decir en el dia que quedaron para el dia campo con la familia de rias…buen eso era lo de menos…ya que al dia siguiente de la visita de rias esta misma se había metido en el cuarto del mismo solo para molestarlo por asi decirlo…..pero en verdad su objetivo era otro…..

Después eso el desayuno fue algo normal con estos tres….cabe recalcar que sona insistió en que debía ir se ya que tenia papeleo de su consejo estudiantil…..pero la insistencia de naruto para que se quede era mucha…algo que disgusto a rias…..despues de que acabaran y fueran a camino a su academia…..esto no paso por alto ya que naruto llamo la atención de todos….ya que vino con la primero y la tercera chicas mas popular de la academia…y antes de eso vino con otras bellezas mas…pero el que caminara con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil era otro logro ya que según se sabe ella era alguien que no mostraba interés en nadie a excepto de el club del ocultismo..habia otros en que se interesaba pero era mas académico que otra cosa…..pasando eso de lado…..depues de clases naruto tuvo que volver con azazel para aclarar algo que el le comento cuando fueron a hablar con zirsechs….algo que era muy importante…..cuando naruto salio en marcha de esto….rias aprovecho para hablar con akeno sobre lo que le paso a su padre…cosa que talvez le afecto en algo muy leve…aunque muy dentro de ella estaba sumamente preocupada…con los demás estos fueron a hacer contratos como eran de esperarse…claro que ocultamente kiba eh ise eran los que entrenaban ya que estos tenían un peso en sima de ellos…..uno era un "pawn" y el otro un "knight" además de que como hombres del grupo ellos tenían que portegerlos..aunque en ese ámbito era algo extraño…..ya llegando la noche naruto tuvo otra sorpresa…todo el club del ocultismo estaba en su casa….como si fuera la suya…algo que no le molesto….pero tenia que hablar con azazel para saber del por que de esto….se asi una idea esto….pero sacar conclusiones apresuradas no era muy bueno….ademas de que tenia que cocinar mas ya que eran mas gente….algo que le gusto ya que este estaba practicando nuevas recetas de ramen…uno era ramen con pollo picante…..o como el lo llamaba el pollo al estilo uzumaki…..despues de eso naruto tuvo que asegurarse para que rias no hiciera lo mismo lo de la anterior noche tuvo que poner un sello para que ella no entre…cosa que lo disgusto ya que ella quería dormir con el…según ella esto seria lo mejor ya que tarde otemprano ellos dormirían en el mismo cuarto…y arian "eso"….ya saben….jeje…

(al dia siguente)

Bien naruto ya estas listo….

Un momento…además no se por que tengo que ir…..

Vamos no seas asi…..ademas que no será en el mundo humano no el inframundo…..eso lo hizo en consideración a ti…

Bueno yo no le pedi eso…aunque tendre que darle las gracias…..haaaaaaaaa….bueno vamos…oh esperen tengo que volver por un momento…

Que pasa ahora…..?

Nada solo adelántense los veo en unos minutos….

Esta bien..

Bien…ya que estare fuera que tal si ustedes salen un momento para caminar….-dijo naruto dirigiendo sus palabras hacia los que habitaban su cuerpo…

[que quieres decir naruto ¿?]

Pues que simplemente quiero que paseen como lo hacían antes…ya sabes

[oh te refieres a…ya veo….bueno por no hay problema….y ustedes?].-kurama le pregunto a los demás….todos sin excepción asintieron…seria como en los viejos tiempos….

Bien adelantes….(口寄せの術, _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ )..-dijo el rubio mientras delante de el de una cortina de humo aparecían 9 seres…que ya eran conocidos por el…eran los bijus..pero en tamaño mas pequeño de lo que eran normalmente…

[a como se siente estirar las pierdas después de tanto tiempo….]

[tengo que decir que tienes razón shukaku…como añoraba esto]

…bueno es bueno ver que te guste gyuki…..bueno que tenga un dia libres…recuerden que no pueden salir de la casa pero pueden hacerlo que quieran en ella….claro nada extravagante…..

[ya naruto no somos niños….]

Lo se kurama….pero en cierto modo esto me da algo de mala espina….

[bueno tu fuiste el que nos sugerío esto….ahora no tienes por que echarte para atrás sabes]

Maldición hubiera pensado en esto mejor….haaaaaaa…que mas da…bueno nos vemos….hasta la noche….

[hmp…esta bien]

Después de esa despedida todos se fueron para cualquier lado de la casa de naruto…..solo se quedaron en la sala principal matatabi,kurama,y son goku..solo para prender la televisión y pasar la tarde mirándola…con los demás gyuki estaba en la bañera junto con isobu…choumei,saiken y kokuo….solo se fueron a explorar la casa ya que ellos no lo habían echo…..claro naruto si…pero ellos no le tomaron un interés en ese momento pero ahora…..si..

Fufu….e de decir que buchou tenia razón esta casa si que es hermosa…..fufu….-dijo akeno mientras esperaba naruto a fuera de la misma…ya que por lo que hablaron con rias…talvez naruto trate de escapar de esta dia…por eso mismo tenia que esperarlo

Y que lo digas akeno-senpai….es muy grande y muy bella…

Bella….-incluso koneko esta asi….

No sabia que naruto-san tenia estos gustos…

Sabes asia…esta casa no es mia es de penemue-san…..ella se hospedo aqui hace mucho tiempo…ella es muy reservada acerca de eso….aunque se lo are saber de que están muy contentos con su casa…..-dijo naruto mientras salía de la casa….este no se sorprendio al verlos en ese lugar ya que sentía sus firmas demoniacas en el….

Hablando de eso naruto…dime como es eso de que ella es tu madre adoptiva….?..

Pues xenovia….ella simplemente lo tomo asi….

Ósea que nunca te adopto no es verdad…..

A si es kiba….pero la verdad no me molesta…..

Y tus padres acepto eso….?-ise pregunto ya que se le hacia extraño que naruto tuviera una madre adoptiva…si ese era el caso…entonces sus padres lo habían abandonado oh….

Mis padres no creo que lo tomen a mal…ya que ellos no están mas en este mundo….-dijo naruto mientras los demás lo miraban…..en especial akeno….

Eso quiere decir que ellos están…..muertos?

A si es…..pense que rias se los había dicho….

Buchou lo sabe?!

…si ise… mi madre me lo dijo…..ella y naruto tuvieron una conversación cuando ella nos visito…..

Pero eso no explica del como por que no nos los dijo buchou?

Bueno eso seria…..

Ella solo lo estaba haciendo ya que pensó que hacia lo correcto..no la culpen…además de que ese tema la verdad no me molesta hablarlo…

…..no te molesta?...

Pues la verdad no…..se que ellos me amaron y por eso estoy aquí con ustedes….si se eso…..no tengo nada de que arrepentirme….

Eso…es una manera muy madura sabes..?...

Si lo se rias…pero no será momento de que nos vayamos ya tengo el presentimiento de que ya nos están esperando…

…esta bien….pero después de este dia tendras que explicarnos mas sobres tus padres…..esta bien..

Bueno…si asi lo quieres esta bien….

Bien chicos vamos…

Hai…

Después de que todo las personas que pertenecían al grupo de rias salieran para el lugar donde antes del rating game estaban…la charla en le camino estaba algo agitada….ya que muchos tomaron esta oportunidad para preguntar varias cosas a naruto…..algunas eran triviales y otras no tanto…asi fue durante un par de minutos…..ya que después de caminar por unos 30 o 45 minutos llegaron a su destino…cuando la casa de campo se hizo visible…..ellos vieron a sona quien los esperaba con una sonrisa forzada….algo extraño paso cuando ella llego a ese lugar….

Buenos días sona…-saludo rias mientras que la mencionada solo asentia…después de eso cada miembro de la nobleza de rias también saludo a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil…..pero en cambio naruto…

Dime sona que paso….te vez algo perturbada….

Eh…..pues…..es que…

Ah no me digas..tu hermana también vino….no?

Sona se sorprendió al ver como naruto dio en el clavo…a veces este rubio daba mas miedo que otros personas que conoce ella…era perturbador…

Tu…como….

Bueno es simple las observo muy detalladamente…..ademas de que sentía la energía de serafall dentro de la casa….y parece que también estas algunos desconocidos….sabes quienes son ellos…?

En una forma es perturbadora la manera en que dijiste eso…-dijo sona mientras tenia una leve línea roja en sus mejillas…(que el nos observa detalladamente….eso quiere decir que nunca nos quita los ojos de ensima…)

…tierra a sona…..tierra a sona!..-naruto dijo lo ultimo casi en un grito ya que la mencionada estaba un poco ida…

Ah…l-l-lo siento….esta pensando en algo….

Bueno si tu lo dices…pero volviendo a mi pregunta de antes…..sabes con quienes esta tu hermana…reconozco a la mitad pero a los demás no…

Bueno….sera mejor que entras para verlos…

Bueno ya que ustedes dos terminaron de hablar….podemos entrar.-dijo rias algo molesta por la interacción de ellos…..talvez..

Bueno vamos….

Esta bien….

Acto seguido todos ingresaron a la casa solo para pasar directo a la sala principal solo para ver a sirzechs junto con vali y grayfia..quien vestia como una mujer normal…(claro una mujer normal pero muy….muy bella)..a lado de el estaba un niño que se aferraba al traje de grayfia….naruto tomo en cuenta que talvez esa niño era el hijo de sirzechs y ella…ya que el niño tenia el mismo color de cabello que sirzechs y rias…..pasando la vista naruto pudo ver a los padres de rias que estaban tomando un te…bueno era lo normal ya que no era muy tarde para eso….pero volviendo a la realidad naruto paso vista nuevamente solo para ver a los padres de sona conversas con los padres de ravel…..algo que lo saco de cuadro…pero no lo tomo mucha importancia…..pero si hubo algo que llamo la atención…..alado de los mismos estaban dos personas pero naruto había echo memoria y recordó que el hombre corpulento y fuerte era el primo de rias….era sairaorg…..pero a la otra persona no la recordaba…..pero de algo estaba seguro….su aura era como la de sona….

Oh…..seekviara..tambien viniste…dijo rias mientras se dirija hacia su amiga….claro que esto paso después de que ella saludara a todos…..mientras naruto estaba observándolos claro esta…

Rias…un gusto verte….tambien es gusto verta a ti también sona….-dijo mientras rias miraba a su lado para ver como sona se acercaba a ellos…..

Digo lo mismo…..ademas de que paso bastante tiempo….

Tienes razón sona…..

Dime seekviara como has estado ¿?

Bien rias….solo que estaría mejor….-dijo ella mientras miraba a vali..quien no aparto su mirada de naruto…bueno ya sabes..

Ya veo…-dijo rias mientras suspiraba….ella sabia del afecto de seekviara hacia vali…..pero este simplemente la ignoraba…..era algo que ella quería hablar con el…pero a petición de la chica de cabello color mostaza….

Tienes que tenerle pasiencia..sabes como es el….

Creo que tienes razón….aunque lo que me intriga es que por que sirzechs-sama me invito…aquí no estoy muy familiarizado con ustedes…..

Bueno esos son cosas de onii-sama…ya sabes que el es muy reservado sobre eso….

Bueno…

Bien ya que todos están aquí….creo que será mejor que comencemos con esta pequeña reuinion….-sirzechs mientras llamaba la atención de todos…

Si claro pequeña….-dijo naruto mientras el pelirroo simplemente lo miraba….

Es bueno ver que no faltaste a tu palabra….naruto-kun..

Sabes que no podía hacerlo….ademas de que te lo prometi….ademas….de que no se por que me llamastes…..

Bueno es mas por darte la bienvenida a nuestras casa que otra cosa sabes….

Como que la bienvenida!?...

Bueno eres el prometido y el novio de mi querida hermanita sabes…..

1…..2….3….que!?...fue le casi grito de los que no sabían de eso…..

Maldito! Tenias que abrir la boca de nuevo.-naruto le grito al ver que este tipo no tenia ningún reparo en sacarlo de sus casillas…..pero eso basto para que todos en esa situación…entendieran algo ….lo que dijo el pelirrojo era cierto

bueno sabes que cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con mi hermanita es algo de mucha importancia..para mi….

Eso no tiene nada que ver con que lo digas como si nada….

Bueno no es algo que te moleste o si…..? ya que tu aceptaste de buena manera ser el novio de rias….en eso yo no tuve nada que ver…..

Esperen un momento sirzechs-sama…

¿?..que sucede lord sitri….

Como que…que sucede…..usted dijo que su hermana la heredera de la casa gremory esta comprometido con ese chico que lucho contra raizer Phoenix…..

Asi es..que sucede con eso ¿?

Estaba oculto todo esto?

Bueno…

Otou-san…..yo le explicare todo esto..-dijo serafall..

Tu lo sabias hija….?

Bueno….si….pero no veo el caso del que estes molesto por esto otou-san….

Por que no abria de estarlo…..un demonio de clase alta esta comprometido con uno de clase baja….viendolo asi..esto traerá mucha polémica entres las casas noblez…..

En eso tengo que darle el punto a tu padre….serefall…esto no se vera bien….

Sirzechs….ellos a un no lo saben verdad…..?

Si….es por esto que planee invitarlos…ya que ellos son los amigos mas cercanos que tenemos…

Es por eso que hiciste todo esto?

Bueno si y no eso es un punto pero en verdad quería estar a solas con mi familia y en el inframundo no podía hacerlo…..

Mmm en cierto punto te entiendo…pero será mejor que les expliques todo…asi podras disfrutar estar con tu familia….

Si…espero tu ayuda en eso..

Esta bien…ustedes con que están hablando en privado…..-el padre de sirzechs les hablo para que todos en la habitación les prestaran atención…

Bueno…

Hijo será mejor que expliques todo lo que nos dijiste a nosotros a ellos…..

Usted también lo sabia ¿?.-tanto lady Phoenix y sitri miraron a su amiga…..

Bueno…no es como si sirzechs pudiera ocultarme algo…-dijo en su defensa mientras que el mencionada estaba pensando en como acabar con todo esto…para pasar el resto del dia con grayfia y su hijo

Bueno ya que estamos en esto…grayfia puedes llevar millicas a afuera a que se distraiga mientras hablamos..

Claro cariño..-dijo grayfia mientras salía de la sala junto con su hijo quien miro a naruto…solo para que este le sonriera…..algo que el respondió con la misma sonrisa…

Bueno ya que grayfia salio con mi hijo…

Ha!.lo sabia ese niño era tu hijo…-dijo naruto mientras los demás simplemente lo miraban con cara en blanco….

No creo que sea el mejor momento para que estas asi naruto…-dijo una voz que salía de un circulo mágico….era azazel…

Jiji!?...que mierda haces!?...

Esa boca naruto-chan…..-la otra voz era de penemue quien capturo la mirada de todos los hombres..incluso de los que eran casados…..bueno sirzechs fue la excepción ya que el temia a su esposa….

Que significa esto!?...como es que el lideres de los angeles caidos pudo establecer un circulo mágico en este lugar…!

Eso deberían decírselo a sirzechs….el me dejo…-dijo mientras señalaba a el pelirrojo….

Antes de que digan algo primero dejen explicarles…-dijo sirzechs mientras acto seguido les dijo todo lo que sucedió claro que no les dio la nueva información que tuvo hace algunos días….

Y eso es todo…..-termino srizechs….las reacciones que tuvieron los que no sabían acerca de todo lo que paso con naruto y los grupos de rias y sona….

Serefall tu sabias de esto?...

En cierta parte tenia conocimiento de esto..aunque no sabia que ese chico pertenecia a el lado de los angeles caidos…..

Eso si es que intrigrante como es que un simple humano esta con el líder de los angeles caidos ¿?

Bueno eso es simple de explicar heredera de la casa Agares…..es por que yo fui quien cuido hasta este momento..-dijo azazel cosa que molesto a la mujer de alado

Azazel…solo tu fuiste el que crio a naruto-chan solo?.-penemue le pregunto con una mirada sombria….

Ah!...jejejej…perdo perdón…..bueno parcialmente ella ayuda..-dijo azazel. Mientras penemue simplemente suspiraba..este tipo que no sabe compartir algo….

Bueno continuemos…ah antes que nada naruto hay algunas personas que quieren hablar contigo..

Eh?...conmigo….quien puede ser….

Son las personas con las que te encontraste en kyoto….

Ah…ya me acorde….bueno esta bien..y donde están…?

Bueno como no estabas en tu casa les dije donde ibas a estar ahora actualmente…

EHH!?...fue la respuestas de naruto…

Bueno nos vemos después que la pases bien…..-dijo azazel despidiéndose de todos junto con penemue quien simplemente sonreía….

Bueno eso fue una reunión algo interesante no lo creen..-sirzechs hablo mientras veía como los adultos miraban a naruto con algo de asombro y también molestia….

Bueno creo que esto tiene que ser mas explicisito no lo cree…..-lord gremory hablo mientras miraba como naruto salía de la sala junto con los demás demonios jóvenes….claro esto fue gracias a su esposa quien les dio el permiso para retirarse…acto que compartieron tanto sairaorg,vali,seekvaira…

Bueno ahora que los jóvenes no están…creo que es momento de que nos hables muy detalladamente de esto hijo….

Si tienes razón padre….bueno por donde comenzamos….a ya se…..como dije antes en el ataque de kokabiel….teniamos a vali que es mi hijo adoptivo y además de eso es el Hakuryuukou y hyodo issei…el sekiryutei ambos eran demonios…y estaban relacionados con una de las familias de los maous asi que mandarlos a una ataque abierto contra un líder de los angeles caidos era algo que causaría controversia y mucho revuelo….asi que contacte con azazel para ver si tenia un plan para contra restar este acto de kokabiel….fue grande mi sorpresa cuando el menciono que mando a naruto-kun un humano para detener a kokabiel….al principio tuve mis dudas pero como las cosas están ahora no lo dudo…no mas….

Eso es una buena explicación…..sirzechs-sama…..pero quiero saber si el incidente con mi hijo esta relacionado con este?-lady Phoenix hablo mientras sirzechs la miraba…..

Pues…diría que técnicamente no tan cerca…

Que quiere decir con eso?...

Bueno es mejor que lo sepan ahora que mas tarde…bueno como dije mas antes recibi un informe de que su hijo estaba en malos pasos…..pues fue ahí que entro naruto-kun…el fue el que medio esa información cuando nos reunimos en un tiempo atrás…..dira yo que después del incidente contra kokabiel….

El…lo hizo?..

Asi es lord Phoenix…

Pero no lo entiendo por que lo hizo?...

Según el….estaba en una misión que fue encomendada por azazel….y fue ahí donde pudo ver a raizer-kun…el estaba en le mundo humano….

Como es eso…..mi hijo no…

Eso no lo sabemos…para estar seguro de esto tendremos que preguntarle a el mismo…

Eso será lo primero que haga….

Aunque hay algo que naruto-kun menciono con respecto a esto…

Y eso que fue?...

Pues…que el tenia un cierto índice de que raiser-kun esta siendo manipulado…..

Manipulado!?...a mi hijo!?...

Si…. no le entendí muy bien….como saben algunos de ustedes el no es de las personas que sepan relatar algo y contarlo….

En eso tienes razón….

Hablando de ese tema….tengo dos dudas..-lord sitri hablo muy seriamente….mientras su esposa también mostraba un semblante serio..

Y eso que serai lord sitri…?

Primero usted sabe que fue lo que realmente uso uzumaki naruto para enfrentarse a raiser phoenix en ese estado y mas a un entrar a una dimensión que solo los demonios tienen acceso..

Eso…..

Y el segundo punto…..es como pudo hacer algo tan complicado como restarurar las redes mágicas de raiser-kun…..con solo sus ojos…..?..

Bueno…del primer punto no sabría como decirlo….pero a lo que consierne…..yo también le pregunte…..y el me respondio…."estos ojos son un regalo que me dio mi mas grande amigo….y rival tengo que cuidarlos como su ultimo regalo"….solo me dijo eso…

Pero eso no ayuda en nada…..

Bueno….tendríamos que preguntarle a el mismo…pero hoy no es el dia…..los invite aquí para que pasemos un rato como amigos y también informarles de esto…nada mas a si que sino tienen problemas…-dijo el maou pelirrojo mientras veía como tenia unas caras de inconformidad…..

Desuciden….prometo….que hablare con naruto-kun para pedir mas información de esto….no tengan miedo o disconformidad….el no actuara de mala manera eso se los prometo….

Esta bien sirzechs-sama….esta conversación la dejaremos para otro momento…y le tomare la palabra…..debio a que tuve trabajos en el exterior no pude entablar una conversación con mis hijas….tomare esta oportunidad para hacerlo…..-dijo lord sitri mientras su esposa lo miraba…y sonreía….

Bueno eso será lo mejor….bueno ya creo va siendo hora vayamos a pasar el dia no….-dijo lord gremory mientras los demás lo seguían….

(con naruto)

Este se encontraba en camino a la entrada principal de la casa de rias…mientras que los de mas se quedaron para pasar el dia con los demás que eran sus amigos que no vieron en un buen tiempo….eso era de parte del heredero de la casa Bael… y la de Agaares…..con el resto no era tanto tiempo…

[que crees que quieran naruto.?.]

…mmmm….kurama…..que..

[solo vine a ver que hacías nada mas..pero lo que me intriga es que quiere esos ahora….]

Pues no lo se amigo….la verdad yo también tengo curiosidad asi que estate atento…..para que no suceda lo que paso la anterior vez que nos reunimos con ellos…

[esta bien..pero tienes que tener en cuenta que esa vez nos tomaron por sorpresa….ya que no los conocíamos…..asi que…..estate tranquilo….]

Eso me ayuda mucho….oh..ya los vi…..bueno vamos…..

En la puerta principal se puedo ver a 5 personas tres de ellos eran rubios y las ultimas eran del mismo color que rias….no tan rojizo era mas como un tomate…..o javanero..ese termino…le quedaba muy bien…..

Naruto no tardo en llegar a la puerta y estar parado en frente de ellos….

Naruto…que bueno que estes bien pensé que ya no podríamos verte…después de lo que paso…la ultima vez pensé..…-la que hablo era un chica de cabellera rubio largo y laceo…..tenia ojos color avellana…llevaban un vestido formal de una pieza color azul marino…..casi parecía una princesa…casi

mmm….bueno si….bueno no importa….eso…..yumi-san….lo que me intriga es el echo de que como dieron conmigo?...

pues…te vimos cuando estabas en esa especie de juego de los demonios…..asi que relativamente fue fácil….

Ya veo…..eso explica mucho…mmmm y por que vinieron ¿?.

…naruto…padre y madre…quieren que vuelvas…con ellos…-la chica de cabello rojo hablo..

Que quieres decir yui-chan?...

Naruto…..ellos quieren hablar contigo sobre lo que paso….hace tiempo…..

Ya veo…bueno es una lastima…pero lo siento...Yumi-chan…pero….ahora no puedo…..

Tienes que estar bromeando!...padre y madre te están llamando tienes que hacer caso a lo que ellos piden!.-uno de los dos hombres rubios le grito a naruto tal parece que este desde el momento en que naruto se dio a la vista presento una cara de pocos amigos…

Lo siento Usui pero ahora tengo que encargarme de otras cosas…

En serio rechazaras una oferta de padre y madre…?.- Usui volvió a hablar mirando a naruto mismo como si no fuera nada…como si se tratara de una o algo que no debía de existir….algo que a su amigo no le gusto para nada…..inconscientemente kurama estaba liberando parte de su poder…poco a poco…..a el no le gustaba que lo menosprecien nadie tiene ese derecho…y menos este tipo que ni si quiera conoce…..solo lo vio una vez…y eso basto para saber que no le agradaba….

Agradecería que no me mires con esos ojos que tienes Usui…me molestaa.-naruto se dio cuenta que lo que le estaba sucediendo a kurama…y eso no le gusta….tambien esta el echo de que el no recorrió el camino hasta acá para que ese tipo lo mire como lo miraban antes…

Lo siento pero esta es mi única mirada…..si te molesta no me importa!...-declaro en voz fuerte….para tratar de intimidar a naruto….

[Teme…..naruto…..cambia conmigo….are que se a…]-pero antes de que kurama terminara de hablar la ultima niña de ese grupo hablo…..

Onii-sama…por favor calmate….no quiero la mujer de cabello rojo calmo al tipo que por sus propias palabras era su hermano…..

Pero Mito-chan….-el no termino de hablar ya que ver a el otro hombre de su misma edad parece delante de naruto

Que ocurre Retsui?...haz cambiado naruto…..desde la ultima vez que nos vimos hay algo que me llama…..la atención…..ademas de que esta el echo de que mostraste esa forma que nadie conocía….dime que haz estado haciendo…desde que la ultima vez que nos encontramos…?

mmm…..de entre todos tu eres con el que mas me llevo…tus hermanas y hermano…..me sacan de quicio….

Eso no responde a mi pregunta….dime que haz estado haciendo?...

Por que debería darte alguna explicación….no es que nos conozcamos de mucho tiempo…..pero la verdad tu tampoco me caes bien…..

Soy tu…hermano mayor me tienes dar el respeto que merezco!...

Onii-sama….

Hermano…. Todos reaccionaron ante el grito de su ahora hermano Retsui….

Vamos no tienes que levantar la voz Retsui….calmate un poco…..-naruto le pidió al chico que se proclamo ahora su hermano..

Entonces entiende esto naruto padre y madre…desean hablar contigo..tienes que ir a verlos…ellos desean hablar contigo sobre lo que sucedió esa vez cuando era un niño…...

Haaaaaaa….esta bien…ire…..-naruto termino….de hablar y se pudo ver que casi todos estaban con sonrisas en su rostro….

Bien en ese caso….sera mejor que vayamos ahora…es un largo cami….

Dije que iria….-lo interrumpió Naruto a Retsui….pero no ahora como le dije al inicio.. tengo que hacer cosas…además de que saldré de viaje mañana…

A donde iras naruto-niisama….pues la verdad eso es un secreto yui-chan…haaa…será mejor que aproveche este dia… bueno será mejor que vuelva….

Cuando podremos saber de tu regreso a casa….?...-Yumi le pregunto a naruto…

Pues no lo se pero si digo algo lo cumplo…..

Ya veo entonces informare a nuestros padres…

Solo es eso lo que querían ¿?...si.. bueno sin mas nos retiramos nos vemos. Espero que tu llegada a casa sea mas pronto de lo posible…

Bueno eso será depende a como salgan las cosas asi…que nos vemos…

Esta bien…..siendo que nuestro trabajo aquí ya ha terminado nos vamos de regreso a casa…chicos nos vamos….-Retsui les dijos asus hermanos…solo para que estos asientan…estos se fueron en el auto que estaba atrás de ellos….era una limosina…de color azul marino. Profundo…nos vemos naruto-niisama….-yui le hablo solo para que este le levantara la mano en señal de que aceptaba lo que dijeron

Bueno sera mejor que vuelva con los demás…..a una cosas amigo mio deberías calmarte….-naruto le hablo a kurama que estaba sigue molesto por como lo miraba ese chico llamado Usui….

[mmm…ese invecil….me saco de mis casillas…..odio cuando las personas nos miran como antes…..de verdad lo detesto….]

Lo se kurama….a mi también me molesta…pero tienes que aprender a controlar tu chakra….el solo trato…..

[no trates de justificar lo que paso naruto yo también se que te molesto…no lo niegues]

…eso….tienes razón…..yo también me moleste por lo que paso pero..

[entonces no trates de justificar si también sientes lo que yo sentí en ese momento…]

Haaaaaa esta bien dejemos esto hasta aquí…no será bueno para los dos si continuamos haciendo esto….además de que tengo que disfrutar este día….mmm…10:30 de la mañana…..todavía queda un montón de tiempo…..

[esta bien….]

Bueno supongo que tienes que volver con los demás…..yo también…nos vemos kurama…

[si…]

Después de que naruto se despidiera de kurama este no tardo en regresar a la que era la casa principal de los Gremory o mas bien la de rias…..no paso mas de 10 minutos en llegar…para su sorpresa vio que cada persona interactuaba normalmente….en un lado se pudo ver como Venelana y Grayfia ayudaban a Millicas a nadar…..el no sabia….o no tenia conocimiento sobre esto….en otra parte tanto lord Gremory junto con los dos amigos lord Phoenix y lord Sitri y su hijo sirzechs…tomaban lo que parecía ser algo refresco…bueno eso quiere pensar….despues paso a ver como tanto lady Phoenix y Sitri estaba tomando el sol alado de una piscina lo que llamo su atención era los trajes de baños(Bikini) que portaban….la de Grayfia era de color celeste…..la de Venelana de color rojo…lady Phoenix llevaba uno de color dorado…y por ultima pero no menos importante….lady Sitri….ella llevaba uno de color violeta…esto le saco una gota de sudor a naruto ya que pudo ver que a pesar de su edad tenían un buen cuerpo…..ahora sabe de donde rias y sona sacaron su belleza…con los hombre era algo normal…todos llevaban un short de distintos colores. Tanto de rojo,azul,verde,celeste…hablando de rias y sona… vio tanto que rias y sona llevan también ese traje de baño….el de rias era blanco y el de sona era de color intercalado entre blanco y azul….con las demás bueno….las que tenían sus cuerpos mas desarrollado usaban este tipo de traje de baño….los que entraban a esta marca eran….akeno,xenovia,momo,reya entre otras…..que usaban casi los mismo trajes de baños y estos resaltaban su belleza…depues de dar una largo vistazo tanto a las mujeres como a los hombres…sus ojos posaron nuevamente el rias y sona….

Vamos Seek-chan….dile a vali lo que sientes no creo que su reacción sea tan mala….-rias estaban alentando a su amiga…..a que se acerque a vali…..aunque decir alentando…..esta mal….ella estaba empujando a seekvaira a que salgan de la piscina para que pueda hablar con vali quien estaba a un lado de la misma piscina sentado….con la mirada en el cielo….

Rias….yo no se…tal vez el…..ademas como es que me pides eso…no creo que tu tengas mucha autoridad en esto…

Me diras que no quieres saber lo que el piensa de ti?...

Pues…..

Entonces por que no aprovechas este dia para por lo menos hacercarte a el…

En eso tengo que darle la razón a rias…-sona miro a vali quien simplemente ignoraba…casi a todos…

Tu afecto por vali…es desde niños…si no mal recuerdo fue desde…..

Ya sona! No tienes que hacerme recuerdo de ese dia….con solo pensarlo..me da vergüenza…-seekvaira hablo con la cara rojo….oh recordar ese dia si que le ponía muy rojo…..

Ustedes…..que hacen…? Una voz llamo la atención de las tres chicas….era naruto quien se encontraba parado sobre el agua….

Naruto!?...cuando llegaste aquí?...

Hace un momento…..termine de hablar con las personas que querían verme…nada del otro mundo…pero no respondiste a mi pregunta…..que hacen…..?...

Pues…

Rias trataba de convencer a seek-chan para que se acerque a vali…un poco…..-sona hablo…..mientras que la mencionada simplemente tenia la cara roja…

Seek-chan?...naruto miro a ambas con intrigra…..

A es ella naruto…-dijo rias mientras la heredera de la casa Agares se acercaba….estar en una piscina lo dificultaban un poco…..

Hola mi nombre es Seekvaira Agares heredera de la casa Agare…un gusto,.-saludo con la mano que fue bien recibida por naruto…

Naruto uzumaki un gusto igualmente…ya que nos presentamos…es cierto lo que dijo sona…tratas de acercarte mas al hijo adoptivo de sirzechs?...naruto le pregunto sin ningún pelos en la lengua por asi decirlo….

Pues….-ella estaba nerviosa por como un chico que practimente que no conocía…sabia algo que ella ocultaba incluso de sus padres….

No tienes que responder si no quieres…-ella simplemente asintió….pero…

Pero te daré un consejo no tomes un largo tiempo en aclarar lo que tienes ahí dentro…podría jugarte en contra….sabes-dijo naruto mientras iba a donde estaba sirzechs…..

Eso fue algo muy maduro de su parte no crees….rias?

Si…a un no logro saber como es que sabe eso…..

A pesar de ser su novia?...

Si a pesar de…hey! Eso no es gracioso sona….-rias arrojo agua a la cara de su mejor amiga

Me la debías rías…..tenia que cobrármelo en algún momento…-sona tenia una sonrisa mientras devolvía el ataque de agua de rias….

Ustedes dos…no están un poco sorprendidas por como ese chico camino sobre el agua…..?-seekvaira hablo a las dos mujeres que simplemente vieron naruto alejarse obviamente caminando sobre el agua….solo para tener una sonrisa….

Bueno si estas con el por un tiempo como el de nosotras ya te habrias acostumbrado a lo extraño…-dijo sona mientras rias simplemente asintia….

Están hablando enserio…no tienen curiosidad de saber como lo hace….?...

Obvio que tenemos seek-chan…es que el no dira nada a menos que el quiera…aveces es frustrante…

En eso tienes razón buchou….-akeno llego junto con asia y xenovia…

Naruto-san es muy misterioso…..

Senpai….oculta muchas cosas….

Vez….simplemente déjalo….el es asi….

b-b-ueno si tu lo dices…..

a todo esto donde ise y kiba?...

están por ese lado….-señalo akeno mientras rias veía como ambos estaban…haciendo una competencia de natación…..

ellos se llevan bastante bien…

si…..desde lo que paso con kokabiel..y la llegada de nauto-san…ellos se pusieron a entrenar mas de lo debido…-rias miraba como kiba gana y ver a ise pedirle nuevamente otra competencia…

bueno..que tal si nosotras también hacemos una pequeña competencia…

que clases de competencia akeno…-la mencionada simplemente sonreía de un manera que a las acompañantes les hizo estermecerse…

oh es bueno verte de nuevo naruto-kun…..

si…..ya volvi sirzechs…..mm…que haces….?...

a esto….pues estamos jugando póker…quieres unirte…..

la verdad no soy muy bueno en eso…..mas bien diría que soy el que menor suerte tiene en ese juego…

jajajajaja no creo que seas tan malo chico….vamos ven…..-lord sitri alentó a naruto para que se una…

jejeje….pues…..-dijo naruto rascándose la cabeza…recordando la ultima vez que juego ese juego con azazel…oh.. lo que tuvo que hacer después de perder ese juego maldito…..

vamos amigo no lo obliges si no quiere….lord Phoenix estaba atento a la conversación sin apartar la mirada de su mano de cartas que tenia… aunque este estaba sigue molesto con naruto por como deja a su hijo…..aunque recibió buenas noticias esta mañana sobre el estado de su hijo…..eso no quita el echo que el seguía un poco delicado…

bueno…bien estonces si todo esta…..

un momento hijo…..deseo hablar con naruto-kun un momento…..y no creo que sea el unico….-lord gremory miro a su hijo y a sus amigos solo para ver que estos asentían…..solo faltaba la de naruto…

por mi bien….entonces donde hablamos?...

sígueme naruto-kun….-dijo sirzechs mientras suspiraba…esto se viea venir..aunque era mejor ahora que después….aunque esto le dejara algo claro a su padre junto a sus dos amigos….en esa parte el se sentía feliz…este chico podría..

bien aquí podremos hablar sin que nadie nos imterrumpa…

si también esta el echo de que todos están disfrutando el dia…..jejejeje….

sere claro en mis preguntas naruto uzumaki…que es lo que estas tramando actualmente con mi hija y su nobleza?….-lord gremory hablo en tono serio …..con ese echo todo el buen ambiente se fue al caño…se pudo ver como tanto lord sitri y Phoenix también miraban a naruto son seriedad…

pues nada en concreto solo les ayudo a Salir adelante nada mas…

mm…..solo eso….

Sip…

Entonces por que aceptaste ser el prometido de mi hija…

Eso….pues digamos que las circunstancias lo ameritaron….

Las circunstancias?..

Si….a ver me explico…..después de que todo eso del matrimonio arreglado fuera prácticamente deshecho rias….ella….dijo que estaba enamorada de mi…eso sumado a que todavía no se recuperaba del shock emocional de estar comprometida con una persona que solo la miraba como un trozo de carne….ah eso le sumamos que parte de su familia aceptaba ese compromiso con la vaga excusa de que era por su raza la llevo a un estado emocional muy malo…..tanto que oculto sus emociones a un grado que casi nadie lo noto…

Casi nadie?...a que te refieres chico.-lord Phoenix hablo mientras los demás a excepción tenían curiosidad…..

Bueno solo hubo unos cuantos los que notaron las emociones negativas que tenia rias….

Y esas serian….?

Son zirsechs,sona,akeno y yo…nadie mas pudo notar esas emociones….ya que ella lo oculto muy bien….

Eso…como puedes estar seguro de eso….

Puedo sentir las emociones de la gente ya sean estas de venganza,rencor,odio,instinto de asesinato entre otros…

Pero no entiendo por que ella tendría esas emociones…..se que raiser-kun es alguien del que se puede hablar muchas cosas…pero el…

Siento decirte esto zeoticus-jiji…pero ese tio raiser…no sentía ninguna emoción de enamoramiento hacia rias…solo la veía como un trozo de carne….o como un torfeo…

Eso…mi hijo no…..-lord Phoenix salio en defensa de su hijo….pero el sabe que el camino que estaba siguiendo su tercer hijo no lo llevaría a nada bueno…

Lo siento pero esa es la verdad por mas dura que sea tienen que aceptarlo…..

Entiendo esa parte pero…con el pasar del tiempo rias y raiser….podrian enamorarse y ser felices….-lord sitri hablo en voz de defender los matrimonios arreglados…..

Haaaa…ustedes si que son tercos no?...

Que dices?...

Se los pondré simple….primero a ti lord gremory…..dime si este matrimonio no se hubiera detenido…..y rias se hubiera casado con raiser…hubieras aceptado que ella sufra…..estar atada a lado de un hombre que solo la veía como un trofeo…..?

Pero eso puedo….

Dime hubieras aceptado que ella se quitara la vida?...-solo con esas palabras todos miraron a naruto con los ojos abiertos…..

Que…que quieres decir naruto-kun?...

Bueno es simple…según se los gremory son un clan de demonios que dan amor a su nobleza….tanto de llegar a el extremo de enamorarse de ellos no sirzechs?...

Bueno…eso es cierto….pero a donde quieres llegar?

Pues rias es mucho pero mucho mas afectiva con las personas que lo rodean en muchos sentidos…..ella si se hubiera casado con raiser ella hubiera sufrido….ya que el solo la quería como trofeo nada mas …..estar atada a una personas que no la ama lo hubiera roto por completo….tanto de llegar al extremo de quitarse la vida…o escapar de su casa…..

No crees que estas llegando muy lejos con esto naruto-kun?...

Si tu hubieras estado el lugar de rias con esa situación que hubieras echo?..

Eso…..yo….-sirzechs estaba confundido…..ponerse en los mismos zapatos que rias eso era…..

Ahora responde lord gremory…que hubieras echo si esas dos situaciones hubieran aparecido en vez de la que tenemos actualmente…?

….

Yo se que tomo una decisión que a los ojos de los demás demonios de sangre "noble" era la mejor….pero que es lo mejor..quedar bien ante los ojos de los demás o….poder hacer feliz a su familia?...digame que escoje?

…mi familia….eso siempre sera lo primero…

Entonces arregle el lazo que esta casi roto con su hija….ella lo necesita….

Mi lazo con mi hija….?...asi es….ella no lo demuestra pero siente como si usted quisiera que ella fuera infeliz…

Eso es absurdo…..yo siempre quise que ella fuera feliz…pero ahora me doy cuenta de que imponer lo mismo que nos paso a su madre y a mi…estuvo mal.

Bueno veo que esta conversación ya termino no lo creen lord Phoenix lord sitri….

Si tienes razón sirzechs-kun…..ese chico naruto…..tiene una manera extraña de demostrár las cosas….pero…

Pero lo que dice lo dice desde adentro no?...

Asi es…..no hace parecer unos niños no lo crees lord Phoenix….

mm…si…

bueno mejor volvemos…..quiero disfrutar del dia…..jejejeje…

si tienes razón naruto-kun además de que quiero pasar tiempo con mi hijo y Grayfia…

si…bueno lo que sea….-dijo el rubio mientras salía de la sala junto con los demás personas que estaban con el…..no tardaron mucho en llegar a donde están los demás….mientras que naruto junto con sirzechs fueron a donde estaban venelana y grayfia los tres hombres mayores se fueron a un lugar donde podrias observar a sus hijas…bueno en el caso de lord Phoenix este solo observo ya que los lazos que el tiene con sus hijos no están en malas condiciones….

Yo venelana-san grayfia-san….millicas….-naruto saludo a los tres personas que estaban en una lado de la piscina…que actualmente…era muy…grande…..

Sirzechs a donde fueron?...

mm…..pues….solo hablamos con padre y sus amigos nada de lo que tienes que preocuparte madre…

naruto-niisama….-millicas llamo a naruto quien este vio al pequeño pelirrojo…..

mmm que sucede pequeño?...

es cierto que eres el prometido de rias-oneesama?...

eso…..podría decirse que es cierto…además que es eso de nii-sama….sabes puedes decirme naruto sin ningún honorifico…..

eso no creo que sea posible mi mama y abuela me siempre dijeron que es de suma importancia que trate a las personas mayores a mi con respeto….

Bueno….se nota que ellas saben como educarte no…jejejeje

Jejejeje…si tienes razón….

Cariño quieres algo de comer….-grayfia hablo mientras besaba la mejilla de sirzechs….

Pues….la verdad si pero por que no vamos los por algo de comer para los demás…..millicas esta en buenas manos…..-sirzechs hablo en un tono que solo grayfia pudo notar…era..

Si…vamos….-respondió la maid con una sonrisa en su rostro…ambos no tardaron de la salir de la vista de los demás quien simplemente los miraban confundidos…

Ustedes… saben lo que les pasa a esos dos?...-naruto les pregunto a venelena

Solo dejalos naruto-san ellos quieren estar a solas….

Bueno…. A todo esto donde esta ravel-chan? No la eh visto en todo este tiempo….

Ella….digamos que ella esta en otras condiciones?

Otras condiciones?

Si veras…..(perdón por la demora estuve con unos problemas pero descuiden no dejare esta historia en el siguiente capitulo daré una explicación de todos los poderes y daré indicios del harem de naruto e issei no tarde mucho como en este capitulo)


	11. Chapter 11

**NARUTO EL TERCER DIOS**

 **ARCO I (ANGELES,DENOMIOS,ANGLES CAIDOS)**

 **Capitulo 11 (Día De Campo Con Los Demonios)(parte 2)**

Bueno así que esto es lo que paso.-naruto estaba mirando a las chicas de la nobleza de raiser..ellas estaban separadas del resto a petición explicita de su hermana menor aunque tanto el como muchos ahí sabían que eso era una petición de las chicas que pertenecían a la nobleza del yakitori…

Si…..naruto-kun….ellos pidieron explícitamente esto –venelana estaba alado de naruto

Talvez se deba a que ellas están asustas y a un temerosos de relacionarse con aquellos quienes hace poco eran sus enemigos .-serafall camino a naruto

O serafall asi que estas en este lugar…

Sip…..tambien me alegra verte naruto-chan….-serafall saludo a naruto con una pose muy extravagante…..

Se….bueno lo que sea….tu estas aquí para ayudarlos me imagino….

Si…aunque no esta funcionando muy bien que digamos…

Bueno…..pero no creo que te rindas no?...

Si no me rendiré…además de que tengo algo planeado ahora….

¿?

Si mira tu eres muy amigo de ravel-chan….si que pensé que podias ayudarme a que ellos vayan afuera y puedan relacionarse mas que dices me ayudas….

Bueno si por que no

Estonces los dejos ire a ver como ban las cosas bye..-venelana salio despidiendo con la mano..

A veces pienso que venelana-san es un tanto

Despreocupada?..

Si…

Bueno ella no es lo que aparenta naruto-chan….

Mm?...

No me hagas caso bien vamos…..

Emmm….bueno y por donde esta ravel-chan…

oh naruto-sama!.-ravel llamo a naruto mientras las que estaban ahí miraban a el mencionado con miedo y también con asomboro….

Oh ravel…..es bueno verte veo que ese traje de baño te queda bien..

Oh naruto-sama…-ravel se sorprendio y sonrojo por el cumplido del rubio

…y dime asi que tus amigas no pueden salir eh?...

¡!...pues ellas no se sienten muy bien estando tan cerca de la nobleza de rias-sama

Bueno eso es natural ya que hace no mucho eran rivales….-serafall miro a las mujeres que conformaban la nobleza de raiser.

Bueno no veo cual es el problema realmente si bien los dos grupos eran rivales eso era durante el partido y no del por que ahora ellos estén asi.-naruto miro a las mujeres quienes se alejaron debido a la presencia de tanto el como de la maou…

Que quieres decir naruto-chan?..

Es simple serafall-san yo pienso o asumo que ellos simplemente esta dolidos por haber perdido contra rias ya que la nobleza de ella es novata y ellos ya son expertos….

¿?...las dos mujeres miraron con incredulidad lo que naruto dijo

Miren es simple aun siendo demonios cada ser vivo tiene su orgullo esto aplica a todos sin excepción…..

Veo a donde quieres llegar…estas diciendo que su orgullo como guerras esta dañado….

Si….es por que se distanciaron yo tengo una manera de hacer que ese daño se recupere no por completo pero si por una parte….

Puedo ayudarlas? Si lo primero sera que ellas venga de nada servirá si están separadas….

Si bueno eso déjamelo a mi naruto-sama…-ravel salio a todo prisa para pedir a la nobleza de su hermano…

Hay algo que no entiendo….

Y eso que es naruto-chan?

Del por que pidieron mi ayuda tu sabes sobre esto…fuiste y eres una luchadora muy fuerte y capaz y sabes acerca de esto…por que pediste mi ayuda….?

Oh!...entonces en cierto lo que dijo sirzechs-chan…..tu eres muy perceptivo e inteligente al saber de estos temas….

Bueno es algo asi como un don…..pero no contaste mi pregunta dime el por que?

Bueno…..es simple solo quería ver de lo que eras capaz nada mas…..oirlo es una cosa pero verlo es otra no es nada del otro mudo naruto-chan…

Bueno….

Ya las traje naruto-sama….serafall-sama…-ravel se acerco con los demás miembros de la nobleza de su hermano….aun que al momento de estar en frente de estas dos personas las mujeres que estaban con ravel se tensaron…..

Para que nos necesita serafall leviatan-sama?.-yubelluna hablo en voz de todas ya que era la única que no estaba tan nerviosa

Oh yubelluna-chan…querias hablar con ustedes sobre lo que paso ahora….

Se trata de lo que pedimos a ravel-sama?

Si…verán a muchos no les gusto sobre lo que pidieron no lo tomen a mal respetamos la decisión que tomaron pero esto nos preocupa…..

No debería estar preocupada por nosotros leviatan-sama nosotros simplemente lo hicimos….

Lo hicieron por que sintieron miedo…y dolidos….-naruto hablo llamando la atención de todos y no fue muy buena…

No veo del por que este…."humano" esta con usted leviatan-sama….no creo que…

El esta aquí por que fue una petición de sirzechs-chan..ademas de que como ya saben es el nuevo prometido de rias-chan…..

Ya veo lucifer-sama sigue con esto….

Asi es….

Bueno sera mejor terminar con esto…les hablara sin pelos en la lengua ustedes se sienten dolidos, dolidos por que su orgullo como guerras fue dañado por unos novatos….no?

¡!...como sabes eso?

Por que en cierto modo tanto serafall-san como yo sabemos que es eso no?.-dijo el rubio mientras las demás miraban a la maou solo para que esta asintiera

Leviatan-sama eso es cierto…..?

Asi es yubelluna-chan…..aunque el mio fue algo muy distinto a esto….pero lo que dijo es muy cierto no solo yo también esta el y sirzechs-chan….

Lucifer-sama también?!...

Hehehe…si también el jeje…

Pero volviendo al tema…se que ustedes son considerados como celebridades en el inframundo no es asi….

Si raiser-sama es considerado uno de los demonios jóvenes mas fuertes que hay en el inframundo…pero con lo que ocurrio..

El sera la burla de todos no….?-naruto miro como las siervas del yakitori podía sentir las energías que ellas emanaban no era muy buena….

El tiene un ogullo algo pesada si me lo preguntan…..

Que quieres decir con eso?

Pues a que el tiene un orgullo mucho pero mucho mas grande que todos los de aquí….jejejeje..pero dejando de lado eso el tema que estamos tocando ahora son ustedes…son jóvenes y tienen mucho por delante tanto..

Pero como lo haremos nosotros perdimos..contra un equipo de novatos no podremos…..- el tono en que estaban hablando era como si ya no tuvieran nada…algo extraño….

Tu nombre es Kira-chan no?...-naruto miro a la joven demonio solo par que ella hiciera un asentimiento de estar en lo correcto

A lo que me refiero es que esto no será el fin para ninguno de ustedes todos simplemente perdieron un partido contra rias no es nada del otro mundo…

Pero!?...

Saben ustedes se teman todo esto muy apecho…se que los demonios tienen una vida larga y alaban sus actos en su larga vida…

Asi es…

Pero esto es algo que demuestra mucho…..ustedes no son tan invencibles como lo demuestran….tomen esto como un obstáculo en su camino si es que tienen uno…..

La verdad…es que nosotras….

No me digan que ustedes no tienen un camino…..

…..

Haaa… bueno lo primero sera encontrar un camino para ustedes….

Como haremos eso….?

Pues es simple simplemente digan lo que quieran hacer en un futuro…

Lo que querias hacer en un futuro?...

No…..me digan que….tampoco pensaron en eso?…

…..

Haaa…..esto si es un dolor en el trasero si me lo preguntan…

Te estas rindiendo tan rápido?

No es eso es que son un tanto extraños lo que ellas tienen pero les dare un consejo tomen esta oportunidad para pensar en eso bien ¿?-naruto miro a la chicas quienes asintieron no muy convencidas

Bueno ya que esto ya esta resuelto por que no vamos con los demás…

Pero ellos…

Mmmm descuidad… rias y los demás no harán nada en tu contra ni las de yubelluna no?...

s-si…

confía en mi palabra no pasara nada.-acto seguido naruto Salio del lugar con las mujeres detrás de el….

(en verdad es un chico muy extraño).-fue el pensamiento de todos las chicas menos de serafall ya que esta lo miraba distinto….

(sin dudo lo que dijo es cierto esto sera algo que talvez sea buen para ellas. Pero la manera el que lo dijo….es extraño).-serafall miro a naruto y pudo sentir que como los demás este tenia una energía como un sol….pero al notarlo muy bien también pudo sentir una oscuridad profunda….casi como si fuera un agujero negro que se tragaba la luz….lago que la dejo confundida…..

No tardaron mucho en volver a donde estaban los demás para la sorpresa de naruto sirzechs ya había vuelto y estaba jugando con su hijo…..vio como lord gramory estaba conversando con su hija…talvez tratando de convivir mas con ella ya que le recuerdo de la boda aun esta en su mente…..algo fresco

No se tomo mucho tiempo en ver que tanto la nobleza de rias y sona los vieron y fueron a donde ellos para tratar de hablar de lo que sucedió…parece que les contaron lo que estaba pasando….grande fue su sorpresa al ver que rias le extendió la mano a la reina de raiser como acto de buena fe…por asi decirlo….

Acto que la sorprendió pero no la desprecio….ya que al verla a los ojos noto que ella no estaba bromeando…..ella quería ayudarla si se podía…

Después de ese acto no se tomo mucho tiempo en que los demás hicieran lo mismo kiba con los "knight"…..koneko con las "rock"y asia con los"bishop"..akeno ayudo a rias en lo que teinan planeado…no solo fue la nobleza de rias también fue la de sona que compartio el acto de amistad…..

Las horas pasaron…ya eran al promediar las 18:00 pm de la tarde… se podía notar que la nobleza de raiser pudo integrarse muy bien con los demás….tanto que vali y sairaorg les ayudo…..

Bueno no creen que es momento de irnos…-sirzechs hablo mientras tenia a su hijo en manos ya cansado ya que paso casi todo el dia jugando con el y sus padres…

Creo que tienes razón hijo….ya se nos hizo tarde…-venelana hablo mientras esta miraba como rias y los miembros de su nobleza salían de la piscina…

Oka-sama?..-rias miro a su madre…con duda ya que esta no sabia que ya ellos se estaban por retirar….

Rais…nosotros ya nos vamos…creo que fue un lindo dia…..-venelana hablo mientras miraba como la nobleza de sona se despedia de los lideres de su casa….

….esta bien…..fue un buen dia….-rias miro a naruto al decir esto….este dia le ayuda a acercarse mas al rubio…ya que noto que naruto tenia muchos secretos…..unos muy ocultos….

Fufufufu…..no te preocupes rias…pronto sabras mas de el…..no creo que ni tu y tu hermano se queden sin saber nada..no?...

h-hai…oka-sama….

Bueno ya que parece que se despidieron…..nos vamos querida?...-zeoticus hablo ya dando índice de que tanto el como zirsechs…y los demás demonios mas viejos se alistaban para irse…aunque serafall….ella era otro caso…

No me quiero ir!...quiero quedarme con sona-chan…..!.-serafall era cargada como una niña….en los hombres de sus padres…este dia también fue muy por asi decirlo….bueno para ella…..pero mala para sona…

Mmm? Ya se ban?..-naruto miro a sirzechs mientras este asintia…

Ya veo….bueno fue un dia interesante…..pero gracias por invitarme…..

Claro que iba a invitarte….eres el prometido de mi pequeña hermana…-sirzechs hablo con orgullo….y una sonrisa que le saco una gota de sudor a nuestro rubio..

Si….bueno lo que digas…-naruto desvio la mirada ante ese echo….algo que llamo la atención de todos….pero mas de rias…..

Sucede algo naruto-kun?...-rias pregunto mientras los demás miembros de su nobleza ya mas presentables fueron a despedirse….de los padres de su presidenta..

Mmm no…no es nada…

Espero que este dia se vuelva a repetir…..-lord Phoenix hablo..mientras miraba a su hija y los miembros de la nobleza de su hijo…ya que ella también se divirtieron este dia muchos mas que en los días que estaban con su hijo…

No lo dudes amigo…..-zeoticus hablo mientras este entendía lo que el quiso decir..

Bueno ya nos vamos…..antes de irnos….tengo una petición de lady Phoenix y sitri….-zirsechs..hablo mientras rias y naruto lo miraban….

Y que seria eso onii-sama….?

Pues…es simple rias…lady sitri pidió que sona y los miembros de su nobleza se quedaran…al igual que la nobleza de raiser-kun…

La nobleza de raiser?...

Asi es rias…parece que quieren que ellas se distraigan un poco por lo que acaba de suceder….

..bueno con eso no creo que haya problema tenia planeado invitar a sona a que se quedara….ya que falle con sairaorg y vali….aunque no puedo creer que seek-chan no aceptara quedarse…-rias dijo lo ultimo con un tono de reproche hacia su amiga….

…..si no se por que vali se fue si estaba muy divertido…..pero lo de sairaorg-kun….creo que fue por algo que tuvo que ver con su familia…ya sabes a lo que me refiero…

Hai…entonces arreglare todo para todos….

Bueno con eso creo que nosotros ya nos vamos…..-dijo sirzechs mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba su madre y padre…y su esposa….

En pocos segundos se pudo ver como los lideres de cada casa se acercaban al lado de zirsechs…..para que su esposa grayfia preparara el circulo mágico para ser tele transportados…

Ravel…..recuerda lo que te dije…no hagas nada mientras estas al cuidado de rias-chan…entendido?...-lady Phoenix hablo a su hija mientras esta se sonrojaba por la vergüenza…..

Hai….oka-sama..

Bueno cuídense todos…..-venelana hablo mientras poco a poco desaparecía por medio del circulo mágico

No tardo mucho en que todos desaparecieran dejando a los mas jóvenes en el lugar…

Bueno…..ya que todos se fueron…no creen que es mejor ir a descansar….ya es un poco tarde…..-naruto hablo en voz de mando para que todos en el lugar asintieran..y fueran a dentro de la casa de campo….

Rias se encargo de la distribución de los cuartos para que todos se queden…cabe decir que la casa apenas alcanzo para tantas personas…

Le llevo mas de 30 minutos asignar los cuartos a los invitados de la casa gremory…..pero lo logro aunque se pudo notar que los miembros de la nobleza de raiser estaban mas incomodos que nada ya que pidieron cuartos no muy acomplejados….esto se debe a que ellos fueron instruidos por su rey a no involucrarse con los de sangre pura….algo que era normal en la clase alta de los demonios…..pero gracias a la ayuda de naruto y los demás este ámbito fue casi borrado este dia….y bueno después de eso no tardo mucho en que los inquilinos de la casa cayeran en el sueño profundo…ya que este dia fue muy divertido y agotador…salvo algunos personas de la casa….

Bueno tu que piensas amigo?.-naruto pregunto nuevamente a kurama ya que este por el ámbito de ser curioso fue a donde naruto..despues de que este en el tiempo que le tomo a rias distribuir los cuartos naruto fue a donde se estaba quedando…para invitar un poco de la comida que el degusto hoy dia a sus amigos cabe decir que los bijuus no tardaron mas de dos minutos en devorar la comida….parece que la comida les gusto mucho….

[la verdad naruto esto se hace mas interesante…..ver como tus "hermanos" vengan hasta aquí y mas aun que azazel les diga donde estes…..suena algo muy importante e interesante]

Si yo también pienso lo mismo…..pero no notaste nada malo de ellos?..

[no la verdad solo que me molesto que nos mirar por debajo…sabes que no nunca nos gusto a ninguno de los dos]

Si tienes razón….como se sintió salir después de 1 año entero eh?

[fue liberador y agradable no te puedo mentir en eso]

Hehe…lo sabia…..

Hablando solo?.-rias interrumpido la charla que tenia naruto con su compañero-hermano de guerra que era kurama

Rias?...no deberías estar durmiendo ya es un poco tarde no lo crees….-naruto miro a rias y pudo notar que llevaba un camisón..que mostraba un poco del cuerpo de la bella joven…

Al igual que tu no lo crees?.-rias se acerco a naruto para sentarse a su lado…

Si…creo que tienes razón esta vez…pero tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza…por ahora no puedo dormir…

Y como que cosas tendrías en tu cabeza naruto-kun?...

Pues….son las cosas normales que tiene un chico de mi edad….que otras cosas mas puedo tener.-mintio naruto….ya que el no quería preocupar mas a rias..ya que sus problemas son sun problemas…

En serio?...

Si…no tendría por que mentirte… lo digo encerio…jejejeje….

Bueno si tu lo dices…..

Oye rias todos los demás ya se durmieron?...

Si…pase por sus habitaciones a ese un momento….

Bueno….era de esperarce ya que tuvieron un ida agitado…..

Si…nos divertimos mucho hoy…..y tu que tal te divertiste….?

Mm….pues no fue un dia como los que paso..pero si fue divertdio…jejeje….

y…..n-naruto-kun…..tu….estas feliz…..por…pues….como….estamos los dos ahora…

mm?...te refieres a esta relación?...

h-hai…

pues no lo había pensó hasta ahora…pero…no puedo negar que se siente distinto..jejejeje…

distinto…..?

no..no me hagas caso….mm!..-naruto en eso sintió una energía..fuera de la casa….lo cual era extraño..ya que todos estaban adentro…..pero lo que lo alerto fue otra cosa…fue la naturaleza de esta energía….era como….si fuera…un agujero negro…no siente nada…solo se siente….como un vacio…..

mm..?..sucede algo naruto-kun…

…..no…no es nada…oye rias…..dime todavía queda algo de comer..?...

Si…..creo…

Me puedes hacer un favor….puedes calentarlo por mi…

…..bueno….pero me deberas un favor….okey?...

Si….esta bien….

Yey!...bueno no tardo mucho ya vuelvo…rias Salio lo mas rápido que pudo para hacer ese favor a su novio….

bueno…sera que me de prisa para ver que es esa energía…..-naruto desapareció en una estela de humo…

…..naruto gracias a la habilidad que tiene de tele transportarse este apareció en las cercanías del bosque…no muy lejos de donde entreno a rias y su equipo…

Bueno creo que es por aquí…..mmm donde estará…..

Yo!...parece que me notaste….

¡!..raiser?..que demonios haces aquí?...

….que….que hago aquí?…..que no es obvio…vine a recuperar lo que era mio…-este sonrio como siempre lo hacia teniendo a un ser que estaba debajo de el….bueno ese era su pensamiento….lo cual ahora no podría estar muy lejos de la realidad…

Recuperar lo tuyo?...a que te refieres?

Jajajajajajajajaja!...no puedo creer que seas tan estúpido…..jajajajajajaja!...vine por mi futura esposa los miembros de su nobleza mas la mia que están difícil de entender?!...

No…..eso lo entendí con tan solo verte….a lo que me refiera era te pregunte que hacías aquí…..no por lo que viniste….

¿?...

Haa….parece que tu eres el que no entiendes…te lo explicare…..dado que estas en condiciones de caminar asumo que puedes usar magia nuevamente…talvez el daño que recibiste por el poder que no pudiste controlar fue menor….pero…ahí la pregunta…por que ahora estas aquí?...por que ahora y no antes….?..

Haa…eso es simple yo supe que sirzechs….estaria aquí….es por eso….que espere…..

…ya veo…gracias raiser….

Por que me das las gracias…..? que eres idiota…!?

…no el idiota eres tu….ya que confirmaste una de las sospechas de sirzechs-san….

Que dices?...

Pues el tiene el pensamiento que sus movimientos son vigilados….tanto fuera como dentro de su casa….el echo de que tu este aquí me lo demuestra…..alguien o un grupo de demonios están vigilando a sirzechs… ya que este evento era secreto nadie mas que el y los demás maous….y su familia….claro que solo rias no lo sabia…..ya que también para ella esto fue repentino…..y lo que puedo concluir de esto son dos cosas…..uno fue que nos mantuvieron vigilados todo el tiempo que estuvimos aquí…..ya que tu dijiste que esperaste a que sirzechs se fuera…..y el otro es que no solo el esta siendo vigilado…sino también los demás maous…

¡!?...

Tu eres muy idiota….gracias a esa estupides que tienes puede confirmar esto…por eso te doy las gracias….

Maldito…!...

Y ahora que estas aquí….me encargare de averiguar quien fue el que te dio esa información…-naruto empezó a caminar hacia raiser…..quien este solo sonrio…..como si…

Y ¿?...crees que puedas lograrlo….solo eres un inmundo humano nada mas…..!..raiser empezó a aumentar su energía magia…..alertando a los miembros que estaba dentro la casa de rias….

Tch…este idiota…..

[oye naruto…..]

Kurama?...

[….mira arriba de ese idiota]

mm…!...no lo pude sentir…como es que….-naruto miro a una rama de un árbol que se encontraba a lejos y pudo ver a un hombre con capucha negra

[no lo se por lo pronto…dile a este tipo que vaya donde los demás…la energía que sentimos es de ese tipo….]-en eso pudo ver como el hombre desaparecia…

…esta es malo!...raiser…ve-….naruto no pudo terminar de hablar ya que raiser aprovecho la distracción de naruto para lanzar un golpe….algo que a naruto no le afecto mucho…..pero si lo hizo retroceder…

Ha!...lo sabia…solo eres un mero humano…cuando termine contigo…ire por rias…y los demás!...

Buchou?...-akeno miro a rias quien estaba dentro de la cocina preparando mas comido…

Todavía tienes apetito buchou?...

No…..es para naruto-kun que esta esperando en la sala…

En la sala…..?

Hai….

Pero no lo vi en la sala…

¿?...estas segura?...

Hai…acabo de pasar por la sala…y no estaba ahí….

Esto es extraño….ya que el me pidió que le llevara algo de comer….

Asi…?

…hai…fue un favor que me pidió…-justo cuando rias termino de hablar ella junto con akeno sintieron una energía mágica que reconocían muy bien

a-akeno….esta energía..magica…-rias estaba nerviosa ya que ella sintió no hace mucho esa energía…..

l-lo se….el esta aquí…..pero…no tienes de por que preocuparte….tienes a naruto-kun y a nosotros mas…no permitiremos que el te haga algo….-akeno estaba nerviosa pero…..ella quería ayudar a su presidenta…

ha-hai…..

buchou!..-ise entro a la cocina de la casa rápidamente..ya que el también sintió esa energía…..

ise?...

el….ese tipo esta cerca no es asi?...

….

Ya veo….no se preocupe nostiene a nosotros y también a naruto-sempai….la protegeremos…..-ise hablo con determinacion..se podía ver como una eneriga nueva lo rodeaba….daba el sentimiento de que era algo reconfortarle…..era como naruto….pero en una minima…cantidad…..

Ise….

El tiene razón buchou…..yo como su "knight"….la protegeré…pero también como mi amiga…..-kiba hablo mientras entraba con asia xenovia y koneko a donde estaban su presidente y vicepresidenta…..

Chios….

Yo….yo también la protegeré…rias-oneesama…..-asia hablo con miedo en su voz…ya que para ella esto…de las peleas…..no lo llevaba muy bien…..incluso durante el rating game…..ella se sentía…temerosa…..

Yo hice mi juramento cuando forme parte de esto….que siempre la protegería….!-xenovia era una tanto extraña…..al decir eso pero ella tenia la misma…determinacion que todos los demás…

Yo también….!-koneko hablo mientras esta estaba detrás de su buchou….

Chicos….de…..de verdad…yo estoy…..-rias se estaba limpiando los ojos ya que escuchar esas palabras que provienen de sus amigos mas cercanos….era algo muy especial para ella…..pero ese momento tan bello…..de amistad se termino cuando todos lso que estaban despiertos sintieron una explosión…..era del lugar donde estaba naruto y raiser…..

A todo esto…donde estaba naruto?...el debería estar aquí…mas que todos nosotros….

El….la verdad no lo se…..me pidió que le diera mas comida…..pero akeno me dijo que ya no se encontraba en la sala…asi…que lo mas probable es que el…..

….si…el debio sentir la energía de ese tipo..y fue para frenarlo…..-ise hablo mientras este miraba en la dirección que estaba sintiendo la energía de raiser….

Buchou que haces?...

Akeno….

Dime que con el…..para enfrentarlo y termine todo esto…o esperaras a que el resuelva todo….-ante estas palabras rias….medito lo que su mejor amiga dijo….era cierto…..tecnicamente..naruto los salvo a todos…..cuando sucedió lo de kokabiel…lo que paso cuando fueron a los bosques de los familiares…y lo del rating game….y ahora esto…..ella tenia que tomar una decisión….esperar a que otros le ayuden a salir de sus problemas…o ella usar su propia fuerza y por fin ser libre…..

¿?!...yo…también deseo terminar con esto ya no deseo que nadie mas arregle los problemas que yo tengo…este asunto…viene desde mi niñes…..ya no deseo escapar mas de el….yo deseo enfrentarlo…..!-despues de que sus siervos escuchar esas palabras…ellos sonrieron ya que su amiga..y rey….estaba decidida a tomar el toro por los cuernos….

Entones que esperamos….vamos!.-ise dio el grito para que todos fueran a donde estaban raiser y naruto…

Que no entiendes…de verdad que eres testarudo…te dije que te fueras..-naruto hablo mientras nuevamente esquivaba uno de los ataque de raiser…el cual ya se estaba artando de que un simple y mero humano le haga..esto…

Callate escoria..y deja de moverte para que al fin pueda quemarte…..o por lo menos enfrentame!..no seas un cobarde….

Kurama donde esta ese tipo de la capucha…?-naruto no le tomo importancia a lo que ese tipo le dijo…solo estaba concentrado en el tipo que emitia esa extraña energía..

[naruto…el solo sigue obsevando…nada mas..es como..]

Si estuviera analizando nuestros movimientos…no?

[si…mmmm…naruto..parece ser que los mocosos ya notaron todo este alboroto….tendras que acabar con este tipo rápido….por alguna razón ese tipo de de la capucha oscura me da mala espina…]

Fuuuuuu….si yo también pienso lo mismo…bueno…..-naruto termino la conexión que tenia con su amigo para prestarle atención..a raiser…..y ver a este tipo…..cargando una enorme bola de fuego…le hizo pensar…cuanto tiempo estuvo distraído con kurama..

Contempla y siente miedo ya que este es el verdadero poder de un demonio de clase alta…-la enorme bola de fuego se hizo mas y mas grande…..tanto que logro quemar los arboles mas cercanos…

Ya veo…así que ese es todo tu poder eh?...nada mal-naruto hablo en todo de burla ya que…el pudo ver a gente que tenia mas poder siendo humano….y no tenían esa forma de comportarse….ósea ser arrogantes debido a su poder….

….YA DEJATE DE BURLARTE DE MI!...solo eres un mero humano que logro ponerse a su bolsillo a nuestros lideres…!...nada mas!-raiser estando ya en un estado de completo enojo lanzo su ataque a naruto…quien simplemente lo miro…

Sera mejor que termine con esto rápido quiero saber quien o que es ese casa..-fue el pensamiento de naruto mientras hacia sellos de manos….

(水遁・水陣壁, _Suiton: Suijinheki_ ).-un muro de agua se hizo presente para enfrentar a la bola de fuego que lanzo raiser…algo que no se hizo esperar ya que….por obvia razones el muro de agua de naruto supero el ataque de raiser….el mencionado solo puedo ver como su mejor ataque era enfrentado y luego superado…

Te lo dije no?...solo eres un idota que no tiene remedio..-naruto apareció detrás de raiser…..mientras este solo pudo ver un borrón…y luego oscuridad…..

Cielos…este tipo si que era un dolor en el culo….mira que venir y hacer esto solo por que no obedecieron su capricho de niño…..joder…-naruto tomo a raiser en su espalda ya que tenia que ponerlo en un lugar mas seguro….ya que cuando naruto contraataco el ataque de raiser pudo sentir que ese sujeto que estaba en las sombras…..emitió mas poder que solo era perceptible para el…

Naruto?...-rias hablo a su novio-"guardaspaldas"….para ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo….

Rais?...que haces aquí….y ustedes también..?-naruto miro a todo los miembros del club del ocultismo…

Que ese tipo no es?...-ise hablo al notar que en las espaldas de naruto estaba un raiser ya noqueado…

Si…es el hermano mayor de ravel…..

Tu lo derrotaste?...-akeno miro a naruto mientras levemente asentia….

Bueno….no es algo que fuera el logro del mundo solo era un idiota que se creía mucho…cambiando de tema por que están aquí…

Pues…..nosotros…vinimos a detener a raiser…..-rias hablo decepcionada ya que..si naruto derrota a raiser asi como si nada…eso significa que su convicción de ella…..

Bueno este tipo no ara nada mas en su estado actual…..

Si…..creo que tienes razón…..-xenovia miro a naruto extrañamente…..era como…..alguien lo estuviera asechando…..

Eh….si bueno…..-naruto estaba nervioso ya que tener a una chica tan cerca…y mas aun que lo mire de una manera que el considera extraña…pero antes de que alguien mas hablar…..sintieron una energía.."eratica"…..

Que…..que estas energía…nunca…en mi vida…sentí…..algo como esto….-rias estaba nerviosa ya que en lo que ella tenia de via….pudo sentir muchas energías extrañas…..ya que pasar casi todo los momentos con su hermano y los miembros de su nobleza la hizo perceptible a este tipo de energía que para el resto de los demonios no lo eran…

….."parece que rias también sintió esa energía…eso es algo que azazel no me informo…..tendre que decirle de esto…pero con los demás…parece que lo pueden sentir..pero en un rango menor a rias….…".naruto miro al resto de la nobleza de rias que no sabían como reaccionar a este tipo de eneriga….

[naruto ese tipo se esta acercando]

Si…..lo se….rias…chicos…sera mejor que vuelvan a la casa….-naruto hablo serio mientras entregaba el cuerpo de raiser a koneko que viendo esto se sorprendio…..

Ten koneko-chan…..quiero que lo lleves con ustedes….

Naruto…que sucede?..que esta pasando….?!.rias…grito ya que sentir esa energía mas cerca de ellos le hacia sentir insegura…mas claramente miedo…un sentimiento que ella no lo demostraba…..pero tenia…..

Rias…-naruto no pudo terminar ya que un ataque con la apariencia de un tridente oscuro fue al lugar donde estaban ellos…..todos se prepararon para la explosión…cosa que no paso…..

 **Susanoo** (須佐能乎). Naruto acitvo el mangekyo sharingan….para proteger a todos…..el sabia que ese ataque era fuerte…..muy fuerte….

Haa!...no era para tanto un simple ataque basto para eliminarlo….c..-el hombre se acerco lo bastante para que a una persona que llevaba un kimono negro….la apariencia de este nuevo enemigo era….tenia el pelo color oscuro como su traje…..ojos blancos…..sin ningún rastro de vida….llevaba en su brazo derecho..una especia de arma….era como una esfera…..o algo por el estilo…..

Oh…..parece que tenemos a una persona no grata dentro de la casa…..oir la voz de su objetivo le hizo retroceder….

Estas bien rias….?

Si…pero…..esto…es….?..rias miro a lo que sea que los protegio…..ella ya lo había visto….antes….pero…no tan…grande como ahora…..

Naruto-kun…tu nos protegiste?...

Asi es akeno…pero por lo pronto dejemos esto para después…..primero lo primero…..-naruto nunca volteo a ver a ninguno de los demonios ya que el hombre que ataco tenia todo su atención…

Hay…tu hombre oscuro….te quiero hacer unas preguntas…-naruto hizo desaparecer el Susano para hablar con ese tipo

…como…como es posible que estes vivo?!

Crees que un ataque como ese me hubiera matado…..?...hombre creo que me subestimas….

Solo cometí un error el siguiente ataque te terminara….nuevamente el hombre levanto su mano derecha para que la esfera de color oscuro…formara un especie de tatuaje…en la palma de su mano….era como un tridente…..el mismo que se estrello con el Susano de naruto…..

Vas a volver a intentarlo de nuevo…..si ya viste lo inútil que era…..no tiene sentido que lo hagas…

Haaa…eso crees…..

Naruto que esta pasando…quien es ese sujeto?...-rias hablo mientras mira al intruso con desdén..

Este no es tu asunto heredera de la casa Gremory…..ni de los demonios… asi que largo…!

Tu….como te atrevez a hablar asi a nuestra presidenta…..-tanto ise como kiba sacaron sus sacred gear para atacar a este tipo….

Asi que los perros salen en defensa de su amo….que divertido…!-este tipo se estaba haciendo la burla de tanto ise como kiba…

Maldito…te voy..-pero ise fue detenido por naruto…..

Naruto-sempai…..que….estas haciendo?...

Calmate ise….no pierdas la cabeza por lo que dice este tipo…..solo trata de provocarte para que ataques con enojo y eso frustre tu mente nada mas….

Jajaja…

Que es tan gracioso…-naruto miro a ese sujeto mientras se reia como desquisiado….

Que..que es tan gracioso dices?...pues solo la ironía…..de que ese mocoso..teniendo a uno de los seres mas fuertes de este mundo…este a los pies de esa…perra! El hombre hablo mientras señalaba a rias….

Los seres con poderes como el y como yo tenemos que estar por encima de todos…no a los pies de nadie…

Maldito…..retira lo que dijiste de rias!-akeno grito a este hombre que solo la miro…..y simplemente la ignoro…..pero esta estaba dispuesta a atacar con su magia…..

Detente akeno…..no lo ataques…-naruto esta vez tuvo que ponerse delante de ella para n nuevamente detener a uno de sus amigos….

Naruto!?...por que…..por que me detienes…..tu mas que nadie.-pero…akeno..miro a naruto a los ojos…y pudo notar algo…..algo que a ella le daba miedo…naruto después de que detuviera a akeno este paso adelante para hablar con este enemigo….

Quien te envió…?...

Tratas de sacarme información?...

Cuantos mas están con tigo?...

Esto es enserio…no puedo creer que seas tan estúpido…

No vas a hablar?...

Jodete…..

Ya veo…-naruto suspiro….este tipo… a pesar de que obviamente estaba en desventaja numérica….era asi…

Entonces….ya no preguntare nada mas….akeno…kiba…..xenovia….koneko…ise…rias…asia….observen bien…esto es algo que tienen que aprender…..algo que los mostrare ahora….

Que quieres decir naruto-kun?...

Es simple….antes se los dije…no?...que el poder solo es poder si no lo sabes usar bien…..este puede ir en tu contra y corromperte y destrozarte por dentro….como ven este tipo…..ya paso por eso….el solo busca poder para asi matar a mas personas…..nada mas…..es por eso….que tenemos que detenerlo….

Y como piensas hacerlo…..no tienes el poder que yo-….el hombre no pudo terminar de hablar ya que naruto apareció detrás de el sosteniendo su mano derecha….

Asi que esta mano eh?...si logro inmovilizarla no podras atacar…..

Tu!?...pero como…..

Ya me tienes arto….vienes y atacas sin reparos….amenazas a mis amigos…..y lo que mas me molesto….fue el echo de que insultaras a rias…..eso…ella no se lo merecía ya que ella no te hizo…nada…pero tu vienes los atacas…de verdad…odio a la gente como tu….-naruto expulso su energía…tanto como para hacer que el suelo que tenia debajo de el se agrietara…..

"que….que este poder….ya veo….asi que este es el poder…del que tanto temían…..es asombroso…..!"..fue el pensamiento del hombre ya que el pudo sentir como su mano estaba siendo aplastada por un gran peso….

Te llevare con con azazel para que el pueda sacarte información….

He!...asi que aun teniendo todo este poder…..solo eres un perro…mas!..-el hombre en eso…con su otra mano libre saco..una pastilla blanca…y se lo trago…

Que-…

[naruto la pastilla que trago tiene una gran cantidad de magia…mucho mas de lo que su cuerpo soportara….deduzco que piensa auto destruirse] –kurama advirtió…..

No podras huir ni tu ni ellos…esta pastilla que me traque tiene el poder suficiente para borrar todo este bosque…..!...

No…pienso huir…..naruto cerro los ojos…..para luego…..(神威, _Kamui_ ) el hombre desaparecio….

No..no…puede…ser..no puedo ser derroto a un….no por ti Maldito…. **Jinchūriki** (人柱力)..-hombre grito mientras este desaparecia ante los ojos de impresión de los demonios…..


	12. Chapter 12

**NARUTO EL TERCER DIOS**

 **ARCO I (ANGELES,DENOMIOS,ANGLES CAIDOS)**

Y eso es todo…-naruto termino de explicar lo que sucedió el dia anterior a las personas que tenia en frente….eran sirzechs azazel…..

Ya veo….asi que eso sucedió después de nuestra partida…..algo muy intrigante…y que sucedió con el cuerpo?...

Esta en un lugar seguro…sirzechs-san..no tienes que preocuparte…...lo enviare a azazel para que analice los restos de magia que quedaron en su cuerpo…..

Si….yo me encargare de eso….no tienes que preocuparte por eso…pero lo que mas deja en dudo es el acto de ese niño Phoenix…crees….

No…no azazel…..sus padres son muy amigos de los míos a demás de que ellos también estaban aquí

Pero convenientemente se fueron junto con ustedes…..ademas de que según naruto..,el y los padres de raiser no se llevan muy bien que digamos ahora mismo….se que te es difícil creer esto pero…..-ante ese argumento de parte de azazel sirzechs se quedo callado….

No ellos no sabían de eso…el mismo dijo que esperaba que sirzechs-san no estuviera con nosotros….asi que….

Mis sospechas eran ciertas…-sirzechs golpeo levemente su mesa que tenia en frente…era frustrante tener que aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo…..que aquellos a los que quieres proteger te hagan esto…

Si….tanto tu como el resto de maous están siendo vigilados y no solo ustedes si no también sus familias….

Ya veo… informare de esto a los demás con suma discreción…"ellos serán capaces de llegar a tanto para conservar sus ideales egoístas"….

Sucede algo sirzechs?...-naruto noto que el satan carmesí estaba muy sumiso en sus pensamientos…..

Eh…no…..no es nada…

Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros…al igual que nosotros confiamos en ti no es asi azazel….

Si…..tienes razón….

Eso lo se…..no es que desconfié de ustedes es que…

Tienes la leve idea de quien este detrás de esto no es asi….?...-azazel dedujo lo que el pelirrojo estaba pensando…

Si…..El consejo de Demonios…ellos estaban muy…..pero muy ansiosos por el matrimonio de rias y raiser-kun…..mucho que la verdad se me hizo muy alarmante…

Ya veo…..asi que ese era su plan…..

¿?...que plan…..-tanto sirzechs y azazel miraron a naruto….

Es simple sirzechs-san….si lo que dices es cierto…..y esos demonios del consejo están detrás de esto….saque una teoría…..la cual es un tanto dudosa pero tiene efecto ahora….

Y cual seria?...

Si el consejo de demonios estaba detrás de esto y ellos dieron el pase para que ese "sujeto" que pude ver en los recuerdos de raiser se conocieran y este lograra casarse con tu hermana ellos tendrían un pase para acercarse a los 4 satanes….y por medio de este ganar mas influencia para su venefiecio…

….usar a mi pequeña hermana para llegar a mi!?...-sirzechs estaba muy furico por decir menos…el podía pasar que vigilaran a su familia mientras no se acerquen a la misma…pero esto….era inaudito….e INACEPTABLE!...

Si…y si llegara en momento utilizar a tu hermana para….-pero antes de que naruto termina el pudo sentir el poder mágico que ahora emanaba sirzechs…..aun estando en una conferencia mediante circulo mágicos….el poder de este satan era notable…por decir menos…

[ahora entiendo por que le dieron el titulo de Lucifer….aunque creo que ese titulo le quedara corto si entra en batalla].-incluso kurama miraba con asombro a sirzechs….bueno no tanto….pero el echo de que el este despierto para otra cosa que no sea hablar con naruto ya decía mucho…..

Ellos…utilizarían a mi hermana….?...

Tranquilízate sirzechs-san…ahora que ya sabemos su plan no permitiremos que eso suceda….ya no…..no tienes que preocuparte por eso….-naruto hablo tratando de calmar la fulminante ira de sirzechs…..pero…..fue un echo casi vano….ya que aunque el se pudo calmar aunque sea un poco…..su energía mágica seguía rodeándolo…..

Protegerás a mi hermana?...

….que no es eso lo que eh estado asiendo ahora….no permitiré que nadie lastime a rias y a nadie de sus amigos…eso tenlo por seguro…..

Esta bien….eso me tranquiliza un poco…pero volviendo al tema…

El echo de que ese hombre sepa lo que eres naruto…..es preocupante….donde crees que lo haya averiguado?...

Azazel…esa información…..

Descuida nuestro amigo aquí ya sabe de ti…y a lo que concierne de tu "pasado"….

Eh?...pero…

Si te preguntas cuando…fue poco después de que terminaran el rating game contra raiser…

Tan rápido..?...

Bueno ya debes saber que el muy….bueno..tu me entiendes…..-naruto capto a lo que se referia azazel…..

Si lo creo…..bueno ya que mi viaje se pospondrá….creo que es mejor aprovecharlo…

Estas seguro naruto…esto no tiene tanta importancia como ir a "ese"lugar…..

Si…."ese" lugar puede esperar…ademas de que no creo que por no ir una vez pase algo….

Bueno si tu lo dices…

Etto….a que lugar se refieren?...-sirzechs estaba mas que perdido en esta conversación….

Pues….

Déjalo naruto yo me encargo de hacérselo saber…dejemos eso para otro momento….

Bueno…..azazel…ah es cierto antes de terminar todo esto sirzechs-san….tengo una idea para este problema con raiser…y creo que nos beneficiara a ambos…..

Si y cual seria?...

Mira…..este es mi plan….

Ne.. buchou no crees que naruto-kun se esta demorando…?.-akeno que se encontraba a un lado de rias la cual estaba tomando un poco de te...hablo….

Si….creo que ire a buscarlo…..

Buscar a quien?..-naruto bajo del segundo piso de la casa solo para encontrarse con estas dos chicas…lo cual le resulto extraño…

Y los demás?...

Bueno ellos ya se marcharon….te estabas tardando mucho….

Bueno tenia que atender una cosa….-rias miro dudosa a naruto….

Y eso que seria naruto-kun?...-akeno se acerco muy cerca de naruto….demasiado cerca…

Etto….akeno que haces….-naruto pudo sentir que las intenciones de akeno ivan mas alla de lo normal…..

Fufufufu…..sucede algo naruto-kun?...-akeno se apego a el brazo derecho del mismo…presionando sus pechos contra el brazo …..todo esto era observado por rias…que poco a poco…..empezaba a liberar sus poderes…

….akeno…estas…..muy…-naruto estaba nervioso y un poco sonrojado por el acercamiento de la chica…después de todo era un joven adolecente….no lo culpen…..

Akeno hubiera seguido con su acto de acoso hacia naruto de no ser por la intervención de cierta pelirroja que ya había llegado al limite…..parece que rias tiene poco paciencia en este aspecto….

a-ke-no….que estas haciendo?...-rias pregunto mientras miraba a ambos con ojos oscuros…sin ningún sentimiento…..por así decirlo…..

fufufufu…..yo solo estaba haciendo atenta con nuestro naruto-kun…..solo eso…-akeno abrazaba mas fuertemente el brazo de naruto…mientras hablaba…. Y cosa que no ayudaba…..bueno también esta el echo de que hablo con un tono muy picaro para que rias…..bueno se sintiera como se esta sintiendo ahora osea celosa….

Akeno….suelta a mi novio!...-rias fue a tomar el otro brazo de naruto para asi comenzar en el juego de que el que jale mas fuerte gane y el premio era naruto…aunque cualquiera se sentiría feliz en estas condiciones pero….no….naruto estaba sufriendo un martirio ya que bueno…lo estaban jalando muy fuerte…

Ite…ite…..aun me sigue doliendo…-naruto quien se encontraba recostado en una banca de su academia se quejaba del dolor en ambos brazos…..la fuerza de esas dos mujeres si que era grande….

Naruto-san?...-una voz llamo a naruto de su lamento…..

Huh?...tu eres…saegusa mayumi no?...-naruto se sento para poder hablar mas cómodamente con la chica….

Fufufu…..puedes decirme mayumi o mayumi-san….despues de todo estamos en la misma clase…..

Es eso cierto?...no lo había notado…

Si bueno después de todo….estoy comenzando recién en tu clase….fufufu….

Si supongo…y que le trae aquí…..uno pensaría que estaría con sus amigos de sus antiguo instituto…?...

A eso….bueno ellos decidieron recorrer esta academia…..-mayumi se sento a lado de naruto….el cual miro detenidamente a un lado para sentir un pulso de poder…

Y como lo están tomando todo esto…?...

Eh?...a que te refieres?..

Ya sabes…al cambio de ambiente osea al cambio de academia….se que aquí no tienen tanta libertad como en su antigua academia para usar magia….

A con respecto a eso….pues…..estamos bien….aunque la mayoría de nuestros a aun no se hacen a la idea…..

Es bueno escucharlo…..

Ne naruto-san…quisiera preguntarle algo…?

Huh?...y que seria…?

Es…bueno…es con respecto a usted y rias-san….

Yo y rias….?...que paso con eso…

Pues…..es cierto que usted la salvo de un matrimonio arreglado?...

Ah eso…bueno mas que salvarla…..solo la ayude a que se hiciera mas fuerte nada mas ella tiene el crédito por haber derrotado a raiser…..lo que yo hice no fue salvarla…..

Pero….segun los rumores tu interviniste en el juego y asi salvándola…no es eso cierto…?...

Si intervine…..pero si no lo hubiera echo yo…..lo hubiera echo sirzechs…uh otro demonio de la familia de rias….eso tenlo por seguro….

Asi que tu y sirzechs-sama son muy cercanos…

A que te refieres….?...

Pues…..

Ya dime la verdad a que viniste no me gustan las personas que mienten?...naruto se para de la banca para estar en frente de mayumi…

Mentir yo?...

Si…dime que quieres de mi?...

Así que lo que dicen es verdad…no por nada eres el prometido de rias-san….

….eso no tiene nada que ver…..dime que quieres?...

dime que sabes del incidente de mi antigua academia….?

Lo normal que sufrió una especie de desastre en su laboratorio mágico nada mas…..

Si….en ese momento se encontraban varios de nuestros compañeros en el laboratorio mágico y ahí fue donde…

Se perdió la vida de la persona que amabas no es asi…?...

Si…..-mayumi respondio sin ningún tipo de sentimiento por asi decirlo…..solo estaba seria en este momento…

¿si ya sabes eso que es lo que quieres de mi…..?

se que lo que nos dijeron en ese entonces no es verdad….que lo que ocasiono la muerte de tatsuya-kun fue otra cosa…..

"esta chica…."….que te hace pensar que fue otra cosa?...

Fue….cuando ocurrió el "incidente" puede….notar una corriente de energía que no era mágica…..era algo mas….. y esa corriente vino de nuestro laboratorio de magia…justo después de eso sucedió una explosión…..en ese momento esa energía se hizo mas grande en un solo instante y desapareció en un instante..…también cuando…sacaron los cuerpos del laboratorio pude sentir esa corriente de magia emanando de los cuerpos….

"esta chica…..aparenta que es fuerte pero por dentro….esta destrozada…..comprensible la persona que amaba murió y ella no pudo hacer nada.."-naruto pudo ver a través de la cara de seriedad de mayumi….

Asi que cuando nos dijeron que eso suceso fue ocasionado por un aparato mágico supe desde ese instante que era mentira….estaban ocultando algo…justo después de unos días nos informaron que nos mandarían a esta academia….algo que no logro comprender hasta este momento…..

Y tu piensas que yo se algo con respecto a eso no es asi…?..

Si cuando me contaron lo que sucedió en el matrimonio arreglado de rias-san, y tu intromisión a este y que no te hicieran nada….saque una deducción muy clara…..que tu para ser un adolecente de nuestra edad tienes amigos o seres que al inframundo no les gustaría tener de enemigos…..en este caso seria a la facción de los angeles caidos mas explicito a azazel-dono….

Ya veo…..y cuando supiste de que yo era por asi decirlo parte de la facción de los angeles caidos…?...

Eso fue solo mera coincidencia….

Como?...

Digamos que fue solo hace unos días….senti el poder mágico de un ángel caído….cuando estuvo en esta academia….lo cual resulto ser raro…ya que esta área es de los demonios…..y ahí encontré mi respuesta…..

" ya veo fue cuando penemue vino….pero ella….pense que puso una barrera…"…

Ya veo…..pero dime que aras si la respuesta que buscas no es la que te dieron en ese momento?...

Yo…no lo se…..

No lo sabes?...

Si….yo siento mucha ira…..rabia, dolor…..se que si el me viera en este estado estaría muy decepcionado de mi…..

"parece ser que me equivoque con ella….lo que senti como sed de venganza….no era eso…..si no era culpa…la culpa por dejar morir a su amado….…."

Ya veo…..fuuu….se que me meteré en problemas por decir esto pero….

Que quieres decir…..no será que todo lo que dije…..?!...

Primero que nada dile a tus amigos que salga de donde estén…..se que ellos también querrán saber esto….

Que!?...como es que tu…

Solo diles que salgan…claro si quieres saber la verdad…..

Esta bien….-acto seguido ella invoco un circulo mágica lo bueno de estar en un lugar que no este presente ningún humano es bueno…no tardaron mucho en salir de ese lugar…..el lugar del cual salieron estaba protegido por un campo mágico…

"entiendo….no solo se escondieron si no que también ocultaron su presencia mágica…son mas buenos de lo que pense"….

Asi que son todos ellos….eh?...

Si….por sino no conoces…..

Descuida….se quienes son todos ellos….no tienes que presentármelos…Saijou Leonhard, Watanabe Mari, Chiba Erika, Juumonji Katsuto…shiba miyuki…no es asi..?...

Si….pero como…nosotros no te…..

Erika-san….desde el momento en que ustedes llegaron a esta academia estuvieron bajo la protección de ambas facciones es decir…tanto los demonios y angeles caidos los tienen vigilados…y por medio de esa vigilancia supieron todo de usted….algo normal ya que tienes que saber a quienes proteges….

Impresionante….no esperaba menos de dos de las grandes facciones….-jumonli miro a naruto…..con un poco de intimidación…..solo para recibir algo que no recibió en un largo tiempo….naruto le mostro lo mismo que tatsuya le mostro en su tiempo…que era…..

Determinación….determinación a no retroceder ni siquiera ante el…

Bueno…creo que sera mejor decirles lo que se hasta ahora…lo que dijo mayumi-san es cierto…..lo que causo el incidente en su antigua academia no fue un desastre…

Entonces….mi…..mi….hermano…..!?...-miyuki estaba…..en shock….si todo lo que ella y mayumi pensaron era cierto…su hermano…fue…..

Si…..hay una gran posibilidad de que su hermano tatsuya haya sido asesinado…..-ya hasta este punto….tanto las cuatro chicas que estaban presentes derramaban lagrimas….dos por que eran muy amigas de tatsuya….y las otras dos….bueno no creo que sea necesario explicar el dolor de perder a la personas que amas en este mundo….los chicos…bueno ellos solo tenían…rabia….y sed justicia "venganza"…..los minutos se fueron acumulando…en silencio era muy tenso…..nadie hacia o decía nada…era un silencio…..muy difícil….

Como…..como sabes eso…..?...-mari pregunto ya que esta era la que mas rápido se recupero…..bueno….casi…..

Cuando ustedes llegaron…grayfia-san me contacto y me dio la información… que ahora comparto con usted….y logre colaborar algo que sucedió en la sede de los angeles caidos….se sabe que un grupo de personas desconocidas están atacando tanto las nueve preparatorias académicas de magia del mundo humano….y a los pertenecientes a las tres facciones…..

A las tres facciones…?...pero por que ¿?...por que a nosotros?...

Eso no lo sabemos…..lo único que sabemos es que las personas que atacaron a un líder de la facción de los angeles caidos se hacen acreedor del nombre "La Creencia Perdia"…y que su líder se hace llamar razz….despues de eso no sabemos nada…..

Ya veo…..eso es todo?...

Si…..jumonji-san….supongo que eso era lo que querían saber no es asi?...

Si….solo era eso…-tanto mayumi y miyuki….ya estaban mas calmadas…..pero un el dolor de saber que amado/hermano…..fue asesinado esta ahí…

Bueno…ah es cierto antes de irme….les dare un consejo….a todos… escuchen…si tratan de ir en busca de estos seres…lo mejor es que no lo hagan…..-eso llamo la atención…y molesto a la mayoría…bueno mas a miyuki y mayumi…..….este chico que no sabia lo que era perder a un ser querido…

Por que dices eso….?...

Bueno…..

Tu no eres nadie para decir lo que podemos o no podemos hacer…..!...leonhard….agarro a naruto del cuello de su camisa…..estaba molesto…..por decir menos….

Leo….-erika fue a detener a su amigo….pero eso no quita el echo de que ella también estaba enojada…..

Que agresividad…-naruto estaba mas que tranquilo….bueno después de que leo dejara agarrarlo del cuello de su camisa…..

Pero volviendo al tema…..se que perder a su amigo es doloroso….pero como están ahora….no podrán hacer nada….

Como…como….puedes saberlo!?...mayumi grito en estado de rabia y cólera….

Por que si las personas que atacaron a el viejo son los mismo que atacaron pues no hay que ser un genio para saber que pasara si ustedes van en busca de ellos….

….para que digas eso el hombre que atacaron deber muy fuerte no es asi…..?...

Asi es jumonji-san….bueno fuerte por decir menos…

….y quien seria ese sujeto….?...erika….miraba fijamente a naruto….obvio que era con molestia….

…..pues fue al vice gobernador de los angeles caidos….-solo con esas palabras naruto dejo callados a todos…..si las personas que atacaron a baraqiel eran los mismo que mataron a el hermano de miyuki….entonces ahora todo tenia sentido…ademas de que bueno ellos sabían quien es baraqiel de antemano…

El vice gobernador de los….angeles…..caidos?!...

Asi es…..y siendo sincero como dije antes no podrán hacer nada en contra de los "sujetos" que atacaron a baraqiel…entiendo que sientan rabia e ira contra los sujetos que asesinaron a su amigo…pero como ven no podrán ganar si van….

Entonces…..entonces que quieres que hagamos….!?...-mayumi ya estaba arta de todo esto…..ella quería vengar a su amado y si eso implicaba la muerte ella lo aceptaría…

Naruto miro a la chica que tenia en frente de el….el sabia que lo que quería hacer era una locura y que ella no pararía…ante nada para lograr su objetivo….

…se que es doloroso perder a sus seres amados…pero tiene que aceptar ese echo…

Jamas!...yo…..yo no aceptare que el…-mayumi estaba destrozada…..lo que ella sentía…era solo dolor…..y si el matar a los sujetos que mataron a tatsuya le aliviara a ese dolor ella lo aria….

Si es asi….-naruto se alejo un poco de todos….para verlos a los ojos…..y el noto que ninguno de ellos iban a retroceder…..

Si ustedes no piensa en cambiar…y mas si usted mayumi saegusa no acepta esto…entonces…-naruto cero los ojos…..

…..como tanto sirzechs me pidió…..protegere a rias y todos los demás de cualquier peligro…si ustedes piensas en seguir asi yo los considerare mis enemigos y los ¡derrotare!….-naruto abrió los ojos mostrando la tercera etapa del sharingan….que era el de tres tomoes….ademas de que este estaba emanando su chakra…..

"…..que….que este….poder…..se siente muy extraño….es como….si de pronto el ambiente calido y relajado se cambiara a uno frio y sin emociones…."-miyuki miro a naruto….el cual también la miro…..y en ese pequeño choque de miradas …en esa simple mirada ella pudo ver algo detrás de naruto…..mas bien unos seres gigantes…..que la miraban como si para ellos ella fuera un ser insignificante…como una hormiga….pero mas en el fondo….habia dos seres mas…mas grandes…..y estos ni siquiera se dingnaron a verla…

"que…que es esto…"…..

Encerio crees que podras con todos nosotros?...-leonhard estaba confiado…ya que bueno este…no contemplo el poder de naruto cuando este se enfrento a ise y los demás….aunque unos si lo vieron estos tomaron el dato de que el nuevo emperador del dragon rojo era nuevo en este ámbito….asi que ….ellos pensaban que ise…..en términos relativos era no muy fuerte….lo cual estaba equivocado…..ya que en la pelea en contra de raiser esta demostró ser muy superior en poder….aunque sea en solo por un instante…

Todos estaban tensos….cada uno de ellos estaba mas que listos para atacar a naruto…la mayoría quería saber si lo que dijo naruto era cierto….si el podría contra todos ellos….

Naruto-kun!.-una nueva voz se hoyo a lo lejos….la cual para el ya sabia quien era…rias junto a akeno estaban en camino asia ellos….lo cual con esto el ambiente se calmo aunque sea solo un poco…

Huh?...rias…que te trae por este lado…-naruto hablo tranquilamente para deshacer el ambiente que estaba creado hace un momento…..siendo sinceros el no quería pelear con estas personas…..ya que el entendía lo que era querer vengarse pero si esto llevara a causar daño a sus amigos el no iva a tolerarlo… y el pelearía para que sus amigos no salgan lastimados….

Pues bueno tenia pensado comer juntos pero como no te vi ni en nuestro salón y la sala del club…decide venirte a buscarte…huh?...mayumi-san?...-rias miro a la mencionada ya que bueno…mayumi estaba con ojos llorosos…ademas de que para ella mayumi estaba muy cerca de naruto….algo que la molesto un poco…..pero no tanto…

R-rias-san….es bueno verla….a usted también akeno-san…..-la mencionada devolvió el saludo igualmente cordial…..aunque se sentía algo….mal…

De que están hablando.?...

Pues…de nada importante rias….solo cosas que ellas querían saber de la academia…

Es eso asi?...

Si…-miyuki respondio ya que ella tenia una buena excusa para hacer mas creíble la mentira de naruto

Bueno siendo asi…esta bien…

Y los demás rias?...

Ah ellos nos están esperando…están en el club…..vamos si no no podremos alcanzar como se debe…..-rias estaba jalando a naruto par irse…cosa que naruto acepto y se despidió de todos…pero antes de irse sin que ni rias se diera cuenta este dejo un papel alado de mayumi…

Espere buchou….no me deje atrás.-akeno se despidió de todos para ir rápidamente donde ahora estaba rias y naruto….si que ella tenia fuerza para arrastrar a naruto…..

Asi que ellas son Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima.-jumonji mira a ambas mujeres que ahora estaban en ambos brazos de naruto…

Parece que los rumores de su exuberante cuerpo no era mentira…..-leonhard estaba muy impresionado por la belleza de rias y akeno….algo que molesto a mari…..cosa que ella no iba a tolerar…

Itte..!...-leo grito de dolor al sentir un codo que se había clavado en su estomago…..era de mari….

Por que hiciste eso!?...

Hmp!..-mari miro a otro lado claramente enojada…

Ahora que hice?...leo estaba mas que confundio….la verdad el no tenia ni idea de que era lo que molesto a su amiga…

Saegusa…estas bien?...-jumonji miro a la chica que no apartaba la vista de naruto y compañía…..pero cuando ella seguía viendo a esos tres fijamente esta pudo notar un papel tirado en el piso…..y rápidamente se acerco al papel cosa que llamo la atención de todos…también de leo y mari que estaba todavía por asi decirlo "discutiendo"….

Mayumi tomo el papel….y lo leyó en voz casi alta…..era obvia ya que todos estaban atentos a lo que ella estaba haciendo…

" Saegusa Miyumi…se que es doloroso aceptar perder a la persona que amas pero tienes que seguir adelante….no puedes dejarte ser consumida por la venganza eso solo lastimara a las personas que te rodea….acepta este consejo ya que yo también pase por ese sentimiento en mas de una ocasión…y el estar aquí demuestra que acepte todo eso a su debido tiempo"…..mayumi termino de leer la nota y todos se quedaron mas intrigados…por lo que decía esta carta….

Huh?...mayumi noto que había mas escrito en la carta…

"P.D. los espero en la tarde a las 16:00 en la casa de campo de rias….debo suponer que ustedes ya conocen esa locación y seria algo absurdo el decirlos donde queda seria bueno que lleven a todos sus amigos….."…

Que nos espera en la casa de campo de rias-san…?...-miyuki estaba mas que confundida

Y conto todos nosotros…..?...que estará planeando?...-todos estaban confundidos…por decir menos….

Rias podias dejar de hacer eso…-naruto hablo incomodo del como lo estaban tratando ahora…bueno….cualquiera en su posición hubiera dicho lo mismo…ya que rias….prácticamente lo estaba alimentando como si de un bebe se tratase…..

Fufufufufu..naruto se muy lindo cuando esta avergonzado….-akeno estaba disfrutando practicamente todo lo que acontecía actualmente en el club del ocultismo….

Vamos naruto di ah~~..-rias estaba mas que feliz al hacer esto…..un pensaría que estaba feliz de hacer quedar en vergüenza a naruto…..pero otras solo pensarían que estaba mimando a su novio…nadie sabia la respuesta…ya que después de todo…es difícil saber ese echo…..

Naruto-sempai…..si que la tiene muy complicado no lo crees ise-kun?...

Huh?...a si es cierto kiba…..-ise estaba distraído algo no muy frecuente en el….

Sucede algo ise-kun?...

Eh…..no nada por que lo dices?...

Pues haz estado muy distante hoy…como si tu mente estuviera en otro lado…pero no aquí…..paso algo?...

No….creo que estas equivocado…..soy el mismo de siempre…..-ise sonrio para tratar de ocultar lo que tenia ahora en la cabeza…..

Bueno…..esta bien…..-kiba no esta muy convencido de lo que su amigo dijo…..algo le decía que estaba mintiendo….

Asia-senpai que hace…?-koneko se acerco a su senpai para ver que ella estaba leyendo un libro…

Koneko-chan…esto es algunos consejos que me dio naruto-san para aprender magia defensiva…-koneko miro el libro….que en efecto era un libro de conjuros para proteger al usuario…pero otra interrogante apareció ahora….de donde naruto saco este libro…

Ya veo…y que conjuro esta estudiando ahora…..?

Este mira koneko-chan….."Muro de la Doncella de Cristal"….a lo que puede entender es una magia altamente defensiva que protege al usuario con un muro delgado de hielo pero muy resistente….pero conlleva una carga excesiva de magia…

Ohh…no sabia que asia estaba estudiando?-xenovia se unio a la charla…muy motivada….bueno talvez sea por el ambiente creado…bueno quien sabe….

Xenovia-san…..eso fue cruel!..-asia se notaba un poco dolida….pero nada que una buena disculpa pueda remediar….

Lo siento…..lo siento…-xenovia se notaba arrepentida…aun no era muy buena al tratar de una manera distinta o mas abierta a las personas que ahora eran sus compañeros…..

Esta bien…no es para tanto xenovia-san….-asia mostro una sonrisa para que xenovia parara sus disculpas…después de todo son amigas….

Parece que a xenovia-senpai le falta por aprender a tratar a la demás gente…..-koneko opto por jugarle una buena broma a xenovia….cosa que funciono ya que verla con una nube negra sobre la cabeza…..basto para sacar una risa a koneko…bueno siempre tendira que haber un poco de bromas dentro de este club…..

Ya ya …...-asia fue a consolar a su amiga….de la broma que hizo koneko…..esta sabia que koneko no hizo esto para causar daño a xenovia mas bien aprovecho esto para sacar una pequeña risa a el trio de chicas…cosa que ambas sabían…pero que es una broma entre amigos…si después de todo eran amigas….

Pero volviendo al tema…..dices que estas estudian magia defensiva no? Asia…

Asi es xenovia-san…pero

Pero?...

Como dije ese hechizo mágico requiere una gran cantidad de magia… y en mi estado actual…

Que tal si te ayudamos…?...

Eh?...ayudarme?...

Si tu que dices koneko-chan….

Esta bien por mi….

Vez con nosotras dos sera mas que suficiente para llevar acabo ese hechizo…

Xenovia-san….koenko-chan…de verdad muchas gracias…

Ni lo menciones….pero hay que darnos prisa…si por lo menos querremos terminar del como realizar ese hechizo.-xenovia tenia los ojos brillando…..la emoción de ayudar a sus amigos era grande….

Ahora xenovia-san da miedo…-koneko hablo mientras se escondía detrás se asia….ese brillo en los ojos de xenovia le daban mala espina….

Koneko-chan!...

Mira rias….quien lo diría…..todos están calmados y estudiando…-akeno miro a todos los que se enocntraban en su club…..despues de que la hora del almuerzo terminara todos fueron a pasar el martirio de clases…..quiero decir de disfrutar sus clases….cosa que termino lento….pero al fin de cuentas termino….ahora ellos estaba en su club…..salvo una persona…

Me pregunto donde estará naruto…

Ara ara….estas preocupado por tu nuevo juguete…..quien lo diría buchou…..-akeno se estaba burlando de su amiga…ya que ella sabia que rias era muy sobreprotectora…

Un momento akeno!...como mi nuevo juguete…!?...desde cuando naruto es un juguete!?...

Fufufufu….vamos buchou….solo es un decir….-en verdad akeno no tenia nada en contra de naruto….es solo que al saber que al parecer naruto es muy cercano a su padre….ella desarrollo un habito extraño para con naruto…..

Rias…se había dado cuenta de todo esto…..no era normal ver a su amiga tan extraña con el que ahora era su novio….pero había algo que le causaba incomodidad…

Dejando eso de lado….la pregunta sigue donde esta naruto…..no creo que se haya ido sin decirnos nada…..no creo…..

Buchou esta muy preocupada por naruto-san no…?..

Si asia…..es comprensible ya que gracias a el nos hicimos mas fuertes al grado de sacar a buchou de su compromiso arreglado…

Ise tiene razón asia…si no fuera por el creo que lo hubiéramos tenido mas difícil….incluso…podría haberse dado el caso de que nosotros no hubiéramos podido rescatar a buchou….

Xenovia-san….-asia miro a su amiga…y noto que ella estaba un poco mal al decir eso…si bien con la ayuda de naruto ellos llegaron a un nivel por decirlo alto…..a lo que se refería era que sin la ayuda de naruto ellos no llegarían a este nivel…y por ello talvez ellos no hubieran….xenovia no quería pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si naruto no los hubiera ayudado en el rating game específicamente…..

Yo no creo eso…..-kiba hablo llamando la atención de todos….

Que quieres decir kiba…..?..-todos estaban confundidos por lo que argumento kiba…..

Pues….no voy a negar que yo también pensé eso…pero cuando tuve ese pensamiento le pregunte sobre esto a naruto…y me respondio que aunque el no hubiera estado con nosotros….es decir ayudarnos con lo de buchou….me dijo que nosotros igualmente hubiéramos salido victoriosos….

En serio….?...

Si….

Y cuando fue que se lo preguntaste?...-ise miro a su amigo un tratando de comprender lo que estaba diciendo….

Fue cuando sirzches-sama nos invito a su dia de campo…..

Ya veo y que fue lo que te dijo?...

Pues fue exactamente esto….

"naruto-kun quería agradecerte por la ayuda que nos diste en el rating game….

Huh?...kiba….no entiendo por que me das las gracias….aun sin mi ayuda ustedes hubieran ganado…."…

Y eso fue lo que me dijo…-cuando kiba termino de hablar todos tenían la cara…muy rara…..

Eto…..dije algo malo….?...

Kiba…..-ise se acerco a su amigo…..algo extraño….

De verdad solo te dijo eso?...

Si…-en ese momento todos estaban con la cabeza abajo y deprimidos…..ellos esperaban una explicación mas grande…

En serio solo dijo eso!?..-ise dio in grito mentalmente ya que a el le molestaba como era a veces la actitud de naruto bueno en este aspecto de que el no era bueno explicando algo…pero esto era extremo…

Después de eso todo volvieron a lo que se propusieron ese dia ya sea estudiar artes mágicas o simplemente hacer sus deberes escolares…lo que llamo la atención era que este dia no recibieron ninguna solicitud del inframundo….algo extraño…

Buenas tardes rias-ojousama…-grafia hizo acto de presencia sorprendiendo a todos…mar a rias ya que era muy raro para ella verla ahí presente mas aun sin recibir ningún aviso…..

Grayfia-oneesama!...que…..que haces aquí?...

Vine por ordenes de sirzechs-sama…

De mi hermano?!...pero…por que….?..

Pronto lo sabra…-grayfia miro a todos los demás…

Buenas tardas a todos un gusto verlos…..

Igualmente grayfia-sama…-hicieron una reverencia para saludar cordialmente a la esposa de sirzechs…..aunque ese no era un motivo para respetarla…..

Y bien grayfia…se puede saber el motivo de tu visita…..?...

Por ordenes de sirzechs-sama todos los miembros del club del ocultismos tienen que acompañarme a la casa de campo aquí en el mundo humano….

Eh?!...-todos estaban mas confundidos…

Que significa eso grayfia-oneesama…..

Yo tampoco lo tengo muy claro pero sirzechs-sama pidió que no se tardaran al llegar…

Esto es extraño a demás de repentino…..pero si es una orden de mi hermano no podemos negarnos….esta bien iremos de inmediato…chicos….

Hai buchou…..-todos estaban mas que listos para ir después de todo era una orden de uno de los cuatro reyes demonios….

No tomo mucho tiempo para que todos ellos junto con grayfia se tele transportaran. A la casa de rias…llegaron exactamente a la sala donde hace unos días estaban….era la sala principal .pero lo que los sorprendió fue ver que no eran las únicas personas que estaba ahí presentes…

Sona!?...-en efecto era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil la que estaba ahí…y no estaba sola…. estaba con su nobleza que siempre la acompañaban….…..y estaban tomando un te?...

Ara rias…..asi que tu estabas detrás de todo esto?...

Detrás de que ¡!?...que esta sucediendo?...-todos estaban confundidos…..que estaba sucediendo ahora….

Grayfia ya regresaste?...

Esa voz…..es de….hermano!?...-en efecto era sirzechs que estaba entrando a la casa….

Oh rias ya llegaste…que bueno por fin puede comenzar todo…..-sirzechs estaba sonriendo…..y esa sonrisa era algo….perturbadora…pero lo que era extraño era que no llevaba su atuendo normal…llevaba uno mas casual…..como un esmoquin. De color negro….

Comenzar que…?.-fue el pensamiento en conjunto de todos…..incluido de grayfia…pero verlo sonreir de esa manera….era algo…..bueno…..todos tenían el presentimiento de que la persona que ahora estaba delante suya tramaba algo…

Si fueran tan amables de seguirme..-sirzechs indico mientras salía de la casa….por lo cual todos ahi fueron detrás de el…a los pocos segundos de salir de la casa estos se introdujeron al bosque…a lo mas profundo de este casi por donde ellos entrenaron con naruto…muchas preguntas se estaban formando ahora…pero la principal era que estaba sucediendo ahora…..

Pasaron al promediar mas de 10 minutos en lo que iba de la caminata…en lo que sirzechs no dijo nada….lo cual era extraño….todos sentían un ambiente mas tenso con cada paso que daban….mientras se insertaban en el bosque mas se sentía la incomodidad….

Bien…llegamos…-todos quedaron sin habla mientras miraban lo que tenían al frente de los mismos….lo cual era por decir sorprendente…..frente a ellos se encontraban un gran campo sin nada de arboles…..ni rocas….lo cual resultaba extraño ya que esta parte era la mas profunda del bosque…..era donde ellas corrieron cuando estaban entrenando con naruto….

Onii-sama por que estamos…..-rias quería hablar pero una nueva voz que ella no conocía no la dejo terminar…

Oh ya llegaron…..tardaron bastante….-era azazel líder de los angeles caidos…..

Que…que haces el líder de los angeles caidos aquí….!?..-todos estaban alarmados con la presencia de este ser delante de ellos…tal parece que algunas secuelas de la batalla en contra de kokabiel todavía estaban presentes…

Vamos chicos cálmense…azazel-san no esta aquí para comenzar una pelea es mas….es solo invitado…

Invitado!?...

Asi es jovencita rias…mmm?…-azazel miro detenidamente a rias….lo cual comenzó a asustarla un poco…..

Que….que sucede…-rias estaba temerosa estando frente a un líder de otra facción…..ya que bueno ella sabe muy bien cual es su poder actualmente…y sabe que ella no esta para poder luchar en contra de azazel…..

Oh ya veo….creo que naruto hizo una buena elección en escogerte…no cabe duda que ese chico sabe lo que hace…

Naruto?...escogerme?...de que hablas….?...es mas donde esta naruto?...-pero azazel no le presto atención y siguió mirando a todos los que estaban en ese lugar…..lo cual molesto a rias…

Ya veo…..es verdad el no mintió cuando dijo que ustedes se hicieron mas fuertes…..creo que tendré que actualizar mi información de todos…en especial del sekiryuutei….-azazel estaba mas que sonriendo….muchos en ese lugar tenían las ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza…ya sea con un martillo y con otro objeto de un gran peso…

Información?...de que habla azazel-dono?..-grayfia miro fijamente a el gobernador de los angeles caidos….el cual trago duro ante la mirada de esta mujer…era como la mirada de ella…En verdad daba miedo…

No me hagas caso….es mas se nos hace tarde…sera mejor ir con los demás…

Espera hay personas aquí ahora?.-ise dio la pregunta que todos estaban deseando dar…

En efecto sekiryuutei…ustedes eran los únicos que faltaban…pero es lo normal….los actores principales siempre tiene que llegar al ultimo no lo crees sirzechs…?...

Si…..yo también creo lo mismo….

Jejeje bueno vamos…..-con eso dicho azazel trono sus dedos una especie de circulo mágico tele transporto a todos….pero a donde?..

Donde….donde estamos?..-la luz poco a poco se desvaneció y se hizo presente un domo relativamente grande….era como de unos 20 metros de altura… mas o menos…..

Rias bienvenida…..

Oka-sama!?...-en efecto era venelana que se encontraba parada a unos metros de ellos…..y no era la única…también estaban su esposo…lord y lady sitri junto con serafall…que estaba comiendo un pastel?...bueno no importa….(serafall mira al autor con ojos fríos por no darle importancia).los cuales también sorprendieron a su hija la cual es sona…..ella tampoco sabia que ni su padr y madre y mucho menos su hermana estarían en ese lugar…..

Que…que esta ocurriendo ¿?...-rias estaba mas que perdia…no sabia que estaba pasando….y eso…..le estaba dando un mal presentimiento…

Eso yo te lo puedo explicar mi querida rias….-esa voz…..esa voz pertenecia a persona o mas bien al demonio que rias ya no quería ver en este momento…..era imposible que el este aquí…

r-raiser?!...-rias miro a tras suyo…lo que por desgracia confirmo su sospecha…..atras de ella estaba ese demonio que ella actualmente tanto odia…raiser Phoenix…..

tu!..-tanto ise como los demás…..se pusieron en modo de batalla y se pararon en frente de su presidenta para protegerla de este tipo….demonios incluso la pequeña asia estaba ahí para protegerla….pero ver como este tipo sonreía….les decía que el aun era el mismo patán de siempre….

Onii-sama….dime…dime que esta pasando!?...-rias estaba con miedo…..estar cerca de este tipo….hacia que ella tiemble….ella no quería recordar lo que tubo que pasar para poder ser libre de este sujeto que incluso ahora con la presencia de su hermano el solo la mira como un pedazo de carne…pero lo que ella no sabia era que sirzechs estaba siendo retenido por su esposa para que prácticamente no mate a golpes a raiser….incluso azazel la estaba ayudando….

"sin duda sirzechs tiene mucho mas poder que el antiguo lucifer…."….aunque azazel no lo demuestre….el sabia de antemano que el no podría contra sirzehcs….eso le quedo bien claro….

Rias….dejame que te explique lo que sucede….-sirzechs tomo toda la compostura que tenia en ese momento….para serenar su mente…

Ahora tanto la casa gremory y la casa Phoenix hicieron un nuevo contrato…es decir un nuevo documento donde se establece que la actual heredera de la casa gremory y el actual heredero de la casa Phoenix tendrán que entrar nuevamente en un duelo para ver si estos mismos contraen matrimonio….

Eso…no puede ser cierto…no…de ninguna manera…..no…no puedo estar nuevamente comprometida con el!..-rias estaba en shock por todo lo que dijo su hermano…..era imposible….

Esto no puede suceder…..yo estaba con naruto…..-rias se detuvo a pensar…

Si naruto….el y yo estamos saliendo…el debe estar en desacuerdo….el no pudo aceptar todo esto….-rias hablo mientras tenia casi los ojos en lagrimas…

Rias se que esto te molestara pero….naruto-kun acepto todo esto…-con esas palabras rias quedo en silencio….era posible…era posible que el hombre que ella amaba aceptara mandarla nuevamente a donde solo la esperaba una infierno de vida…..a donde solo la usarían como un objeto de repoduccion…..el….no aria nada como esto…

Jejejejejejeje!...aceptalo rias…..tu destino es y siempre será estar junto a mi…..-raiser hablo mientras estaba lleno de alegría y gozo…..al fin…..al fin su sueño de tener a la mujer mas hermosa y joven de los demonios en su lecho se ara realidad.. y aria lo que le plazca con ella…solo tenia que ganar este insignificante juego nuevamente y la tendría desnuda en su cama…..

Rias estaba destrozada…..como era posible que esto vuelva a suceder….acaso confio en la persona equivocada…..acaso ama a la persona equivocada…..acaso su familia la traiciono…

Nunca dejaremos a nuestra buchou contigo!.-el grito en conjunto de todos los miembros de la nobleza de rias la hizo volver a la realidad…ella miro con detenimiento a todos ellos y aun que no pudo verles las caras….con el ese simple grito ella se sintió feliz…..y le dio fuerza…

Yo…..yo nunca estaré ni me casare contigo raiser…jamas en mi vida!.-rias grito lo mas fuerte posible para que estas palabras se queden grabadas en la mente de este tipo…..

Jajajajajajajajajaja!...como si pudieran hacer algo….son solo unas meras basuras no tienen el poder para enfrentarme …...-era hasta cierto punto cierto….ellos aun se recuperaban de su combate en contra del mismo en especial ise…..el fue el que gasto mas poder mágico y eso le afecto hasta un punto en el cual aun podía invocar su armadura pero solo por 1 minuto….y ellos sabían que raiser aun tenia su regeneración y ese minuto no iba a servir mucho….ademas de que el tenia a su nobleza completa…pero mas aun ellos convivieron con ellos y hasta cierto punto se hicieron amigos…..ellos no podían luchar contra aquellos que consideraban amigos…les era imposible….estaban atrapados….

Y quien dijo que ellos se enfrentaran a ti?..-esa voz…..todos sabían de quien era esa voz…..ella por un momento dudo…pero ahora el estaba ahí para ayudarla…..era naruto….

Naruto-san/kun/senpai…-todos estaban felices de que el esta aquí…si el estaba ahí entonces ellos podrían ganar…..

Que hace un insignificante humano aquí….?...

Veo que sigues con esa estupidez en la cabeza…nunca cambiaras no es asi?...

Cállate…..inmundo humano…

Bueno parece que esto esta listo no sirzechs-sama….-el que hablo fue lord Phoenix quien llego ahora junto con la nobleza de raiser y su esposa….

Si….bueno que comience de una vez…estas listo naruto-kun?...

Si…un momento sirzechs-sama….unos compañeros de clase también están aquí…yo les pedi que vieran….si fuera tan amable….

Oh son ellos verdad….ya veo esta bien…..le pediré a grayfia para que los traiga…..

Graicas sirzechs-sama…..

Jejeje…

Espera un momento que esta sucediendo ahora..!?.-rias salio del shock incial…para saber que era lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo y no era la única…..

Onee-sama no sabes lo que esta sucediendo?...

No~ estoy tan perdida como tu sona-chan…-serafall miro a naruto y sirzechs…ellos estaba tramando algo muy grande….que estaba apunto de revelar…..

Es simple rias…..yo le pedi a tu hermano que hiciera todo esto….-naruto hablo mientras rias solo estaba conmocionada por tales palabras…..

Entonces….tu lo ….que quieres es que…yo….me case …..con el…?-rias hablo mientras derramaba lagrimas…..esto no era cierto…no podía ser cierto…..

Claro que no rias….no dejaría que eso te pase…

Entonces por que…!?...

Por que de no hacerlo el no hubiera parado hasta tenerte…..

Pero con el rating game que tuvimos….

Según se…..muchos de los demonios mas antiguos estaban planeando anularlo…ya que en ese partido sucedieron varias cosas que ellos hubieran argumentado como fraudulentas. y además que ganaste miembros de tu nobleza muy cuestionable mente….segun ellos…claro esta...y con eso tu volverías a estar comprometida con el…..

Entonces hiciste todo esto para protegerme?...

Asi es….

Jajajajaja protegerla?...que estúpido…..que puede hacer solo un mero e insignificante humano…..ante mi un demonio de clase pura…..es mas solo un miembro de la casa de rias podrá enfrentarme….por lo cual tu no lo eres….

Que sirzechs-san no te lo dijo?..-naruto miro al maou quien solo sonrio nerviosamente….

Decirme que?...

Pues es simple…..ni rias ni su nobleza te enfrentaran…..lo are yo…..y ya que tu nobleza tampoco esta en condiciones para entrar en pelea tu solo lo aras…..esa es una de las condiciones que conlleva el contrato….

Como dijiste?!...

Es cierto raiser-kun…sino me hubieran interrumpido…..yo les hubiera explicado que en este nuevo contrato esos puntos y que ademas este documento incluye a naruto-kun ya que actualmente este es el prometido de rias…..el cual puede defender ese puesto por asi decirlo…-sirzechs termino de dar la explicación que faltaba…ademas de que con la llegada de naruto el podía estar mas tranquilo…no quería comer una atrocidad como desollar a un pollo con mucho ego…..

Pero eso es absurdo sirzechs-sama….

Es lo que se estipula en el contrato si decides no participar se dará como ganador a naruto-kun y ante los ojos de los demonios tu serás el perdedor y no podrás hacer nada en contra del matrimonio que se llevara a cabo….eso si decides no participar…

Tch si no que da de otra terminare esto rápido para llevarme a mi futura esposa y madre de mis hijos….-raiser si bien quería objetar sobre esto mas pesaba su orgullo ya perdió técnicamente una vez y el no aria eso de nuevo…

Naruto…-rias miro a el mencionado con un ápice de preocupación….si bien ella sabia que naruto tenia el poder para enfrentarse a un cadre de los angeles caidos….con el pasar de los días ella había aprendido algo del mismo naruto….que el poder no define todo en un combate…..

Descuida rias….ustedes también chicos…no perderé ante un sujeto como tu…..-naruto les sonrio a todos…algo que daba mucha felicidad y alivio….ver los ojos de determinación de el rubio…..los tranquilizo…

Bueno…bueno sera mejor completar el campo…-sirzechs llamo la atención de todos….el cual con solo un chasquido de sus dedos llevo a naruto y raiser a el verdadero campo de batalla…

Uohhhhhhhhhhhhh!...como se esperaba de uno de los cuatro reyes demonios…. tele transporto a todos con solo tronar sus dedos….-naruto estaba asombrado de la capacidad que tiene sirzechs para hacer las cosas mas sencillas volverlas impresionantes….

No deberias estar tan calmado…..?...

Ah!...eres tu…..se me había olvidado de tu presencia…

Tch no entiendo como mi amada rias puede estar con seres como tu….cuando este combate termine tendre que educarla como se debe…

"este tipo ya esta comenzando a hartarme…pero no puedo dejarme llevar por esas cosas tengo que concentrarme…"….

[ciertamente este tipo es molesto por decir menos….tendras que enseñarle quien manda…..]

"tienes razón kurama….pero no puedo dejarme llevar….."

[pero eso no quiere decir que lo hagas sufrir no?]

"si….."

Despues de que sirzechs…tele transporto a naruto y compañía este llevo todos los que estaban de espectadores de nuevo a la casa de sus padres donde había una proyección del campo donde naruto y raiser estaba…también como pidió naruto a sirzechs este envió a grayfia a verificar si había llegando las personas que menciono naruto…la cual no tardo mas de 5 minutos en regresar con la compañía que naruto menciono…..

Oh grayfia regresaste….

Hai sirzechs-sama….-grayfia estaba…..un poco molesta…..no era mas que eso…

"que me late que no la tendre muy fácil con ella….."-sirzechs estaba nervioso y el sabia que el carácter de su esposa era muy estricto….

Jejeje…..grayfia…no estaras molesta por lo que tramamos azazel-san y yo?...

No se de donde saca sirzechs-sama…-grayfia se marcho a la parte de la cocina para trabajar en sus deberes….después de todo estaba en horas de trabajo…

"si esta mas que molesta jejejejeje"..-sirzechs rio nerviosamente al ver alejarse a su esposa…

Un gusto en conocerlo sirzechs-sama…..-miyuki se presento ante el maou….ella había leído acerca de el y de los demás maous…..pero tenerlo frente a frente era otra cosa….

Un gusto Miyuki Shiba-san…veo que naruto no mintió en que serian varios de sus amigos los que vendrían….-sirzechs devolvió el saludo cordialmente a la pequeña niña…..

Si ellos son….Chiba Erika,Juumonji Katsuto,Ichihara Suzune, Kirihara Takeaki ,Hattori Gyoubushoujo Hanzou,Saijou Leonhart, Saegusa Mayumi,Watanabe Mari,Kitayama Shizuku,Mibu Sayaka,Mitsui Honoka,Nakajou Azusa, …..-miyuki presento a todas las personas que la acompañaban….eran muchos….pero eso significaba los lazos que tenían tanto la familia Gremory y la familia Sitri….

Encantado de conocerlo Sirzechs Lucifer-sama.-todos dieron una reverencia para demostrar el respeto y en otra parte el miedo que le tenían al ser que tenían delante de ellos…

Oh….sirzechs no me digas que estoy chicos son…-su madre venelana se acerco a sirechs para ver a los nuevos personajes que estaban presentes….

Si madre…..ellos son los estudiantes que se transfirieron de la academia que sufrio ese "incidente"….

Si bien el ataque a la academia mágica del mundo humano era algo de sumo secreto….este acto se dio a conocer entre las familias que eran mas a fines a los lideres de cada facción o por caso contrario de los que eran mas influyentes en el mundo sobrenatural…..

Oh ya veo….un gusto chicos mi nombre es Venelana Gremory… madre de tanto sirzechs y rias…-ante esta nueva información todas las personas que ahora estaban ya de por si asustadas con la presencia de sirzechs ahora…..tener a la madre que de uno de los cuatro maous era ya mas atemorizante…eso sumado a el echo de que era un demonio de clase suprema ya era otra cosa….

E…encantado de conocerla Venelana-sama….-todos rápidamente dieron su saludo de respeto y cordialidad ante la mencionada….

Déjenme presentarle a los demás .-venelana guio a el grupo de estudiantes ahora a donde estaban los demás demonios…sera una experiencia que ellos no olvidaran…

El es mi esposo y actual líder de nuestra familia…..Zeoticus Gremory…..

Encantado de conocerlos jóvenes….-zeoticus hablo mientras los miyuki y compañía solo asentían…..

Ellos son lord y lady sitri actuales lideres de la casa sitri… ah y las que ven alla los que están a ese otro lado son ….sona-chan y serafall-sama….-venelana volvió a presentar a sus acompañantes….cosa que dejo en silencio a los jóvenes…..

Y por ultimo….ellos son lord y lady Phoenix…están juntos a unos de sus hijos y el complemento de su nobleza…-venelana por fin dio paso a los que estaban mas adsorbidos en estos momentos….la famila de raiser….ellos estaban atentos a lo que estaba por ocurrir…..

Ara….por que no dicen nada?.-venelana estaba confundida por el echo de que ninguno hablo…es mas desde que ella empezó a darles este pequeño tur ninguno hablo…..

Madre creo que se debe a que ellos no están acostumbrados a muchos de nosotros…..-sirzechs salio en defensa de estos chicos….

Huh?...que quieres decir sirzechs…?

Es simple madre ellos deben conocer nuestra historia y deben saber que las personas o en este caso demonios que están en este lugar son de la clase mas alta y ellos a un son jóvenes…asi que….

Oh ya veo…..-venelana miro a el grupo de jóvenes que aun estaban un poco aturdidos….no tanto como antes….pero….ya estaban un poco mejor…..en eso el joven mas corpulento es decir mas formado en estado físico se acerco a la matriaca gremory….era juumonji….

Disculpe venelana-dono…..quisiera saber que es todo esto…?...

Oh…tu eres…Juumonji Katsuto es el jefe de la familia Juumonji, quienes forman parte de los Diez Clanes Maestros. No es asi…

Hai venelana-dono….

Ya veo que deseas ¿?...

Eso sobre el echo del por que estamos aquí…..solo nos invito uzumaki naruto….pero….

A eso yo le puedo responder…..-azazel se acerco…..

Usted es?!...

Soy azazel gobernador de la facción de los angeles caidos…eso seria si quieres ponerme el titulo si quieres…..-azazel se auto presento ante juumonji y los demás que ahora….veían a otro líder de las tres facciones de la santa biblia….

Es un honor conocerlo azazel-dono…..-juumonji hizo una reverencia ante la presencia del caído….

Dejemos las formalidades…..y volvamos al echo del por que estas aquí….

Hai…..

Pues es simple juumonji-san….el echo de que todos ustedes estén aquí es eso….-azazel termino señalando al circulo mágico que proyectaba a tanto naruto y raiser…..

Es ese uzumaki naruto?...pero….que hace….y quien es el otro?...

A con respecto a eso naruto esta a punto de tener una pelea….y el otro…..pues ese chico es Raiser Phoenix actual heredero de la casa Phoenix…

¡!...que quiere decir azazel-dono por que naruto-san esta por tener un pelea?…..-esta vez la que pregunto fue mayumi…..quien miraba como naruto estaba parado frente a un demonio de clase alta….

Vean lo con sus propios ojos…y luego comprenderán una parte de lo que naruto puede llegar a hacer…-con esas palabras todos miraron fijamente a donde ahora se llevaría acabo una pelea…no era una pelea…..seria otra cosa…..

 _ **(Dentro Del Domo).**_

Y bien que esperas?...no atacaras?.-raiser sonaba mas que confiado….este tipo no recuerda lo que le paso la ultima vez que le rompieron la cara…..y eso que ise no llego a su máximo de poder controlando su sacred gear…

No….yo esperaba que ni bien dieran comienzo a esta pelea te rindieras ya que bueno hay una enorme diferencia de niveles.. …..-naruto sabia donde atacar…y sabia que raiser era un sujeto con demasiado orgullo….y ese seria su mayor error…..

Yo rendirme ante un insignificante humano….jajajaja…..que te golperon en la cabeza para que digas semejante estupideces?...

Que yo recuerde al tipo que usaron como saco de box fue a ti…..no ami…..-naruto hizo nuevamente recuerdo a este tipo de lo patético que se vio en el rating game….no es que el menosprecie el esfuerzo de ise…..si no mas bien….es el echo de que un humano que no lleva mas de un año siendo un demonio reencarnado lo hizo morder el polvo…eso en el historial de ise era un gran logro….grande….y no solo en el…..

Te are tragar esas palabras maldito humano…..-inmediatemente raiser volo hacia naruto con su puño encendido en llamas…..este propino un gancho derecho directo a la cara de naruto….algo predecible para el rubio…ya que con solo hacer su cabeza un poco atrás lo esquivo….pero raiser no se quedo ahí…rápidamente al ver que su primero golpe no funciono raiser decidio darle otro golpe con su brazo izquierdo…..naruto al ver su intención este se agacho y dio un leve giro para agarrar el golpe de raiser para luego rápidamente lanzarlo con fuerza asi el otro extremo del campo de batalla…..

Maldicion deja de moverte!.-raiser exclamo fuertemente mientras volvia a atacar a naruto…

Como si alguien se quedara quieto cuando pelea…..-naruto hablo mientras detenia la patada de rasier con su mano derecha….cosa que el Phoenix no le vino en gracia….pero al notar que naruto tenia agarrado su pierna….este la envolvió en fuego….tratando de quemar a naruto…pero otra cosa era que no solo quemaría la mano de naruto si no también su rostro…

Quémate en mis llamas insignificante humano!...-raiser estaba en regocijo….ya que si este lograba quemar una de las extremidades de naruto tendría la ventaja…

Jajajajajajajajajaja!...

 _ **(con los espectardores)**_

Naruto/kun/san!.- todos los que conocían a naruto estaba en angustia…ellos sabían de la fuerza del rubio….pero si dejamos de lado su poder….naruto solo era un humano…..y los humanos son la raza mas débil…

Rias estaba apretando sus manos en forma de impotencia…..ver como su "novio" estaba envuelto en un mar de fuego…..ella aceptaría todo ese daño…..con tal de sacar a naruto de ese lugar…no solo a el….si alguien de su nobleza estuviera en el lugar de naruto….ella no dudaría en cambiarlo si le fuera posible…..

Deberías calmarte niña gremory….-azazel hablo en alto para que todos lo escucharan y posteriormente lo miraran…

Que….quiere decir azazel-dono?...

Es simple mayuni-san…si bien admito que las llamas del clan Phoenix son fuertes…algo como ese mero fuego no ara nada en contra de el…

Como puede estar tan seguro azazel-dono?..-lord Phoenix pregunto en duda…..ya que el fue testigo de varios de los juegos de su hijo…..y pudo ver que su fácilmente entraría el la clasificación de los 10 jugadores mas fuertes de los rating game…

Pues simple…..sigan mirando…-con eso dicho todos volvieron a mirar la batalla…

Por…fin…por fin rias sera mia…..yo gane esta pelea!.-raiser estaba feliz…..no….no estaba feliz…..esa palabra era muy pequeña para lo que el estaba sintiendo…ahora….ahora el tendría a la mujer mas bella que haya visto…..la tendría en su cama desnuda complaciendo cualquier capricho sexual que a el se le plazca…y ademas era hermana de unos de los 4 maous…..que mas podía pedir…estaba en una alegría intensa…o eso creía el….

Huh?...de que te ries…?.-naruto revelo su cara sobre ese mar de fuego que lo rodeaba….

Era imposible….se supone que el gano…no esto no estaba ocurriendo….no era posible….

Como….como es posible que estés sin ningún daño?!.-raiser estaba que no se lo creía…..como un simple humano puede aguantar su poder….

"Me preguntas como estoy vivo"?...que estupidez…

Que dijiste?!...

Incluso no sabes ni como estoy vivo….eres patético raiser…..

Cállate!.-rasier dio paso a sus alas de fuego para elevarse y para acto seguido atar a naruto con una enorme bola de fuego…

Quemate de una buena vez….!

Naruto al ver esa bola de fuego sonrio….la enorme bola de fuego no tardo en hacer contacto con el suelo y explotar…quemando todo a su paso…..no quedaba nada después de que esa bola de fuego estallara…..

Vaya…fue una gran demostración de fuegos artificiales…..-naruto estaba hablando desde un árbol a lo alto….

Hey!...pajaro por aquí…..-naruto llamo la atención de riaser…..ya que esta no lo veía…

Que!...como escapaste de mi ataque?!...

Pues simplemente di un salto y listo….-naruto simplificio su acto…algo que saco una gota de sudor a todos….ahora que recuerdan naruto no explica muy bien las cosas que hace…

Maldito gusano deja de moverte!.-nuevamente raiser volvió a atacar a naruto con un gancho izquierdo seguido de una patada ascendente….pero verlo esquivar sus dos golpes consecutivamente le hizo hervir la sangre…

Madito seas!...raiser continuo con sus ataques….ahora era una patada giradora después vino un rodillazo a la altura de la cara….luego uno una serie de puñetazos a la cara….pero todo era inutil…este humano esquivaba todos sus golpes y ataques…

 _ **(con los espectadores)**_

Ven se los dije….ese tipo de ataques no funcionan con naruto…-azazel habla con orgullo…algo que bueno no se lo veía mucho….

i-impresionante…..a si que es asi como naruto-kun pelea…-tanto ise como kiba estaban sorprendidos de ver como naruto pelea…ellos si se enfrentaron a el…pero era solo entrenamiento…no era esto…

buchou esta bien?.-asia se acerco a su presidenta…..ya que esta estaba fuera de todo…..parece que estaba mas sumergida el la pelea que tenia en frente que en otra cosa….

Eh?...asia?...que….?

Pareces un poco ida rias…..-akeno también se acerco a las das…aunque ella también estaba asombrada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo…..

Eh…pues…..solo estaba pensando….nada mas…

Pensando en que cosas hacer cuando vuelvas con naruto-kun…..fufufufu….no sabia que tenias eso en la mente rias~~..-akeno dio un picaro comentario que logro poner a rias de color como su cabello…..

Akeno!...

Fufufufufu…

Moo!…..no estaba pensando en eso…es solo que ver como naruto…..esta ahí peleando….

Te hace pensar que tan lejos estamos de el no es asi?..-akeno dio en el blanco…ella también pensó en lo mismo….

Si…"me pregunto que tanto tendremos que entrenar para llegar a ese nivel"?...…

Si….-akeno sabia a lo que se refiera…tener la misma edad que el pero no tener esa fuerza y poder…..era algo que ellos sabían muy bien….incluso era casi lo mismo con vali….pero ellas lo vieron entrenar y ver como ganaba mas poder con el pasar del tiempo…..pero al fin y al cabo era el un demonios…bueno "casi un demonio" pero esto era distinto….mas de lo normal….….

No me lo puedo creer…..como es que ese tipo puede tener una habilidad asi…es como el…..-leonhart miro como naruto simplemente esquivaba los atacas de raiser…pero lo que lo sorprendía no era eso….si no la destreza y la calma que mantenía….

Si tienes razón leo-kun….es como ver a tatsuya-kun en frente de nosotros…..-azusa menció algo que ahora no debió decir…..

Azusa-chan….-mari llama la atención a una de sus compañeras mas por asi decirlo pequeñas…todos a un estaban dolidos por la perdida de uno de sus amigos aunque tanto mayumi y miyuki eran las mas afectadas…

Descuida mari…yo…..nosotras estamos bien…..no tienes que poner esa cara ai-chan…-mayumi salio en defensa de su mas pequeña compañera…..

Mayumi-san….-ai estaba triste ya que tanto ella como los demás saben lo que tubo que pasar para que tanto tatsuya y saegusa estuvieran juntos…..

Yo que ustedes no apartaría la vista…..-azazel hablo haciendo referencia a la pelea que tienen que ver…

Se que perdieron a varios de sus amigos…-ante esas palabras todos estaban mal…..

Pero vivir en el pasado solo traerá mas tragedia para su presente y futuro…..tomen en cuenta eso….-el entendia que perder a sus compañeros o amigos era duro…..el ya lo vivio en la guerra…pero tenia que avanzar

Eso…lo sabemos es solo…..que.-erika…..sabia…que tenían que aceptar eso….pero aun…..era muy pronto para hacerlo…..

Sea como fuera tarde o temprano tendrán que hacerlo….pero este no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar de eso….según se naruto les dio una advertencia no es asi?.-ver como asentían fue suficiente para que azazel continue…

Pues aquí tendrán su repuesta y una muy buena….

 _ **(Dentro Del Domo).**_

Y bien eso es todo lo que tienes…..?-naruto hablo mientras esquivaba un ataque de fuego de raiser…

Cállate basura !.-raiser estaba furioso todo lo que estaba pasando era imposible el era un demonio de clase alta un demonio de clase pura…..no poder ni siquiera dar un golpe a un mero humano…era…era absurdo….

Nuevamente raiser lanzo una patada ascendente directo a la cara de naruto…pero verlo esquivar como si nada….lo hizo hervir la sangre….no…..no solo fue eso…..ver como este tenia uno de sus manos dentro de su bolsillos de su pantalón lo llevo al limite…

Ya me arte te matare aquí mismo!.-raiser fue en vuelto hora por su propio poder….todo su cuerpo estaba en vuelto en llamas…..

 **Golden flame extiction!...** -raiser exclamo mientras poco a poco sus llamas tomaban un color muy peculiar...es decir un dorado oscuro….no era difícil de notar ya que este nuevo poder se veía como antes….aunque naruto sabia que había un pequeño cambio….

 **[ oye naruto…]**

 **Si lo se….el estado de su fuego cambio….aunque…**

 **[si no es del todo mucho….pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablar ese tipo de poder que vimos cuando nos atacaron creo que…]**

 **Si a mi también…**

 **[oh ya recuerdo…..]**

 **Pues ilumíname…**

 **[recuerdas cuando esa mujer te dio clases sobre los omnio no se que cosas que trabajan exorcizando a los malos espíritus….…]**

 **Onmyoujis kurama…-** naruto sudo frio al recordar eso….si bien había algo que recordaba bien era que cuando penemue se enojaba….se enojaba muy "malo" por asi decirlo…..

 **[ lo que sea…pero el estado de su poder de ese entonces tiene casi la misma base de ese poder….]**

 **Si tienes razón…..pero según azazel no ah habido movimiento por ese lado….yo creo que se trate de otra cosa…**

 **[y que seria?]**

 **Te lo digo mas tarde…..primero acabo con esto…..**

 **[a es cierto…como vas?]**

 **Pues….creo que ahora….su poder se incremento un poco…..siendo sincero creo que ise y este tipo están en las mismas…..**

 **[ el niño que tiene un dragon en su brazo igual a este tipo….deja de burlarte…tu también como yo sabes que ese mocoso tiene mas poder que este pollo…..pero no por eso hay que negar que darían un pelea decente…..pero volviendo a lo que dijiste….si ahora que lo veo bien…..tienes razón su poder es un poco distinto…pero no es algo que nos preocupe…]**

 **Esto es extraño?.**

 **[que cosa es extraño]**

 **Que tu estés defendiendo a ise…que paso?**

 **[nada en realidad…..]**

Naruto siguió mirando a kurama pero el sabia que su amigo no iba a decir nada…..

 **[sera mejor que termines esto…presiento que lo que tienes en mente de lo que paso ese dia es muy perturbador….]**

 **Je….si tienes razón pero a cambio quiero que me digas del por que este cambio al defender a otros…**

 **[hmmp]**

 **Lo tomare como un si…..-** con eso la charla de naruto y kurama termino…..

Por que tan callado humano?...ya se debes estar mudo de miedo…al ver tanto poder…..algo...comprensible ya que….

Cállate…tu voz es cada vez mas molesta….-naruto miro al ahora raiser que flotaba en el cielo….

Qu-….que dijiste basura!?...-raiser tenia una…..no varias venas en la frente de su cabeza…..estaba muy pero muy arto de este humano…..

Que te calles cresta de pollo…..me tienes arto….acabemos con esto tengo cosas que hacer…

Ja…jajajaja parace ser que este poder que poseo te dio un frio el cerebro….

Huh?...-naruto levanto una ceja ante esas palabras…

Pero en algo tienes razón yo también tengo que hacer muchas cosas cuando esto termine…como por ejemplo llevar ese hermoso cuerpo de rias a mi cama y hacerlo muchas cosas suculentas.-raiser se relamió sus labios de una manera asquerosa….pero lo que no noto fue cuando termino de hablar naruto tuvo un pequeño tic es su cara…..

No…no solo ella cuando me case con ella tendré autoría sobre su nobleza…..tener en la cama a su Queen,Obispo,Torre, knight mujer.…será delicioso….-raiser siempre fue bueno para hacer enojar a las personas por su actitud….aunque ahora molesto a la persona equivocada…

Ya terminaste de hablar….?...-naruto tenia los ojos tapados por los mechones de su cabello…

Si ya termine ahora acabare con todo esto y me ire con mi futura nueva esposa….-raiser se lanzo con todo lo que tenia en contra de naruto….este levanto su brazo derecho para dar un golpe…para sorpresa de todos el golpe conecto en la mejilla de naruto….verlo volar a través del campo de batalla hizo que raiser sonriera….al fin había ganado…

 _ **(con los espectadores)**_

Naruto!...-ise se mostro sorprendido por lo que acaba de suceder y no era el único…todos estaban asi….aunque los que tenían mas experiencia en batalla…..solo miraban la pelea en silencio…..

Parece ser que ese chico Phoenix se hizo un poco mas fuerte…..-azazel miro la pantalla tocando su mentón como si estuviera analizando la pelea…..

Tienes razón azazel-dono...aunque me intriga de donde saco mas poder mi hijo….-lady Phoenix…hablo mientras miraba algo preocupada la pelea…..

Bueno….en si tiene mas poder que al ultima vez…pero..

Pero que ¿?.-ise miro a azazel con intriga…..algo no iba muy bien….

Bueno miren con atención….-azazel indico lo que debían hacer ahora…

 _ **(Dentro del domo)**_

Jajajajajajajajajajaj!...al fin…..al fin mis metas se cumplirán…..-raiser no paraba de reir por lo que acaba de pasar….ahora rias era suya…..y no solo ella….

Fuuuuuuuu….no cabe duda que ese fue un buen golpe….-naruto salio del cráter que dejo el impacto del golpe….

Como!?...

Como sigo en pie?...anda ya…su bien fue un buen golpe…no era lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearme…

Eso es imposible…te di con todo mi poder…!..

Es eso cierto?...bueno….tendrás que mejoras mucho mas…pero lo que me llamo la atención fue que dijiste que rias es tuya?...

Asi es….ella-

Raiser no pudo terminar ya que naruto a una velocidad extrema lo mando a volar…solo unos cuantos pudieron ver a naruto…..estos eran los demonios mayores….y de los cuales cada uno tenia reacciones distintas….unos de asombro y otros de miedo…..este era el caso de los padres de raiser…

Encerio….ya me tienes arto…..no paras de hablar de rias…..y las cosas que haras a ella y a sus amigas….encerio no piensas en nada mas..

Cállate tu no entiendes!.-raiser se levanto poco a poco…el daño que recibió fue grande…..tanto que disipo el nuevo poder que el tenia…

Ciertamente yo no entiendo….como alguien puede ser tan estúpido para sobreponerse a otras personas….

Que te calles!...yo….yo…soy Raiser Phoenix…..el heredero del clan Phoenix…un demonios de clase alta…yo tengo el derecho….. de hacer lo que se me de la gana…tu no eres nadie…..solo eres un insignificante humano….yo soy un demonio de clase alta…

Para mi tu eres un mocoso arrogante nada mas y nada menos…..-naruto empezó a caminar hacia raiser…tranquilamente…

Ríndete y desiste de todo lo que tenga que ver con rias….-naruto dio su advertencia…

Nunca ella sera mia…..ya sea por las malas o-¡GAAHH!.-raiser no pudo terminar ya que cuando este estuvo en pie….fue recibido por un golpe en el estomago por parte de naruto….rapidamente raiser cayo de rodillas…sin aire…..

Te are una pregunta mas…..por que tienes tanto deseo por rias?...

Qu-que quieres decir?!...

Es simple…..que te atrajo de ella?...

Tienes que ser un imbécil para no notarlo…que no vez semejante cuerpo…

Huh?..-naruto no entendió a lo que se referia….

Enserio eres un imbécil…mira ese cuerpo…esos enormes senos…ese trasero….no me digas que no fantaseas con ese cuerpo….es tan… erotico…que con solo verlo…-raiser se levanto poco a poco…..

Me dices que solo te atrae por su cuerpo…..y no por como es ella….

Si…..desde la primera vez que la vi…tenia el deseo de tenerla…ella tenia que ser mia…..no importara como…

Sin importar que tendrías que matar a sus amigos y tus siervos…?..

Es para eso que sirven lo siervos….para satisfacer los deseos de su amo….nada mas….

Pues si es asi….ni rias….ni los miembros de tu nobleza volverán contigo….eso tenlo por seguro….

Y quien decidió eso…tu solo eres un mero humano…..a ya se….cuando acabe contigo…te arrancare la cabeza para mostrárselo a rias…..con eso ella se romperá y no podrá negarse mas….ni ella ni su nobleza…por fin la tendré ante mis pies….será mi perra…ella y los miembros de sus nobleza….-ante esas palabras naruto….miro a raiser…..y pudo ver que el no estaba bromeando…..debería estar agradeció con que sirzechs no haya escuchado eso…de lo contrario raiser estaría muerto…..pero…el lo escucho…..aunque naruto si lo escucho…..el apretó su puño…..el tenia planeado hacer entrar en razón a raiser…pero para eso…tendría que romperlo y luego si raiser tenia esa voluntad para levantarse….el sabia que no seria la misma persona….pero aquí y ahora….naruto lo romperá…..y lo romperá hasta que no quede nada…..

Sabes eh estado escuchando todo tu palabrería en todo lo que va de la pelea…y la verdad ya no puedo mas….lo siento por ravel y tus padres... pero….tiene que ser asi…..no puedo permitir que tu ni nadie lastime a mis amigos…..y menos a rias….ella es una chica amable y gentil y no permitiré que tu le hagas daño.-cuando naruto termino de hablar todo su cuerpo empezó a cubrirse con algo…. De color morado…era un esqueleto….

 _ **(con los espectadores)**_

Huh?...asi que naruto usara eso…..jaaaaa…joder tendre que disculparme por eso…..-azazel pensó mientras miraba a naruto…..pero que llege a usar eso….era….algo que el no esperaba…

Que es eso?-tanto lord y lady phoenix preguntaron…..ya que ver como un esqueleto se formaba poco a poco era raro…ademas de que tenían un mal presentimiento…..

Rias sabes que es eso?...

No…no lo se onii-sama…..pero vi a naruto usar un par de veces cuando entrenábamos….

Ya veo…en ese caso solo nos queda esperar…..

Si….

 _ **(Dentro del domo)**_

Que….que es esa cosa…..!?..-raiser estaba temblando de miedo…..esa casa daba terror por decir menos…..

Esto?...esto sera tu perdición raiser…

Déjate de juegos…..!-raiser comenzó su ataque…llama de fuego…..bolas de fuego….y golpearlo con sus manos cubiertas de fuego era todo lo que tenia…..…pero ver como esa cosa no sufría daños….hizo que el retroceda…..pero fue en vano

Acabemos de una vez todo esto…..-naruto movio rápidamente el brazo de su Susano….para agarrar a raiser tomándolo por todo su cuerpo…..

Suéltame bastardo…!...

Naruto estaba calmado….tranquilo…su mente estaba en reposo….y sus ojos estaban cerrados…..tenia que concentrarse…..aun no eran sus ojos y al usarlo de esta manera le causaba dolor…

 **Tsukuyomi** (月読, _Tsukuyomi)….._ naruto hizo contacto visual con riaser…y solo es basto….el ya lo tenia acabado…..su plan estaba completado…..primero mostrar un poder que raiser no podría hacerle frente…..hacerlo pasar por un poco de desesperación….y luego atraparlo con el genjutsu….

Naruto lanzo el cuerpo de raiser a un árbol que estaba cerca….y con eso el domo empezó a caer…y como era de suponer todos fueron a donde naruto…

 _ **(minutos antes).**_

Por que se esta disculpando azazel-dono…..-lord Phoenix estaba confundido por todo esto…

Y no eran los únicos….pero azazel tenia que decir la verdad ya que si naruto estaba mostrando este poder…..tenia que saber que tendría consecuencias…

Es por lo que naruto-kun esta apunto de hacer no es asi?...

Asi es sirzechs…..

Que tiene pensado hacer naruto onii-sama?...

Eso…

Es simple rias-san…naruto esta a punto de romper todo lo que ahora es raiser Phoenix…-azazel hablo ya que el tenia mas conocimiento de esto….

Que?!...que quiere decir con eso!?...-los miembros de su familia y nobleza estaban asustados…su madre y padre no querían perder a su hijo por mas que este sea como es ellos lo amaban…

Tiene que para eso azazel-dono….!-venelana si bien no quería a raiser tanto…..eso era punto y aparte pero escuchar que naruto rompería a raiser…era algo…terrorífico….

Lo siento ya es tarde…..-dicho y echo….naruto termino de hacer su temible poder….y ver como raiser estaba inconsciente y sin brillo en sus ojos di paso a que todos supieran de lo que era capaz naruto…..


	13. Chapter 13

**NARUTO EL TERCER DIOS**

 **ARCO I (ANGELES, DEMONIOS, ANGELES CAIDOS)**

 **capitulo 13**

¿Eh? ... donde ... ..que lugar es este ... ..? .- naruto miro ahora el lugar donde estaba ... en el efecto no era donde se hablaba con kurama ... otro lugar ... ..pero lo que llamo su atención fue el eco que estaba oscuro ... ..muy oscuro ...

 **[Despertaste….]**

 _Quien eres? ..._

 **[quien soy dices… .es sorprendente ver lo estúpidos que puedes llegar a hacer Uzumaki Naruto]**

 _Estúpido? ... por que ...? .._

 **[hmmp… .no importa ahora… ..solo me eh presentado ante ti por que de entre todos los seres que ahora están cerca del sekiryuutei eres el mas apropiado]**

 _¿Apropiado? ... para que ¿? que planes tienes para ise… ..?_

 **[no eh planeado nada malo… es mas solo quiero que se haga mas fuerte]**

 _¿Para qué quieres que sea más fuerte? ..._

 **[ tu más que debe conocer este** **símbolo]** este ser mostro una marca .. un símbolo de naruto conocia muy bien

 _Ah… .con que era eso… .aunque me sorprende que este símbolo de este presente ahora…_

 **[si… .aunque asumo que si sabes que este simbolo aparecio tambien lo ara su contra parte]**

 _Si… .pero la pregunta es en quien?… ..no tienes una pista mas que darme?_

 **[no… .apenas logre por así decirlo "despertar" ... y aun no siento nada del otro ... ¿eh? ... parece que ya estas por despertar ...]**

 _Jeje ... yo siento que mas tarde tendre que dar muchas explicaciones ... a todo esto que lugar es este? ... nunca estuve aquí_

 **[este lugar no tiene nombre… a lo largo de la historia este lugar tuvo varios nombres así que puedes colocar el nombre que quieras… ..]**

 _¿Entendido… ..que te parece salon del recuerdo? ..._

 **[Suena bien… .por el momento ..]**

 _Si… .bueno… .fue un gusto verte… .etto… .como te llamas…?_

 **[kyros… ..ese fue el nombre que medieron… ..]**

 _Ya… .kyros… .lo tengo… nos volveremos a ver… ..?_

 **[es muy probable… ..]**

 **" _tendre que hablar esto con kurama y los demás… .."…_** _..bueno nos vemos kyros… .._

 **[si ... está observando en el puerto del dragón emperador rojo ... y a ustedes ...]**

 _Bueno… .nos vemos…_ .-Con eso naruto salio ahora titulado salón de los recuerdos ... no paso mas de unos segundos para que naruto sepa donde estaba era el lugar donde solia estar… .es decir dentro de los sellos de los bijuus… ..

* * *

 **[Naruto ... ¿Dónde estás? ... no pude sentir tu presencia ...] -** kurama miro a naruto con intriga ... .pero no con preocupacion ... ya que tanto el como los demás sabián que naruto es un hueso duro de roer y si está en Problemas … .El solo saldría de este… ..

 _"asi que ese lugar impide que kurama pueda sentir mi presencia ..." ..._ descuida kurama ... solo fui a hablar con alguien nada mas ... .después te lo cuento ... lo mejor sera ir al mundo real .. .

 **[Esta bien… por que presiento que sera algo grande no?] ...**

Si… ..bueno nos vemos kurama… a espera y los demás ..? ...

 **[Como siempre durmiendo… .no tenemos mucho que hacer ahora… ..]**

Fuuuuu… .bueno en que tienes razón… .bueno nos vemos…

 **[esta bien ..] .-** con esa charla terminada naruto volvió a donde estaban rias y los demás ...estaba en una habitacion..y no estaba solo...

* * *

Es bueno ver que estes despierto naruto ...

¿Eh? ... azazel ... ..como ... ..- naruto estaba un poco desalineado por lo que estaba ocurriendo ...

Caíste al suelo después de ganar la pelea ... usaste mucho tus ojos no es asi? ...

" _use demasiado el sharingan ... ..tendre que restringir su uso para al menos un mes ..." ..._ Si ... estoy cansado ... ..

Bueno es comprensible ... tu mismo me haz dicho que usar las habilidades de esos ojos era una enorme carga ... y mas si no son tuyos no?...

Si… ..- naruto se levanto de la cama… .en la que estaba… para luego preguntar…

¿Quien me trajo? ...

rias y sus amigos…todos te esperan abajo junto con sus respectivas familias… -azazel dio un le ve informe de los que ahora estan esperando el despertar de naruto...

¿Y qué paso con la nobleza del pollo? ...

También están ahí. .Tenian planeo irse pero a petición de sirzechs se quedaron ...

Naruto flexciono su cuerpo... no descanso muy bien… -Bueno sera mejor ir no? ... supongo que explicaste lo que le hice un raiser ...?

Si… ..aunque sus padres Esperan que tu confirmes lo que yo dije… ..

Y no serás extraño que estés aquí conmigo… ellos pensaran…-naruto sabia que los padres del yakitori o raiser y el no estaban en buenos terminos..

Oh no te preocupes… ..técnicamente yo estoy abajo con ellos….

Naruto noto lo que azazel quería decir… .este cuervo descarado uso de su técnica de clonación para estar en dos lugares a la vez… ..-me pregunto quién fue el tonto que te.. -Naruto se detuvo cuando noto lo que estaba diciendo ...

¿Quien fue el idiota que me enseño? ... eh ... ..pues fuiste tu naruto… .eso te convertiría en el maestro de idiota… o más claramente en un sensei-baka! ...

Desgraciado ven aca ...! .- naruto intento agarrar a azazel ... pero este desapareció ...

Maldito ero-datenshi… ..juro que me las cobrare…

* * *

¿Sucedo algo azazel-san? .- Sirzechs vio que azazel se estremecia un poco… ¿talvez estaba nervioso? ... o era por otra cosa ...

Huh… .no… .no es nada… .escuida sizechs-san… -el ya sabia su destino cuando alguien se burla de naruto… solo queda cuidarse… ..

¿Debería subir de nuevo…? .- rias estaba nerviosa… ya que… ..bueno… .talvez las cosas no salgan bien ahora…

Buchou….-Todos miraron a rias… .con preocupación….puesto…segun les conto azazel sobre la técnica que utiliza naruto sobre raiser… esta era una técnica ilusoria fuerte… .tanto que deja en estado de coma…al afectado.y eso lo logra por medio de una tortura continua…... y eso fue lo que tenia preocupado a los padres de rasier ... según azazel esa técnica podría durar varios días ... o semanas ... ..y por ese motivo esperaban a que Naruto despierte y le de mas informacion de La misma ... y bueno azazel solo dio un resumen ... nada mas ...

Escuchar como sonaban las escaleras llamé la atención de todos… -jo… que buen descanso… ..creo que me lo merecía…" _bueno no es que me queje"_ ..- era naruto… ..quien no tardo para bajar por completo las escaleras… - es una especie de reunión….?

¿Eh? ... ¿sucede algo? .- naruto tenia un signo de interrogación ... .. no sabia lo que sucede ...

Naruto / kun / san… -todos los miembros de la nobleza de las rías miraron con alivio a naruto ... despues de todos eran amigos ... bueno unos mas que otros ...

Yo… que tal.-naruto saludo a todos lo más normal… ..algo que dejo fuera de lugar a unos cuantos….

¿Naruto estas bien? .- rías comenzó a revisar a naruto para ver que no tuviera ninguna herida… .algo que saco una gota de sudor a todos….

¡Oye! ... rias ... yo ... haces cosquillas ... jajaja ... detente ... ..jajaja ..- naruto se movia como una lombriz por la forma en que rias lo revisaba ... ..

Ne akeno-san ... ¿No crees que se trata de un poco? ...- ise miro a akeno y también noto que ella estaba... ¿mas calmada? ... No ... era otra cosa ... tal vez ella ...

Akeno-san? ...

¿Eh? ... ¿sucede algo ise-kun? ...

Esta todo bien akeno-san? ...

si ... no es nada ise-kun ...

Esta bien ...-ise no estuvo muy convencido por lo que dijo su senpai ... algo estaba ocultando ...

¿Eh ...? ... a todo esto ... .donde están mayumi-san y los demás ... ..? - naruto un poco más recuperado por lo que las rías le hizo ...pregunto... ademas ella ahora estaba regañada por su madre ... ahora estaba poco más tranquilo ... ..aunque también habia sentimiento extraño en el sentido de como madre eh hija hablaban ...

Respondiendo a tu pregunta. Mayumi y sus amigos..se retiraron hace no mas de una hora...

Eh… con que se fueron… .bueno no importa… .supongo entendieron el mensaje… ..- naruto miro a los demás,y noto que dos personas de entre todos ellos lo miraban..extrañamente..

¿Eh? ... ¿sucede algo? ...

Naruto-kun ... podrías explicar qué fue lo que ocurrio en la pelea...-venelaa dio la pregunta que los padres del mensionada querian hacer...

¿Eh? ... lo que le hice eh...

Claro… ..- estas palabras dejaron un poco desconcertados a todos… ya que bueno una persona oculta sus habilidades normalmente… .pero naruto era otro tipo de persona al fin y al cabo… ..

" _Esto es un dolor en el culo ... .por que ese viejo no pudo explicarlo mejor ... ..joder ..."_ ... el simplemente esta pasando por una pesadilla...

Pesadilla….? ... pero según azazel-san… .la técnica que implementaste deja en coma a causa de una tortura daría….pero según tu solo es una pesadilla….-Zeoticus ahora mismo miro a el líder de los angeles caidos…. en busca de respuesta… ..pero este solo se encogió de hombres queriendo decir… " _pregúntenselo a el"_ ….

Si y no

... que quieres decir naruto-san? ...

Es simple sona…. Esta técnica tiene tres etapas… .la primera serie seria el "sueño" ... .en esta etapa como dijo azazel se podría interpretar como una tortura pero ya que sueñas no sabes que soñaras ... ... .después de esto viene la "pesadilla" ... .en esta etapa el usuario de la técnica que en este caso soy yo ... soy capaz de manipular la mente hasta el punto de destrozarlo por completo ... puedo hacerle ver y sentir cosas Que nunca en su vida…haya sentido ..- ante esas palabras, los padres solo pudieron sentirse horrorizados…y con miedo…

Entonces tu… .que fue lo que le hiciste a mi hijo? .- señor Phoenix grito en estado furico… ..nadie le hacia eso a su hijo….

Naruto vio al padre de raiser... ..y suspiro ... la suerte de este tipo era grande ... tenia unos padres que la amaban aún como este se comportaba ... .y negó con la cabeza ...

Y por ultimo este es el "infierno"… ..esta es la combinación de los dos anteriores… .esta ultima etapa puedo dejar a raiser en el estado vegetal como dicen los humanos… o seria más claro decir que raiser no puede hacer nada despues de que lo recibo….-ver la cara de horror de ambos padres y los demás familia de rasier ... era doloroso para los padres de tanto rias y sona ... al fin y al cabo eran sus amigos más cercanos ... ...

¿Pero no eres capaz de hacer eso en raiser-kun no naruto-kun? ... -Sirzechs hablo y calmo el ambiente el sabia que si esto seguia haci...habria una nueva pelea.

Por supuesto… .que clase de persona seria si hiciera eso a ese yakitori….-Con solo esas palabras naruto calmo por completo el ambiente de todo el lugar ...

Aun que siendo como es raiser… ..no puedo quitarle un hijo a unos padres como ellos… .. ademas de que mi promesa con ravel sigue en pie...

¿Entonces ...? -ravel tenia la esperanza de que su hermano se vuelva...

Si…lo que ahora tu hermano esta pasando sera si bien bueno...o malo...todo depende de el...

Pero eso no seria como ...

Recuerda lo que dije rias ... .cuando una sueña no sabes lo que soñaras ... para un tipo como raiser ...

Ya veo… entonces mi hermano…

Asi es ravel ... y si preguntan cuándo despertara ... Pues yo digo una semana cuando menos ...

Entiendo… .pero hay algo que me preocupa…

¿Y que es eso sirzechs-san ...? - Naruto estaba nervioso como lo estaba mirando ... el maou ...

¿Quien te enseño una técnica de tal grado…? -Todos miraron a naruto ... el cual solo miro a otro lado ... .pero en su mente ... ..

" _tenia que preguntar"_ _..._

 **[¿Este tema está siendo mas molesto… .que harás naruto?].**

 _No tengo ni una puta idea… .._

 **[Eso es normal en ti ...]**

 _"Gracias por el apoyo kurama… .."_

Y bien naruto-kun… ..quien fue el que te enseño esa técnica…? ...

Ehh… ..pues… ..- naruto estaba nervioso… en verdad no quería… revelar nada aun… ..ademas… un momento… .zazel..le entrego un informe a sirzechs… ..sobre el… ..entonces… por que…debería hablar con azazel sobre que exactamente le dio a sirzechs….

Vamos, sirzechs ... no molestes a el chico ... ..debe seguir cansado ... -zeoticus llamo la atención de su hijo ... ya que bueno el tenia un punto ... naruto se desmayo cuando termino la batalla . ..pero lo que ellos no sabían era que naruto no se desmayo por cansancio...

Bueno ... .como digas… .padre….-Sirzechs… se retracto… ..ya que bueno… ..en parte tenia razón… ..

 _"salvado" ... .._ ¿eh? ... ¿sucede algo sona? ...- naruto mire a la mencionada y noto que ella estaba pensando mucho ...

No… .nada importante uzumaki-san….-Sona sonaba convincente… .pero no tenía algo que convencer a un naruto…

 _"que estarás pensando ..." ..._

 _"en todas las ocasiones que uzumaki naruto mostró esas habilidades se notó un cambio en sus ojos ... ademas de que parcialmente el aura que emita era diferente ... .me pregunto que sera"_ ..- sona miro a naruto… .con intriga… .. mucho intriga… ..

 _"Además de eso tanto xenovia-san kiba-sa. Y Ravel-san dijo que esos mismos ojos eran especiales"._ …sona Lo que sí se entendió en todo lo que ahora estaba ocurriendo….miro detenidamente como rías y los demás charlaban con naruto… ..ella tenia muchas cosas que saber sobre este nuevo compañero…

Bueno… con todo esto terminado… .creo que nuestra visita esta terminada… -sirzechs estaba listo para partir… ..

Tienes razón hijo… tengo cosas que atender en casa… .vamos querida…. Con eso el ambiente se calmo mente total ... todos hablaban muy tranquilamente ... .incluso azazel ...todos hablaban muy muy tranquilamente ...

Si… vienen con nosotros?….-Venelana pregunto tanto a los padres de sona y ravel… ..ver como solo una asintio ante la pregunta de venelana la hizo mirar a lady phoenix… .estaba dudosa…

lady Fénix miro a naruto habla con los demás… .ese chico ayudo a su hijo en todo momento… primero, cuando su hijo empleo ese poder que naruto dijo que era un amigo suyo… ..luego en el hospital cuando le devolvió su capacidad de usar magia y activo de alguna manera su auto regeneración que es propio de su familia ... y por último, pero menos importante, en este momento, ayudando a su hijo con esa actitud que tiene sobre las clases de demonios. .. todo eso sin pedir nada un cambio ... talvez por que el y su hija eran amigos...pero aun asi habia el riesgo de que tanto ella como su esposo lo ataquen por lo que hizo un hijo ...pero no le importo ... Simplemente lo ayudo ...

 _"tal vez debería hablar con el ..."_ ...- en eso ella noto que ravel se acercó a un naruto junto con algunos de los miembros de la nobleza de su hermano ... talvez sea para agradecer todo lo que hizo por su hermano..

Bueno… todo esta terminado… .tomare prestado a este chico por un par de horas ..- azazel abrazo a naruto con fuerza… ..algo que molesto al rubio

¿Ehh? ... ¿Te llevaras a naruto por que? ...

Por supuesto, rias-san… ..y el por que es simple… naruto pertenece a mi facción así que tiene deberes… .con ella… -azazel hablo con ego y arrogancia… .algo que molesto a rias…ya…Que aunque fuera la novia de naruto este mismo pertenecería a otra facción… y bueno, azazel le gusta alardear de ello… ..y….

¡Duele! .- azazel grito al notar que alguien presionaba su pie contra el suelo... fue naruto ... ..la fuerza con el naruto pisaba el pie de azazel era tal que había rajaduras en el suelo donde estaba dicha pierna. ..

¿Eh? ... dijiste algo viejo? .- Naruto estaba mas que feliz de ver la cara de azazel ...

Pequeño bribón que crees que haces? - Azazel agarro del cuello de la camisa a naruto….pero el tenia una sonrisa… de oreja a oreja

¿Que no vez? ... piso un insecto ...

¿insecto? ... Ese es mi pie de animal ... -Azazel comenzó con un naruto con fuerza ...

¿Es eso cierto? ... entonces tu pie tiene la forma de un insecto ...

Pedazo de ...

Hombre yo que tu cuidaría mi boca azazel-jiji….

Por que lo dices mocoso? ...

Pues… .- Naruto saco algo de su bolsillo… eran fotos….

Tengo esto… ..- naruto mostro a azazel las fotos… .y este tubo miedo… .no… no era miedo…. Terror… ..

Tu… ..como… .como ¿conseguiste esas fotos? .- azazel trato de agarrar las fotos que naruto tenia en las manos… .pero fue un intento inútil ...

Ne akeno-san ... que crees que tenga naruto en esas fotos? ...

Pues… .. no lo se ise… .pero para el líder de los angeles caidos tenga tanto miedo… pues… -akeno tenia una sonrisa al ver como azazel peleaba en contra naruto para quitarle esas fotos ... Era cómico ...

¿Entonces naruto te quedaras? .- rias calmo un poco la risa que tenia al ver esta pelea infantil….

Si… ni lo me voy con el ero-jiji… .- naruto aporto la cara de azazel con una de sus manos…

y-ya ves ... entonces podemos irnos ...

si ... en cuanto logre quitarme a este viejo de encima ... -naruto ahora jalaba su mano derecha para alejar a azazel de las fotos ...

Sucede algo amiga? ... venelana miro a su amiga con intriga ... ..- estas bien ... ..? - parecia que lady Phoenix estaba perdida en la distancia ..?...

Es solo… .que… ..yo no se hace que hacer con ese chico ..- lady Phoenix ahora sentí culpa ... culpa por que ella golpeo a naruto despues de que el ayudara a su hijo... -si ese es es chico llamado naruto no hizo nada malo… .solo trato de ayudar a sus amigos… .y también a mi hijo… .pero yo junto con mi marido… .No fuimos muy… .- lady Phoenix hizo memoria cuando le dio una cachetada a naruto… .Recordar como el Ni siquiera le presto atención a ese golpe

¿Dices en que manera disculparte por como lo trataste y luego le golpeaste? -Venelana dio en el clavo ...

Si ... Debo disculparme ... ... cometi el error de juzgar a ese chico ... -lady Phoenix, estaba mal ... .después de todo ... .Naruto ayudo A toda su familia ... en cierto modo ... ...

Pues en lo poco que lo que conozco… .y si que es poco...el no guarda nada de rencor… ni siquiera cuando raiser-san lo insulto consecutivamente…el no mostró algo de odio….en su mirada….No creo que tenga resentimiento contra ti ...

En serio lo crees ¿? ...

Sí ... pero no creo que en este momento para hablar con el... -venelana miro a donde estaba naruto ... .ver como el se encuentra en el suelo junto con azazel le causo mucha gracia ... .ver a un líder así era era ... algo muy ... .gracioso ... pero luego recordo que tenía de líder a su propio hijo ... .y bueno esa es la escena hizo recuerdo como tanto rias y sirzechs dsicutian cuando el le tomaba fotos...

Si… .tendre que espeara a que sea un buen momento… .-a lady Phoenix también le dio gracia ese acto de azazel y naruto… .tanto que tuvo que tocar la boca para calmar su risa… ..

¿Bueno todo listo para irnos? ...- sirzechs ve a todos los demonios mayores y más allá de lo que hemos dicho.

Si… hermano… ..fue un día muy loco… ..todos tenemos que descansar al menos un par de horas… .por mi parte todavía tengo contratos que hacer…

Si lo se… ..bueno ..y ellos… -sirzechs señalo a naruto que ahora estaba detras de un sillon para evitar que azazel lo agarre ...

ven aca mocoso!..

ni de coña vejete...-tanto naruto y azazel comenzaron a dar vueltas a el rededor el sillon...

no te preocupes hermano… ..tengo la vaga idea de que ese comportamiento es muy usual en ellos dos… ..- rías tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza al igual que todos los que están ahí… .es comprensible ya que uno pensaría que un líder era más serio cuando se reúne con otros ... ..pero no ... ..aqui estaba el lider de los angeles caidos haciendo el ridiculo.. ... - será mejor que los detenga ... ..de lo contrario destrozaron toda la casa ... nos vemos hermano madre padre ... .todos ... -rías salio en busca de Naruto y azazel para detenerlo todos tienen el mismo pensamiento que esta pequeña pelea se saldría de control… ..

Si nos vemos rias….-Sirzechs despidió a su hermana que no tardo en pedir ayuda a sus amigos para detener esta disputa ...

Sirzechs-chan… .ellos están bien? -serafall...todo este tiempo estaba alado su hermana ... tenia ganas ir con ellos a divertirse pero tenia cosas que hacer en el inframundo ... prácticamente no estaba jodida ...

Si no creo que azazel-san haga nada malo a los demas...esta mas ocupado en quitarle ese fotos a naruto-kun… ..bueno sera mejor irnos… ..- ver el asentimiento de todos en el lugar le dio paso a qué crear un círculo mágico…. -lord Phoenix dejará a la nobleza de su hijo aquí o la llevara a el inframundo? ...

Lo mejor sera que vuelvas con mi hijo… ..

Ya veo ... entonces nos vamos.-paso seguido sirzechs para grayfia para que creara el circulo mágico de transporte para el inframundo ... ..cosa que no tardo en llevárselos a todos.

* * *

¿Enserio azazel? .- naruto miro al hombre que tenia en el frente ahora mismo… ..después de que azazel terminara su "captura" en contra de naruto lo que no resulto para nada es mas...solo le causo dolor a el ángel caído…este regreso sede para ver que tenia en el ámbito de los deberes como líder ... "si como no" ... naruto paso la tarde con sus amigos... y bueno ellos tenian clases al dia siguente ... pero dejando de lado eso.. azazel llamo a naruto ese mismo día por la noche para que se haga presente el dia contiguo en la madrugada…algo que molesto a el rubio… .pero a fin de cuentas aquí esta el ... -y bien que ¿Azazel sucede? ...- el mencionado dio una carpeta de archivos a naruto.. ver como el rubio lo mira con suma atención y verlo con una mirada demasiado seria ...

Lo que dice aquí es correcto azazel? ...

Si ... cada letra naruto ... meto que no hay error ..- azazel estaba preocupado y también ... molesto ...

Me estas diciendo que el nos ... traiciono ...? ... eso es imposible ... .el nunca aria eso ...

Leíste bien no? ...… .todo esta claro… dejo a un lado su misión y prefiero a su nueva familia….-Azazel aun no admiera ese sentimiento… estaba dolió… .ya que uno de sus "protegidos" dejo de lado su facción y a ellos ...

Si estas tan seguro ... por que me llamas ...?

Es por esto… ..- azazel lanzo una fotografía a naruto el lo atropo con la mano libre….

Es el con su nueva familia… ..

Eso no se nota viejo pero ... -Naruto miro fijamente la foto ...su amigo estaba feliz en ella ...

El hombre de cabello blanco. a lado de la mujer de pelo castaño ... .Fue reconocido por baraqiel ...

¿¡Que!?...

Tal como escuchas naruto ... Ese tipo estaba en contacto con los sujetos que atacaron a barqiel... en la isla "Álvarez ..." y...No cabe duda de que natsuo ... nos traiciono .

También incluye la posibilidad de que el no tenga conocimiento de esto ... -Naruto estaba dispuesto a poner las manos al fuego por cualquiera de sus amigos ... No importa quien sea

¿De verdad crees eso naruto?.-azazel miro fijamente a el rubio ... para que el solo ... mirara el suelo ...

tu confianza en los demás Es muy grande ... eso no está muy bien ... no puedes esperar que los demás te devuelvan ese mismo sentimiento ... -Azazel más que nadie sabia de eso ... -pero no te pedi que vinieras para hablar sobre el informe sobre natsuo ... te llame para que averigües quien es ese hombre y que relación tuvo ese hombre en el ataque... ..y si está relacionado con ese ataque … .Quiero que lo traigas .-azazel hablo en un todo oscuro la última parte… ya que comparte un sentimiento con naruto… es no dejar que sus amigos esten heridos... ..en ese modo ambos sabían que eran iguales … ..

entiendo..entonces ... ¿Qué quieres hacer con natsuo ...? - ante tal pregunta azazel solo pudo suspirar ... no quedaba otra ...

dile que esta libre de sus deberes ... ya no lo necesitamos mas ...

¿Entiendo ... cuando salgo de viaje a esa isla? ...

Dentro de 3 dias… apartir de hoy….

Ire con la fay y los demas? ...

Si… pero ellas ya están en la isla… partieron esta mañana… —Naruto se sorprendió por eso… pero era lógico… después de todo lo que pasé que uno de ellos haga esto… .es… -ellas te esperaran en el aeropuerto de la isla ... ademas ellas no saben que es realmente la misión ...

¿Sabes qué no entiendo es que si ellas ya están ahí… por que no ir ahora? ...

Pues aún no hay confirmación de zirsechs-san…

Naruto se tensiona por el nombre de maou…. _"¿Espera confirmación? ... este viejo no abra ... .." ..-_ asi es naruto llevaras a varios compañeros de la nobleza de rías y sona ... ademas de otras personas ... ..

¿¡Qué!? ... tienes que estar bromeando ...

Nop en lo absoluto….

tengo que llevarlos conmigo?… con las chicas y yo es suficiente… ..- naruto se llevaba bien con todos...pero llevarlos a una mision asi...no era algo factible...

Te recuerdo que por la relación que tienes con rias-san ahora somos aliados de los demonios ...- penemue entro en la oficina de azazel para entregarle documentos…. -Aquí te traigo más informe….-Al oir eso azazel cambio súbitamente de actitud… .y bueno el odia los papeleos… prefiere estar en su laboratorio creando algo nuevo… ..

odio esto...por que tengo que hacerlo yo...prefiero estar en mi laboratorio o en caso contrario en un bar con un par de mujeres bien.-azazel corto su frase ya que...esa mirada que penemue le estaba dando...

Con su permiso me retiro azazel-san.-penemue salio de la ofinicia rapidamente...

 _"hice algo malo?"… .-_ azazel ahora estaba Sumiso en sus Pensamientos ... tratando de averiguar en qué había errado ahora ...

 _cuando se dara cuenta de los sentimientos de penemue-san hacia el… .-_ naruto miraba a su "amigo-tutor" con una gota de sudor en la nuca ...

 **[no eres el mas atento a pensar eso naruto-kun]**

 _Oh matatabi ... que tal ...? ..._

 **[olvídalo naruto-kun… .y con respecto a como estoy hoy… es lo normal… como siempre… ..nada nuevo]** -matatabi rodo los ojos en la respuesta de su amigo-jinchuriki ... y que bueno el no se da cuenta de lo depara más adelante con respecto a un ámbito amoroso ...

Penemue-san… ..- naruto salio para dar alcance a la caída… cosa que no tardo mcuho ya que ella despues de salir de la oficina de azazel camino lento… sumida en sus pensamientos… ..

Naruto-chan… .Sucede algo…? … - penemue miro a naruto con… .bueno… como podría describirlo… ..era como si una madre mira a su hijo

Bueno… ..es sobre… .ese encargo que le pedí hace unos días… ..

Oh! ... te refieres a eso ...

Si ... me preguntaba como ...

Como estan ... pues están bien ... .van progresando, me sorprende que rias-san no haya visto cuentos talentos van a su academia ...

Bueno ... estaba ocupada con tu matrimonio arreglado no la puedes culpar ...

Yo no creo que pueda ... ..pero era solo eso lo que querías consultarme ... ..

Bueno si ... pero ademas ... -Naruto se acerco a penemue para darle un abrazo ...

No tomes enserio lo que dice el viejo de azazel… .es solo que es muy idiota….-Penemue miro a naruto..algo extrañada… .ya que… ..varias veces su comportamiento cambia a manera muy por encima de su edad… .tanto como si fuera de su edad… .pero era imposible… ya que era muy por debajo de su edad actual aunque ella no quiere que el sepa cuantos años tiene… ..era extraño….

* * *

Me estas diciendo que después de todo esto te iras? .- Rías miro al rubio que solo asintió con la cabeza ante la sorpresa de todos ...

Si tengo una nueva misión que azazel me encomendó….

¿No puedes desistir de esa misión? ... xenovia miro al rubio que negó con la cabeza… ..

Lo siento pero no puedo ... .tengo que ir ... .ademas de que ...

De que ?.- ise miro con incognita a el rubio… ..

" _Bueno, azazel tiene un punto en TODO ESTO ... Y es que ahora todos somos aliados y amigos ..."_ Es un tema muy personal para mi ... Todos se sorprendieron ante la confesión de naruto...también estaba mal….

... que fue exactamente lo que paso? ...- sona pregunto ya que esta tenia la duda ... verlo ... asi de serio era raro ...

La verdad no tengo mucha información de lo que paso ... por eso estoy de marcha donde "el"actualmente ...se encuentra

 _"el?"..-_ fue el pensamiento conjunto de los demonios ahi presentes..

Ya veo ... -rías estaba inquieta por algún motivo ... la forma en que naruto estaba hablando ... .era ... muy diferente a los anteriores ...

Bueno para ello faltan en un par de días… .asi que… .antes de irme… todavía queda mucho trabajo que hacer con respecto a su entrenamiento… ..- ante las palabras de naruto… .todos se tensionaron… ..estaban en un predicamento… .No habían olvidado lo que les paso anteriormente

* * *

¿Raynare-san hay algo mas sobre natsuo-san? .- la fay quien estaba sentado en un sofá que aparentemente era muy caro y este tenia terminado en "L" ... miro al caído que estaba sentado en el frente de un escritorio revisando sus documentos con preocupación ... aparte de la duda… Claro esta… .ellas tenian poco conociento de la mision...ya que azazel les comento algo recurrente a esta misión….

No...no nada mas...-Raynare no lo admitiría ... .pero muy dentro de ella estaba ... frustrada ... ya que ... natsuo ... para ella ... .

no tienes que preocuparte Raynare-san….….se que natsuo-kun tiene una gran explicación sobre todo esto… ..después de todo lo que pasamos juntos.- el fay quiere reconfortar a su amiga… ya que ella sabia mas que nadie lo que ese chico significaba para raynare….

Eso espero fay-chan… .es solo… .No se hace que hacer… .Pensé que nos considera su familia… .que nunca se aria algo como esto… .pero… -No hay soporto mas… .estaba llorando ... de dolor e impotencia ... .alguien muy preciado por ella se había ido ... .los habían abandonado ... la había abandonado ... -yo...yo...-sentir un par de brazos alrededor de su cuello ... logro calmarla un poco..aunque la fay estaba canteniendo sus lagrimas...ella detesta cuando sus amigos estan asi...- .confiemos en que todo saldrá bien raynare-san ... .que.. que todo esto tiene una explicación ... .ademas ... de que naruto-sama… esta en camino para aclarar este malentendido… - cuando escuchó el nombre de naruto… ..ella se lleno de alegría….-si tienes razón… naruto puede resolver todo esto…...ya el salvo de un camino el cual…..la llevaría a su muerte ...

Si ... esperamos a nuestro líder... _"a todo esto donde esta kuroka… .no a llegado a un que estará haciendo"_

Fufufu… ..si… ..pero mientras tanto… te parece tomar una ducha?… estoy algo cansada…

Acepto… ademas de eso nos ayudara en pensar mas claramente….-Raynare acepto gustosamente la invitación del día para ir a tomar un baño… Si despues de todo un baño de agua caliente ayuda a despejar las ideas… ..ademas de que puede molestar a Su amiga en un ámbito que a la fay le da la vergüenza ... ..despues de todo ella era un ángel caído ...

* * *

Vamos corran mas rápido ... .un nos falta ...- Naruto que estaba parado sobre la rama de un arbol viendo a sus "discípulos"...el grito en voz de animo para aquellos que estaba corriendo ... ..bueno estaba entrenando despues de todo .. .

No crees que los estas forzando un poco naruto? .- Azazel mediante un circulo mágico debajo se hizo presente ...

Esto no es nada… .apenas estamos comenzando…. -Naruto hablo sin apartar la mirada de las rías y los demás ... -que te trae por aquí ...? Es muy inusual verte… ..

O bueno… .te traigo el permiso para que tanto las rías como los demás vayan contigo….-naruto ya acepto el echo de que la nobleza de rias y sona vayan con el...

Si… no sé si tienes el conocimiento, pero la isla "Álvarez" es muy única por así decirlo ... ..- naruto miro con duda al respecto ... para luego bajar para estar en frente de azazel ...

Ah! ... lo sabia no leiste para nada ese documento….-naruto se..tensio.- como piensas hacer algo en un lugar en cual no conoces...?

B-Bueno….-Naruto estaba nervioso… .si se había olvidado ese punto….

¿No es asi?… No es asi?!…. - naruto solo agachado la cabeza... eh hizo que azazel suspire en voz de cansancio ... ..enserio este chico ... no piensa mucho y no sabe leer mucho ...

ya bueno no es tarde….… .naruto…. la isla Álvarez es uno de los pocos lugares que tiene la capacidad de ocultarse del mundo humano y el mundo sobre natural… .es decir que tiene una barrera lo suficientemente fuerte como para negar el rastreo de los humanos y evadir los nuestros… ademas de eso este lugar tiene un conocimiento de nosotros y nosotros estamos prohibidos para entrar en ese lugar… .gracias a su tecnología tienen la habilidad de encontrar nuestras presencias mágicas, los seres sobrenaturales que son descubiertos son..., no tengo que decir lo que hacen con ellos ... ya tienes que darte cuenta lo alto de su seguridad en sus fronteras…. Y de que su gobierno actual no es nada abierto… ..

entonces como ...

como consegui… .esto?… .bueno como es normal en cada reinado o gobierno… .todos tiene sus fallas… con solo dar o hacer unas promesas los humanos pueden sucumbir a tus deseos…

ya veo… .eh de decir que es muy poco alentador sabre como los humanos son tan….

Si como sea… toma… -azazel lanzo un fajo de boletos… .eran muchos….

esta bien... -Naruto se detuvo al ver que ... .si...ahi estaban bien esos nombres ...

Nos vemos naruto….

e-espera azazel ... ..! - pero antes de que naruto pudiera hacer algo azazel se marcho mediante un círculo mágico… ..pero lo que notado también fue que el imbécil tenia una sonrisa de zorro en su cara… ..- será cabron ...! ...- naruto grito en aires el sabia que era en vano el grito..pero bueno...

sucede algo naruto-kun… ..- akeno había llegado a donde estaba el rubio… ..ya que este estaba un poco apartado de donde ellos estaban corriendo… ..

oh akeno… ..supongo que ya terminaron… .- naruto oculto los boletos..si… ellos supieran de esto…estarían concentrados ahora… ..

si… buchou y los demás se dirigen a casa para tomar un baño para relajarse…

okey…nosotros tambien tenemos que ir .- Naruto por opto por dar terminado a su entrenamiento de este dia…

eto naruto-kun… puedo preguntarte algo….

¿Eh? ... Sucede algo akeno ...

es sobre mi ... padre ... hablaste con el ...? ...

 _"esto si es nuevo ... no pensé que ella vendría preguntarme eso ... pero bueno ... son padre eh hija despues de todo ..." .-_ ... de hablar ... hablar no mucho ... pero esta bien ...

ya veo ... el lugar en donde iras ... tiene que ver con "el" ? ...- naruto miro a akeno fijamente ... si que sabe atar los cabos sueltos ...

bueno ... si ... en parte ... pero no te preocupes por eso ahora ... mejor concéntrate en descansar ahora ...

akeno estaba indecisa ... si hablar ahora o después ... o no hablar ... pero tomando todo el valor en su ser ... hizo lo posible para hablar...-n-naruto-kun ... tu que ... piensas de mi ...? ..

¿Eh? ... ¿Qué pienso de ti? ... a que viene esa pregunta ahora ...-naruto miro algo preocupado akeno ... ya que..el tenia el leve presentimiento de esto ... no seria muy bueno ...

si ... tu piensas que yo ... debí de haber nacido ...? ...- todo el entorno se volvió gélido ... por que una persona preguntaría eso ... mas bien ... por que tendria que Pensar en ello ... era absurdo ...

akeno ...- naruto miro a la mujer en frente suyo ... ella en verdad quería saber eso ...- la verdad que me preguntes eso ... es ... tonto ...

akeno miro a rubio con ira ... pero ver como tenia esa mirada ... la hizo ... calmarse ...- akeno ... porque buscas que te de esa respuesta?

...- no hubo respuesta..akeno agacho la cabeza ... y ... solo el silencio era lo que existía en ese lugar ...

akeno ...- naruto se acerco a la mencionada ... y levanto el rostro de akeno para que vea directamente a los ojos ... -...conozco muy bien lo que hizo tu madre ... ella dio su vida para que tu ...su amada hija este aquí ... viva ... yque pienses de tal manera... créeme ... que solo estarías pisoteando el sacrificio que hizo tu madre ... - ante tales palabras. ..akeno solo pudo ... hacerse para atrás ... negando lo que ahora escucho ...-perder a tu madre fue muy doloroso eso lo se... no te culpo para buscar alguien para descargar ese dolor... pero si sigues permitiéndote tener esas ideas solo te causaras más daño ... " _que debí haber nacido ...?" ..._ eso es una pregunta absurda ... tu eres Akeno Himejima ... hija de Shuri Himejima ... nunca olvides eso ... ya que si lo haces yo mismo vendré a darte golpes para que lo recuerdes ...- naruto levanto su mano en la señal de que no estaba bromeando ... " _si me topo con el infeliz que le dijo a akeno que no debió haber nació le romperé todo lo que se llama la cara ..."_

entonces ... si digo que si ... debí haber nacido ... esta bien ...? ...

Por supuesto ... y sabes que ...yo soy feliz de verte ahora...sabes el porque?...- akeno negó con la cabeza ...- por que aquí y ahora ... hay una chica ... que es amable ... gentil ... si un poco exuberante ... pero ... alguien Por quien daria mi vida ... eso es seguro ...-akeno solo pudo sonrojarse un poco ... ante esas.. palabras ...

e-entonces ... yo ... vivire ...- en este punto akeno estaba llorando ... pero no era llanto de dolor ... si no mas bien de algria ... akeno .. abrazo a naruto dando a acto de agradecimiento ... acto que naruto no corto y devolvió el abrazo ... " _lo siento rias ... dije que no me enamoraría de nadie ... pero ... no me puedes culpar por enamorarme de naruto-Kun ... se que tu eres el numero uno ... pero eso no quiero decir que tu seas la primera en todo "_

creo que es mejor volver ... los demas deben estar preguntando donde estamos ...-naruto fue el primero en separarse de la chica ...

si ... gracias naruto-kun ...

ni lo menciones akeno ... somos amigos ... después de todo ...- naruto dio paso para comenzar la caminata a la casa de rias ...

" _si amigos .."_ -akeno no tardo en seguir a naruto ... ya que bueno ... era ya de noche ...

* * *

¿Eh? ... que te ayude con hina-nee? ... que sucede con ella? ...-el que hablo era natsuo fujii ... era un chico de pelo negro y de ojos grises ... este le hablo a su hermana..o mas bien hermanastra..Rui Tachibana ... ya que su padre se volvió a ver después del accidente que tuvo su madre ...por lo cual su padre quedo... viudo... pero volviendo al tema ... Rui Tachibana ... era una chica de pelo corto y color azul ... tenia ojos rojos muy brillantes ...

si ... parece que está involucrada con un hombre casado ...-rui estaba mal ... ella no podia ver a su hermana así ...

natsuo ... miro a la que ahora era su hermana ... no la conocía muy bien ... ya que ... solo lleva con ellos unos meses pero en ese tiempo el ... las ve como tales ... hermanas a fin de cuentas ... - ya veo ... pero que piensas que puedo hacer ...? ...

no hay como lo veas ... no hay razón para hacer eso ...involucrarte con un hombre casado...no habia palabras para hacer tal cosa...-pienso que si hablas con ella...lograras hacer que recapacite y que piense bien las cosas...

estas diciendo que la convensa de que rompa su relacion...?..

si...por favor...yo se que ese tipo no es para ella...ya que todas las noches se la pasa llorando un su cuarto...

eso no lo sabia...pero si tanto significa para ti...esta bien...lo hare...-rui sonrio ante la declaracion de su hermano...-ire ahora mismo...pero tu vendras conmigo...

eh?...

si...despues de todo somos familia no.?...

s-si...bien en marcha...

la casa en al que vivia natuso era algo simple...era una casa de dos pisos...pero aunque no lo creean era muy espaciosa...ambos hermanos no tardaron en llegar a la puerta de su hermana mayor...pero algo los detuvo..era el sonido de la manija...ella estaba saliendo...

ara...natsuo-kun...rui-chan...que los trae aqui...?...

hina-nee...tenemos que hablar...

hablar...si es sobre ese tema...lo deje bien claro..no tienes por que meterte...-la accion de hina a si su hermana fue fuerte...tanto como hiriente...

pero...

ya lo dije no tienes por que meterte...

asi que ese es el tipo de persona que eres hina-neesan...-natsuo miro a su hermana mayor con...desaprobacion...

que quieres decir...?

bueno...es simple eres de la clase de persona que arruina la vida de otra...como se lo llamaria a eso tu debes saberlo...

que!?..-hina estaba por darle una cachetada a natsuo...pero rui lo impidio...

rui...!...

lo siento hina-nee...pero ya no puedo aguantar el oirte llorar todas las noches por ese hombre!...no puedo mas..!

rui...-hina no podia creer lo que causo...su adorada hermana estaba llorando...y el motivo de su llanto era ella...

hina-neesan...cuanto tiempo llevas saliendo con ese tipo..?...-natsuo tambien estaba mal ver llorar a rui lo puso de malhumor...

yo...llevamos mas de 1 año...pero el me prometio...

te prometio que se divorciaria ...que su matrimonio esta acabado y despues se casara contigo y viviran feliz no..?

tu...como sabes...lo haz estado investigando?!...

no...para nada...es mas si rui no me hubiera dicho lo que pasaba ten por seguro que yo no estaria aqui...

entonces como...como sabes todo eso...?

es simple...cuando dos personas estan enamoradas y estan destinadas a estar juntas...no importa los obstaculos...ellos aran todo lo posible para hacerlo realidad...y mediante esa simple analogia me di cuenta de que ese sujeto con el que estas viviendo una aventura...no se separara de su esposa...ya que para el solo eres un pasa tiempo...

hina estaba en shock...su hermano...le dijo que su amado solo estaba jugando con ella...eso ella no se lo iva a permitir...-tu que sabes...solo eres un niño...no puedes saber como piensa un adulto...

asi...entonces dime...donde esta el...dimelo...

el...el esta en su trabajo...si ahi debe de estar...-ella estaba agitada...esa pregunta la dejo elada...ella no sabia donde estaba ese hombre...

pues yo te dire donde esta el realmente...el esta en su casa con su esposa...en su cama teniendo relaciones...y tu lo sabes...

callate!.-hina propino una cachetada a su hermano. ya sea como fueran las cosas..esas palabras que dijo...eran dolorosas...verlo ahi tendido en el suelo...hizo que su ira se calme...pero lo que sorprendio fue el echo de ver como un poco de sangre salia del labio inferior de su hermano...pero el estaba tranquilo...como si ese golpe no fuera nada...rui fue rapidamente ayudar a su hermano...ya que el dijo todo lo que ella queria decir...

yo...lo siento...no quise...

dime que importa mas...tu aventura con ese sujeto o tu familia...?-con esas palabras tanto el como rui se fueron a su habitacion para curar esa herida...


End file.
